


Pisces

by OfTheAshTree62, Reijin_Hakumei



Series: Vernal Equinox [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Relationship, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Social Anxiety, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 103,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheAshTree62/pseuds/OfTheAshTree62, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei
Summary: Excerpt:It was called Pisces. The twin fish sign had always fascinated Jushiro, though it wasn’t even his zodiac. It didn’t really matter - watching water and observing the iridescent scales of the koi in his garden had always calmed him, and paying homage to that in naming the store just seemed appropriate. Also, the symbol for Pisces was… suggestive, if you squinted. Which was appropriate for what the store sold.Jushiro had never been uncomfortable with sex, or answering questions about it, so running a sex shop, to him, was like running any other business......Yukio was at a point in his life where curiosity had finally overridden his embarrassment and he’d decided he’d actually venture into Pisces.He was shy, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to take care of himself. He’d been taking care of himself as long as he could remember, his parents being absent at best. He wasn’t remotely willing to place himself in danger by something as solvable as ignorance.Usually he would practice things on his own before ever doing anything with another person - which left him here. On his own.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Kurosaki Ichigo/Ukitake Juushirou, Kurosaki Ichigo/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Ukitake Juushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Ukitake Juushirou/Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Ulquiorra Cifer/Hitsugaya Toushirou
Series: Vernal Equinox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163654
Comments: 26
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Seireitei Server Valentine's Writing and Art Challenge 2021





	1. Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Pairs Week and Valentines Challenge from the Seireitei Discord Channel 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Prompt: Just a crush.

**__ **

**_Chapter 1 - Alpha_ **

It was a small store in an unassuming shopping center in the more established part of town. Nothing about it screamed _new_ or _modern,_ but the shop owner really preferred it that way. It kept things quiet, kept too many people from wandering in by accident. Not that _people_ really bothered him - Jushiro Ukitake was kind to anyone - but he preferred not to hear the rude comments from those who didn’t actually _mean_ to come into his store.

It was called Pisces. The twin fish sign had always fascinated Jushiro, though it wasn’t even _his_ zodiac. It didn’t really matter - watching water and observing the iridescent scales of the koi in his garden had always calmed him, and paying homage to that in naming the store just seemed appropriate. Also, the symbol for Pisces was… suggestive, if you squinted. Which was appropriate for what the store _sold._

Jushiro had never been uncomfortable with sex, or answering questions about it, so running a sex shop, to him, was like running any other business. The merchandise didn’t set him on edge, and no amount of specificity of customer inquiries could possibly make him uncomfortable. Really, he spent most of the day milling around, organizing, pricing - normal retail activities. 

Currently, though, he was standing behind the front counter, which overlooked most of the store except for the small nook that was lined with wire shelves containing DVDs. Jushiro was tall, which worked to his advantage also, being able to see over the fixtures and monitor the store from one position. An advantage the customer he was currently observing certainly didn’t have. He had seen the man enter, having to really study him for a moment to be sure he wasn’t a minor that had not-so-accidentally come in. It wouldn’t have been the first time. But this man’s features, despite his small stature, immediately gave away that he was at least over eighteen. 

Blonde hair that covered one eye. A newsboy cap that was tilted a bit to offset the brim. The one eye that was exposed was _brilliant_ green - even greener than Jushiro’s own eyes. Mature, but young features - a soft jawline, but structured face absent of any age-revealing roundness. His hands were shoved into the pockets of a long black coat, which was initially a concern, with shoplifting being something Jushiro always had an eye out for. But this man didn’t seem _suspicious._ He seemed nervous. Not uncommon, really. Generally, Jushiro left the anxiously curious ones alone, let them explore a bit on their own before he approached them. If this was the first time the small man had ever been in a sex shop, it would only be more overwhelming to have a shopkeeper hovering. So, Jushiro leaned against the wall behind him and just watched.

Yukio was at a point in his life where curiosity had finally overridden his embarrassment and he’d decided he’d actually venture into Pisces. He’d been curious before, passed by the little, unassuming shop with the symbol ♓︎ for a name. He’d been intrigued, knowledgeable about constellations and their symbols, and had looked into what the store actually sold. He’d been far too shy to venture in when he discovered it to be a sex shop but no less intrigued. 

He wasn’t very experienced, not having become that physically intimate with anyone. He just… he wasn’t comfortable with being ignorant about anything, really, and engaging in it. The internet could only help so much but he knew enough to know physical intimacy of that level could be painful with a partner that didn’t know what they were doing. And he didn’t - know what he was doing. He was well aware that theory and practice were very different. He didn’t trust easily, wanted to know if someone was doing something wrong if he was with them in that way. Conversely, he didn’t feel at all comfortable being the one leading with no experience. Well… he wasn’t sure he’d be comfortable with that even if he did have experience but at least he’d feel comfortable in knowing _he_ was being treated right.

He was shy, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to take care of himself. He’d been taking care of himself as long as he could remember, his parents being absent at best. He wasn’t remotely willing to place himself in danger by something as solvable as ignorance.

Usually he would practice things on his own before ever doing anything with another person - which left him here. On his own. The packaging on the items - if they had packaging - wasn’t really any help. It was as if you were supposed to already know how to use them and what they were used for. He really didn’t even know what he was looking for, didn’t know what may feel good to him. He had somehow hoped that by coming here, he’d learn something - about the subject in general, about _himself…_ But he wasn’t learning anything, only becoming more overwhelmed as he looked over items he could only guess at their use.

At least the store was otherwise empty, so no one was there to witness his internal struggle as he tentatively looked over packaging, blushing a bit when he actually understood the use of the item he was inspecting before quickly placing it back. It wasn’t helping, because he still had no way of knowing if he’d enjoy using any of the items and buying something he wasn’t going to actually use was just a waste of money. His family was wealthy but _he_ was living off an allowance while at college, and he didn’t have a whole lot of money to burn. But he couldn’t _pick_ either. 

He sighed a bit in frustration, placing his hands back into his pockets, hoping that somehow staring at everything would make something more appealing to him than the rest. Though he had half a mind to simply leave with how much anxiety the entire situation was causing him.

Jushiro nearly chuckled when he saw his only customer determinedly staring at the shelves he was standing in front of, obviously at a loss. He had watched the small man make a circuit of most of the store, picking up random items and reading the admittedly uninformative packaging before hurriedly putting every single one back where it belonged. Clearly, he had no idea what he was doing, probably didn’t even know what he was looking for. 

The man looked nearly ready to abandon his task, so Jushiro decided it may be time to approach him. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and rather slowly weaved through the fixtures, making a bit of a roundabout path until he was standing only feet from the customer. Jushiro glanced at the merchandise for a moment before turning his eyes to the other man, a smile coming to his face when he saw just how adorably he was blushing. “You look like you could use some help,” Jushiro said rather plainly, his voice remaining soft and kind.

Yukio had been so focused on looking over the items on the wall and convinced he was alone that he startled - _badly_ \- at the softly spoken words, turning around rapidly to face the man that had silently approached him. He hadn’t heard the sound to the front door go off once since he’d entered himself, so obviously this man must work here, although he didn’t look to be wearing a uniform. His clothing looked comfortable and casual and was lacking any identifying item, such as a name tag. 

The man himself, however, was beautiful. His hair was a long, snowy white that fell straight down his back and over his shoulders. His eyes were a warm, dark green and his smile was more gentle than any he’d seen before. Yukio found himself relaxing without meaning to, somehow intuitively trusting that this man wouldn’t remotely harm him - he doubted he could, even with how much physically larger he was, far taller and more built. Although, nearly everyone was taller and more built than himself. At twenty-one, still five feet tall and weighing barely one hundred pounds, he’d resigned himself to being tiny as a growth spurt at his age was nearly unheard of. 

He was so captivated and surprised by the handsome man’s appearance that he didn’t even recall the other had half-asked him a question. Well, he’d made a statement one usually responded to, anyway. Either way, Yukio found himself staring, remaining silent, hands still buried in his overly-large coat pockets, biting at his bottom lip a bit out of nervous habit when he both had so much to say and no confidence to say it.

Jushiro’s eyes flicked to the man’s lips, his smile softening only more when he realized just _how_ anxious he was, nervously biting his bottom lip and seeming frozen in place just being spoken to. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to startle you. You just seemed a bit confused, so I wanted to help you, if you want me to answer any questions. Do you have an idea what you’re looking for?” he asked, opting for at least a simple yes or no question this time, hoping to get some semblance of a response. 

Yukio flushed a bit more, embarrassed that his struggle seemed so apparent. Obviously the man had been observing him for a while and he’d had no idea. He… wasn’t certain how he felt about that. At least he seemed kind. His gaze drifted off to the side, not comfortable looking into someone’s eyes as he spoke to them as he answered, “No… not really…”

Jushiro’s grin brightened a bit, feeling accomplished just getting the man to talk, as difficult as that seemed for him, even if it was just a few words. “If you would be willing to answer a few questions for me, I could at least give you some suggestions. My name is Jushiro, by the way. I own the shop,” he introduced himself, holding his hand out in greeting, but really fully expecting the other man to be unwilling to shake his hand. It wouldn’t bother him at all, if all his customer did was give short, vague responses. He was fairly accustomed to it, after so many years of seeing every amount of enthusiasm under the sun, from eager and adventurous to, well… this. So shy and reserved that he was unsure whether the man would continue to talk to him or just decide to leave.

Years of proper etiquette drilled into him by his family had Yukio accepting the offered hand without a thought, though he froze a bit when he realized he’d actually done so. Really, who actually offered their hand to shake when meeting someone anymore? Especially in _this_ setting? Even if this were a… less risque shop, what store owner was actually this nice and polite? He felt compelled to reciprocate the polite gesture - the other had offered his first name. 

Jushiro.

Yukio took a breath to calm himself a bit, feeling very unsteady with this - objectively - beautiful man that was so effortlessly courteous. “Yukio…” he responded, managing out his first name. Hardly anyone could pronounce his full name anyway and Jushiro had not offered his last name either. He held his hand a bit awkwardly, as Jushiro had grasped his to gently shake, unconsciously waiting to be released so he could stuff his hand back in his pocket. 

He couldn’t help noticing the warmth from Jushiro, how… nice his hand felt. He tried to not think about such things - it had just been some time since someone had held his hand was all. Nothing to look too deeply into. His teeth captured his bottom lip again, falling into silence and nervousness.

Jushiro let go of Yukio’s hand, observing as he so quickly retreated back into his closed-off posture with his hands hidden in the pockets of his coat. And he was biting his lip again. Clearly he wasn’t just nervous of _where_ he was. Social contact was obviously unnerving for Yukio in any context, and surely being in a shop like this wasn’t helping. “It’s good to meet you, Yukio. You know… I always have loved snow. As a child, I was disappointed every year that there wasn’t snow on the ground on my birthday,” he said, trying to distract Yukio from what he was actually in the store for. The topic would come back around. For now, he just wanted Yukio to be a bit more comfortable. 

It was a bit of a mission of his, to ease the mind of everyone who walked in, especially someone as clearly on edge as Yukio. But… there was something about Yukio in particular that made Jushiro want to help him. Perhaps it was the clear innocence in the one bright emerald eye he could see, and maybe it was how ridiculously adorable the man was when he blushed. Whatever the case was, he would stand there all day if he needed to, gradually coaxing Yukio out from behind the walls he had built in his mind, and even if he and Yukio never talked about any of the merchandise surrounding them, somehow Jushiro would still be satisfied.

Yukio found himself looking at the hand that had released him, still feeling the warmth against his skin even as he shoved his hand back into his coat pocket. “There was always snow on the ground for my birthday - well, back home. When I was a child… I mean…” He bit his lip again, feeling like he was rambling even with such few words. This man - Jushiro - he was difficult to ignore, to _not_ respond back to with how completely present and interested he seemed in speaking with him. He was usually dismissed and ignored himself, the attention was both nerve-wracking and… 

…nice.

Jushiro really couldn’t help the pleased smile that kept itself on his face. He was immensely glad that Yukio was actually talking to him, and he really couldn’t place _why._ Part of him wondered… what had happened to make Yukio just _so_ unwilling to communicate, but clearly that would be a vastly personal thing to pry into. “An appropriate name for you, then, Yukio,” Jushiro said with a small chuckle. “I grew up here, so I got snow… hmm, a little more than half the time. Most years, I suppose. What brought you here? I’m guessing college, if I’m figuring your age correctly,” he added. He had to keep Yukio engaged, or he was sure the man would just shut down on him. This wasn’t about making a sale anymore, really. But, if he was honest, Jushiro was still trying to figure out himself _what_ exactly this _was_ about for him. Talking to Yukio, getting him to open up a bit, just seemed… vital.

“Ja - yes, college,” Yukio confirmed, blushing more and shrinking in on himself a bit, immediately feeling self-conscious by the automatic response. It still happened occasionally, when he was nervous. He so rarely spoke to anyone new, so rarely placed himself into this type of situation, that he felt a bit mortified for the slip. There was just something about Jushiro that both compelled him to answer him and made him feel relaxed doing so at the same time - until he actually answered and became completely embarrassed about doing so. He really should just leave… 

But his feet weren’t listening, remaining firmly rooted in place.

Jushiro was becoming increasingly concerned, but he tried not to let it show. He decided not to even mention Yukio’s obviously unintentional slip into… was that German? The man was all over the place, mentally, and that was overtly clear. This small social contact was absolutely stretching him to his limits, and Jushiro honestly felt… not sorry for him, that was wrong. Yukio wouldn’t want pity, and it would only make him feel even weaker receiving it. But Jushiro _did_ want to reassure him. Really, he was having to hold back from actually reaching out to him. Physical contact would definitely only make Yukio more uncomfortable, so he settled for words.

“Yukio, I hope you realize you’ve done nothing wrong. You’ve done well, even talking to me. If you don’t want to speak of anything more personal than the small talk we’ve engaged in already, that’s fine. As much as I would like to help you - because you came into this store for a reason - I’m not going to try to push you, and I’m not going to ask a single question regarding anything around us until you say I can,” he said, his voice soft, but decisive. 

Yukio’s hands fidgeted within the confines of his pockets as he slowly brought his gaze up to Jushiro’s warm, impossibly kind jade eyes. He really meant it. He wasn’t going to tease him over his small slip, he wasn’t really pushing him into conversation. He was just… nice - and seemed honestly interested in him. He felt a bit more settled, looking at his open, welcoming expression and posture. His eyes slipped to the side again as he said, “It’s fine… I’m just…” Yukio breathed deep before sighing, having to force himself a bit to say, “I’m not good with… anything new - people included…”

Just the small eye contact Yukio had graced him with had made Jushiro’s heart skip. His eyes really were _green._ Jushiro would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that Yukio was attractive, but he put such things to the back of his mind for the moment. When Yukio became a bit evasive again, Jushiro paid only closer attention to his words. “And that’s fine, Yukio. That means when you made the decision to come here today, and actually _did_ it, you were being braver than most people have to be to come into a place like this,” he said gently, his words only candid and painfully honest. 

It was a bit unnerving, actually, how much Jushiro felt compelled to make even a small attempt to bolster Yukio’s confidence. He really _wouldn’t_ normally do this. By now, he would have left a customer _this_ nervous alone, seeing how anxious his presence was making them. But… Yukio didn’t seem unnerved at all. In fact, it seemed that the longer they talked, the more relaxed he became, and that kept Jushiro determined to not abandon him.

Yukio ducked his head slightly at the compliment, not remotely used to anything resembling praise - and really, all he did was enter a store. People did that all the time. “I… don’t really feel brave… Just - I can’t stand being ignorant about something so…” he trailed off, not really sure how to explain. Physical intimacy seemed so easy to most people, seemed to be everywhere, and he hated feeling like… 

Like he was still a child, somehow.

Like his innocence made lacking… less.

Like he wasn’t an equal human being.

He knew that was silly, knew that others probably found such a thing endearing - would even help him and be glad to. But he’d learned long ago that lack of knowledge made one easily manipulated and used and he refused to give anyone that type of power over him. He didn’t trust people, especially people that knew more than him. He’d figure everything out on his own, like he always did. He looked back at the wall, his determination floundering as he still had no idea what to try or do. 

He really should just leave… 

Yet his feet still remained rooted, indecision paralyzing him - he didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to choose, didn’t know _how_ to ask for help - and didn’t know if he could accept it in the first place. He bit his lip again, silent, nervous uncertainty stealing over him.

Jushiro understood completely, having heard the same thing several times, though not in _this_ particular context. Not many who were completely inexperienced came into his store and actually admitted it. Those people would have usually left long before now. “I know that things like this can feel overwhelming, especially when you’re dealing with it for the first time. But, listen, _everyone_ has a first time. This doesn’t come naturally to really _anyone._ Everyone has to learn first, and there is absolutely no shame in asking for help. I can tell you anything you want to know, but I’m not going to cross boundaries and just start talking, because I don’t know you, and I don’t know what you want. If you’d be willing to tell me, I’d be willing to help,” he offered. 

Jushiro so incredibly wanted to take Yukio’s hand, even if that meant pulling it out of his pocket. Anything to make Yukio realize just how serious he was. This may have been Jushiro’s first time dealing with someone with what seemed like crippling insecurity, and it was difficult to navigate at times, but Jushiro was confident in his own abilities, and something within him _wanted_ to help Yukio. He needed Yukio to know that he _wasn’t_ broken. There was nothing wrong with him, just now figuring these things out. He could only hope his words were enough to convey that.

“But… I don’t… _know_ what I want…” Yukio whispered, closing his eyes to the overwhelming amount of decisions and lack of knowledge in front of him.

The internal conflict in every one of Yukio’s actions was obvious, and Jushiro very nearly put his arm around Yukio’s shoulders, but he pressed down that reflex _quickly._ “Would you mind if I ask you some questions? Maybe try to narrow down what you might be looking for?” he offered instead, keeping his calm completely intact.

Yukio turned away from the wall, mostly to keep himself from becoming overwhelmed by the sight of it as he opened his eyes. He couldn’t help becoming a bit captured when his gaze found that calm, gentle, _kind_ jade green, feeling himself settle again, as if part of that calm seeped into him from Jushiro’s gaze. “I…” he murmured, his heart skipping when he realized he’d started speaking while still focused upon Jushiro’s eyes. He quickly looked down, blushing again as he said softly, “I wouldn’t mind…” Because he really didn’t mind the other speaking with him, asking him questions. As embarrassed as he was by his own answers, he actually found himself enjoying Jushiro’s peaceful, genuine attention.

Jushiro smiled when Yukio actually began his sentence with eye contact. It sent another bit of accomplishment through him, as ridiculous and sudden as it really seemed. “Alright, I suppose the simplest of the questions would be - are you looking for something to use alone or with a partner?” he asked first.

Yukio’s eyes remained averted, feeling his face heat a bit more. But his answer was certain, even if his voice was soft, “Alone.” After all, he really didn’t want to deal with being concerned about someone else’s pleasure when he didn’t even know himself yet.

Jushiro nodded, though he hit a bit of a mental stumbling block when he realized that, from there, there was very little possibility of easing into questions that didn’t sound quite personal. Not that it bothered _him,_ but he didn’t want Yukio to immediately shut him out. His voice remained gentle as he said, “This may seem unimportant, and if you don’t want to answer, you are certainly at liberty not to, but it will help to know - do you have a preference for male or female partners?”

Yukio’s gaze flickered up to take in Jushiro’s beautiful features, the action really involuntary before quickly averting his eyes again, murmuring out, “Male…”

Jushiro nodded again, keeping his calm smile in place. “Thank you, Yukio. That really does help,” he said quietly, a small bit of pride actually sneaking into his tone without his consent. “I suppose… from there the questions only get more specific. Are you alright with that?” he asked before continuing. He would rather Yukio have fair warning before the next questions spilled, and he could only hope that what could be very awkward inquiries wouldn’t chase him away. He had been doing well, so far.

“I think so…” Yukio murmured. So far Jushiro hadn’t made him feel the least bit uncomfortable. As much as he _wanted_ to not need help, he recognized that he was obviously in over his head, and Jushiro was very easy to trust… He was amazed when he realized that thought didn’t cause him any increased anxiety, already becoming more comfortable with the clearly kind man.

Jushiro was really fighting with how to phrase the next inquiry that came to mind, but he had warned Yukio that things were going to get more specific, so he didn’t have much choice but to be a bit blunt as he asked, “Are you opposed to something that is meant to be used inside the body?”

Yukio bit his lip at the question, not remotely able to get his voice to work. But he shook his head, feeling compelled to answer all the same. He was a bit frustrated with himself, honestly, that this seemed so impossibly difficult and embarrassing to actually say aloud. Jushiro’s continued calm and patience settled him, however, keeping his feet rooted to the floor and answering his questions.

Jushiro felt a bit unexpectedly disappointed to not have a verbal response from Yukio, but he wasn’t going to press any further than he already was. There was really only one more question that would give him the confidence to make solid recommendations, but it was likely the most personal yet, and it would actually _require_ Yukio to speak. Honestly, Jushiro wasn’t expecting an answer at all. First, though, he had to confirm Yukio’s answer, because he refused to work on assumptions. “You meant to say you _are_ alright with something that’s used inside the body, correct?” he asked, his voice even quieter and more intentionally soothing than it had been at any other point since they had started speaking.

At the change in tone, Yukio found himself looking back up to meet jade green eyes. Jushiro's voice and warm, accepting expression gently coaxed out his own soft, hesitant voice, his emerald eyes unable to look away this time as he answered, "I'm… not opposed… but…" He fidgeted with the insides of his coat pockets again, still unable to avert his eyes like he both desperately did and didn't want to, forcing out, "I'm… _scared_ it'll… hurt…"

Jushiro’s expression softened impossibly more, and he actually felt an overwhelming urge to take this virtual stranger in his arms and comfort him, which he had to fight vehemently against. “I understand, Yukio. That’s a valid fear. There are things, less obtrusive things, that you can start with. Very little chance, if any at all, that they would cause any pain. I don’t want to delve too deeply into your personal life, but is there anything you’ve already tried, if you don’t mind telling me?” he asked, keeping that eye contact as he spoke, his tone still quiet and undemanding.

Yukio couldn't believe he was actually answering this question but… Between Jushiro's calm, gentle, _confident_ demeanor and soothing, _requesting_ voice - absent of any demand… He found the honest answer pulled from him, trusting when before he never did, wanting to please when before he never cared… "Finger… just one… I didn't… didn't like it… Could feel the nail… Felt weird… and my wrist hurt…" 

By the end of his admission he couldn't feel anything but the heat burning upon his face, frozen as panic clawed at his chest at actually telling such a thing to a near complete stranger. Still he was unable to break his gaze from kind, accepting jade eyes, biting down a bit more harshly upon his lower lip, bracing for Jushiro's reaction. Surely now he'd laugh at him, tease him, think him childish and silly. 

“That’s completely understandable,” Jushiro assured him first, hoping to coax some of the obvious tension from Yukio’s expression. “Using fingers on yourself can be a bit awkward, uncomfortable, even. And even then, it’s difficult for some to glean pleasure from fingers alone. But, with your inexperience - which is absolutely fine, Yukio - there are things I could recommend that wouldn’t be any more intrusive than one finger, and easier to use than trying to use your fingers on yourself. You certainly don’t want to hurt yourself - I wouldn’t _let_ you buy anything you may hurt yourself with, knowing what I do now,” he said, keeping his tone level and rather serious.

With each gentle yet confident word, Yukio felt himself relaxing more, realizing Jushiro wasn’t going to react as he had expected him to - that he simply honestly wanted to help him, to look out for him. Didn't want him in any pain or distress, be it physical or emotional. Wouldn't _allow_ him to leave with anything that he could hurt himself with. As Jushiro finished speaking, Yukio found himself relenting to his decisive words without any thought or decision on his own part, emerald eyes still locked with jade as he responded softly, "Ja, sir."

Jushiro tried to hide his legitimate shock, not toward Yukio’s words, but his _expression._ Emerald eyes were locked on him with focus that wasn’t present before, especially not when the eye contact had first started, when it had been tentative at best. And Yukio’s response had seemed automatic, not a moment of thought between Jushiro’s last words and Yukio’s reply. Jushiro knew he had to respond properly, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to not touch Yukio, even just to put a hand on his shoulder. Those bright, slightly glassy eyes just _begged_ for his attention, and while Jushiro had years - over a decade, even - of experience giving the proper attention in this situation, it certainly had never been with someone who was nearly a stranger - in the middle of his _store._

He badly wanted to reach out and cup Yukio’s cheek, brush the hair away from the eye that was hidden, give him the full attention the man deserved, but this was not the place, and Jushiro knew it wasn’t _his_ place to do so anyway. “Yukio, do you want me to show you some things I think you could try? You _can_ still say no, so be honest with me,” Jushiro insisted, not wanting the immediate response to be yes just because of the state Yukio was currently in.

Yukio didn't think he could be anything other than honest with this beautiful, _kind_ man. He hadn't really meant to be as honest as he had been already but he didn't regret it. He didn't understand the effect this man had on him but… 

He felt _safe_ talking to him. 

And he'd never felt that way when speaking before. 

He was always minding his words, never wanting negative attention. He'd nearly killed his accent so he didn't draw so much attention when he spoke. Not that he had fond memories of when it was still strong… 

Still, he _did_ consider his answer more this time, as Jushiro had asked him to. Though he was still unaware of his slight slip into his old accent as he responded after a long moment, "Ja… you can show me…"

Jushiro nodded, not being able to resist the urge to place a hand on Yukio’s shoulder as he guided him to a different fixture closer to the front of the store, pointing out several items and describing their uses, intently watching Yukio’s expression. Even as Jushiro spoke, he couldn’t find it in himself to take his hand from Yukio’s shoulder, and he hoped the smaller man didn’t mind the contact.

Yukio was listening to every word Jushiro said, seemingly unable not to, though his blush had returned far stronger as he did. Jushiro's hand upon his shoulder had felt slightly unnerving at first, completely unused to anyone touching him, but he quickly relaxed as the touch remained gentle and steady, calming and predictable. It was actually nice, feeling contact with another person this way without any pressure or expectation. As he listened to Jushiro explain several items, how they felt and exactly how to use them, he couldn't help but lean into his constant touch upon his shoulder, still surrounded by that feeling of being _safe._

Jushiro’s heart clenched in his chest when Yukio actually leaned into his hand on his shoulder, seeming much more comfortable than he could have ever predicted the ridiculously shy man would be. It was alarming, and actually worrying, that this was happening. Really, Jushiro was feeling quite a bit of responsibility for Yukio, having unintentionally triggered this, and it being _his_ mistake to introduce physical contact. Yukio obviously had no idea what was going on, and that only made Jushiro _more_ anxious to let Yukio leave. But he would have to, and he knew that. 

“Do you have any questions for me?” Jushiro finally asked, slowly removing his hand from Yukio’s shoulder. It didn’t matter what his subconscious wanted. He and Yukio had just met barely an hour ago. There was no way he could even try to explain any of this to Yukio _now,_ not when the man was overwhelmed enough just being in the store. 

Yukio blinked a couple times, a frown appearing on his face as Jushiro withdrew his hand, instantly missing the reassuring contact. His expression smoothed quickly though, feeling silly that he could miss such a thing. Yukio shook his head, both in answer to his question and to come back to himself a bit, feeling as if he was a bit outside of his own control and just now realizing that. "No, no questions… Thank you, Jushiro," he said, his voice soft and honest as he looked up into those kind, warm eyes, a genuine, small smile upon his own lips. Jushiro really had been very helpful and had made sure Yukio remained comfortable with him the entire time. 

Jushiro’s kind smile widened a bit when he saw the small grin on Yukio’s face. Even that small amount of joy brightened his entire expression, and it made him only more beautiful in Jushiro’s eyes. “You’re welcome, Yukio. You don’t have to buy anything today if you don’t want to, but I’m glad to have helped, either way,” Jushiro replied, keeping the same calm, kind tone he really always used, but especially… with people like Yukio. 

"Hm… na ja…" Yukio turned towards the items displayed that Jushiro had so kindly explained, picking up a package of anal beads. He blushed as he held the item out for Jushiro to take, saying softly, "These… didn't seem difficult to use, or painful at all…" 

Jushiro nodded, masking an exasperated sigh at _himself_ when he subconsciously returned his hand to Yukio’s shoulder to lead him to the register. “If you have any trouble at all, which I wouldn’t predict you would with those, don’t hesitate to come back. The store is usually this empty, especially in the middle of the day like this, so we can talk about anything as long as you’re comfortable with it. Don’t worry about making _me_ uncomfortable with any questions. I’ve heard it all, believe me,” he offered with a light chuckle.

Yukio nodded, smiling shyly at the warm feeling of Jushiro's gentle, guiding touch back upon his shoulder. "Ja, sir," he responded softly, allowing Jushiro to guide him with the slightest pressure, his responses outside both his notice and control. He just felt _safe_ with Jushiro, trusting him to care and look out for him. It should have been impossible - Yukio never felt this way towards others, even after long periods of time. But it came so naturally with Jushiro, the man effortlessly slipping past the tall walls he'd surrounded himself with to keep others at a controlled, comfortable distance. 

Keeping a closer eye on Yukio now, Jushiro actually _saw_ the small twinge of loss when he took his hand off of Yukio’s shoulder to walk around the counter to the register. He processed the transaction quickly, and he rather boldly caught Yukio’s hand in his own when he handed over his purchase. When bright emerald eyes met with his, he said seriously, “Yukio, if you need _anything,_ please come back here.”

Yukio froze at the contact, captured by soft jade eyes, immediately responding, "Ja, sir." He remained perfectly still, not nervous or self-conscious at all in this moment, his mind silent save for a gentle warmth from having Jushiro's positive, undivided attention directed towards him and his hand upon his own. 

Jushiro gave Yukio a warm smile, having to bite his tongue to keep from immediately spilling out his habitual response. “Have a good day, Yukio. I hope you do come back, even if you don’t need anything. It was good talking to you,” he said instead, patting Yukio’s hand before pulling away.

"Ja… Likewise, Jushiro… Thank you…" Yukio responded, still feeling that feeling of loss as Jushiro pulled away but ignoring it swiftly. It really was silly. This man was simply the nicest man on the planet and he was the store owner - of course he wanted to help him and for him to return. He was certain he was like that with every obviously lost soul that found their way in here. 

After all, Yukio never had been special. 

Yukio nodded towards him in thanks as he picked up his bag before turning and leaving the store. He felt both lighter and heavier somehow, as if his mind was more clear but his heart had gained a burden. Silly. Just a crush, surely - slight attraction and disappointment that nothing would come from it. He dismissed it, putting both feelings out of his mind as he got in his car and made his way home. 

Jushiro sighed when he was sure Yukio was gone, his car even out of sight. He brought a hand up and pushed his hair back, holding it away from his face for a moment before releasing it with a heavy breath and allowing it to fall back into place. _How_ had this happened? All he had done was _talk_ to Yukio, given him genuine kindness, which was admittedly something he gave to everyone.

But something about Yukio was different, and not just the fact that he had responded to him so readily. Clearly even Yukio didn’t _know_ that was what he was doing. But there was no way he could have brought it up, only knowing the man for an hour. Somehow, even after an hour, Jushiro knew he wanted to protect Yukio. Not only because he was clearly inexperienced and needed guidance, but because he was… special, somehow. In a way that even Jushiro couldn’t seem to understand or explain. His heart just wanted to keep him. But Yukio was gone, and now… Jushiro could only hope.

Hope that he hadn’t gone too far.

Hope Yukio didn’t actually even lightly _drop_ without him.

Really, heaviest on Jushiro’s heart… Hope Yukio actually _came back._


	2. Beta

Two weeks after first setting foot in Pisces and meeting Jushiro for the first time, Yukio had returned as he said he would. 

But he wasn't alone. 

"I still don't understand why you insisted on coming with me," Yukio grumbled quietly to his companion. Ichigo Kurosaki, nearly a foot taller than him, his year, and somehow absurdly handsome even with his ridiculous  _ orange  _ hair that was remarkably, completely natural. He'd had the misfortune of sitting next to him during lab in sophomore year and had been stuck with the man ever since. 

He didn't  _ really  _ mind Ichigo all that much. He could be far too protective at times, however. Honestly, nothing was going to happen to him in a store in the middle of the day, regardless of what the store sold. That had to be an excuse - Ichigo was probably just curious himself and didn't want to admit it or go on his own. 

“Yukio, you said you met a guy… at a sex shop. That’s enough to make me want to come with you, for two reasons - one, to check out said guy, and two, to make sure he’s not a creep. Because, really, I think your doe-eyed innocence can attract anyone,” Ichigo replied, patting Yukio’s head before reaching for the door of the shop, opening it and waving Yukio in before him.

"Anyone, hu?" Yukio asked with a smirk as he passed by him. "That include you?" 

Ichigo scoffed as he entered behind Yukio. “You’re cute, Yukio, but I’m sure I’ve told you that before,” he replied with a wide grin.

Yukio frowned, giving him an unamused look. He didn't mind being called cute all that much, even he was aware that, given every available adjective, it was the most appropriate one. But cute didn't mean  _ attractive _ \- at least, not necessarily - and he'd become rather tired of hearing it. Which Ichigo knew, of course. "So I've heard," Yukio deadpanned, turning away from him and heading towards the counter. 

Ichigo followed, though he was quite distracted by everything in the shop, pausing every so often to fiddle with something before putting it back and jogging to catch up to Yukio. When Ichigo looked up and found the man behind the counter, it certainly  _ wasn’t  _ the man Yukio had described to him. Most noticeably, Yukio had quite specifically said the shop owner was tall, and this man was… decidedly  _ not.  _

Yukio had stopped at the fixture just before the front counter, and Ichigo caught his shoulders, putting an arm around him and pulling him to face away from the front of the store.  _ “Obviously  _ that’s not the guy. You want to hang around for a while and see if he comes back? I mean, I could definitely spend some time talking to the white-haired shrimp over there,” he offered.

Yukio stuffed his hands deep into his coat pockets and bit at his bottom lip as he thought. Jushiro had made it sound like he was always here around this time of day… Perhaps he was just on a break - surely shop owners were allowed breaks as well. Yukio looked back at the far smaller man behind the counter, watching them with a slight frown, completely opposite to Jushiro's warm, welcoming smile. 

He looked to be about their age, and remarkably  _ his  _ size. Yukio had never met another man his same age that was actually similar in build to himself. His hair was as snowy white as Jushiro's, though it was feathered in soft spikes and comparatively far shorter. Still, the color had him wondering if the two weren't related - it wasn't as though  _ white  _ hair was common. 

This younger man's eyes were brighter as well, teal rather than Jushiro's lovely jade green. While Jushiro's eyes were warm and soft, this man's eyes were piercing and assessing. Yukio wasn't sure he liked that feeling, like they were being taken apart and put back together, action by reaction, word by response. 

Yukio turned back to Ichigo, seeing the glint in those playful amber eyes and sighing, "Do you  _ want  _ to spend time talking to him? He doesn't seem overly friendly. And I wouldn't call him shrimp - he's my size, you saying I'm a shrimp?" Yukio asked, lips down-turned and glaring at his companion. 

Ichigo looked back at the small man at the counter once more before turning back to Yukio. “Nah, you’re a good half inch taller than him, unless you count his hair,” he teased, fully prepared for the backlash and actually loving seeing Yukio get worked up when he took jabs at him.

"You realize you didn't at all answer my question…" Yukio said, his frown deepening, looking at Ichigo in exasperation. 

“I answered one of your questions, kinda. Anyway, yeah, I want to meet this other guy you’re talking about. I’ll talk to shortie for a minute,” Ichigo finally replied, still thoroughly distracted, glancing around the store.

Yukio sighed, looking back at the man behind the counter. If anything he looked  _ less  _ welcoming than when they'd walked in. "Fine, whatever. But I wouldn't poke fun at his height if you want anything resembling a positive reaction," Yukio advised, knowing from an over abundance of personal experience exactly how annoying that was. 

“I know, I know. You know I’m just messing around. I know how to be civil, okay?” Ichigo insisted. “You just… walk around, or… what  _ are  _ you going to do while I’m talking to him?” he asked, realizing that Yukio had actually seemed a bit unnerved when the man he had been expecting wasn’t present.

Yukio smirked, "Are you kidding? I'm going to be watching you make a fool of yourself from a safe distance, wishing I had popcorn to go along with my front row seat." 

Ichigo had to fight down a full laugh, containing it to a chuckle, before he patted Yukio’s shoulder and turned to address the man at the counter. He honestly had no idea what he was supposed to say, so Yukio might have been right to say what he had. Ichigo leaned an elbow on the counter, actually quite taken with bright teal eyes that seemed to stare a hole in his soul, completely unamused by his presence. “I have absolutely never seen eyes like that before,” he commented, much more genuinely admiring than he had intended. Yukio’s eyes were gorgeous, Ichigo could admit that, and this man’s were just as vibrant of a color, striking teal that captured Ichigo instantly.

Teal eyes narrowed slightly at the comment, the man crossing his arms so that his hands tucked into the opposite sleeves of the slightly oversized sweater he was wearing. Well - the sweater would have been far too small on Ichigo, but it looked oversized on his petite body. “I suppose the shade is rare, though green-hued eyes run in my family.” The slight man glanced over to Yukio, commenting, “The shade of your companion’s eyes is just as novel.” He directed his gaze back to Ichigo, continuing, “I fail to see the point of your comment. Do you need help with something?”

Ichigo nearly laughed at the man’s matter-of-fact tone, but held it back to a bright smile. “You really need to learn to take a compliment. Though, I guess I wasn’t that plain with it. Your eyes are gorgeous. What’s your name anyway? Don’t employees usually wear name tags or something?” he teased, completely ignoring the man’s actual question.

"I'm not really an employee, thus the lack of name tag. I'm just minding the shop for my uncle. My name is Toshiro, though I don't know how that is relevant," Toshiro stated, purposely ignoring the compliment, his tone flat and factual. 

Ichigo was becoming quite amusedly exasperated by Toshiro’s clear dislike of small talk. “It’s relevant because I’m not going to talk to you without knowing your name,  _ Toshiro.  _ Though, by the sound of it, you’d be just as happy  _ not  _ talking to anyone. But, since I’m on a bit of a self-assigned task, I’m going to talk to you anyway. I’m Ichigo, that’s Yukio,” he pointed back at Yukio, “and he’s looking for someone else that works here. What was his name again, Yukio?” he asked, turning and leaning on the counter with his back mostly toward Toshiro.

Yukio wasn't anticipating being dragged into this conversation - Ichigo knew he was nervous around new people - so he stammered a bit when he answered, "Ju - Jushiro…" A small smile crossed his face as he said his name, remembering for a moment how kind he'd been, how safe he felt. 

"Jushiro is my uncle," Toshiro responded, looking Yukio over, noticing immediately how shy he seemed, especially compared to his clearly bold friend. "He'll be returning in an hour. He's always mindful of my time when he asks me to do this. So, barring some unforeseen event, he won't be longer than that."

Ichigo smiled at Yukio, actually incredibly endeared by his shyness. “You alright hanging out here for an hour?” he asked, his tone lowering a bit but his bright grin still in place.

Yukio nodded, becoming quiet now that Toshiro was paying attention to him. He really didn't mind waiting, they didn't have any other plans, he just didn't feel comfortable talking in front of anyone he wasn't familiar with. 

Ichigo pushed himself off the counter, approaching Yukio and taking him under his arm again before turning back toward the front counter. “Hey, Toshiro, how much do you know about the stuff here?” he asked over the small distance he had opened between them. 

"Enough," Toshiro stated, his expression still closed off with a slight frown as he resigned himself to the fact he was stuck here with the two drastically different men for the next hour. Yukio he didn't mind, he was obviously quiet and shy. This Ichigo, however, was far too forward. And annoyingly… chatty. 

“Perfect. Then I know exactly how we’re killing the next hour. I’ve got a  _ lot  _ of questions,” Ichigo said, looking down at Yukio with a playful wink. Really, this was just as much for Yukio’s benefit as his own. Ichigo wasn’t exactly  _ experienced  _ with much of this, but he had been extremely adventurous compared to Yukio, who was a virgin in nearly every sense of the word. He knew he would be asking questions Yukio would have never had the courage to ask himself, but just the fact that his best friend had even decided to come here in the first place told Ichigo that he was curious, and likely much too shy to actually inquire about much of anything.

Toshiro sighed, slipping from behind the counter so he wasn't forced to raise his voice to talk to the annoyingly personable man. Though with the wink he sent towards Yukio, Toshiro felt better about being all but forced into answering his questions for the next hour. Likely he was also doing this to help his cripplingly shy friend - so he seemed to have at least one redeeming quality. 

Ichigo was surprised Toshiro actually looked like he was going to indulge him, and Ichigo didn’t take long before finding a display and beginning to pick up each different item, asking about its function and use even if he personally knew what it was. In theory, Ichigo knew quite a bit, though his experience was a bit limited. He’d had a few partners over his years in college, and solo activities weren’t exactly his favorite thing, so he had really only used toys with a partner, and his partners had almost always been the ones to introduce them. Still, he knew Yukio was all but clueless, so he was rather thorough, and not at all uncomfortable being so, as he made his inquiries to Toshiro.

Every question that Ichigo asked, Toshiro immediately gave an extremely blunt, thorough answer, his expression never once changing from that resigned frown, his arms remaining crossed in front of him, buried in his sleeves. He was so different in personality compared to Jushiro - other than their similar looks, it was difficult to believe the two were related. He was just as knowledgeable, however, and Yukio had a constant blush on his face the entire time as Toshiro explained without mincing or softening his words. Some of his explanations even gave Ichigo pause and caused him to fluster slightly. He didn’t offer any advice, didn’t explain anything without being asked first, and didn’t unfold his arms at all, physically keeping his distance from both the product and themselves. 

He seemed… closed off - as much as Jushiro had seemed open and welcoming. Somehow that actually settled Yukio a bit - he knew his actions would be predictable, that he wouldn’t ask him anything personal, wouldn’t volunteer information unasked, wouldn’t touch him unexpectedly. As embarrassing as it was to listen to what he was currently saying, he was only honestly answering Ichigo, and Yukio was slowly becoming more comfortable with the petite man.

Ichigo had just put a product back on the shelf, his arm still around Yukio, though it didn’t seem to be giving him much comfort. “You ever actually use any of this stuff yourself, Toshiro?” he asked rather brazenly. He expected a fully honest answer, because really the small man didn’t seem to be embarrassed by much.

Toshiro’s frown became a bit more pronounced, saying, “That’s a rather personal question and not in any way relevant.”

“You and  _ relevance.  _ I mean, we’ve been talking for half an hour, and really I’m running out of questions. Is it so bad if I wanted to get to know  _ you?  _ Would you want me to start with something  _ less  _ personal? I got the impression you weren’t much on small talk, so I wasn’t going to waste your precious time asking you what your favorite color was,” Ichigo shot teasingly.

“What would be the point of getting to know me?” Toshiro asked, though he smirked slightly, glancing at Yukio momentarily before saying, “It’s emerald green, by the way.”

Ichigo was taken aback by the fact that Toshiro seemed to be flirting with Yukio, and he was unsure how Yukio would really take that, subconsciously tightening his arm around Yukio’s shoulders. “Right… Then if you’re going to answer questions like that, then what’s your favorite food?” he asked, attempting to distract Toshiro’s attention from Yukio.

Toshiro looked back at Ichigo, slightly bemused now though really it only made his frown less pronounced. “Watermelon - and amanattō.”

“Perfect, so in the spring, when I invite you out on a picnic, I’ll make sure to have those,” Ichigo said with a grin and a flirtatious wink. He was honestly terrible at flirting, but Toshiro was definitely interesting. There had to be some kindness behind that indifference. No one was genuinely that cold, surely.

“Why? Do you like watermelon and amanattō? That’s a lot of food to eat by yourself,” Toshiro said, a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

Ichigo spluttered out a laugh. “Clearly you’ve never seen me eat. And if I was sharing it with you, it would be manageable. Or are you saying you  _ wouldn’t  _ accept my invitation? Because that’s pretty cold, not even giving me a chance, seeing as you don’t even know me,” he said amusedly. 

“A chance at what, exactly?” Toshiro asked, his frown returning. He sincerely doubted Ichigo’s goal here was anything other than asking him out on a date but he didn’t act on assumptions nor place them upon others. He was going to get out of Ichigo plainly what he wanted so he could properly respond or he was going to continue evading his less clear questions - and unfortunately for Ichigo, Toshiro didn’t really care which direction this conversation went, also just killing time before his uncle returned.

Ichigo sighed rather heavily. “Umm… dating you? Though, I guess I did just  _ assume  _ you were attracted to men. Should’ve asked that first, I guess, but it’s a picky thing for some people,” he said, losing his poise a bit and bringing a hand up to the back of his head, his grin turning a bit humiliated.

“I think the more important question would have been if I was single to begin with,” Toshiro commented, his smirk returning.

“Yeah…” Ichigo muttered, feeling a bit of heat creeping to his face. “I take it you’re not, then. Sorry.”

Toshiro shrugged, “Most people assume I’m single, between being distant and my appearance. I mean, why wouldn’t I be single, right?”

Ichigo’s constant smile turned a bit. “Your appearance? What’s wrong with that? I mean I wouldn’t be  _ trying  _ to flirt with you if I didn’t think you were attractive. And, I mean, you being distant and completely uninterested should’ve probably clued me into you  _ not  _ being single. Although, maybe you’re just not interested in  _ me,”  _ he pointed out, amber eyes briefly flicking down to Yukio.

“Yukio and I are very similar in size, so my appearance likely isn’t odd to you. Most think I’m far younger than I actually am. Though, you knew I had to be over eighteen, managing the store here,” Toshiro said. “Yukio is more my type than you are but it’s obvious we wouldn’t work out well, even if I were single. His eyes just remind me of my partner’s - that bright emerald green,” Toshiro said, a bit of fondness creeping into his voice, lips quirking slightly in a small smile.

Yukio blushed heavily at Toshiro’s words but as he made his last statement, he relaxed, even returning his small smile a bit. There was clear kindness buried in there, obviously some of his uncle’s traits had rubbed off on his reserved nephew, he just wasn’t as open about who he shared that kindness with. He couldn’t help but think that his partner was lucky to have him - Toshiro was clearly intelligent, attractive, and loyal.

“So you’re  _ not  _ single. You could’ve just said so,” Ichigo almost pouted, feeling a bit strung along, Toshiro obviously being amused by the banter even when he knew it was a dead end for Ichigo. 

“Thought you wanted to kill time,” Toshiro said with a smirk, directing his gaze back towards Ichigo. 

“Oh, I guess you think you were doing us a favor then, killing another fifteen minutes and my self-confidence,” Ichigo teased, regaining his amused grin.

Toshiro chuckled slightly, saying, “I highly doubt that can be injured.”

Ichigo immediately thought Toshiro’s laugh, even that small chuckle, was pleasant to hear, knowing it meant Toshiro was finally getting a bit more comfortable. Not that he was disturbed by his initial distance. It was just a bit more abrasive than Yukio’s own shyness, Toshiro instead hiding behind clever quips and short, factual responses, not simply refusing to talk at all as Yukio did. “You’re right. Really I’m just a little embarrassed, making assumptions like that. But, Yukio can tell you, my mouth runs without me -  _ a lot,”  _ Ichigo admitted.

“Well, hopefully you’ve learned something from this, then,” Toshiro commented. He looked between the two of them for a moment before stating, “You never did say  _ why _ you were waiting for my uncle.”

“Oh, Yukio met him a couple weeks ago, said he was really nice to him, helped him a lot. Yukio was going to come back alone, but I wanted to meet him, too. No offense to your uncle, but I know Yukio, and I wouldn’t want anyone taking advantage of how cute and shy he is,” Ichigo explained, the arm around Yukio tightening a bit again.

Toshiro nodded, “Understandable. Though I don’t believe Jushiro has it in him to take advantage of anyone. I’m sure you’ll agree, once you meet him.”

Ichigo had opened his mouth to reply when the bell for the front door sounded, and he found the man that was  _ obviously  _ Jushiro, looking just as Yukio had described. Tall - even taller than Ichigo - long, white hair, and an expression that just  _ exuded  _ kindness. 

Jushiro immediately realized Toshiro wasn’t at the front counter, where he usually would be, having no interest in milling around the store to waste time while he was gone. With a cursory glance around the store, he found his nephew, surprisingly talking to two customers. His smile brightened when he found that one of them was Yukio, but he wasn’t alone, and the man he was with had his arm around his shoulders. That was… curious. 

He approached them without hesitation, though, standing next to Toshiro and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for tending the store, Toshiro. I see you’ve met Yukio,” he said, his eyes going to the other small man. It was rather amusing, and hadn’t really occurred to Jushiro upon meeting Yukio, that he and his nephew were nearly identical in size. Jade-colored eyes trailed up, though, to the man next to Yukio. “My name is Jushiro, I own the store,” he introduced himself to the other man, holding his hand out in greeting.

Ichigo stared at his hand for a moment before gathering his bearings and taking it, replying, “Uh, Ichigo. I’m a friend of Yukio’s,” as he shook his hand. Well, Yukio certainly hadn’t been lying about how effortlessly kind Jushiro was. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Ichigo,” Jushiro said with a warm smile. His gaze went back down to Yukio, though, his smile never fading and actually growing a bit softer. “It’s good to see you again, Yukio,” he added, his tone containing that same gentleness he knew had made Yukio more comfortable before.

Any tension that Yukio had held on to from meeting and having Toshiro’s attention directed towards him at all immediately left him at Jushiro’s gentle words and warm, comforting smile. That same calm he'd felt before settled over him as he softly responded, "Ja… It's good to see you again, too."

Jushiro was a bit shocked by how quickly Yukio’s demeanor seemed to change, having been quite obviously unnerved until he spoke to him. It only made Jushiro’s heart want to reach out to him  _ more,  _ and he had already spent the last two weeks considering Yukio’s immediate response to him before. Even over time, having spent two weeks not even seeing one another, Yukio’s reaction to him hadn’t changed at all. Jushiro didn’t avert his eyes from Yukio as he said, “I hope Toshiro was good to you both. I know he’s not exactly the most sociable.” He chuckled a bit, patting his nephew’s shoulder.

“Oh, it was great. He’s a natural teacher, very knowledgeable. You know, the kind of teacher that makes you  _ think  _ they hate you, but really they have a smile under that scowl,” Ichigo piped up teasingly.

“Seems I’ve missed my calling, uncle,” Toshiro said with a sigh, “and here I’ve been wasting my time working towards my doctoral degree. I only need my bachelor’s to teach.”

Jushiro chuckled, squeezing Toshiro’s shoulder. “Oh, don’t be so spiteful about a bit of teasing,” he said amusedly, bringing his gaze to meet with the bright teal eyes of his nephew.

Toshiro raised his eyebrows, “Spiteful? I didn’t mean to be, I just never knew I was such a natural teacher. Are you saying I’m not?”

Jushiro shifted to fully take Toshiro under his arm. “Of course not, but I do know you enjoy what you study. You really can’t blame me that your tone always has a fair amount of snark when we’re not at home,” he replied, his smile never faltering. 

“Yes, well, I’m not being teased at home either. Certainly I’m allowed to give it back,” Toshiro responded, though his tone was far more respectful, teal eyes focused only on his uncle. 

“Certainly. Perhaps I jumped a bit too quickly, not having realized that, by the way Ichigo was speaking to you, the two of you likely had a banter established before I arrived. I apologize, Toshiro. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Jushiro assured him, holding him against his side for a moment in the semblance of a hug.

Toshiro relaxed against him, a faint smile coming to his lips. He highly respected his uncle and his opinion of him was very important to him. After Jushiro had sacrificed so much, raising him practically on his own since he was only three, Toshiro only wanted to make him proud. Toshiro had a cold, confident front that he used to place distance between himself and others but it was largely because, when he came to care for someone, their opinion almost mattered  _ too _ much to him. It greatly affected his emotions and caused anxiety when he did anything he thought the other wouldn’t approve of. “Thank you, uncle,” Toshiro said softly, leaning into the half hug a bit, no longer worried Jushiro was at all disappointed in him. 

Jushiro smiled down to him and nodded, keeping him held against him as he turned back to Yukio. “Yukio, I’m sorry I kept you waiting. Was there… a particular reason you came back?” he asked cautiously, keeping his voice steady and calm. He knew it had taken quite a bit of effort to even get simple answers from the man before, but perhaps having a friend with him, someone he was obviously comfortable with, would pull a bit more out of him.

“You… said you wanted me to…” Yukio responded softly, a faint blush coloring his cheeks as he admitted that he really didn’t have a reason beyond the fact that he said he’d return. He’d wanted to, had missed this calm peace that Jushiro so effortlessly placed him in.

Jushiro smiled, the expression warm and accepting of what Yukio surely thought was a ridiculous answer - an inadequate reason to want to return. “I did, you’re right. And I’m glad you did. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t need anything from me. Is everything alright?” he asked, it being quite obvious that it wasn’t an empty, unconcerned question.

Yukio nodded, “Ja…” Well, it was  _ now.  _ Yukio had been missing this feeling since he’d left. He wasn’t  _ not _ alright, he just noticed his own low-level anxiety more, now that he knew what it felt like to not feel it  _ at all. _ He didn’t know why Jushiro’s presence put him so much at ease, but it eventually got to the point where he  _ needed _ to come back, if just to prove to himself that he hadn’t imagined feeling this way.

He hadn’t. Jushiro really did make him feel completely safe and brought a peaceful silence to his mind, his thoughts usually rather pessimistic and negative about himself. That was quiet now and it just felt like such a large relief.

The look in Yukio’s eyes was familiar, and all the more immediate this time, Yukio’s mind obviously taking no time at all to fall into the state Jushiro had very much unintentionally triggered the first time they had met. If this was going to continue to happen, and Yukio was going to keep returning simply to seek out that feeling, Jushiro knew he was going to have to address it, explain to Yukio  _ why  _ he felt obligated to return for the simple reason that Jushiro had expressed his desire for him to. But this was a large leap, and Jushiro was well aware of that.

He looked down at Toshiro. He wasn’t sure if his brilliant nephew was picking up on what was happening, but odds were he was. Jade eyes went back to Yukio, and Jushiro said softly, “Yukio, there’s something I need to discuss with Toshiro. It won’t be long. We’ll just be in the back for a bit, and I’ll be right back.”

Yukio nodded. “Alright…” he responded, just as softly. 

Jushiro gave him a smile before turning and pulling Toshiro along with him to a door in the corner of the store marked ‘Employees Only.’ He briskly walked past an office to the end of a short hallway to a break room, releasing Toshiro only to sit down in one of the chairs that were set around a small folding table, motioning for Toshiro to take the seat across from him.

Toshiro took the seat, calmly saying, “I take it this is about Yukio’s response towards you?”

Jushiro nodded, his smile dropping as he became deeply thoughtful. “It is. I knew it wouldn’t slip by your notice. It happened last time he was here as well. He has no idea - that much is fairly obvious,” he mused, his eyes to the embroidered logo on Toshiro’s sweater.

“It seems very natural for him,” Toshiro commented, folding his arms into his sleeves again, the action always comforting for him. “I think his friend’s noticed as well, at least on some level. He’s acting like a protector would, even if he doesn’t realize it. He didn’t come with him today for any other reason other than to meet you, to make sure you weren’t going to take advantage of Yukio.”

Jushiro couldn’t help but smile at that. “That’s good. I’m glad Yukio has someone like that. Still… the way Yukio reacts to me… it’s not really  _ concerning,  _ per se, but he’s obviously seeking it out. He didn’t have any other reason to come back, and if it’s becoming  _ so  _ immediate in my presence, he’s going to  _ keep  _ coming back,” he voiced his thoughts, hoping Toshiro would have some helpful input. “It doesn’t help… that I have realized I have quite an attraction to him regardless,” he muttered.

“Well, he’s obviously attracted to you,” Toshiro stated in his usual, factual tone. “Other than him being completely green, I don’t see the problem. You don’t have a partner right now anyway, haven’t for a long time, and Yukio couldn’t have possibly found a better dominant to teach and care for him. He’s got great instincts, if anything. Is there a reason you wouldn’t want to? If you don’t at least tell him what he’s naturally falling into, someone will likely hurt him at some point - terribly. Ichigo is well warranted being so protective. He’s got good instincts too, it seems.”

Jushiro sighed, a fond smile on his lips as he shifted his eyes to catch his nephew’s bright teal. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m  _ old,  _ Toshiro. I would be more than willing to teach them both, because you are very much correct - Yukio needs to know his natural disposition and understand what that means for him. Expecting Yukio to return any affections I may have for him, though, would likely be a stretch. I  _ will  _ teach them, if they’re both willing, because with how naturally submissive Yukio is, Ichigo also needs to know how to care for him and help him find a partner, if he intends to stay his protector…” Jushiro felt that he was rambling, his mind jumping around to everything he knew he needed to consider.

With another light sigh, he averted his eyes to the table before him and folded his hands before him on the white plastic surface. “The point is, when I present this to Yukio, it will  _ not  _ be in anything more than a platonic context. And I don’t expect it will ever move any further. I can’t expect someone young - as young as you, I would guess - to want to stay with someone as old as I am for very long. I’ll teach them what they need to know, make sure they truly understand it, and then I will likely have to let them both go,” he summarized.

Toshiro frowned, "I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit - or them. I do agree that their initiation into the community should be completely platonic, and I can help with  _ that,  _ at least. But do you honestly think you'll be alright letting go of Yukio? The way you speak to him, you don't do that for just anyone - not  _ that  _ tone. And you trigger him immediately."

Toshiro shook his head slowly, advising, "Don't do anything with him with the thought of going separate ways, he'll eventually pick up on it and think you intend to abandon him, and you know exactly what that will do to someone  _ that _ severely submissive. Don't make assumptions, uncle. Don't make that choice for him. The real question is, are  _ you  _ willing to risk developing deep feelings for him - both of them, even - while helping them? Does them being far younger upset you somehow?"

Jushiro shook his head. “Of course not. Their age doesn’t bother me at all. This is only much more complex than helping someone who is  _ asking  _ for it, not knowing where we really stand with one another emotionally. His response to me is completely involuntary and completely foreign to him. When he realizes what’s happening, he may also realize that this feeling is a natural response, not something  _ I’m  _ doing, so I’m fully prepared for his feelings toward me - if there are any - to change,” he replied. 

He gave a light chuckle, though, before adding, “But I believe the ship has sailed for  _ me  _ developing feelings for  _ him.  _ You’re right - I wouldn’t want to let him go. I would never do anything with him with the  _ intention  _ of thinking we were going to separate at some point, because I wouldn’t want to. It’s ridiculous - I’ve spoken to him for less than a day, really barely more than an hour - and… I already want to keep him.”

Toshiro smiled, unfolding his arms to reach out, grasping his uncle's hand upon the table. "I don't know if it's all that ridiculous. I was certain almost immediately when I met Ulqui, and he hadn't a clue about any of this either. The way he reacted to me was so natural, like between the two of you. 

"As long as you don't push him away at all, thinking somehow that's what's best for him, I really believe he'll want to keep  _ you.  _ He has to trust you a great deal already to even react that way in the first place. Just… trust me, uncle. I'm certain that, even at this point, Yukio would be completely unwilling to simply swap you out for some younger dominant. He trusts  _ you."  _

Jushiro unfolded his hands to fully take Toshiro’s in his own. “I do trust you, Toshiro. I suppose, the first step is to tell them anyway. Whether things work out in the long run will become apparent eventually. I’m not letting them leave today without discussing this with them first. Last time Yukio was here, I nearly couldn’t let him leave anyway. I put my hand on his shoulder, and when I took it away, I  _ saw  _ the disappointment. Even with Ichigo with him, I can’t even begin to risk a drop. If nothing else, Yukio needs to know that I want to be there for him,” he said, his constant small smile again turning down a bit.

"Well, at least I don't have to waste time convincing you," Toshiro said, squeezing his hands. "Want me to call Ulqui? They've already waited an hour for you, and I don't want you to talk to them on your own. He'd mind the front, if you want to bring them back here."

“An  _ hour?  _ They must have arrived soon after I left. Why didn’t you call me? I would’ve come back,” Jushiro said, feeling rather guilty, not only that he had kept Yukio - and thereby Ichigo - waiting for so long, but that Toshiro had been forced to occupy them in his absence.

Toshiro shrugged, a smile pulling on his lips, "They didn't give me a chance to offer. Ichigo seemed intent on using that hour to attempt to flirt with me - who was I to deny him that?" 

Jushiro laughed, shaking his head. “I do hope you eventually told him he was definitely hitting a dead end,” he said through his laughter.

"Of course, uncle. After most of the hour had elapsed," Toshiro said with a smirk. "It's really his own fault, not asking if I was taken to begin with."

Jushiro had calmed to a chuckle, but still he was very much amused. “Very much like you to not simply present that information and save him the trouble. Anyway, if Ulquiorra would be willing to tend to the store for a bit, I would be grateful,” he said, circling back to the original offer.

Toshiro nodded, extracting his hand to pull out his phone. The conversation was quick and to the point, neither man one for small talk or pleasantries - something Toshiro infinitely appreciated about his partner - and he addressed Jushiro, saying, "He'll be here within ten minutes."

“I’ll have to thank him when he arrives. We should get back out there. Surely if he arrived and we were still absent, it would make Yukio rather anxious, with how stoic Ulquiorra can appear,” Jushiro realized, though he still had a fond smile curving his lips.

"Appear?" Toshiro asked with a chuckle. "Yes, we should be out there."

“Yes,  _ appear,”  _ Jushiro repeated with a small laugh. He stood, using his grasp on one of Toshiro’s hands to pull him up and take him under his arm again. “You and I both know he has a soft spot for you, and you can see it every now and then at home,” he said as he guided Toshiro back down the hall and through the door to the sales floor. 

"Of course he's that way with  _ me  _ \- but he  _ is  _ stoic," Toshiro responded, laughing lightly. 

Jushiro chuckled and shook his head, saying quietly before they approached Yukio and Ichigo again, “You know I quite enjoy seeing  _ both  _ of you soften up a bit toward each other, though.” He intentionally didn’t give Toshiro a chance to respond to that, directing his eyes to Yukio and giving him a smile when they reached them. 

“Yukio, I know this may seem very sudden, but I would like to talk to you for a bit. Ichigo can stay with you. I’m not demanding this at all - it’s completely up to you. Ichigo, Toshiro, you, and I would go sit down in the back and  _ just  _ talk, if you would be willing to,” Jushiro offered, making it clear with both his gentle tone and his words that this was  _ only  _ an offer. 

“Talk about what?” Ichigo asked before Yukio could respond, pulling Yukio a bit closer and feeling highly tempted to push him behind him a bit. He didn’t go that far, though, not wanting Yukio to feel undermined, but he still kept rather suspicious eye contact with Jushiro.

Jushiro kept his expression neutral, only his usual small smile on his face, though he was quite satisfied with Ichigo’s immediate response. “Only some things Toshiro and I believe we could help you with. Again, this is completely up to the two of you. Neither of us wants to make you uncomfortable,” he said, maintaining complete calm, but averting his eyes to Yukio.

Yukio nodded, turning to look up at Ichigo, emerald eyes wide and pleading, biting at his bottom lip. If Ichigo refused, he'd accept that. He'd learned to trust his friend over the past couple years, even if he did exasperate him at times - Ichigo always looked out for him and hadn't been wrong yet. But he really  _ wanted  _ to continue to talk to Jushiro, couldn't help but trust him. 

Ichigo caught Yukio’s rather desperate expression - clearly he wanted to talk to them. With a resigned sigh, he looked back up to Jushiro. “Alright,” he accepted, looking down again to give Yukio a smile.

Jushiro nodded, his smile brightening a bit. “As soon as Toshiro’s partner arrives to tend the front for me, we’ll go back to the break room. Believe me, he won’t want more than a smile and a wave for acknowledgement before we slip away,” he said with a chuckle, really to assure Yukio that there wouldn’t be more potentially awkward social contact.

Yukio turned his gaze back to Jushiro and his kind, jade eyes, smiling faintly as he nodded. 

It wasn’t long - Jushiro receiving a small taste of Ichigo’s seemingly endless banter - before the front door opened, drawing Jushiro’s eyes. As expected, Ulquiorra had arrived, hands hidden in his pockets, but his posture perfectly upright and confident. Jushiro gave him a nod when he settled behind the front counter, the gesture returned without a single ounce of emotion. Striking green eyes found Toshiro for only a moment, offering him the same nod, not even a slight waver in his emotionless expression.

A small smile tugged on Toshiro’s lips, returning the gesture, fondness softening his usually hard, teal eyes. As inscrutable and aloof as Ulquiorra was around others, Toshiro only found him more endearing for it, loving how strong and level he always was. Ulquiorra had acknowledged him without prompting, which showed Toshiro that he was happy to see him, that he wanted Toshiro to know he cared about him. Toshiro didn't expect anyone else to understand, or to be able to decipher his actions, entirely lacking in expression. No one else needed to understand -  _ he  _ did. That's all that mattered to them both. 

Jushiro didn’t expect more from Ulquiorra, so he motioned for Ichigo and Yukio to follow before returning to the ‘Employees Only’ door and leading them down the hall to the break room. He took a chair, there only being four available at the table anyway, fully expecting Toshiro to take the one next to him and Yukio and Ichigo to occupy the two across from them. He was highly pleased with how accurate Toshiro’s assessment of Ichigo had been when he ushered Yukio to the other side of the table, not even allowing him the task of choosing his own seat, directing him to the one across from Jushiro before sitting in the other across from Toshiro. Jushiro was absolutely certain that Ichigo had no idea how much anxiety he was taking off of Yukio, making even simple decisions like that for him.

Jushiro glanced at Toshiro, being sure that he was settled, before making confident but easy eye contact with Yukio. “Yukio… You trust me quite deeply already, don’t you?” he began, his voice steady and gentle.

Yukio froze, his emerald eyes trapped by warm, confident jade, the honest answer pulled from him as effortlessly, as without thought as that first day, "Ja, sir."

That was the third time Yukio had reverted to German that day, and Ichigo was finished being quiet about it, highly curious of  _ why.  _ He knew Yukio knew German, was fluent in it, having spent his younger years in Austria. Still, he’d never actually spoken it around Ichigo, or anyone else to his knowledge. “Why does he keep doing that?” Ichigo asked, brow furrowed as he looked between Jushiro and Yukio.

Jushiro held his hand up to silence Ichigo before he got too far ahead of himself, turning to meet amber eyes. “This is going to be a long discussion, Ichigo. I will get to the likely cause of that particular slip, but it’s nothing to be concerned about,” he assured him. He then turned back to Yukio as he added, “Yukio isn’t doing anything wrong, Ichigo. Now, Yukio, I’m going to ask you a few questions, mostly yes or no questions, just like when we talked before, alright?” 

Yukio had flushed immediately at Ichigo's question, not having realized his accent was coloring his words like that. Now he was completely self-conscious about it, despite Jushiro's assurance he hadn't done anything wrong. He bit his lip rather harshly before nodding to Jushiro. 

Jushiro sighed, glancing a bit disappointedly toward Ichigo. He would definitely have to learn to hold his tongue, but Jushiro wasn’t faulting him - neither of them had any idea what was going on, after all. Jushiro knew he had to calm Yukio, though, before continuing, so he extended his hand, palm up, on the center of the table. “Yukio, if you would be comfortable doing so, I would like for you to take my hand while we talk,” he offered, his volume barely above a whisper in the silence of the room.

Yukio didn’t hesitate, remembering how safe he'd felt before when Jushiro had touched his shoulder. He set his smaller hand, palm down, atop Jushiro's larger one, relaxing immediately as Jushiro closed his fingers around his hand, that feeling of peace, warmth, and  _ safety  _ flooding through him at the contact. He smiled, small but there, releasing his abused bottom lip. 

Jushiro couldn’t believe the tangible influence his contact had on Yukio - obviously  _ only  _ his, because he had seen Ichigo with his arm around Yukio and it certainly hadn’t had the same effect. Not for the first time, he had to fight down his usual response to such a thing, seeing someone take his direction and react positively to him, instead saying, “Thank you, Yukio.” When he was sure that Yukio was as settled as he could be, he continued his questions, asking, “You feel safe with me, don’t you?” They were simple inquiries, but that was the idea. He certainly didn’t want to overwhelm him.

Yukio gave him a shy smile as he nodded, his eyes locked with Jushiro's. 

Jushiro returned his smile, his expression encouraging as Yukio continued to respond, even if he had again lost his voice. “That’s good, Yukio. I want you to feel that way with me. I know you are a fairly anxious and shy person. When you talk to me, though, do you feel that less?” he asked next.

Somewhere in his mind, Yukio interpreted that Jushiro  _ wanted  _ to hear him,  _ wanted  _ him to talk to him, and he found himself whispering out, "Ja…" before he realized he'd verbally answered. 

Jushiro couldn’t help it when his smile widened at the response, a surge of accomplishment flooding him as he rather reflexively squeezed Yukio’s hand. “I don’t like to work on assumptions, but I would guess you don’t understand  _ why  _ you feel these things with me, do you?” he inquired, his kind smile still in place.

Yukio shook his head, a look of confusion crossing his face, wondering what Jushiro could possibly mean -  _ why? _ Was there a reason beyond the man's unfailingly kind personality? 

Jushiro considered for a moment before backtracking a bit, first asking, “Have you ever felt like this with anyone else before? It doesn’t have to be all of the same sensations, maybe just some inexplicable need to do as someone says, feeling like pleasing that person was important to you for a reason you couldn’t really grasp?”

Yukio thought about the question, considering seriously for a moment, but really there was only one other person he felt that way even remotely towards, "Hm… Ichigo… Especially when there's other people around…" he murmured, keeping Jushiro's eye contact though he nearly glanced at Ichigo as he said the words. 

Jushiro nodded, but didn’t break eye contact, as crucial as it seemed to Yukio’s continued confidence in answering. “Good, I’m actually really glad to hear that. It seems Ichigo takes good care of you,” he said with a bright smile. “None of this feels like a  _ choice  _ to you, does it?” he asked next, lowering his voice a bit again.

Yukio frowned, realizing Jushiro was right, shaking his head in answer. 

Jushiro squeezed Yukio’s hand when his expression turned. “That’s alright. Because, you know,  _ my  _ response to  _ you  _ isn’t a choice, either,” he whispered with a fond smile.

Yukio’s eyes widened at his words, not doubting for a moment that they were true. "It's not?" Yukio breathed out, his emerald eyes still wide and locked with soft jade. 

Jushiro shook his head. “The way  _ you  _ react to  _ me  _ makes me want to take care of you, give you no reason not to trust me, and make sure that no action I take toward you distresses you at all. I want to keep that trust and comfort you have with me intact, and I act in ways that accomplish that without even realizing I am. My tone, my actions - like holding your hand right now - everything I do when I feel that trust from you is completely involuntary,” he explained.

Yukio frowned, his eyes flickering down to their clasped hands, uncertain how to feel about that. He very nearly pulled his hand away, not liking remotely the thought that how he was acting and seeking physical reassurance was forcing Jushiro's actions in any way. 

Jushiro’s brow furrowed in concern, and his hand tightened a bit around Yukio’s when he felt a small twitch in the other’s hand. “Yukio, I’m not saying that to make you feel as though you’re  _ making  _ me do these things. I’m only saying that our mindsets are so compatible that they speak to each other. This need to care for you is just as innately part of me as your need for reassurance is for you. Neither of us can really turn it off, and it actually makes me  _ happy  _ knowing that I’m doing anything right for you,” he explained, tilting his head down a bit in an attempt to catch bright emerald eyes.

Yukio still seemed uncertain and Toshiro decided his uncle could use some support. "It's the same for me, Yukio." Toshiro said, his tone still factual but far more warm. "Not to the same extent as you towards Jushiro, but I feel the need to please him and do as he says as well because he's very important to me and I trust him completely. He makes me feel safe and I want to make him proud. Jushiro in turn feels the need to protect me, to make sure I feel comfortable. 

"Listen, Yukio - that doesn't mean he's  _ forced  _ to feel that way. He  _ wants  _ to take care of me - and it's stronger with you because you're even more compatible. You're important to him and he wants you to be happy and at peace with him, even if his actions towards you are rather involuntary, just as yours are towards him. You do  _ want  _ to make him happy and pleased with you, right? Even when he's not with you?"

Yukio nodded, shyly looking towards Toshiro. 

Toshiro gave a small, encouraging smile, "You may have a predisposition to act as you do, but those desires and wants are your own, especially when you're apart. It's the same for him - he's been concerned about you since you left, never too far from his mind."

Yukio blushed at Toshiro’s statement, emerald eyes immediately seeking out Jushiro's warm jade, clearly wondering how truthful that statement was. 

Jushiro was overly pleased to have Yukio’s eyes focused on him again, and he didn’t dare look away as he said, “Thank you, Toshiro.” His expression softened again, the concern filtering out and giving way to the same comforting confidence he had been offering Yukio every time they spoke. “Everything he said is true - I’ve been worried for you since you left, and not at all because I feel like I  _ have  _ to be. I care about you, Yukio, and I’ve wanted to keep taking care of you. I couldn’t go a day in this store without  _ hoping  _ you would come back, just so I could see that you were alright,” he admitted.

"I…" Yukio whispered, again unable to look away from Jushiro's eyes and the clear care and concern he saw there, "...wanted to return… Immediately, really… Thought I was being silly… Thought that every day since… But I… I couldn't… I  _ needed _ to see you again…"

Yukio’s words pierced Jushiro’s heart, and he couldn’t stop himself from tightening his hold on Yukio’s hand. “It’s not silly at all, Yukio. There’s more I could tell you, but really it’s mostly technical terms that I don’t want to overwhelm you with right now, unless you want to know. The important thing here, Yukio, is that I enjoy taking care of you, and you enjoy that care, and if you would allow me, I would like to teach you some things, help you learn about yourself so that you don’t get hurt in the future,” he offered.

"Ja…" Yukio said softly. Really, he just wanted to continue to spend time with Jushiro, to continue to be near him, have him continue gently touching him like he was. Whatever he wanted to teach him, he was certain it would only be for his benefit, trusting Jushiro completely to take care of him, to look out for him. 

“Good, Yukio,” the automatic response couldn’t be stopped this time, and Jushiro chuckled a bit at himself, his smile remaining as he added, “I’d like to invite both you and Ichigo to my home this weekend, Saturday, at noon. We’ll talk over lunch. We won’t be alone - Toshiro and his partner will be there as well - so no need to worry about that. Would you like to come?” He knew Ichigo’s acceptance would be vital here, and he hoped the other man would understand the importance of this. Still, he waited for Yukio’s response first.

Yukio smiled, feeling warmth flow through him at the fact that Jushiro wanted to spend more time with him - in a more private setting - and so soon. The shop wasn't busy but it was still a public place and anyone  _ could  _ walk in at any time. He was always more comfortable in private spaces that were more… controlled. More… reliable - stable. "Ja, sir," he responded, emerald eyes happy and bright. 

Ichigo glanced at Jushiro, having been watching Yukio for most of the conversation. He didn’t think he had ever seen Yukio happier than he was at this moment, with Jushiro asking them to come over. How could he possibly refuse? Yukio meant a lot to Ichigo, and he certainly wasn’t going to let him go alone. Not only that, but he knew his refusal would likely make Yukio reconsider his own response, and he wasn’t even remotely willing to disappoint him. “Yeah, I’ll come,” he accepted.

Just watching Jushiro with Yukio,  _ Ichigo  _ was starting to trust him, and Toshiro, too. Clearly, with how Yukio was responding to Jushiro’s questions, affirming everything the man speculated was going on in Yukio’s mind, he knew what he was talking about. And even if his own sole function was to be there for Yukio, that was fine with Ichigo.

Jushiro looked to Ichigo briefly, giving him a smile and a genuine, “Thank you,” before turning back to Yukio. “It’s Tuesday. So, you’ll see me again in four days. I’ll write my address down and give it to you before you leave,” he said softly.

Yukio's smile only grew, extremely relieved Ichigo had agreed, that Jushiro would be giving him his address, that none of this had been empty words - Jushiro really  _ did  _ care about him. It seemed impossible to him. It took him a long time for him to accept that Ichigo actually enjoyed his company and wasn't simply being nice to him because Yukio was smart and could be coaxed into helping him with his course work. Their majors were so different, they no longer shared classes, and still Ichigo remained stubbornly in his life. 

But to have someone like Jushiro care about him so readily… He was so beautiful, so kind… Yukio didn't remotely think he was worth this man's attention - but he wasn't going to let that stop him from accepting it. "Alright," Yukio said softly, honestly not remembering a time before now that he had felt so safe, happy, and at peace. 

Jushiro nodded, tightening his hold on Yukio’s hand and honestly not feeling remotely prepared to let go. But, he knew he would have to eventually. Yukio  _ did  _ have to go home. “I’m going to let go of your hand, unless you’re alright with me holding it while we go back out to the front,” he said, knowing that, to some degree, either situation would cause some amount of distress to Yukio, and that hurt his heart to consider. On the one hand, Jushiro was well aware that Yukio didn’t want to lose contact, but on the other, he also knew that doing such a thing in a semi-public place would likely trigger some anxiety, so he left it up to Yukio to decide which won out. 

Yukio was completely torn in indecision and Toshiro recognized it immediately, understanding the problem. "I'll walk out first, Yukio, and warn you if there's anyone else in the shop other than Ulqui. Does that help?" he asked kindly, a small, encouraging smile upon his face. 

Yukio turned towards Toshiro and visibly relaxed, nodding with a small, relieved smile. He turned back to Jushiro, bringing his other hand to hold his so that Jushiro's larger hand was held between his two smaller ones, saying softly, "I'd rather… not let you go… If no one else is here… If that's alright…"

Jushiro felt a peaceful warmth wash over him when Yukio actually gave  _ more  _ physical contact. “Of course, Yukio. Anything you need from me,” he replied. Clearly he would need to learn Yukio more thoroughly, which would happen over time. Jushiro’s previous long-term partner never did have any amount of anxiety, but he knew it was something that needed to be navigated carefully. Luckily - or not so, depending on how it was viewed - Toshiro had firsthand experience with such things,  _ and  _ he shared Yukio’s dynamic, two things that worked to his advantage and thankfully allowed him to pick up where Jushiro was still learning Yukio’s personality. 

At the thought, Jushiro turned to his nephew, his calm smile never wavering. “Thank you, Toshiro. Go ahead and see if the store is clear,” he instructed. He was sure Toshiro knew the extent of his thanks and recognized just how much he appreciated his input, and not just now, but earlier in the conversation as well. 

Toshiro nodded, standing up and squeezing Jushiro's shoulder as he moved past him. He returned a minute later, saying calmly, "No one's here - honestly hardly anyone comes in the middle of the day like this, I don't know why you bother opening before four," Toshiro added with a bemused expression. 

Jushiro chuckled. “Well, if I didn’t, I may not have met Yukio, so I’ll keep opening at eleven in the morning if I want to. Seems that’s a good time for Yukio anyway,” he replied, giving Yukio a bright smile before standing, using his grip on Yukio’s hand to pull him up from his chair as well. 

Yukio instantly returned his smile, blushing faintly as he stood, acting upon Jushiro's nonverbal direction without thought. "I… only have morning classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays… And I thought there'd be less people in the middle of the day…" Yukio responded softly. 

Jushiro nodded as he led Yukio out of the break room, Ichigo a hair’s breadth behind. “You were right about that. I’m glad, though. It’s given us the time we needed, right?” he said, still smiling and honestly happier than he had been for quite some time. He was generally a positive person, and his nephew and Ulquiorra gave him something to be thankful for, but  _ this -  _ helping someone he truly cared about that wasn’t his family - had been few and far between for far too long. 

Yukio nodded, responding softly, "Ja… I'm… glad too…" He walked as closely to Jushiro as he was able without getting in the way. He wasn't used to being touched - really only Ichigo did so, mostly putting his arm around his shoulders - and this, holding Jushiro's hand within both of his, just felt different. Like he was wanted and welcomed and so very safe, knowing Jushiro wouldn't allow anything to happen to him. 

When they reached the front counter, Jushiro reached around to press the feed button on the receipt printer, tearing off a small length of paper and snatching a pen from in front of the register. He quickly wrote down his address and turned to hand it to Ichigo, not willing to suggest that Yukio release one of his hands from around his to take it. “This is my address. The house isn’t difficult to find, so any maps app on your phone should get you there just fine,” he said as Ichigo took the slip of paper from him. 

“Thanks, Jushiro. We’ll be there, noon on Saturday,” Ichigo replied, putting the paper in his jacket pocket. “Ready, Yukio?” he asked, turning bright amber eyes to his friend. 

Jushiro spoke up first, though, looking down at Yukio with what had become a warm, admiring smile. “Don’t feel like you have to stay away until Saturday. You can come back to the shop every day if you want to. I won’t mind, and you won’t be bothering me. I’m only off on the weekend, and if I’m not here, usually Toshiro minds it for me while I’m out if I need someone during the week, but I’m never gone for more than an hour or so, so if you come and I’m not here, don’t worry, I’ll be back,” he assured him. 

Yukio nodded, saying, "I understand…" He knew Ichigo likely wanted to leave - and really they had taken up a great deal of both Toshiro and Jushiro's time - even Toshiro’s partner's time, who Yukio curiously looked over, noting their eye color  _ was _ rather similar, which was something he'd not encountered before. 

He reluctantly let go of Jushiro's hand, stepping back towards Ichigo, his friend immediately pulling him close with his arm around his shoulders. The feeling of loss wasn't as pronounced, likely a combination of Ichigo's proximity and having a planned date and time that he'd see Jushiro again, though… "I'd like to return Thursday…" Yukio murmured, the statement really for both Ichigo and Jushiro. 

Ichigo looked down at Yukio, squeezing his shoulder a bit before asking, “Do you want me to come with you? I will, if you want,” he offered. 

Yukio leaned against Ichigo a bit more, realizing that what Jushiro had asked earlier was true. He really did feel similarly for Ichigo, he just hadn't noticed very well. Those feelings were more muted and easier to ignore, especially with how they'd met, Yukio convinced Ichigo was only using him at first. Now though… Now it was obvious that Ichigo made him feel safe, that he wanted him with him. "Ja… Danke, Ichigo."

Ichigo’s brow furrowed a bit in confusion, but he didn’t mention the slip again, after the near-glare Jushiro had given him before. But if this had anything to do with that safe, trusting feeling they were talking about, this was the first Ichigo had received such a thing from Yukio. “Alright, I’ll come with you. Maybe if I’m not distracted by Toshiro, I’ll look around enough to actually buy something,” he teased. 

That caught Ulquiorra’s attention. He may not have looked like he was listening, but he was hearing every word, taking close note of the two men who would evidently be visiting them this weekend. He was mostly just curious of the way Yukio was holding Jushiro’s hand, but at Ichigo’s rather brazen comment, he turned to Toshiro to judge his reaction. 

Toshiro smirked, approaching Ulquiorra, not giving Ichigo a single glance. When he was directly in front of him, he said quietly, "Ichigo assumed I was single and I had a bit of fun allowing him to attempt to flirt with me before getting him to admit that was his intention and informing him how futile such an exercise was. No one could ever compare to you, Ulqui… I hope that was acceptable."

Ulquiorra lifted his chin a bit in acknowledgement before removing a hand from his pocket and lightly brushing the hair away from Toshiro’s forehead, trailing his fingertips from there down Toshiro’s jawbone to his chin, immediately withdrawing to place his hand back in his pocket, his expression not changing at all except for the slightest lift of the corner of his lips that even Toshiro could only see because of his proximity and his abundance of experience reading Ulquiorra’s expressions.

Toshiro’s smirk softened immediately into a small smile, bowing his head slightly after having leaned into the touch. "Thank you, Ulqui - and for coming here as well. Would you take me home, now?" He didn't say it - didn't need to - but he really wanted Ulquiorra to continue gently touching him, to hold him. The last couple hours had been draining for him and Ulquiorra always centered him, bringing his overactive mind a stillness that he treasured. Ulquiorra wasn't comfortable with being touched without directing and giving explicit consent but he knew the effect his own touch had on Toshiro and would usually indulge him in private - or very briefly in public, as he had just shown, to calm him. 

Ulquiorra nodded in response to Toshiro’s question, stepping from behind the counter and waiting at the end closest to the exit. He kept his hands in his pockets but shifted one arm out in a silent invitation for Toshiro to take it to be guided out, looking over his shoulder to meet his partner’s bright teal eyes.

Toshiro’s smile became even more fond, immediately taking his offered arm, gazing steadily into Ulquiorra’s beautiful emerald eyes as he did so. He didn't need to say thank you, not for this. Ulquiorra knew how much he appreciated this small contact, knew Ulquiorra cared for him deeply to even allow it. 

Toshiro didn't look away from gorgeous emerald as he informed, "We're going home now, uncle."

Jushiro watched as Ulquiorra walked Toshiro out, his smile fond. “I’ll see you both later tonight. Thank you, Ulquiorra, for coming on such short notice,” he called after them. He didn’t expect a verbal response, and he received exactly what he anticipated when he only saw the small shift of straight, shoulder-length black hair as Ulquiorra nodded a reply just before he pulled the door open and ushered Toshiro out before him, still allowing his partner to hold onto his arm. Jushiro swore Toshiro likely wouldn’t release Ulquiorra’s arm all the way home, as ecstatic as he probably was to be given such permission. 

Ichigo was still staring at the door, which had already shut behind the two who had walked out. “Um… did I say something wrong?” he asked a bit unsteadily. 

Jushiro laughed, shaking his head. “No, not at all. Ulquiorra is only very defensive of Toshiro, and Toshiro was only reassuring him that nothing had actually happened between the two of you that was cause for any concern,” he replied. 

Ichigo shook his head slightly, still quite perplexed by the silent man. He would likely never understand him, and he supposed he didn’t have to. “Alright… Ready now, Yukio?” he asked, turning his attention back to the smaller man under his arm.

"Ah, ja, Ichigo," Yukio responded, slightly thrown by the sudden question directed at him, having been utterly absorbed in watching Toshiro and Ulquiorra interact. Toshiro really was very similar to himself it seemed. Yukio had interpreted an entire silent conversation between the two, knowing he wasn't catching everything but he'd caught enough. And he was happy - Toshiro seemed very kind and he was glad he had such a caring, protective partner. 

Ichigo nodded, looking up at Jushiro briefly to say, “We’ll see you Thursday.”

Jushiro offered them both a smile. “I look forward to it,” he replied.

Yukio nodded, mirroring his gentle smile with one of his own. "Likewise,” he murmured, shifting a bit closer to Ichigo unconsciously. His mind was preparing for that slight feeling of loss he had experienced when he'd left last time - and really, he felt it whenever he thought of Jushiro and the other simply wasn't  _ there.  _

Ichigo held Yukio to his side, responding to the feeling of him moving a bit closer, but before he could pull Yukio toward the door, Jushiro was reaching out and placing a hand on Yukio’s arm, since his shoulder was occupied.

“Yukio, please come back anytime you need to see me,” Jushiro insisted gently. He saw the smaller man move closer to Ichigo, but it was fairly obvious that Yukio was already feeling a bit distant, and they hadn’t even left yet. It actually made Jushiro’s heart clench a bit, seeing that in Yukio’s eyes every time he left the store.

Yukio nodded, feeling immediately put at ease, his mind interpreting the gentle, insistent words as an order, one that actually relieved him and made him happy. He wouldn't need to  _ decide  _ to come, he just would when he needed to see Jushiro. "Ja, sir," he replied softly. "Danke…" he had so much to thank Jushiro for - he could only hope the other realized how immensely grateful he was. 

Jushiro nodded, his smile warm and inviting. “You’re so very welcome, Yukio. I’ll see you later - whenever you need me. You know what? Hold on…” he said quietly, pulling his hand away from Yukio to reach around the counter and retrieve another slip of paper, writing on it quickly before handing it out to Yukio. “Here’s my phone number. If you need me, and the store isn’t open, you can call, text, whatever is more comfortable for you, alright?” he offered.

"Ja…" Yukio breathed out, taking the paper as if it were a treasure, overwhelmingly happy and relieved Jushiro had given him the means to communicate with him whenever he felt the need to. He immediately took out his phone and took a picture of the slip of paper, not remotely willing to lose it. He then tucked both deep into his coat pocket, his fingers running over the smooth slip and smiling. 

Ichigo smiled down at Yukio. It was difficult to miss just how happy he was, and Jushiro was giving him everything he needed to stay that way. Like Jushiro wasn’t happy unless Yukio was. “Thanks, Jushiro. I’ll come back with Yukio whenever he decides to if I’m not in class,” he said with a smile.

“Alright, Ichigo. I’m sure I’ll see you both sometime before Saturday,” Jushiro replied, giving them a final wave as Ichigo guided Yukio to the door. Even after they left, he was still smiling to a completely empty store. He truly hadn’t felt this fulfilled, this accomplished, this  _ happy  _ in years. 

And it was all because of Yukio. 

Because he had left with a smile on his face. 

Because it really was true - Jushiro’s heart had decided before he had even considered it… 

He was only happy if Yukio was happy.


	3. Gamma

**_Chapter 3 - Gamma_ **

Jushiro’s home was as unassuming as his shop. The houses in the neighborhood were older, modest, mostly single-story. Jushiro’s was no different. Yukio had managed to get there with Ichigo ten minutes before noon as he refused to be late - a feat he accomplished by being the one driving. Ichigo didn’t have a vehicle anyway so Yukio was always the one chauffeuring him around when he needed to go somewhere that wasn’t a reasonable walking distance from the dorms. 

As seniors in college, they had their first choice of the dorms and both had a single on the same floor. Yukio had managed civilly with a variety of dorm-mates over the past three years but it was nice to finally have his own space for his senior year, as small as it was. The size of a bedroom, really. But it did have its own sink and he really only needed to venture out for class and to use the floor’s shared restroom. 

And now he ventured out to Pisces as well.

Getting to your private vehicle from the dorms was a bit of a hassle, as there wasn’t enough space on campus to park directly near. You were assigned a spot in a lot - way on the other side of campus. So getting to your own car usually meant walking for a good twenty minutes or hopping on one of the shuttles that ran every fifteen minutes. It was annoying enough that many students didn’t even _have_ a vehicle on campus, the nearby shopping center being the same distance to walk to and providing mostly everything they could want, including a diner, coffee shop, bar, and a cinema. But Yukio didn’t like going to those places - too crowded, at any time of day - and his family had provided him the vehicle when he’d asked without too much fuss. 

Convincing Ichigo through the process of actually getting to the car was enough of a headache that Yukio usually just went on his own, got the car and drove it back to their dorm to collect Ichigo. He walked, rather than make use of the shuttle, when the weather permitted. Again, less people, and it got him outside when he was usually holed up in his dorm. He didn’t mind the walk at all, his headphones on, his hands buried in his coat pockets. No one said anything to him, only nodded towards him if they were particularly friendly, but college students were too busy to actually attempt to strike up a conversation with a random student passing by, clearly on their way somewhere. 

It was pleasant. Yukio was comfortable here. He’d grown to love the small college town as well. He’d already decided to stay, to continue on to graduate work. He wasn’t certain if Ichigo had decided, not really needing more than a bachelor’s degree for his own field, and he knew his family wasn’t wealthy. He’d need to borrow the money or obtain a scholarship. He doubted Ichigo would actually leave town, though. His whole family was here, had lived here his entire life, and didn’t remotely seem like he wanted to leave. Ichigo liked roots, as adventurous as he was - said there was no need to go anywhere else, it would just be the same but more lonely. So though the fact that their senior year was coming rapidly to an end was a bit daunting, he wasn’t worried about losing contact with the one friend he’d managed to make. 

He’d accepted how protective Ichigo was over him more than a year ago and actually had come to appreciate it - rely on it even. Ichigo really did make him feel safe, calmed him. Like Jushiro. He had texted Jushiro frequently over the past few days, small things, but the man always replied and brought a smile to his face when he was missing him, bringing him a moment of peaceful joy to know that he cared, that he clearly wanted to hear from him. 

Ichigo had stopped into the shop with him to see Jushiro nearly every day that week around eleven in the morning, only missing Wednesday because Yukio had a midday class. Ichigo’s schedule was mostly clear in the middle of the day and was able to come with him each time. He seemed more comfortable around Jushiro - and even Toshiro, who had been there Friday again for a time while they waited on Jushiro to return from an errand. Yukio was both relieved and happy that not even Ichigo seemed to have any reservations about going to Jushiro’s house on Saturday.

Which is where they now were, parked on the side of the road, making sure they had the right house as they matched the numbers above the front door to the address they’d been given. Yukio took a deep breath, not understanding why he was nervous. He just knew it would leave him the moment he was in Jushiro’s presence. It was likely the unfamiliar location - he would settle, especially with Ichigo by his side. 

Ichigo asked him if he was ready and Yukio nodded, giving him a small smile. He walked with him up to the front door, relaxing more as Ichigo wrapped his arm around his slight shoulders, leaning into him a bit as Ichigo rang the doorbell.

Jushiro was just finishing placing various salad toppings in small bowls when the doorbell rang. He glanced at the clock on the wall of the open dining area to his right and chuckled a bit. He had intentionally not made anything for lunch that needed to be cooked - having settled for sandwiches and salad - in case the two of them had any delay in arriving, so food that was meant to be hot wouldn’t get cold. Obviously that thought process was wasted, with Yukio always being so punctual. 

It had actually been quite surprising to Jushiro that Yukio had taken him up on his offer to visit the store whenever he needed him. Though… he supposed it shouldn’t have shocked him so much. It was concerning, though, that Yukio was seeing him in such a light when they hadn’t even truly done anything together. He was curious to see just how quickly Yukio responded in a different context, but that wouldn’t happen today. Even attempting such a thing, at least in Jushiro’s mind, would be taking things much too quickly. He wouldn’t even suggest it. If, during the discussion, Yukio happened to ask to experience something deeper… Jushiro really didn’t think he would have the will to refuse him, though. 

Yukio’s texts throughout the week had been simple, but telling. Yukio needed him, and Jushiro was only becoming more attached to him for it. Toshiro had been right - he wasn’t going to be able to let Yukio go. There was no way he could ever even _look_ at Yukio with the thought that they would eventually separate, much less do anything else. Even on this visit, though it was noon and their discussion shouldn’t take more than a couple hours, he expected Yukio to linger well into the evening. And Jushiro was perfectly fine with that. He had even prepared for it, being sure he had something prepared to make for dinner that would feed all five of them. 

At the sound of the doorbell, Jushiro quickly wiped his hands on a towel and made his way to the front door, his sleeves still rolled up and his hair still pulled into a low ponytail the way it always was when he worked in the kitchen. When he opened the door, he couldn’t help the bright smile that placed itself on his lips, as it did every time he saw Yukio. “Good afternoon, Yukio, Ichigo. Come in, please,” he greeted them, stepping aside and waving them inside. Though, the amusing thought crossed his mind that it would still be a few minutes before it was _actually_ afternoon. 

"Thank you for having us," Yukio said softly, his impeccable manners kicking in at the courteous, formal address. He returned Jushiro's smile with a small one of his own, his nerves already settling between being near him again and Ichigo's strong arm wrapped around him. Even with his long, snowy white hair pulled back, he looked so beautiful. Yukio doubted he would ever _not_ look beautiful, though. 

Jushiro led them through the living room, which was furnished with a comfortable couch and loveseat set around a glass-top coffee table, all of which was arranged to accentuate the presence of an exposed stone fireplace. On the other side and to the left was the kitchen, which opened into a dining area with a table large enough to seat six, the matching chairs around it having cushioned seats because Jushiro refused to compromise comfort for style, thus the rather average appearance of the table itself. “You can take a seat. I haven’t had a chance to get the food to the table yet,” he commented, gesturing toward the dining table as he gathered serving plates and bowls from the kitchen counter as he passed.

Ichigo paused, though, seeing just how much Jushiro had to carry. “We can help,” he offered, releasing Yukio from under his arm to take a plate of sandwiches, handing it to Yukio before grabbing a tray that contained several bowls of various toppings for the salad Jushiro was already carrying. 

“Thank you, Ichigo,” Jushiro said, a bit taken aback by the insistence. “You are my guests. I would hate to inconvenience you,” he insisted, but Ichigo was already gone, taking the tray in his hand to the table.

When he had set down the tray, Ichigo turned back to Jushiro, who was still standing in the kitchen watching both of them. “Just because this is the first time we’ve been to your house doesn’t mean we’re not _friends._ And I get comfortable pretty quick at my friends’ houses. So, I’m going to treat this like I’m visiting a friend, not someone I hardly know,” he said with a bright smile.

Jushiro chuckled and nodded. “I suppose you’re right,” he said, fondly resigned to Ichigo’s insistence. He was right, though. Really, manners had just taken over, and Jushiro always made it a point to be sure everyone in his home was comfortable, not really ever making demands of anyone who was visiting. He still wouldn’t, but if Ichigo offered he certainly wasn’t going to make him uncomfortable by refusing.

Yukio chuckled softly, carefully placing down the plate that Ichigo had handed him. “Ichigo has become so _comfortable_ in my dorm he treats it like his own - I practically need to push him out the door when I want to go to bed for the night. His own dorm looks barely lived in.” His words were soft and filled with a fond amusement as he looked towards his friend.

Ichigo laughed, settling in a chair next to where Yukio was standing, reaching up to lightly flick the back of Yukio’s ear. “Yeah, well, I know you like me being there so I’m not going to stop intruding. And I helped clean for move-out last summer, so don’t act like I don’t do my share. Hell, if it wasn’t against the rules I probably wouldn’t even leave for you to go to sleep,” he said with a laugh.

Jushiro was fondly amused with their banter, a gentle smile on his face as he took in Yukio’s far more playful attitude toward Ichigo, who effortlessly pulled such joy from him. Ichigo’s last comment, though, he knew wouldn’t pass by Yukio’s notice. Ichigo truly was his protector, wanting only the best for Yukio and wanting to be with him as much as possible, obviously not expecting a single thing in return.

“Oh? And where exactly would you sleep? You barely fit on one of the dorm beds by yourself,” Yukio said, a light laugh ending his statement.

Ichigo actually found himself considering before responding, “Well, there’s a little bit of floor space next to the bed. And those beds are adjustable, you could make it higher and I could sleep under it. But, you know, you’re so small, I think we could make the bed work. You like to cuddle anyway.”

“Make the bed work - I’d practically need to sleep on top of you, I’m not _that_ small, and that’s a bit more than cuddling,” Yukio said, half flustered, half exasperated. He was now completely focused on Ichigo, forgetting their surroundings as he usually did when Ichigo pulled him into banter like this.

Ichigo shrugged, completely unperturbed by the concept. “You can’t be that heavy. I think it’d be fine,” he said casually, though he did chuckle a bit at the slight blush on Yukio’s face. 

Yukio huffed a bit, taking the seat next to him, grumbling out, “Well, it’s against the rules anyway…”

Ichigo strung his arm over the back of the chair Yukio sat in, still a bit thoughtful. “Maybe when I graduate you can move in with me when I get a place of my own, get you out of the dorms while you do your graduate work. I don’t even know if graduate students are allowed in the dorms anyway, and it would be ridiculous to make you get an apartment by yourself,” he considered, his mind having completely run away with the idea of being with Yukio constantly. 

He had thought about it before, but it had never been a possibility, with Ichigo not having the income to move out of the dorms and being unwilling to ask Yukio to pay for such a thing just so he could stay with him. He had only vaguely considered Yukio in a romantic way, and his thoughts of living with him weren’t even remotely for that purpose. It simply hadn’t taken long for him to become rather attached to Yukio.

Yukio’s eyes widened as Ichigo made the suggestion. Honestly, it wouldn’t be that much different than how the currently lived - Ichigo really was in his dorm _all the time_ when they weren’t in class, and he’d grown used to him always being around. “But…” Yukio stammered a bit, “Wouldn’t that be awkward? I mean… I don’t want to be in the way at all… if you invited anyone over - you know I’m a mess with new people and you haven’t exactly kept interest with anyone romantically for long…” 

He knew he’d be completely unable to be comfortable around any of the men Ichigo had short-lived, albeit apparently passionate romances with - as much as he _didn’t_ need nor want details, Ichigo tended to overshare with how much he incessantly spoke. He knew that’d be exhausting for him to live around. The dorms were different - he hadn’t even seen most of them, only heard Ichigo talk about them - an apartment was completely shared space, he wouldn’t be able to avoid it. And he really needed the space he considered _home_ to be as stable and predictable as possible.

Ichigo shifted his arm down from the back of the chair to put it around Yukio’s shoulders, amber eyes meeting bright emerald rather seriously. “Do you really think I would do that to you, Yukio? If I was ever dating someone, I would let you know when I was going out, and I would never bring them to our place. If they had a problem with that, that’s their issue. I’d tell them I had a roommate, and I’m sure if they were a decent human being they’d get it. I’d really never put you in that situation,” he assured him.

Yukio blushed at his words and how serious he was clearly being. It actually resolved some slight anxiety he had been experiencing, trying to consider his living arrangement options for the next couple years. Also, as shy as he was around people he wasn’t familiar with, he really hated the idea of living completely alone. He was concerned he’d isolate himself. He enjoyed being around people he knew but would never impose himself upon them. Ichigo did the imposing, which currently worked well for them and their friendship. “If… you wanted me to… I wouldn’t say no, Ichigo…” Yukio said softly, honestly touched at the offer and the reassurance that he wouldn’t need to deal with anyone Ichigo may choose to date.

“Alright then, we’ve got this semester to find a place, because I graduate in June,” Ichigo said with a smile. He then turned his attention to the food on the table, which Jushiro had finished laying out without their notice.

Jushiro had been allowing them to talk, entirely pleased with Ichigo’s completely subconscious ability to ease Yukio’s anxiety. When he realized Ichigo would likely just start eating without comment soon, being that he was already so comfortable here, he approached the table, taking the seat at one end of the table, next to Yukio. “Toshiro and Ulquiorra should be along - they’re actually living here while they attend college themselves - but you can start eating if you’d like,” he said, reaching for a stack of plates and handing one to each of them.

Ichigo didn’t hesitate, filling his plate without another word of permission. Really, he was quite endeared by Jushiro’s habitual manners, but he was equally glad he didn’t stop him from being himself, which was to say that Ichigo was not exactly rude but very much not attuned to the finer points of formality.

Yukio shook his head at Ichigo’s actions before directing his gaze to Jushiro, saying softly, “I would like to wait for them… If that is alright…” Years of etiquette made it impossible for him to feel completely comfortable about _not_ waiting for everyone to be seated and ready at a table before starting a meal, at least when it was actually planned that way. Ichigo being Ichigo never bothered him anymore, but he knew even if he plated his own food, he would barely pick at it until Toshiro and Ulquiorra were ready and had their own. 

Jushiro nodded, reaching over to pat Yukio’s shoulder. “Of course. It shouldn’t be long. Though, they do get rather absorbed in their video games on the weekends. They don’t look it, but they’re both very interested in video games, play them somewhat obsessively when they don’t have schoolwork to do. I may have to go get them if they don’t surface in the next few minutes,” he said with a chuckle.

Yukio’s entire face lit up at Jushiro’s words, surprise and excitement within bright emerald eyes as he said, “I _love_ video games - playing them, designing them - my degree and doctorate program are both for computer engineering because I want to help design and work on new systems. What system do they usually use?”

Jushiro laughed and shook his head. “That’s a question you’d have to ask them, or see for yourself. I don’t bother with it myself - I’m much more often reading. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you took a look. Their room is always clean anyway. I honestly don’t know how they both manage their time so effectively, with everything they keep up with,” he said amusedly. 

Ichigo perked up a bit from his food, which he was actually making the effort to eat slowly to at least somewhat wait for Toshiro and Ulquiorra. But, really, he was hungry and didn’t _want_ to wait. At Jushiro’s words, though, he swallowed the bite in his mouth and turned to him. “I read a lot, too. I’m graduating with an English degree, minor in journalism. Really, the minor is just so I can actually get a job. The literature is really what I’m interested in,” he said. 

Jushiro’s smile brightened a bit. “I have a library in the fourth bedroom. I bought a four-bedroom house just for that, because I knew even with Toshiro with me, I’d never need more than one spare bedroom. I could show you sometime. It’s really where I spend a lot of my time,” he offered. 

Ichigo nodded. “That sounds amazing, actually. As many books as I have, my apparently unused dorm room might as well be a library,” he replied with a chuckle.

Jushiro laughed, but glanced up at the clock again and sighed lightly, standing from his chair. “Would you like to come with me, Yukio? They really won’t mind,” he offered, putting a gentle hand on Yukio’s shoulder.

Yukio smiled at the warmth that flooded through him upon Jushiro's touch, happy emerald eyes looking up towards warm jade. Even if it weren't to investigate what the other two were playing, Yukio would have wanted to go with him, if only to keep this gentle, reassuring contact. "Ja…" Yukio responded softly, waiting for Jushiro to gently guide him as the older man had taken to doing whenever they walked together over the past few days. 

Jushiro nodded, giving Yukio a kind smile before turning to Ichigo. “You’ll be alright, Ichigo?” he asked, though he was fairly certain he knew the answer.

“Yep, you two go ahead,” Ichigo predictably replied.

Jushiro wasn’t surprised. Ichigo wasn’t lying about how quickly he got comfortable with people and unfamiliar places, so much the opposite of Yukio. Though, that was likely what made him so compatible with Yukio in the obvious roles they had fallen into. “Alright, Yukio, let’s go,” he said softly, coaxing Yukio to stand with a gentle touch on the smaller man’s back, taking him under his arm and leading him back through the kitchen and living room to a hallway, where all of the doors were open but one, which he approached and knocked on lightly. “May I come in for a moment? Yukio is with me,” he called through the door.

"Yes!" Toshiro’s voice sounded from the other side of the door, his tone slightly rushed, that one word abruptly cut off. 

Jushiro laughed at his tone, mumbling, “Definitely playing video games,” before pushing the door open. As he had figured, the room was impeccably neat, as it always was. He glanced at his nephew and Ulquiorra, who were focused on separate games, but still sat close to one another, Ulquiorra sitting leaned against the headboard on the bed, legs stretched in front of him and one arm circled around Toshiro’s waist, still able to hold the controller in his lap. Toshiro was leaned into Ulquiorra’s side, sitting at an angle a bit away from the door, completely focused on the second television that was set on a stand against the wall opposite the door.

“Yukio wanted to see the game systems you two play on. You know I don’t pay enough attention to be able to tell him,” Jushiro said, not having to raise his voice much to speak over the games they were playing. At the very least, they were never loud, even if they did both get quite focused on their tasks.

Ulquiorra paused his game, lifting his hand that wasn’t around Toshiro to lightly nudge his partner’s shoulder when Toshiro seemed aptly absorbed in what he was doing.

Toshiro groaned, hitting the menu on PS4 and loading back the previous save before letting his controller fall gently to the bed, his voice clearly frustrated as he said, "I've been trying to get Blazing Suns on this trial for the past forty minutes and keep missing the time by less than ten seconds - I just wanted to complete it… Damn glinthawks keep attracting the stormbird if I attempt to drive them north but if I don't the bellowbacks just murder Alloy…"

"Try staying to the south, just below the cliff face," Yukio suggested. "Whistle for them when the bellowback is furthest away on its track." His bright emerald eyes were focused on the screen. "I had a similar problem - using a ropecaster on a glinthawk is a waste of time in the first place, it's such a silly trial."

"It's frustrating, damn things are too small," Toshiro grumbled a bit. He glanced back at Jushiro, asking, "I'm sorry, uncle, can I try that quick? I have to complete the trial in under two minutes or start all over again anyway - I'll only try this once more before giving up for the day." His teal eyes were clearly annoyed but determined as he spoke to his uncle. 

Jushiro gave an exasperated but fond sigh. “I suppose, but only once more. Ichigo is waiting,” he insisted.

Ulquiorra had navigated back to the home screen on his own system - partial to the Xbox himself - and glanced at the time. “Your uncle is being generous, Toshiro. We are eighteen minutes late to lunch, and we have no excuse. It takes less than one minute to walk to the dining room,” he stated rather plainly before shutting the system off. 

Toshiro looked up at Ulquiorra, a slight pout on his face as he said, "Just one more run, Ulqui - I want to try what Yukio suggested quick. Promise. Even if I fail again."

Ulquiorra nodded, gesturing to Toshiro’s screen. “I refuse to attempt to override Jushiro’s decision. He is only much more lenient than I would be,” he replied, placing his own controller next to him and settling more comfortably against the headboard, bringing both arms around Toshiro and holding him a bit more firmly against his side.

Toshiro’s expression softened as Ulquiorra initiated more contact with him, the frustration that had been building during the past half hour or so after so many repeated, failed attempts immediately replaced by a gentle warmth. He focused back on the screen, this time heading south instead of north, careful not to trigger the trial before he was ready. He turned on tracking for the bellowback, allowing it to move as far away as possible before whistling for the nearest glinthawk, drawing it in range before dropping down, triggering the trial and firing the ropecaster. He managed to get the second glinthawk down before the bellowback properly noticed him and rapidly began working on the third, managing to kill it just as the bellowback attacked but it didn’t matter - he’d completed the trial.

One minute, thirty four seconds. 

“Finally!” Toshiro exclaimed, quickly escaping the angered bellowback and navigating back up the cliff face to turn in the trial and get the last of that Hunting Grounds Blazing Suns before making sure to save at the campfire - definitely _not_ wanting to do that _again._ “Thanks for the tip, Yukio,” Toshiro said, actually grinning from achievement and adrenaline as he looked back at him after turning off the console. 

Yukio returned the expression, saying, “Horizon Zero Dawn is one of my favorite games, I’ve completed it several times - that trial in particular is always annoying, no matter how good you are.”

“I’m really enjoying it - even if that didn’t make it seem so,” Toshiro said with a light laugh. “I prefer the single player RPGs - Ulqui likes his shooters. Sometimes I’ll hop on the Xbox with him if the teams he gets matched with are particularly poor that day, but usually we each play our own thing.”

Yukio nodded, the smile firmly on his face as he watched the two of them together. It was far more obvious at home how much they cared for one another, how comfortable they were together. “I love all video games, really - games in general. I want to work on gaming systems, even design my own some day.”

“Well, Playstation needs some proper competition, the Xbox has definitely gone to the wayside,” Toshiro said with a grin, teal eyes returning to Ulquiorra. “Of course, it could also just be that the Playstation exclusives recently have just been better games - Bethesda especially has ruined their own reputation.”

Yukio groaned, “Please - don’t mention that name, it hurts too much,” he said. “That’s legitimately depressing to think about - at least we’ll always have Skyrim.”

Toshiro actually laughed at that, “Yeah, on _every_ system - I bet they’ll remaster and port for the new gens too.”

Yukio shook his head, chuckling, “You’re probably right.”

Ulquiorra glanced at Yukio before returning his attention to Toshiro. “The two of you can continue this discussion - which you know I refuse to take part in, because you constantly berate my gaming decisions - over lunch. We are now…” he flicked emerald eyes to the clock on the bedside table, “twenty-six minutes late to a commitment taking place in the house we live in.”

“Of course, Ulqui - and you know I’m only teasing. Halo is great and I’d gladly play that with you anytime. Call of Duty is frustrating for me, though,” Toshiro said, leaning into his partner and fully appreciating feeling his arms wrapped around him this way before Ulquiorra actually directed him to get up. “You’re brilliant at it, so of course you should play it - it’s fun watching you carry your team and get over half the match kills,” Toshiro said fondly.

Ulquiorra left Toshiro’s side once they stood from the bed, only to put away both controllers and return, guiding Toshiro with his arm around his waist, following Jushiro out and toward the dining room. “Call of Duty is only fun when I need a break from the complexities of Halo. However, it does allow me to burn more frustration as it is easier to eliminate entire teams rather easily. Though, I can imagine that _creates_ more frustration for those on the opposing team, but that simply isn’t my problem,” he said in his constantly deadpan tone, his lips quirking up in the hint of a smile when he looked down at Toshiro. 

Toshiro chuckled, allowing Ulquiorra to guide him, leaning into his side with a soft smile on his lips. Ulquiorra was the most expressive at home and he treasured each faint smile, every point of contact. They both had such clear, definite boundaries when it came to having anything resembling a romantic relationship, both being ace and tired of others not respecting said boundaries. 

Toshiro adored Ulquiorra, always felt entirely safe and respected when with him, never once questioning his intentions when he initiated contact with him. He reveled in that contact now. When once such a thing had only brought anxiety, always wary of someone pushing him into doing something he didn’t feel comfortable doing - which was _most things_ \- always ending in them either pushing too hard, causing him to leave, or them becoming frustrated, leaving themselves. 

Compounding the problem, as a submissive, Toshiro had a difficult time doing anything that would displease someone he considered his partner to begin with. But he’d quickly grown a backbone after a couple rather disastrous relationships - the only times he’d seen Jushiro legitimately angry. 

Jushiro had taken on the role of his protector after the last one, not allowing Toshiro to date anyone he didn’t approve of. And as controlling as that may sound, Toshiro fully appreciated him doing so. 

He’d accepted exactly one person after that - Ulquiorra. 

Jushiro had to train him a bit - Ulquiorra not being any more knowledgeable than Yukio or Ichigo at the time - so that Ulquiorra knew how to respond appropriately to Toshiro’s submissive disposition and needs. But Ulquiorra was a naturally very dominant person, he understood being ace because he was ace himself, and he had gained Toshiro’s almost immediate trust without trying - not unlike Jushiro had with Yukio. So they fell into their roles with each other almost effortlessly, interacting as if they had always been together, even after only a few short weeks. 

When Ulquiorra’s lease ran out for his apartment, he’d moved in with Toshiro, saving the money he would have used for rent - because Jushiro refused to allow him to pay him anything. By the time they were both through school, they would likely have enough for a down payment on a house, though Toshiro knew he’d always want to remain near his uncle. Jushiro had quite literally saved his life when he took him in and he was the sweetest person in the world. He always wanted to be there for him, no matter what he needed, and he knew Ulquiorra felt similarly.

He took the seat that Ulquiorra silently directed him to, sitting as his partner slightly pulled out his chair for him. He immediately dished up a plate for Ulquiorra as he sat beside him before dishing up his own, feeling contentment at being able to do small things for him that he knew were appreciated.

Yukio reclaimed his own seat, still smiling at the pair across from Ichigo and himself as he silently dished up his own plate. He felt far closer to both after the quick exchange in their bedroom - especially with Toshiro. Yukio honestly felt like they could be good friends. Toshiro was actually very easy for him to talk to, he’d realized, and they obviously shared many of the same hobbies. Also, Toshiro just felt… like he understood him. Even better than Ichigo did - or Jushiro - oftentimes. 

Toshiro had said before that he was the same as Yukio, that he felt as he did towards Jushiro. Although obviously it was slightly different as Toshiro wasn’t _attracted_ to Jushiro like Yukio was - something Yukio had finally admitted to himself, though he thought it was likely obvious at this point. However, Toshiro reacted to Ulquiorra similarly to how Yukio found himself reacting to Jushiro and, to some extent, Ichigo, so he believed him when he said that there was something about them that was the same. 

In any case, he hoped he was able to befriend him. Yukio really only had Ichigo as a friend - and he liked Toshiro. He just somehow knew he’d actually be a good friend, would care about him and look out for him. And Yukio wanted to be able to do the same. He wasn’t as confident, and was terribly shy, but he wanted to help him as he was able. Toshiro obviously enjoyed playing video games, as Jushiro had said - and _that_ was something Yukio could definitely help with, _and_ feel confident while doing so.

Confident that everyone was settled, Jushiro glanced at Ichigo. “I apologize for making you wait, Ichigo. It seems Toshiro and Yukio bonded over video games a bit more quickly than I anticipated,” he said with a chuckle. 

Ichigo shook his head, smiling as he looked at Yukio. “I’m glad, really. Yukio needs more friends,” he said, reaching over to ruffle Yukio’s hair.

Yukio batted his hand away with an exasperated expression, immediately threading his fingers to make his hair lay flat again. “Ichigo - you _know_ how easy my hair knots - it’s too fine,” he grumbled, shooting him a rather cross look though he knew Ichigo wasn’t intimidated in the least.

Jushiro laughed as Ichigo innocently returned to his food. “Not unlike my hair, I’m sure, Yukio. It’s a mess if I forget to braid it before bed,” he said, patting Yukio’s shoulder.

Now an image of Jushiro with braided hair was in Yukio’s head and he both felt like he needed to see that and desperately wanted to braid it himself. He blushed lightly as he realized what he was thinking was quite forward, responding softly, “I usually braid mine as well, otherwise it’s difficult to brush through in the morning… Your hair is so much longer… I can only imagine the problem is far worse…”

Jushiro nodded with a rather amused grin as he said, “I had it this long when I was a teenager, but I honestly didn’t know how much of a commitment it was going to be, and I neglected to braid it for a solid week. It took so long to brush out that I ended up cutting it. Actually, I had my best friend cut it for me. He said he’d never do it again, so I was either going to learn to take care of my hair or never grow it out again. Well, I opted for the former, because when my best friend became my _partner_ he admitted that he actually liked my hair long, and it had actually hurt him to have to cut it. I felt so terrible I never kept it short or neglected it again.” He chuckled a bit, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I have a tendency to ramble a bit,” he apologized.

Yukio was quick to reassure him, saying softly, “No - I like to learn more about you… I don’t mind… You don’t need to feel sorry…” He was curious who the best friend turned partner was - and _where_ he was because Jushiro had never mentioned having a partner before. It wouldn’t surprise him, Jushiro was beautiful and so sweet - who wouldn’t want him? But he didn’t feel as if it was his place to ask. 

If Jushiro wanted to tell him more, he would. Yukio was simply glad the older man seemed interested in him at all and allowed him to visit and talk to him. As attracted as he was to Jushiro, if this was all the other man was willing to do with him, he’d content himself to that. He didn’t think he’d be cared for even this much - it would have been selfish to expect anything more from the gentle soul.

Ichigo had been listening, and as amused as he was by the story, something did stick out to him, and he wasn’t as courteous as Yukio to keep quiet about it. As much contact as they had with Jushiro over the past several days, and how accommodating Jushiro was to Yukio, he was curious of this partner he had mentioned. Yukio hadn’t said so out loud, but it was obvious to anyone paying much attention that Yukio had more than a passing interest in Jushiro, but the shy man would never be so bold as to actually ask such a thing. “You said partner… Are the two of you still together?” he asked as tactfully as he could manage.

Jushiro quickly shook his head. “Oh, no, we separated several years ago. It wasn’t a difficult parting, very much mutual, though it was difficult to let my best friend go after fifteen years. We keep contact, but he lives abroad now, and I have no interest in leaving here,” he explained.

Ichigo only nodded, his eyes to Yukio. Surely that had eased his mind.

“I’m sorry…” Yukio murmured, “I know you said it wasn’t difficult but… I would feel terribly alone without Ichigo… Even if I would want him to be happy and would wish him well if that meant he would have to move away…” Yukio _was_ relieved that Jushiro wasn’t currently taken - but he was far more concerned about how lonely losing his best friend to distance must have made him. 

Jushiro looked down at Yukio, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder, intentionally catching his eyes. “I wasn’t ever really alone - I had Toshiro, and now Ulquiorra. Toshiro and I are very close, even if it’s a familial relationship. At the time that Shunsui left, Toshiro was just as capable of supporting me through that as I always have for him. And I’m certainly not lonely now, not with how close to me you and Ichigo have become in just a few short days,” he assured him with a warm smile.

Yukio returned his smile with a shy one of his own, his face heating at his words and how ridiculously gorgeous Jushiro looked when he smiled like that - at _him._ “I’m glad… that you have Toshiro… and Ulquiorra… and us…” Yukio said, his voice just above a whisper with Jushiro’s full attention on him, emerald eyes locked with jade, unable to look away.

“I’m glad I have you, too, Yukio,” Jushiro replied quietly. He turned back to the others at the table, realizing amusedly that he hadn’t even made himself a plate, more concerned with everyone else - and the conversation that needed to be had - to worry much for himself. Of course, Ichigo had already all but devoured his plate of food, having been eating a bit more voraciously since everyone had joined him at the table, but Jushiro had a feeling that Yukio still wouldn’t eat much, if at all, if he didn’t make himself a plate and start eating, and he certainly didn’t want Yukio to not eat.

So, he did just that, serving himself and beginning to eat, watching as Yukio finally did the same. He ate rather slowly, being sure that everyone at the table had a chance to finish, especially not wanting to rush Yukio, as dependent on others’ actions as he seemed in social situations. When everyone seemed to be finished, Jushiro looked to his nephew. “Would you collect the plates and serve tea, please? That’s assuming Ichigo and Yukio would like some,” he requested, turning to his guests.

Ichigo shook his head. “No, I’m not really a tea person. Thanks, though,” he replied. 

“Ah, ja - if it’s not an inconvenience,” Yukio responded, slightly flustered, not expecting Toshiro’s actions to hinge upon his decision.

“I would have made the tea for myself anyway, Yukio,” Toshiro reassured him. “It’s not an inconvenience at all to prepare you a cup.” He had already begun clearing the table as he spoke, his motions practiced and efficient. He saw Yukio nod towards him and noted that he had immediately settled again, his lips twitching up at how utterly endearing Yukio really was. Toshiro had never been _this_ naturally submissive - not even towards his first partner, before he’d become more guarded and cold. 

Even Toshiro wanted to guard Yukio against anything remotely resembling a drop, knowing that his uncle had him in a near constant state of light subspace without even trying, Yukio utterly responsive towards him. He usually wasn’t one to bother reassuring others but it came naturally with Yukio - he was just so sweet and Toshiro didn’t want him feeling at all uncomfortable if he could help him.

As Toshiro took the dishes away from the table, Jushiro turned to Yukio, his mind a bit scattered with just how to begin this conversation. Explaining this to someone who had never heard of any of it before, especially someone who was incredibly anxious, could be a process - a highly sensitive process. “Yukio, there were some things I left off on the last time we spoke. I told you it was mostly just technical terms, things that could be a bit overwhelming, but given some time apart from that conversation, we do need to revisit and discuss those things, if that’s still alright,” he said, keeping his tone gentle and his smile inviting, even though his mind was quite active with everything he needed to mention.

Yukio turned from watching Toshiro, giving Jushiro his full attention as he responded, “Of course. Whatever you want to discuss.” There was a bit of curiosity in his bright emerald eyes, wondering what Jushiro felt like he needed to speak with him about.

Jushiro gathered his thoughts, but didn’t let much time elapse in silence. He didn’t want Yukio to think he was anxious. He really wasn’t - he simply didn’t want Yukio to take any of this negatively, and he knew he would have to be careful with his words. “Yukio, you told me before that you feel safe with me, trust me, and you want to be near me because of that. You also confirmed to Toshiro that you have a strong desire to make _me_ happy with your actions. All of that is because of your natural disposition, something Toshiro mentioned briefly, but didn’t really expand on. The term for someone who has that desire to please those important to them and revels in the care and protection of those close to them is a submissive, something you share with Toshiro.

“And the other side of that coin is a dominant, something I share with Ulquiorra. We thrive on caring for and protecting our partners, and anyone who is close to us, as you are to me. I _want_ to make you feel safe and give you no reason not to trust me. Really, I want to give you every opportunity to succeed in your desire to make me happy. I never want to see a trace of disappointment or sadness in your eyes, because I already feel so connected to you that it hurts me deeply and makes me want to do everything in my power to make you happy. That’s how it is, essentially, when complementing personalities like ours cross paths and connect the way we have. Of course, I don’t connect that way with everyone who has a submissive mindset - _you_ are very special to me, Yukio, and not a single person could replace you…” He found himself rambling again, and he hoped Yukio didn’t find his last statement too forward. But honesty had overridden logic for a moment, and now the words were said. There was no taking them back. He wouldn’t want to anyway. Yukio was sure to find out eventually just how Jushiro felt about him.

Yukio listened to every word - as he always did whenever Jushiro spoke. He wasn't all that surprised about Jushiro reiterating the disposition he shared with Toshiro, though now he had a word for it - submissive. He certainly fit the word, although Toshiro didn't seem all that submissive. He supposed, though, he was towards Jushiro and Ulquiorra - it was only Ichigo he truly bantered with, never backing down and usually putting Ichigo in his place. And he was simply… gentle… towards himself. 

Then Jushiro had gone on to explain his and Ulquiorra’s disposition - dominant. The word didn't fit right in his head when he thought of either man, really. Neither seemed controlling in the least but… Jushiro hadn't said that's what it meant. It meant that they wanted to care for and protect - which both men certainly did. He still wasn't certain about the term, not liking much the connotations it placed in his head. He hated feeling forced or pressured - dominated sounded so much worse. It would likely take time for him to be comfortable with that particular word… But if it meant what Jushiro had described, Yukio took no issue - being cared for and protected sounded wonderful. 

He realized, immediately, that was exactly what Ichigo had been doing for him for over a year now. Still was - even wanted him to move in with him to be able to continue doing so. 

He was still trying to wrap his mind around that, what exactly that might mean between the two of them, when Jushiro made it clear just how special Yukio was to him… 

That not a single person could replace him. 

Yukio blushed heavily, biting down on his bottom lip as a mixture of emotions abruptly crashed through him, overwhelming him immediately and completely derailing his thoughts. He felt _hope_ \- so strong it hurt, especially when he tried to stomp down on it because Jushiro's words didn't imply exactly what type of connection or relationship he wanted with him, only that he was important - _special_ \- to him. Obviously his nephew was important to him as well though, in addition to being submissive, and Jushiro cared for him, protected him. Jushiro’s words didn't necessarily imply anything romantic but Yukio couldn't help the desperate, almost painful hope that clawed through his chest, clenching at his heart. 

He had no idea how to respond. He didn't know if he could possibly get his voice functioning correctly even if he did. He simply sat there, frozen, unable to look away from those beautiful jade eyes, his own bright emerald filled with a very conflicted hopeful uncertainty. 

Jushiro smiled, watching as Yukio absorbed everything he had said. He placed his hand palm up on the corner of the table between them. “Take my hand, Yukio,” he said quietly, not daring to break eye contact with him. This eye contact, Jushiro realized early on, was vital to Yukio’s comfort, as contradictory as that sounded. The fact that Yukio was still _maintaining_ eye contact told him that he may have been a bit overwhelmed, which was to be expected, but he wasn’t upset, which gave Jushiro a massive amount of comfort.

Yukio immediately complied, gently placing his hand, palm facing downwards, upon Jushiro's on the table. It was trembling slightly, out of a mixture of shock, excitement, and fear that his hope was still misplaced. But he instantly felt comforted when Jushiro wrapped his fingers securely around it, even if his heart rate only increased. 

Jushiro’s gentle smile never faltered, and he held Yukio’s hand firmly, trying to keep it from trembling. “Do you have any questions about any of that? There is a bit more, but I want to take this slowly, and be sure you understand as we go,” he said softly.

Toshiro had been watching the entire exchange from the kitchen as he prepared the tea, not the least bit surprised when Yukio remained silent. He placed the cups and tea on a tray, bringing them to the table, and set a filled cup directly in front of Yukio. "Yukio," he said clearly and firmly, "I want you to drink this. Please, if black is alright."

Yukio’s other hand - the one Jushiro wasn’t holding - jerked in his lap before moving to grasp the handle of the cup, whispering, "Black is fine."

"Good," Toshiro said, smiling encouragingly, "drink the whole cup, please. I'll pour you more to drink more slowly. Just allow yourself to calm down."

Toshiro then passed Ulquiorra a filled cup before serving Jushiro and himself one, reclaiming his seat and watching as Yukio obediently drank and very visibly relaxed, his thoughts having been redirected with a clear, easy task. He then turned his gaze to Jushiro, saying, "He's likely going to continue being completely overwhelmed and unable to focus unless you clarify exactly what you meant, uncle. There's no reason to cause him that stress. You were being honest, now be _clear."_

Jushiro glanced at Toshiro and sighed, bringing his eyes back to Yukio’s. He hadn’t remotely thought that asking if Yukio had questions would be so crippling, with how well he had been doing with communication over the last few days. Though, he had to admit, he had never been directly responsible for a submissive that was _so_ anxious to begin with. So, he took a calming breath and sorted through everything he had told Yukio, figuring the best way to go about this was to pick it apart and be sure he had absorbed each piece. “Yukio… do you understand what it means that you have a submissive disposition?” he asked gently, his voice quiet but his hold on Yukio’s hand just as steady as before. 

Yukio finished the cup of tea as Toshiro had requested of him before setting the cup down, vaguely noting in his peripheral vision that Toshiro had stood to refill it as he had said he would, emerald eyes locked on fond jade. He did feel slightly more in control, at least enough to reach his voice. "Ja…" he answered softly, "I understand…"

“Good,” Jushiro replied, his smile remaining and a bit of comfort washing over him hearing Yukio respond again. “Do you understand what I mean when I say that I have a dominant disposition?” he asked next. 

"Ja… The word is… I don't like it… But I understand what it _means…"_ Yukio responded, struggling slightly to explain. 

Jushiro chuckled a bit. “Really, I don’t like how it sounds, either. It would make me sound controlling and forceful, if you didn’t know me. But you understand that’s not at all what I am, nor what I _want_ to be toward you, right?” 

"Ja…" Yukio whispered, reaching for his cup of tea again and drinking a bit to calm how his heart raced as Jushiro spoke again of the two of them, specifically. He knew Jushiro didn't want to be that way towards him - what he didn't know is exactly what he _did_ want. He set down his cup, forcing himself to breathe as he held Jushiro's gaze. 

Jushiro ran through the remainder of what he had said, because really those had been the only two unfamiliar things he had presented, and Yukio had said he understood. Still, though, it was clear that the younger man was stressed about _something._ The last thing he had said was… 

That Yukio was special to him. 

If that was what was causing him such anxiety, Jushiro was unsure whether he should elaborate. If Yukio didn’t return his feelings, which admittedly were deeper than Jushiro could have ever predicted they would become, it would ruin any chance he had of teaching him anything further. Toshiro had advised that he be clear, though. And really, Toshiro had been convinced the day he had met Yukio that he _was_ attracted to him. He supposed the only way he would ever know would be to take that leap, and let things fall where they may. 

“Yukio… I suppose Toshiro may have meant for me to be clear about what I meant when I said that you’re special to me. I can’t deny… that I am attracted to you, in a deeper way than just wanting to teach you these things so you don’t get hurt. _I_ want to be the one to ensure that you don’t get hurt, by keeping you with me as much as possible. That… may not make things much clearer, so I guess the plainest way to say this is that I do have romantic feelings for you, Yukio. If that’s too far, and I’ve crossed a line, I apologize, but it needed to be said.” He forced himself to maintain eye contact with Yukio, honestly feeling more exposed and vulnerable than he likely had in his entire life as he waited for Yukio’s response. 

Yukio gripped Jushiro's hand that held his own impossibly hard as his heart threatened to burst from his chest. No one - _no one_ \- had ever expressed _real_ romantic interest in him before. He always felt like he was just the punch line to a joke, silly to think _anyone_ would see him that way. 

And yet… 

_Jushiro_ did. 

Jushiro had romantic feelings for him - was worried about crossing a line with him. If there was a line, Yukio knew his heart had already crossed it. 

Yukio released his hold on the handle to the tea cup, turning his wrist and placing his now free hand to hold Jushiro's hand within both of his smaller ones. He did this without breaking eye contact - again not feeling like he could do so even if he tried. He smiled fully, the expression relieved, hopeful, honest, and trusting. "Danke…" Yukio whispered, relieved, happy tears collecting in bright emerald eyes. "Danke…"

Jushiro immediately brought his free hand to Yukio’s shoulder, not really knowing what else to do. _He_ was overwhelmed, and he tried to clear that away to take in exactly how Yukio was responding, because not much was really _said._ Yukio was smiling, maintaining eye contact, _thanking_ him. There was so much positive emotion in those gorgeous emerald eyes, but now tears were running down his face. He obviously wasn’t upset but… did Yukio _really_ feel that way about _him?_

With a deep breath that was surprisingly steady - because Jushiro’s heart was racing - he asked softly, “Yukio, do you feel the same way for me?”

Yukio’s heart skipped at the question but he was so incredibly _happy_ \- _euphoric_ \- that he giggled, nodding his head as he answered, "Ja…" Honestly, he had thought that was obvious - even Ichigo had known as soon as he had spoken to him about meeting Jushiro that first day at Pisces, insisting that he come with him if he returned. 

Jushiro let out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding, his laugh caught in the exhale. He looked down at the table for only a moment, taking another deep breath. When he returned his gaze to Yukio, he shifted the hand on Yukio’s shoulder to the side of his neck, wiping the tear from Yukio’s cheek with his thumb before returning his hand to his shoulder. “Yukio, my heart has been attached to you ever since that first hour we spoke to one another. I just never thought…” he chuckled a bit at the thought that crossed his mind. “Do you realize how old I am? I never thought someone young and vibrant - with so many other options - could possibly feel this way for _me.”_

Yukio blushed, replying to the direct question, "I know you're older… Not your exact age… I didn't - _don't_ \- care… _No one_ has _ever_ wanted me… I… I didn't remotely think you would… You could do… _so_ much better… than _me…"_ Yukio’s voice was barely above a whisper by the end, his expression falling slightly as his own low sense of self-worth came to the surface. 

Jushiro’s smile softened, and he shook his head slightly. “I’m thirty-six, in case you were curious,” he said with a light chuckle. But at Yukio’s extreme insecurity showing in his words, he added, “Yukio, you’re perfect. Beautiful. Incredibly intelligent. And you make me _happy._ I haven’t been this happy in _years._ I could never do better than you,” he assured him.

Yukio felt emotion overwhelm him at Jushiro's honest praise. He thought he was _beautiful_ \- _intelligent_ \- _perfect…_ Tears began streaming down his face, never remembering a single moment of his life, someone calling _him_ beautiful. Intelligent, yes - and people usually tried to use him for that. But he was always cute - adorable… Like a child or a pet. 

But Jushiro - this gorgeous man… _He_ thought he was _beautiful._

Completely unwilling to let go of Jushiro's hand, Yukio did nothing to wipe away or stop his own tears from falling, saying, "Danke… I… I'm sorry I'm crying… I'm just… _Thank you,_ Jushiro… I'm just… I'm _so_ happy…"

“It’s alright. You don’t need to apologize. You’re so very welcome, Yukio,” Jushiro said, finally getting his own bearings back completely. He shifted his hand again to wipe Yukio’s tears, and he nearly let his hand rest on Yukio’s cheek. He kept with familiar contact, though, placing his hand back on Yukio’s shoulder. “There are some more things I’d like to tell you about, if you’re alright with listening for a bit. If this has been enough, we can leave the rest for another time. I don’t want to further overwhelm you,” he said, now completely unable to keep from smiling when he looked into slightly bloodshot emerald eyes.

"I'll always listen… to you," Yukio murmured, his eyes still locked with Jushiro's as he let his head tilt to the side and down, nuzzling his cheek against Jushiro's hand upon his shoulder. 

Jushiro’s heart completely melted at Yukio’s action, and he hardly had a second thought before he lifted his hand to cup Yukio’s cheek. “This is alright? We’ll need to have a conversation - later - about this kind of thing. I need to know what you’ll allow of me, and you’ll need to know the same concerning me. For now, I’ll ask before I touch you in any way that’s new, if there’s not a clear reason, like wiping your cheek. So, you’re alright with me keeping my hand here?” he asked seriously.

"Ja…" Yukio responded, smiling and leaning into the gentle touch upon his cheek, emerald eyes fluttering closed at the sensation, taking it in fully now that the contact was steady. "Feels good - like I'm wanted… valued… cherished… I've never felt this way before…" Yukio admitted quietly, nuzzling his cheek against Jushiro's large, warm, soft hand. 

Jushiro ran his thumb over Yukio’s smooth cheek slowly as he whispered, “You are - _all_ of those things, Yukio.” He didn’t think he could possibly be more endeared by this man, but everything Yukio did warmed his heart and just made him more certain that he truly did want to keep him with him. “I’m going to continue what I needed to finish telling you now. This feeling you have, of trusting me, feeling safe, and wanting to make me happy - it’s stronger when we’re in contact with one another, isn’t it? Even when I speak to you, you feel a bit differently than when I’m not with you, don’t you?” he asked first.

"Ja…" Yukio answered, emerald green eyes slipping open to focus on Jushiro again as he spoke, though he continued to lightly press against and nuzzle into Jushiro's hand upon his cheek. 

“I also noticed, you tend to keep eye contact with me - you have ever since you looked at me for the first time when we first spoke. That’s just what feels natural to you when I speak to you, and you don’t feel that way when you speak to anyone else, do you?” Jushiro inquired.

"Ja… I usually can't… I'm not comfortable with… making eye contact when I speak… Especially with _anyone_ I don't know well…" Yukio answered. "Different, though… with you…"

“I know, and there’s a good reason for that. When you interacted directly with me, that first time you met me, you responded to me in a way that’s actually quite rare just in conversation. You trusted me, and your mind recognized that, knew that I wasn’t going to hurt you in any way, and you fell into a state called subspace. It seems that you’re in one right now - really, it seems that you are nearly every time we interact. 

“Your continued eye contact, unwillingness to look away, lack of hesitation when you answer my questions - even the fact that you slip into speaking German when you speak to me - the way you are immensely comforted by my hand on your cheek… the anxiety you have when I’m _not_ in contact with you… I saw it when you had to leave the store that first day. You said you thought you were being silly, being so affected by something as small as my hand on your shoulder. But these things are all indicators of a light subspace. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with it - it just means that you trust me immensely with your well-being, and that’s not something I take lightly,” Jushiro explained, hoping it all made sense and that Yukio was able to comprehend and realize that this wasn’t something that was _wrong_ with him - very much the opposite. 

Yukio remained still and relaxed, holding one of Jushiro's hands in both of his, leaning into the other upon his cheek, emerald eyes soft and happy as he continued to hold eye contact. "I… usually don't… trust people…" Yukio murmured. "But… I just _knew…_ you'd never hurt me… I didn't mean to… I mean… I didn't think I could trust someone so… naturally… It's odd but it… feels wonderful… when I'm with you…. When you speak to me… Especially when you touch me… I feel… _safe…_ and… all my anxiety is just… _gone…_ My mind is… quiet… It's so… _peaceful…"_

Jushiro was fairly certain he had never looked at someone the way he was currently looking at Yukio in his life. Not even Shunsui. He had loved his best friend and partner dearly, but Shunsui was still quite independent - he didn’t _need_ Jushiro the way Yukio did. He didn’t have this crippling anxiety - really, the man was hardly ever stressed at all, about _anything._ But Yukio… Clearly he needed the calm Jushiro provided. 

“That’s how this should feel, Yukio, and I’m _so_ glad you feel that way with me. It’s really how our dynamics are meant to interact. It may not feel this way to you, but somewhere in your mind, you’re willingly relenting control to me, trusting me to take care of you, and _knowing_ that I won’t allow anything to hurt you. That allows you to release that anxiety, because you don’t have to defend yourself, you don’t have to watch your words, you know you can be honest with me and let me care for you. 

“And I _want_ to take care of you, Yukio. I’ve felt that way since we first spoke. It was just as shocking to me, really, how immediately we connected. I’ve never felt that way about someone so suddenly. But - and listen to me closely, Yukio - I will _never_ forcibly take any control from you. This trust you have in me will never be betrayed. You can _give_ me control anytime you need to, when you’re feeling overwhelmed or in a situation that makes you anxious - much like you do with Ichigo - and I’ll never refuse you that comfort. But I will never make you do anything - _ever,”_ Jushiro said, his soft expression turning a bit serious and his tone becoming a bit more stern, _needing_ to get this point across to Yukio.

"I…" Yukio whispered, his mind pulling on him to respond but he was floundering a bit on what to respond to first. He latched onto what was said last, saying softly, "I know you would never… _force_ me… I wouldn't - _couldn't_ \- trust you if I wasn't certain…"

Jushiro nodded, his warm smile returning. “And I’m so honored to have that trust, Yukio. Now, what you’ve been experiencing with me so far has been a light subspace, as I said before. There are deeper levels of subspace, and that can be triggered in a variety of ways. I discussed with Toshiro and Ulquiorra earlier this week, and they’re prepared to show you, if you’d be interested to see what that looks like for Toshiro,” he offered, never faltering in returning the pressure of Yukio’s cheek on his hand, occasionally brushing his thumb across his skin.

"Ahh… Ya… If that's alright…" Yukio was very surprised at the offer and at the mere thought that this feeling could _deepen_ somehow - that didn't seem possible to him but he couldn't help but believe what Jushiro told him. He didn't think the kind man was really capable of lying to him and he seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. Everything he'd said so far made sense, felt completely accurate and true. 

He was also very curious to see Toshiro in a similar state as he knew he was in. And it was obviously a state - he felt _different_ than what he considered normal - but it was a wonderful, welcome difference because normal for him wasn't at all pleasant. Toshiro had said they were the same but he didn't seem as affected by Ulquiorra or his uncle as Yukio was by Jushiro - perhaps similar to how Yukio usually felt around Ichigo at most. But then, maybe he just needed one of these triggers or… he simply wasn't usually in this… light subspace, as Jushiro had called it, like Yukio so naturally fell into around Jushiro. 

“Of course, Yukio. We all only want to help you. For the moment, though, I’m going to take my hand away from your cheek, but you don’t have to let go of my hand if you don’t want to. I’m going to drink my tea and have a word with Ichigo before we all move to the living room. Alright?” Jushiro asked, running his thumb over Yukio’s cheek.

"Ya, sir," Yukio responded, holding the hand between his own a bit tighter but giving him a soft, sweet smile. For some reason, he appreciated Jushiro warning him he was going to remove his hand from his cheek and giving him the explanation why. Doing so, he wasn't anxious about losing that contact at all - he knew he'd done nothing wrong and that Jushiro still wanted to touch him, was still allowing him to hold his hand. 

“Good, Yukio,” Jushiro said, the habitual response pulled from him much more easily now. He slowly pulled his hand away and took his tea cup in his hand instead, sipping from it before turning to Ichigo, who seemed very much concentrated on his interactions with Yukio. “Ichigo, do _you_ have any questions for me about what Yukio and I have talked about?” he asked first.

Ichigo considered everything Jushiro had said, looking at Yukio rather curiously as he did so. It all seemed very much reasonable, and Yukio’s reactions to Jushiro certainly supported what Jushiro was saying. Yukio had confirmed that everything he said about him and this state he was put in was accurate. And their confession of feelings toward each other certainly wasn’t a surprise - Ichigo knew Yukio had been attracted to Jushiro since the first time he had told him about the kind store owner at Pisces. Really, Ichigo could only be relieved that Jushiro returned those feelings. 

“No, it all seems like it makes sense. I mean, I can’t really _understand_ what Yukio feels toward you - this subspace thing you talked about - because I don’t really feel it myself,” Ichigo replied.

Jushiro nodded. “There’s a reason for that, too. You feel very protective of Yukio, don’t you? I can see it - even Toshiro recognized it the first time the two of you met him,” he said, his tone still calm but not quite so gentle and soothing. The change in his voice didn’t seem to unnerve Ichigo, though, only further confirming what he already speculated about the other man. 

“Yeah, of course. Yukio’s so nervous all the time, I know he can’t handle social stuff very well by himself. Sometimes I try to get him to jump into conversations, when I think he can handle it, but I try not to actually _make_ him anxious. And I know it would be way too easy for someone to take advantage of him, because he’s not really outspoken enough to defend himself,” Ichigo replied, rather wordy as he named off the things he had noticed about Yukio, really since not long after the two of them met.

“You’re very much correct to think that way, Ichigo, and I’m highly grateful that Yukio has had a friend - a protector - like you. It’s a fairly self-explanatory title. You took it upon yourself to protect Yukio, and that was made very obvious to Toshiro, and later me, when you came with him to meet me, quite plainly stating that your sole purpose was to be sure that I wouldn’t take advantage of him. Because you knew Yukio was attracted to me, didn’t you? And you didn’t want any potential romantic relationship to be harmful to Yukio?” Jushiro asked.

Ichigo thought for a moment, and he couldn’t find any flaw in Jushiro’s logic. “Yeah… I guess you’re right. I… don’t let much of anyone close to him until I’m sure how they’re going to treat him. I’ve pulled him away from jerks on campus before,” he replied. 

Jushiro smiled. “I really feel that I must thank you, Ichigo, for protecting Yukio. Both you and Yukio had very good instincts. Your roles come very naturally to you. I am curious about your disposition, though. Clearly you show dominant traits, but there still _may_ be a bit of submission in you, given the right atmosphere and circumstances. That’s something to explore later, though,” he said, chuckling and waving off the thought. 

Ichigo’s eyes narrowed a bit curiously. “What do you mean, though? How can there be both?” he asked, intrigued by his statement.

“There is a dynamic called a switch - someone who changes dynamics depending, perhaps, on who they’re with or what triggers they’re exposed to. When with Yukio, obviously, you are in a dominant mindset, which is understandable. His obviously submissive nature would make it impossible for you to switch, if that is something that’s possible for you at all. Again, something to explore later, if you would be willing,” Jushiro explained.

Ichigo nodded, still a bit thoughtful. He looked up from where he had focused on the table for a moment, meeting Jushiro’s kind jade eyes. “But… even when I am with you, I’ve never felt any different, and talking to Toshiro, you said he’s like Yukio, right? I don’t feel the same way toward him that I do Yukio,” he considered.

“Yes, because every person is different, and these dynamics are just as differing as every individual. One can have a submissive nature but not be as _overtly_ submissive as Yukio. Toshiro is a good example. Unless exposed to the correct triggers, he has a rather neutral mindset in daily life, able to respond to me and even Ulquiorra in some situations without feeling as though he is submitting to us at all. And obviously Yukio doesn’t react the same way to every dominant, likely not having a reaction to Ulquiorra at all. _We,_ as two individuals, connected on this deep of a level, but our personalities simply aligned in a way that made that possible. Does that all make sense?” Jushiro asked.

Ichigo nodded, but still seemed quite contemplative. He looked at Yukio for a moment, and seeing how incredibly happy he was actually made a pang of remorse strike his heart. “So… now that Yukio has you… he, uh… he doesn’t really need me, does he?” he said, his voice uncharacteristically uncertain. 

Jushiro’s smile dropped a bit, and he turned to Yukio. “I suppose you would have to ask Yukio,” he said quietly.

Ichigo took an unsteady breath as he turned to look at Yukio fully. “Yukio… now that you have Jushiro taking care of you… Do you still need me around? I’d understand if you didn’t - Jushiro is obviously going to take good care of you. I just - I need to know where we stand now, with all of this out in the open,” he said, feeling quite unsettlingly insecure about even asking.

Yukio frowned, confused. Ichigo had always been there for him, ever since he had sat next to him during lab all those years ago - back when Yukio really hadn’t wanted his constant company. Ichigo hadn’t cared that he took so long to warm up to him, imposing upon his space and time anyway, somehow knowing how lonely Yukio actually was, despite his attitude and defensiveness. 

Did Yukio _need_ him? He hadn’t thought about it. It hadn’t mattered - Ichigo was there regardless. But… the way he had asked the question… “Are you saying… you’d stop seeking me out? Stop spending time with me - _all_ the time? I…” At the thought of Ichigo no longer being there, as he always was, legitimate panic clutched at his heart. Ichigo had become more important to him than any other person in his whole life. He didn’t know if he _needed_ him, necessarily. He had gotten by without him before. But… “I don’t want that,” he whispered out, emerald eyes panicked and pleading, one of his hands leaving his hold on Jushiro to reach out to him. “I… I don’t _ever_ want that - I don’t want to lose you, Ichigo…”

Relief flooded Ichigo at Yukio’s words, and he caught Yukio’s hand in both of his, giving him a bright smile. “Good, because I didn’t want to lose you, either. I just… thought things might be weird, with how you and Jushiro feel about each other, and I mean - I don’t think you feel that way about me, and that’s fine - we’ll just be friends. I just didn’t know… how Jushiro would feel, either… about us being so close,” he said, feeling like his thoughts were all over the place, because really they were.

Jushiro chuckled a bit. “If you’re worried about my comfort with your closeness with Yukio, that doesn’t need to be a concern. I would never try to keep the two of you apart. I intended to teach you both, regardless, with the expectation that you would continue to be Yukio’s protector, Ichigo, because I know I won’t always be with him,” Jushiro assured him.

“And… you wanted me to move in… ja? To find an apartment… together…” Yukio half asked, half stated softly. “I… want you close now… wouldn’t feel right… not having you with me…” Yukio laughed softly, saying, “I don’t know when I became so used to you _always_ being around but… I am now… and I miss you… whenever you’re not…” 

Yukio averted his eyes, his voice barely above a whisper as he continued, forcing out the words, “I don’t want you to feel like you have to, though… I don’t want to make _you_ uncomfortable at all… I really like Jushiro… I’ve never felt like this - not so strong, so fast… but I know I feel a lot of that when I’m with you too, Ichigo… Not as strong… I can ignore it… but it’s there… comfortable… and I… it scares me to think I might lose that… I’m sorry… That sounds so incredibly selfish…”

Ichigo shook his head, tightening his hands around Yukio’s smaller one. “Yukio… I want all of that, too. I want to stay with you. It wouldn’t feel right for me without you, either. Really, I’d never stop worrying about you if I ever did stop bugging you all the time,” he said with a chuckle, but his amusement tamed quickly. “Even if… you don’t have romantic feelings for me, I want to be there for you. We’ll move in together, nothing will change between us if you don’t want it to,” he added, his voice lowering a bit as he leaned slightly to try to catch Yukio’s eyes again.

Yukio met his eyes again, a relieved smile upon his face. He squeezed Ichigo’s hand that his own was wrapped around. “It really doesn’t bother me at all anymore… you always being there… I… I _want_ to live near you… _with_ you… for as long as… that’s alright… You… You feel like _home…”_ Ichigo knew how estranged he was from his own family, how he had never felt any connection with them at all. Ichigo had become his best friend - the closest thing he’d ever had to family, to feeling real affection and importance - and it would be incredibly painful to lose that.

Ichigo’s expression softened a bit. “I’m glad. So, we’re alright, right?” he asked, his smile brightening again as he felt the tension lift from the small bit of uncertainty that had struck him so suddenly.

Yukio giggled slightly at the notion that _he_ was reassuring _Ichigo,_ smiling brightly in fond amusement. “Ja, we’re good,” he assured him, squeezing his hand again. 

Jushiro smiled at the two of them, pleased with how the conversation had progressed. He was positive that Yukio wouldn’t want to lose contact with Ichigo. Even with romantic implications between himself and Yukio, and what would likely quickly develop into a true relationship, with Yukio as Jushiro’s submissive - because Jushiro knew Yukio wasn’t aware that he was already treating him as his dominant, but he certainly was - Ichigo wouldn’t just disappear from the picture. Still, he knew Ichigo needed to hear that from Yukio, so he had refused to answer for him. 

With his tea cup empty, Jushiro then turned to the other two at the table. “Are the two of you ready?” he asked, nearly immediately earning an affirmative nod from Ulquiorra. 

“Yes, uncle, I’m ready,” Toshiro responded verbally, giving Jushiro a smile that was a mixture of feeling pleased, relieved, and proud that he’d been so open and honest with Yukio. The other submissive clearly needed to know exactly how Jushiro saw him, how he felt about him, and he was far less worried about the three of them now that that had been made clear. 

He was also very reassured how Ichigo had taken it, how he hadn’t abandoned Yukio in any way, hadn’t attempted to distance himself. His own initial concern had been understandable but Toshiro had known Yukio would want him to remain near, for Ichigo to remain a large part of his life. Toshiro knew he, himself, would never feel comfortable without Jushiro near, without being able to speak with him about anything. He actually preferred living with him, regardless of saving money on rent elsewhere, and he was so thankful Ulquiorra understood how important his uncle was to him. 

He was still his protector, even now. He’d always see him that way. If they did ever move out, it certainly wouldn’t be far, and Toshiro wasn’t at all wanting to. Yukio saw Ichigo much the same way - of course he wanted him in his life as much as possible.

“Alright, let’s get comfortable in the living room. We can leave the mess, for now, unless you’d be willing to clear the table for me again, Toshiro. I would myself, but I honestly don’t want to let go of Yukio,” Jushiro said with a chuckle, squeezing Yukio’s hand that had remained in his. He hadn’t felt this attached to someone in a long time, and it was truthfully a rather freeing feeling, especially knowing that Yukio returned his feelings and _wanted_ the contact.

Toshiro waved his hand before beginning to place everything back onto the tray, “It’s no trouble, uncle. We all like the house to remain neat. I’ll only be a couple minutes.”

Ulquiorra wordlessly aided Toshiro in clearing the table, and Jushiro cast him an appreciative smile, along with short verbal thanks to Toshiro. Communication was surprisingly easy with Ulquiorra, as much as some would think his frequent silence would make it exceptionally difficult. He was really quite perceptive, taking value in small gestures, much like Toshiro did. 

As they completed their task, Jushiro stood, tugging a bit on Yukio’s hand. “They’ll be along. Let’s go ahead and get comfortable,” he said softly. He smiled when Yukio followed his direction without a second thought, keeping a hold on Ichigo’s hand as well as Jushiro led them both back through to the living room, where he settled on the couch with Yukio next to him.

Ichigo took the seat on the other side of Yukio, and he couldn’t help but ask, “So, what exactly are they going to be doing? You said it’s something to trigger subspace, right?” 

Jushiro nodded. “Yes, Ulquiorra will bind Toshiro’s arms, and probably provide additional physical contact, holding him or the like. Both things are subspace triggers for Toshiro, so he will likely fall fairly deep,” he explained, though he knew neither would likely truly understand until they actually _saw_ it. 

“Bind?” Yukio questioned softly, his tone more curious than anything. Still holding Ichigo’s hand, he had pulled it so that Ichigo’s arm was more across his body, allowing him to lean his head upon Ichigo’s shoulder. He hadn’t done so consciously, just used to having more contact and cuddling with Ichigo whenever they sat next to each other this way in his room. Between the contact with Ichigo and his continued hold on Jushiro’s hand, Yukio felt exceedingly relaxed and comfortable, even in the unfamiliar room.

Jushiro smiled at Ichigo’s pleased grin when Yukio shifted against him. It seemed it was a familiar thing for the two of them to do, and Jushiro was glad Yukio was already so at ease being here. “Yes, he’ll use ribbon to wrap Toshiro’s arms, probably bind them together in some comfortable orientation. I honestly didn’t demand details from them, but Toshiro needs it often enough, I’m familiar with what they plan to do. 

“Really, I was the one to help Toshiro learn his subspace triggers, and I trained Ulquiorra to be able to administer them properly. Ulquiorra was completely unfamiliar with any of this when Toshiro and I met him, so I observed for a while each time Ulquiorra would do much of anything with Toshiro to be sure it was being done properly. Ribbon bondage is a fairly common trigger, and rather simple to administer. It only requires a bit of patience,” Jushiro explained.

Hearing the end of Jushiro’s explanation as he and Ulquiorra rejoined them, Toshiro chuckled, saying, “All of my triggers take patience, uncle. But bondage is the most clear as an obvious trigger, so I felt it was the best example. My other triggers aren’t as obvious, more to do with how Ulqui speaks to me or touches me, though he may use some of those as well to bring me deeper. There are several subspace triggers but there’s only a very narrow range that I would consent to - and that Ulqui would administer.”

“Of course. Ulquiorra has done exceptionally well figuring out how to maximize the effect of your particular triggers when he knows you would want him to. It was always something I admired in him - his perceptiveness with you,” Jushiro said with a fond smile toward both of them. 

Ichigo was a bit curious about Toshiro's wording, though, and asked rather plainly, “But why are there so few you’d do? I mean… what’s wrong with the rest of them?” Ichigo wasn’t exactly uneasy, but Toshiro made it sound like some of this may be undesirable… dangerous, even, if Ulquiorra would be unwilling to administer it.

Toshiro considered the question for a moment, understanding why Ichigo had asked, “Almost anything you can think of could potentially be a trigger - it’s very individual - but there are some that are commonly effective. Bondage is one of those, however even that isn’t always a trigger for any particular individual. Some triggers can be slightly painful, though when done correctly they do no actual harm to the submissive. Really, anything done _not_ correctly can cause harm - even ribbon bondage - thus why uncle trained Ulqui himself. I do not like any amount of pain, however, so that rules out all of those triggers, called impact play. I dislike temperature extremes so that rules out those types of triggers, and my being ace rules out any that are more sexual in nature.”

Ichigo nodded slowly, still honestly reeling a bit from all the information Toshiro had thrown at him. “Okay… So, I guess, the easy answer would have been - it’s all based on preference,” he said, shaking his head and giving a rather exasperated sigh. Though, he supposed he should have expected such a detailed answer. He still remembered Toshiro’s explanations of the merchandise at Pisces.

Toshiro chuckled, “Yes, it certainly is. Some submissives have many and varied triggers. I do not. Bondage is by far the most visual of my triggers.” Toshiro turned to look at Yukio, giving him a small smile as he said, “It’s really impossible to know for sure if something is a trigger until it’s attempted, so don’t feel at all silly for wanting to try something you’re interested in. Just because something isn’t a trigger for me, doesn’t mean it won’t be a powerful one for you, and vice-versa. This is just an example, so you can see another person subspace, to see for yourself what that looks like from the outside.”

Yukio returned his smile, nodding in appreciation. “Thank you, Toshiro,” he responded softly, thankful that the other man was willing to do this for them.

Jushiro squeezed Yukio’s hand, gaining his attention. “Also, if either you or Ichigo see anything that you’re curious about, keep it in mind, and we’ll discuss when they’re finished,” he advised, bringing about a brief nod of understanding from Ichigo that he perceived in his periphery, jade eyes still focused on emerald.

“Ja, sir,” Yukio responded softly, holding his gaze, entirely relaxed and at ease doing so, not bothered that he really didn’t think he could break eye contact on his own. It no longer felt odd to him that Jushiro had this effect on him - he simply allowed himself to feel the deep comfort and safety that Jushiro invoked in him when he spoke to him, touching him and looking at him in this way.

“Good, Yukio,” Jushiro said softly, reaching over to cup his cheek briefly, smiling when Yukio leaned into the contact again. “They’re going to begin now, so I’d like for you to watch closely,” he said, slowly pulling his hand away, instead bringing it to surround Yukio’s hand with both of his. He then turned to Ulquiorra, giving a small nod.

Ulquiorra returned the gesture, and no other warning was given before he guided Toshiro to the loveseat, which was situated such that all three on the opposite couch had full view of what he was doing. With a light touch to Toshiro’s shoulder, he had him sit before he knelt before him, taking one of Toshiro’s hands and firmly but gently massaging the back of it, thorough enough to turn it over and pay the same careful attention to his palm. With Toshiro’s palm up, he continued to his wrist, Toshiro having worn a short-sleeved shirt for this very reason. He said nothing at all, but he could already feel Toshiro relaxing under his attention, a small smile curving his lips when he looked up to find Toshiro sitting rather limply against the back of the couch. For now, he was only relaxing, but Ulquiorra knew by the time he was even finished massaging both arms, he would at least be in a light subspace. 

When he reached the sleeve of Toshiro’s shirt, Ulquiorra carefully rolled it up, being sure that it would stay securely in place on his shoulder before proceeding to massage his upper arm. One arm finished, he ran his hands from Toshiro’s shoulder to his wrist before shifting to treat his other arm to the same slow, careful, thorough massage. Another glance at his partner when he reached the sleeve again showed Ulquiorra slightly glassy teal eyes, just as he had predicted. Really, he was performing three of Toshiro’s triggers, because massage was another, in addition to bondage and physical contact. 

Toshiro loved this feeling, this entire experience of his mind clearing, thoughts silencing. He felt so loved, so completely cared for, so _safe_ in Ulquiorra’s skilled hands. He never thought he could trust another as fully and deeply as he did his partner, never thought he would be able to release every bit of his control this way. He had feared physical contact for a while after his boundaries had been crossed by someone he had grown to trust and he really didn’t know if he could place that trust in someone again. But it was just easy with Ulquiorra, their connection coming so natural to them both. 

Toshiro hummed, sinking even further into the back of the loveseat, his head tilting to the side as if even that was becoming difficult to hold up, teal eyes becoming half-lidded in complete comfort and relaxation, remaining locked on piercing emerald. He could stare into Ulquiorra’s eyes forever and never tire of how completely gorgeous they were. He now loved the color, always reminding him fondly of his partner. A small smile had settled on his face, his teal eyes warm, filled with love and trust.

Ulquiorra returned Toshiro’s smile, always breaking the indifferent mask he showed others when they were together this way. Everyone else in the room simply didn’t matter. It didn’t even matter that he was demonstrating this for someone else’s benefit - every minute that Toshiro trusted him this way deserved every ounce of his attention. With his own list of boundaries being even longer than Toshiro’s, he had really never even considered a relationship, firmly believing no one would ever accept just how limited they would be if they were with him. With Toshiro, though, he had finally been shown respect. Toshiro had been interested in him for something other than what Ulquiorra could do for _him._ He was interested in him simply for who he was, had never even mentioned physical contact or anything that would imply more than friendship for months, and even when he did, he was meticulously considerate of everything Ulquiorra wouldn’t consent to. 

Of course, when Ulquiorra had met Jushiro, he understood _why._ Toshiro’s uncle was likely the kindest person he had ever met, and an experienced dominant at that. Put those two things together, and it made Jushiro both defensive of those he cared about - a scrutiny Ulquiorra had to be put through to be allowed much contact with Toshiro - and ridiculously conscientious of others’ limits, something he had clearly passed to his nephew. Ulquiorra never felt pressured by Toshiro or his uncle, and, for once, he found people he was completely comfortable with.

Keeping one hand on Toshiro’s arm, Ulquiorra reached into his back pocket to pull out two long black ribbons. He collected both of Toshiro’s wrists in his free hand, holding them together and gently bringing them up to press them to Toshiro’s chest, applying a bit of pressure to silently instruct him to hold them there. He slowly removed his hand, being sure that Toshiro was going to obey, and when he did, Ulquiorra separated the ribbons in his other hand, letting one fall to the floor to use later. The one in his hand was wrapped around both of Toshiro’s wrists, and he tied a knot to secure them together, wrapping the rest of the length of the ribbon down both arms, keeping the ribbon restricting but not too tight, occasionally running his hands down Toshiro’s arm to be sure the pressure was even. 

When he reached Toshiro’s elbow, which was fully bent to keep his wrists against his own chest, he hooked the ribbon under and picked up with the wrapping at Toshiro’s bicep, past where his bent arm made it impossible to wrap. It also served to _keep_ Toshiro’s arms bent with the light pressure, securing his joined wrists against his chest. When he tied off the end of the ribbon around the top of Toshiro’s shoulder, Ulquiorra slowly ran a light touch over every point he had wrapped, being sure that it wasn’t too tight or the pressure too lax in any particular area. He glanced up at Toshiro again, and his smile softened. Hazy teal eyes were following his every movement, and Ulquiorra paused for a moment to bring a hand to Toshiro’s cheek.

Toshiro immediately leaned into his touch, releasing a soft, contented hum. His heart felt so filled with warmth and his mind was entirely silent, only noticing his own relaxed breathing and _feeling_ \- Ulquiorra’s hand upon his cheek, the ribbons wrapped securely around him, restraining, soft yet unyielding against his skin. He couldn’t move them at all, that control gone from him, and he felt himself slip further, letting go and handing himself gladly into Ulquiorra’s care. 

Ulquiorra slowly removed his hand from Toshiro’s cheek, giving him the chance to understand what he was doing, and picked up the second ribbon from the floor. He wrapped it in a similar manner around Toshiro’s already bound arms, crisscrossing over the other ribbon and up his bicep, tying it off at his shoulder just as he had the other. He ran both hands over Toshiro’s bound arms for several moments, keeping eye contact the entire time, always loving just how relaxed and vacant Toshiro’s usually sharp teal eyes were when they did this. As active as Toshiro’s mind usually was, Ulquiorra understood that this kind of release of control and thought was entirely necessary, and he frequently indulged him this way. 

After a while, Ulquiorra shifted to sit on the loveseat next to Toshiro, pulling him to him and wrapping his arms firmly around him against his chest, Toshiro’s head immediately falling back onto his shoulder. Ulquiorra took a deep, calm breath, letting his eyes fall closed for a moment as he felt just how lax Toshiro was in his arms. When he opened them, he made intentional eye contact with Jushiro, giving a small nod. 

Jushiro returned the gesture, smiling fondly at the two on the opposite sofa. “He’ll let Toshiro stay deep in subspace like that for a bit, but if we speak quietly, Toshiro likely won’t even hear us,” Jushiro murmured to Yukio and Ichigo, his voice soft enough that he was sure the other two heard him, but Toshiro wouldn’t be at all bothered.

Ichigo was quite intently studying Toshiro and Ulquiorra, but he honestly didn’t feel like he really understood what he was looking at - _at all._ Toshiro was completely limp in Ulquiorra’s hold, and seemed… almost absent of himself. “So… what exactly is going on with Toshiro right now?” he whispered, following Jushiro’s instruction to be quiet. 

Jushiro chuckled lightly. “Well, I suppose it’s a rather complex answer for what seems like a simple question. Toshiro has relented every bit of his control to Ulquiorra right now. His mind, his body, his actions, are working on only what Ulquiorra asks of him. I’ve never been in subspace myself, but I’ve heard many descriptions. For Toshiro, it’s immense relaxation, a complete lack of extraneous thought, and the sensation of a warm hum under the skin. He isn’t _thinking_ about anything he’s doing. He moves and acts according to Ulquiorra’s silent requests, and he doesn’t question it at all, doesn’t have a single thought about it before doing what Ulquiorra wants.

“Even achieving this state - at this depth, at least - requires a massive amount of _trust._ As you can likely imagine, if you at all doubt someone’s intentions or have had a negative experience with that person, it will hinder your ability to allow your mind to be this empty. Toshiro trusts Ulquiorra to never ask anything of him that is beyond his limits. Ulquiorra had to earn that trust over time, of course, by _not_ ever asking anything of Toshiro that broke his boundaries, but once that was established, Toshiro had no problem falling this deeply into a vulnerable, rather helpless state.”

Watching Toshiro become more and more relaxed, his teal eyes gradually losing focus, was fascinating for Yukio. He couldn’t help but smile at the pair, Toshiro obviously experiencing a deep feeling of trust and peace with Ulquiorra. That he completely understood, though it indeed did look far _deeper._ Toshiro didn’t look like he could remotely act on his own right now - even if he weren’t bound. He responded to Ulquiorra’s every touch immediately and so naturally, it was clear to Yukio that he wasn’t thinking before doing so, much like he’d noticed himself doing towards Jushiro. 

At the thought, he blushed a bit, saying softly, “Do I… really look that way? I… know I act that way… I _feel_ that way… with both of you… Maybe not as strong or complete… But… His eyes are so vacant… He… _looks_ helpless…”

Ichigo glanced back over at Toshiro, and then returned his eyes to Yukio. “Hmm, I haven’t noticed anything like that, but I guess I haven’t known what to look for,” he replied. 

Jushiro brought his gaze to Ichigo, saying, “Light subspace, like Yukio experiences frequently, often goes unnoticed. Honestly, if I wasn’t experienced in this, I would have never known Yukio was reacting that way to me the first time we met.” 

He then turned to Yukio, squeezing his hand to draw his eyes up to him. “To answer your question, yes, to a point. You clearly still have the capacity to think about your actions, and act without explicit direction, and your expression isn’t as vacant as you see Toshiro’s is now. You are also _released_ from such a state fairly easily. But, when I have your full attention, and you begin to respond fairly automatically, your eyes do become a bit glassy. Today, with my hand on your cheek, was the deepest I’ve seen you so far. You likely didn’t realize you were continually leaning into my hand, it was only a thoughtless response to the contact.”

"So… I'm not really… _that_ obvious?" Yukio questioned softly. Because it _had_ been obvious to him, what Toshiro was experiencing - he'd been completely captivated by it. He couldn't help but imagine how wonderful what Ulquiorra was doing to Toshiro would feel, especially if it was Jushiro or Ichigo doing it, trusting both men completely. And he wanted to try, wanted to feel that himself. 

Then he remembered that Jushiro said he seemed to often be in this state, albeit lightly, and for some reason, it bothered him that someone outside their small circle would be able to tell. He could be vulnerable with Ichigo, with Jushiro - and he didn't mind Toshiro or Ulquiorra seeing him that way either - but he didn't like the thought of anyone else doing so. It seemed too… personal. And he hated others seeing him as weak, fragile, _helpless…_ He knew that wasn't how these men saw him, but he didn't trust anyone else's opinion of him. 

“No, Yukio. Not nearly that obvious. And you would never fall into that state, even the light subspace you fall into with me, with anyone you didn’t trust. I only know that because you didn’t even do so with me until I had _earned_ your trust. Even when you’re with me or Ichigo in public, I can rather clearly see the difference compared to what I’ve seen in you today. Any observers would never know that was what was happening, I assure you. They would have to have a keen eye and actual experience seeing it before to have even the most remote idea,” Jushiro replied, his voice low but gentle and reassuring.

Yukio smiled, nodding that he understood. He felt relieved that this part of himself wasn't something anyone would be able to easily tell. He still held a fear of others using him and this… This made it seem as if he was predisposed for such a thing. He cuddled more into Ichigo, now exceedingly grateful he'd never taken advantage of him in any way. With years together, so much built-up trust, it would have been easy. That perhaps should have frightened him, because it was still something Ichigo could do - except that just wasn't who Ichigo was. And he was so entirely thankful and appreciative of that. 

Ichigo shifted a bit in response to Yukio pressing closer, squeezing his hand and giving him a bright smile.

Jushiro immediately noted Yukio’s nonverbal response, and based on his question, he knew exactly what was crossing his mind. “I’m grateful to Ichigo, too, Yukio. He’s been a perfect protector for you,” he said quietly, giving Ichigo a warm smile. It seemed Toshiro had been right about everything - Jushiro felt that there was a potential for his feelings to extend to Ichigo, and not only because of what he had done for Yukio. He was a legitimately kind person, and even if he proved to not have a bit of switch in him, Jushiro would willingly keep him in both his and Yukio’s life if romantic feelings did develop, for either of them. 

Ichigo chuckled a bit at Jushiro’s words. “Not perfect, by a long shot, but I’ve tried to keep him out of trouble,” he replied with a grin. 

Yukio giggled softly, responding, "You definitely have. I didn't once actually need to turn anyone down myself - you didn't even allow them to properly ask me." He looked up into warm amber eyes, his own expression entirely fond as he murmured, "You seemed to know that Jushiro was different though…"

Ichigo was still smiling as he glanced up at Jushiro, quickly returning his eyes to Yukio. “Of course I did. For starters, he’s actually _nice._ And not the fake kind of nice, because you know I can tell. Also, I don’t know if you noticed, but he never actually asked you out, and he let me stay with you the whole time, even when he wanted to talk to you at the store. I would’ve been a lot more suspicious if he was trying to get you alone, but he never did,” he replied.

Yukio’s smile only grew at Ichigo's explanation - he was entirely right, of course. He pressed against him more firmly, the shadow of a hug as he said honestly, "Danke, Ichigo - _thank you_ \- for always taking such good care of me."

Ichigo leaned into Yukio a bit, returning the light force of him pressing into him. “You’re welcome, Yukio. I’m glad _we_ found Jushiro. There’s never been anyone I can trust with you, but I think he passes,” he said with a chuckle.

Jushiro laughed lightly. “Thank you, Ichigo. I know how much that actually means, having the approval of a protector. It isn’t an honor to be taken lightly,” he said, his kind, constant smile shifting from Ichigo down to Yukio.

Yukio couldn't help but meet his gaze, his smile softening as that feeling of warmth grew within him. Both of these men meant so impossibly much to him. It had taken a very long time for him to accept with Ichigo, so little time for Jushiro - but he couldn't help but think that part of that was because of Ichigo. 

Yes, he'd been attracted to Jushiro practically immediately - the man was gorgeous - and he had felt comfortable and safe with him quickly during that first meeting. But really, that had been just a crush. He had been able to ignore it, mostly. 

But then Ichigo insisted on meeting him, insisted on returning with him when he kept his word to Jushiro and did so… And he'd actually _approved_ of him… Yukio could tell, would have obeyed without thinking - regardless of how he felt - if he hadn't, if Ichigo had refused Jushiro's offer to his home. Ichigo accepting seemed to give his heart permission to become quite firmly attached, something he knew he would have usually agonized over, constantly second-guessing himself, his anxiety and self-doubt causing conflict over every moment he was with Jushiro. 

But none of that had happened. He only felt _happy_ when he was with him. He also realized that, since that first day, he'd actually not been alone with Jushiro, Ichigo always with him. 

And that had only felt _right._

He tightened his grip on both their hands, hoping they felt the same, that they never felt remotely jealous of the other. Because, he realized, he wouldn't be able to choose properly anymore. If either one of these men left his side, they would leave a gaping, obvious, painful hole. He really hoped both of their words remained true, that Ichigo wanted to remain as close as they were, that Jushiro didn't mind that in the least. 

And if those words were true, Yukio would never be able to adequately express how ridiculously fortunate he knew he was. 

And he'd _never_ take _either_ for granted. 

Jushiro returned the squeeze of his hand on Yukio’s, his expression impossibly warm and fond as he kept contact with bright emerald eyes. It was difficult to miss the deep admiration in Yukio’s eyes, and still it made Jushiro’s heart skip to think that Yukio actually had any amount of romantic feeling toward him. 

“I believe it’s likely time for Ulquiorra to release Toshiro now,” he whispered, both to Ichigo and Yukio, but his eyes were locked with Yukio’s. “This process is just as important - perhaps more so - than the administering of the trigger itself. I’ll explain once Toshiro has at least been unbound,” he added. 

Yukio nodded his understanding, emerald eyes still locked with soft jade as Jushiro held his gaze. 

Jushiro then looked to Ulquiorra, who had heard and gave him a small nod. Ulquiorra’s movements were slow as he loosened his hold on Toshiro, running his hands over Toshiro’s bound arms before he even fully took his arms from around him. He didn’t shift Toshiro off of him at all as he loosened the knot on one shoulder, the second ribbon he had placed, and he meticulously unwound the fabric from Toshiro’s arm, the hand that wasn’t handling the ribbon running over the newly exposed skin firmly to be sure there was proper circulation. It hadn’t been _that_ tight, but Ulquiorra knew Toshiro wouldn’t mind the light massaging motion anyway.

One ribbon removed and dropped to the floor, he began to work on the other, this time a bit more slowly, knowing this would fully release Toshiro’s arms. His free hand held Toshiro’s wrists in place as he untied them, and when he had tossed the second ribbon down, both hands trailed from Toshiro’s wrists to his elbows, repeatedly for a while, until he finally coaxed Toshiro’s hands down from where they had been held to his chest. At that point, he did move Toshiro a bit to sit sideways on his lap, Toshiro’s back leaned against the arm of the loveseat and his head leaned a bit to rest against the back of the seat. Ulquiorra brought one hand up to run his fingers slowly through Toshiro’s hair, the other rested on his partner’s cheek as he intently watched bright teal eyes.

Jushiro turned from his focus on Toshiro and Ulquiorra to find Yukio and Ichigo both still watching them. Still, he continued with his quiet explanation. “Now that Ulquiorra has removed the ribbons and slightly changed Toshiro’s orientation, he’ll begin to surface, though very slowly with that treatment,” he began with a light chuckle. “But, you notice Ulquiorra’s movements were very slow and deliberate, and he didn’t make any sudden changes. 

"The continued contact he held - and is still holding - with Toshiro helps prevent Toshiro from experiencing something called a drop. A drop occurs when a submissive is pulled too quickly from subspace, usually when the dominant leaves them prematurely, sometimes assuming they’ve fully surfaced when they haven’t. A drop can be devastating for a submissive if the dominant doesn’t act at the first sign. It can cause a sense of abandonment, worthlessness, and sometimes lasting depression if they’re truly and permanently left, or if their dominant continually allows them to drop. 

“So, it’s the responsibility of the dominant to provide aftercare to the submissive, pulling them gently from subspace as Ulquiorra is for Toshiro now. Aftercare comes in many different forms, but the main idea is that the dominant does _not_ under any circumstances leave the submissive. Contact is extremely important until the submissive has fully surfaced…” He trailed off a bit, his gaze to Yukio as he continued after a moment’s pause.

“Yukio… that is exactly why I was so concerned the first day you left the shop. I knew you had fallen into a light subspace, and I feared that you would drop without contact with me. At the time, I knew it wasn’t truly my place, and all I could really do was _hope._ That was why, when you returned, I insisted on making sure to let you know that I wanted to take care of you, whatever that meant. It’s the reason I invited you here, so soon after we met, and why I gave you my phone number. I couldn’t give you _physical_ contact except at the store, but I needed to give you any contact I could, because I would _never_ allow you to drop.”

Yukio had turned to meet Jushiro's gaze as soon as he said his name. At him mentioning Yukio leaving the shop that first day, Yukio couldn't help but remember how… _heavy_ his heart had felt. But that hadn't happened again, not since Jushiro had made a definite plan to meet again, had given him the means to contact him whenever he felt like he needed to. 

"It definitely helped," Yukio murmured, smiling softly. "I did feel a bit… low… after leaving - like… my heart was weighted… I thought I was being silly… Ignored it… I think Ichigo could tell… Wanted me to come back, come with me… I haven't felt that since meeting you again though… Not after you gave me your number, planned today…"

Knowing that Yukio had actually _felt_ that - it tore at Jushiro’s heart. Yukio had said before that he had wanted to return to the shop rather immediately, but he had never mentioned why. To think that Yukio had been affected that way actually made Jushiro’s breath catch a bit. He tightened his hand around Yukio’s, his eyes reflecting the absolute remorse in his heart as he refused to look away. “I’m _so_ sorry, Yukio. This may sound ridiculous, but… Would you allow me to hold you? Even if just for a moment. It would make _me_ feel immensely better to do so,” he requested softly.

"Ja…" Yukio agreed, the answer immediate, wanting to do anything to relieve the sadness he saw in Jushiro's eyes. He faltered when he went to move, though, his gaze snapping to Ichigo, emerald eyes pleading. He wasn't sure why but he _needed_ Ichigo's approval, needed him to be alright with Jushiro holding him. If he wasn't, he was going to be torn in two and he honestly didn't know what he'd do. 

Ichigo had been listening, even if he hadn’t been looking at either of them. He understood immediately - Jushiro felt responsible for Yukio from the moment he had met him. That fact only made Ichigo admire and respect Jushiro more, and now there was absolutely no way he was going to be the one to keep them apart. So when Yukio hesitated to go to Jushiro, Ichigo looked down to find emerald eyes that were practically begging - as if for _permission._ “Go on, Yukio. He needs you,” he murmured, giving Yukio a smile.

Yukio gave him a relieved smile, saying softly, "Danke, Ichigo." He then sat up from leaning against Ichigo, still keeping a hold of his hand. He paused again, though, when he was uncertain what to do. Jushiro wanted to hold him… but he didn't want to just crawl into his lap without permission. So he simply sat frozen before his voice finally forced out, "Ahh… How…"

Jushiro chuckled, pulling on Yukio’s hand to coax him toward him, not pulling him so far that he would feel the need to release Ichigo’s hand. He situated him in his lap, facing Ichigo, before scooting into the seat Yukio had been occupying so that Ichigo didn’t have to reach across to keep contact. Once he was settled, Jushiro wrapped his arms securely around Yukio, holding him against his chest and feeling immense relief flood him at the sensation of having Yukio in his arms. He turned his head and lowered his cheek to nuzzle into fine blonde hair. “Yukio… I’m certain you don’t blame me for allowing you to feel that way, but… that doesn’t change the fact that I’m incredibly sorry that you had to go through that, no matter how minor it seemed,” he said quietly.

Yukio hummed at the positive attention, at the obvious care in Jushiro's words and touch. He felt nothing but warmth flood him, wrapped in Jushiro's arms, leaned against his strong chest, Ichigo's hand still within his and so close… He was able to shift his legs slightly so that they rested across Ichigo's lap, smiling as he felt Ichigo rest his free hand just below his knee. 

"I'm fine, Jushiro…" Yukio insisted, leaning and cuddling into him more, allowing his full weight to settle against his chest. "I really barely noticed… I'm… rather used to feeling abandoned - and that's _not_ what you did. You told me to return, wanted me to come back, didn't want me to leave to begin with… I see that now… I didn't mean to cause you stress by telling you… I'm sorry…"

When Yukio fully relaxed against him, happiness the likes of which Jushiro hadn’t felt in years washed over him, but when Yukio _apologized,_ his arms tightened around him, one hand running up and down Yukio’s arm. “No, Yukio. Don’t ever apologize for being honest with me. I want to know your every thought and feeling, whether you think I’ll like it or not. _Especially_ something like this that hurt you. It may have not felt like much to you… I just needed to assure myself for a moment… that you’re here, and you’re alright. It sounds ridiculous - you were sitting right there - I could see you. But _feeling_ you here with me, your weight against me and my arms around you - it’s different…” Jushiro felt like he was rambling again, but Yukio deserved to know his thoughts just as much, so he didn’t hold a single one back.

Yukio smiled, nuzzling against his chest, whispering, "I don't mind at all… I… _really_ like being held by you… So… whenever you need or… want to… you can…"

Jushiro nearly laughed, the joy overflowing out of him when Yukio said those seemingly simple words. “Thank you, Yukio. That really means a lot to me. If _you_ ever need me to hold you, don’t hesitate to come to me,” he returned the offer, really wanting to hold him whenever Yukio was willing to let him. He fit so _perfectly_ in his arms. It was rather obvious that Yukio had low self-esteem, but Jushiro wasn’t lying when he had told him how _he_ felt about Yukio. “So perfect,” he breathed, the words surfacing before he could even stop them. 

Yukio flushed at his words, whimpering softly as unexpected warmth rushed through him, still entirely unused to hearing such things but loving it every time Jushiro said them. "Ja…" he breathed out, his heart racing, squeezing both hands he held to help ground him and continuing to nuzzle his cheek against the soft fabric of Jushiro's shirt upon his chest. 

Ichigo heard the small sound Yukio made, and the tone of his voice wasn’t quite… right. When Yukio squeezed his hand, Ichigo returned the pressure, turning to Yukio and studying him curiously. “Yukio… are you alright?” he asked, fearing that somehow something had upset him. 

"Ahh… Ja… Ichigo…" Yukio stammered, flushing deeply. "I'm alright…" he whispered. He felt amazing, really, but he was feeling _a lot_ and he was having a difficult time sorting through exactly _what_ he was all feeling. 

Jushiro gave a fond smile, not directed at anyone in particular. He was a bit amused by Ichigo’s concern, and he was fairly certain he knew what had affected Yukio so heavily. He took a bit of a shot in the dark and brought his free hand up to carefully thread through Yukio’s hair, hoping it would calm him. But, in case that didn’t, he used his voice, calm and certain, the tone that always got Yukio’s attention, “Calm, Yukio. I apologize for overwhelming you - I only enjoy giving verbal praise to those important to me.”

Yukio leaned into his touch, eyes fluttering closed and sighing out as he calmed. "I… really like it… when you do… Don't be sorry… Feels amazing… I just… don't know how to react… or process how it makes me feel… It's such a strong mix of emotions… No one has ever… spoken to me like you do…"

Jushiro continued to run his fingers through Yukio’s hair, having felt him immediately calm at the action. “It’s a shame, really, that no one has ever told you how beautiful you are… Maybe I could help you sort through your reaction, if you think you could isolate a few emotions and talk through them with me,” he suggested. This would need to happen eventually, because Jushiro certainly wasn’t going to _stop_ speaking to Yukio this way, and he would hate to see the man struck by overwhelming emotion every time he did. 

Yukio had keened softly at Jushiro's words, as if him being beautiful was just some objective, obvious fact, that same confusing mix of emotions surging through him. "Ahh…" he stammered out, attempting to do as Jushiro had asked, to isolate, "Happiness… Relief… And _so_ much warmth… Almost hot… And I want to be closer to you…" he whispered, keening again and nuzzling against his chest. 

Jushiro chuckled and held Yukio closer, his hand still running soothingly through fine blonde hair. “Yukio, I know we haven’t spoken of these things in this context, and I don’t want you to think negatively of the term I’m about to use… but I believe you have quite the strong praise kink. Don’t think of kinks as overtly sexual things, as most people tend to. What Ulquiorra just showed us is a kink, and there were no sexual implications whatsoever. We had been using the word ‘trigger’ instead, speaking specifically about subspace. I just want you to know that there’s nothing _wrong_ with how you process when I give you verbal praise. It’s only how your mind works,” he explained, his voice level and carrying a hint of fondness.

"Alright…" Yukio whispered, still blushing heavily though he was calming from the hand passing through his hair. He didn't have much of a reference for the word, though he had heard it before, mostly in reference to someone enjoying something odd - usually in a sexual way - but Jushiro had said there was nothing wrong in how he reacted and he believed him. Though now that he said it that way, Yukio was able to clearly identify desire as a large component of the heat he was feeling and had to take a rather deep, calming breath to not flush even more. 

Ichigo was watching Yukio, and after Jushiro’s explanation, it actually seemed that Yukio was even _more_ unnerved, because the breath he took didn’t seem at all soothing. Though, he knew Yukio had romantic feelings for Jushiro, so the fact that he was so flustered shouldn’t have come as such a surprise. Something Jushiro had said, though, had struck Ichigo’s heart with a bit of guilt. “Yukio…” he said softly, tightening his grip on Yukio’s hand and waiting for Yukio’s eyes to come to him.

Yukio immediately focused on Ichigo, his face still flush but his heart rate coming back under his control. He breathed again, this time easier as he smiled at Ichigo, giving him his full attention. 

Ichigo returned Yukio’s smile, but his mind was racing. Still, he made himself speak, knowing if he didn’t, he would surely regret it. “Yukio, I… Please don’t think I’m saying this just because Jushiro has been saying it. I just - I’ve always - for a while, at least… damn, how does Jushiro just _say_ these things?” He let his gaze fall a bit, bringing his hand to the back of his head. His heart was pounding beneath his ribs as though it would soon burst through, and he couldn’t seem to get his words to work. 

With sudden determination, he brought amber eyes back up to meet with emerald - gorgeous green that Ichigo had nearly always admired. “Yukio, you’re gorgeous. And I’ve always loved your eyes, and… And I think, for a while, I’ve had real, romantic feelings for you. I’ve always just… put those aside, though, because I just wanted to protect you, and I didn’t think you’d feel safe with me if I started asking for a relationship. I’m sorry… this… is probably going to ruin everything. But I couldn’t… keep it unsaid anymore,” he spilled, his voice tapering off into barely a whisper by the time he stopped speaking, and his eyes slid to the side, knowing there was bound to be _something_ negative in those eyes he so adored.

Slight confusion had entered Yukio's expression when Ichigo had first started to speak but he had continued to smile in encouragement. Obviously whatever Ichigo wanted to tell him was difficult for him to do. 

And then he called him _gorgeous._

Yukio had to bite his lip rather harshly to prevent himself from making any sound as Ichigo had continued speaking even as those same mixed emotions he had experienced when Jushiro praised him ran through him. And it didn't help him to continue to listen to every word Ichigo said as he confessed to having developed romantic feelings towards him as well. He was well in a state of shock, really - completely overwhelmed emotionally though none of the emotions were negative - just, _a lot_ \- even more so than before. 

His face was so flushed it honestly felt like his cheeks were burning and his hands would have been shaking except they were being firmly held, one by each man with him on the couch. His brain was not processing well at all, still stuck on Ichigo thinking he was _gorgeous_ of all things - _Ichigo_ was gorgeous, _Jushiro_ was gorgeous… 

Yukio… 

Yukio was always… 

"Cute…" Yukio whispered out, trying and failing to understand with how overwhelmed he was. "You… always just called me cute…"

Ichigo’s gaze snapped back to Yukio at his voice, but at his words, he gave a breathy chuckle and shook his head. “I know… I spent a lot of time convincing myself that I _shouldn’t_ want to be more than just friends with you. So, that was just… something I said to… deflect, I guess. I’m sorry, Yukio. I feel like I’ve been lying to you. I really did… just want to protect you,” he replied, sighing rather heavily.

"You have," Yukio said quickly, disliking immediately how… dispirited Ichigo seemed. "You _always_ have… since we met, really… You wouldn't leave me, wouldn't _allow_ me to be alone for long… It was so frustrating at first… I thought you just wanted to use me like everyone else - to help you get a good grade and then brush me off… But other than our lab work, you didn't ask me to help you at all… 

"And then when that semester ended… and we no longer shared any classes… you _still_ wouldn't leave me to be alone… always dropping by my dorm and inviting yourself in… And… eventually… I began to look forward to you doing so… Frustration became more… fond exasperation… and then anticipation… because I constantly desire you to be near me now, Ichigo… I hate it when we're apart… 

"I didn't… _allow_ myself to feel romantically about you… but… _you're_ gorgeous… and _kind…_ and _wonderful…_ You'd have to be blind to not see that… And I can see fine…" Yukio whispered out, his voice trailing off, his face impossibly flush as he forced out the words. 

Ichigo glanced up at Jushiro, who had been politely bowing out of the conversation, but all of this truly didn’t seem to be bothering the man, which was… decidedly odd, since he and Yukio had exchanged much the same nature of confession earlier that day. “So, I… I’m not sure I really get what you’re saying, Yukio. Are you saying… that you _do_ have romantic feelings for me?” he asked first, sure that if Yukio admitted to such a thing, Jushiro would _have_ to step in.

"I…" Yukio whispered, the words catching in the throat, purely out of habit. "It's hard to say… I've forced myself to ignore them for so long but… yes…" Yukio forced out, unable to not answer Ichigo's direct question, closing his eyes and shrinking in on himself as he did. "I… should have told you… a long time ago… I just… By the time I realized… I couldn't risk losing you… I wasn't able to do anything I thought may make you uncomfortable with me…" 

Jushiro had caught Ichigo’s glance, knowing what was likely going through his mind with such things being discussed - or, stumbled over, in Ichigo’s case. He figured, with both of their feelings aired, it was likely time to ease both of their minds. Obviously at least Ichigo was concerned that he had ruined his relationship with Yukio by confessing his feelings. “Both of you listen to me for a moment,” he insisted, his voice calm and level.

Ichigo looked up immediately, fully expecting a lecture, denial, an ultimatum - _something_ that would imply that he would have to leave. Because obviously this _connection_ Jushiro had with Yukio would make _Ichigo_ the one with shortcomings. _Obviously_ Jushiro was just _better_ for Yukio than he was.

Yukio's own reaction was equally instant, conflicted and overwhelmed emerald eyes locking with calm jade. 

_Calm._

Jushiro wasn't at all upset - Yukio could tell - and that alone calmed the fear that had spiked through him at his words, worried how this would affect the kind man after Yukio had just admitted his feelings for him as well. Yukio just wasn't able to lie to either of them, not when asked directly, and he really did have strong feelings for them both. The look in Jushiro's eyes, however, demanded that he listen and that actually put him at ease. Obviously, Jushiro had some sort of solution or advice that would solve this, and Yukio gladly gave him his full attention. 

Jushiro smiled at both of them, it being rather obvious they needed the comfort. “The two of you seem to have been evading some feelings for a while, which is understandable, given Ichigo’s role in your life, Yukio. But, since those feelings are now in the open, I’m sure you’re both believing that will throw some complication into what was spoken between Yukio and I earlier today. What the two of you _haven’t_ considered is the possibility that _I_ would accept _both_ of you. 

“It _is_ possible for three people to be equal partners with one another. No one would choose, no one would harbor resentment toward either of the others, and anything we would do in a romantic context would be shared between _all_ of us. I’m honestly not sure why this is such a foreign concept, but it seems to be, judging by your words, Ichigo - believing that you had ruined something by having feelings for Yukio. If this is something both of you would be open to, I am more than willing to do so,” he explained, his tone staying even and actually a bit amused as he spoke.

Ichigo was still a bit confused, and it was obvious in his questioning amber eyes. “But… Do you feel that way about _me?_ Because, you haven’t said so,” he pointed out.

Jushiro chuckled. “Well, Ichigo, Yukio is right - you are gorgeous, and kind, and wonderful. Your treatment of Yukio attracted me to you immediately. The only thing I’m unsure of is how compatible our dynamics are, but that is truly not an issue for me. I know the two of us wouldn’t clash so severely that it would put a strain on the relationship. I am fond of you and I respect you, Ichigo. So, in plain terms, yes. I am attracted to you in a romantic way, even if the development of those feelings was different from how my feelings for Yukio developed,” he admitted. 

Ichigo was a bit taken aback by Jushiro’s matter-of-fact tone, as if it should have been obvious that he felt that way for him. “Well, I mean… I feel the same way about you. I like how you treat Yukio… And you’re beautiful, honestly. I couldn’t help but notice that the first time I saw you. This just… feels weird to admit… having feelings for two people,” he said with a small laugh. 

Jushiro shrugged a bit. “We don’t choose what our heart wants,” he said simply, then turning his eyes down to Yukio.

Yukio was smiling happily, having felt strongly for both since they had all spoken in the shop and Ichigo had agreed to come here with him today. He hadn't thought anything would come from his crush on his best friend other than making him uncomfortable with him and he had never been more relieved to be wrong. 

And he'd already realized… he couldn't do anything with one of them without the permission of the other. It didn't feel right. 

_This_ felt right. 

To him, this didn't alter much in his mind about his relationship to both other than how he could now permit himself to see and think of Ichigo. And thinking of Ichigo with Jushiro didn't bother him in the least. They were both gorgeous - would be more so _together_ \- and Yukio would be with them. 

Again, he felt so impossibly fortunate. 

"Ja…" Yukio said softly, agreeing, "We don't choose who we trust… We don't choose who we desire… We don't choose who we love… And I want to try this… I don't _ever_ want to be without _either_ of you…"

“And you won’t be, Yukio. Neither of us wants to hurt you in any way, and it’s clear that you need both of us. I have full faith that this will work. We all respect one another, and over time we’ll only learn more about each other, and make our relationship stronger. 

“There’s only one thing you said that bothers me, Yukio, and that’s the desire to never be without either of us. 

"If I’m being honest, I’ll have to admit that I have no issue with the two of you staying here - for tonight and every other night you want to. I don't want you to be without both of us either, Yukio. Honestly, _I_ don't want to be without both of _you_ \- so I would prefer if you stayed here. 

"There is a spare bedroom, if you wouldn’t be comfortable sharing a bed right away - in a completely platonic context, no sexual implications whatsoever - but the decision is yours, really. I never have been uncomfortable with such things,” Jushiro said with a light laugh. "I only want you both close, and to be here for both of you." 

"I…" Yukio floundered immediately, both wanting to look away but unable to - not that this wasn't something Jushiro didn't really already know about him anyway. "I would like that… being with you both… every night… sharing a bed... _platonically…_ I… 

"I don't know… if I'm comfortable or not… with anything sexual anyway… I've never… even properly _kissed_ someone before…" he whispered, his voice growing ever softer as he spoke, trailing off, embarrassed over his own complete and utter lack of experience. 

“That’s fine, Yukio, and I’m sure Ichigo would agree. This entire relationship and everything we do together is going to depend on the pace _we_ decide _together._ If you weren’t even comfortable staying here overnight, that wouldn’t bother me at all. Now, anything you _want_ to do, you are completely at liberty to tell either of us. We are all equal partners. One person’s desires will never override another’s,” Jushiro assured him, resuming the action of running his fingers gently through Yukio’s hair. 

“Yeah, Yukio, you’re fine. I’m definitely not going to rush you. But you know I wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with you. I’ve been tempted to for so long anyway, not expecting anything out of it,” Ichigo said with a laugh. 

Yukio giggled, leaning into Jushiro's hand as he glanced towards Ichigo, responding, "At least I'm sure Jushiro has a proper sized bed, so this isn't nearly as ridiculous as attempting to share a dorm bed." 

“Oh, it would’ve been ridiculous, huh? I still think you would’ve liked it, even basically sleeping on top of me,” Ichigo shot back teasingly. 

Yukio blushed, murmuring, "That would have made it near impossible for me to ignore how I feel about you, Ichigo… Sleeping _on top_ of you that way…" 

Ichigo couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable blush on Yukio’s face. “Yeah, well, then we may have both actually - I don’t know - told the truth a long time ago,” he said, still smiling fondly as he held emerald eyes. 

"Ja…" Yukio agreed, "But… I'm glad we didn't… That everything worked out the way it did… That we have Jushiro…" 

Ichigo nodded. “I’m glad we do too. Because as much as you think I took good care of you, I didn’t know any of the things he does. And, I mean, I would’ve tried, and I probably would have failed a lot. But now we don’t really have to worry about that,” he said as he shifted his gaze up a bit to find Jushiro looking at him. 

“I don’t claim to be perfect,” Jushiro said amusedly. “And you don’t give yourself enough credit, Ichigo. You have good instincts, evident by the fact that you even recognized that Yukio needed a protector. Every time you speak of _how_ you decided whether or not someone would ever earn your approval to be near Yukio, I realize that you actually did hold to your role in every way that you could,” he added, giving Ichigo an admiring smile, the expression softening when Ichigo actually seemed a bit embarrassed by the kind words. 

"He's always taken good care of me," Yukio agreed, smiling. "Especially whenever I didn't take great care of myself, trying to isolate myself from the world rather than deal with my anxiety… He never let me, had me face it - but never let me face it alone…" 

Jushiro turned his gaze down to Yukio. “I told you, I realized how brave you were to venture out to my store that day that you came alone. And you did _extremely_ well, speaking to me. I’d bet that came from Ichigo’s effort with you, his encouragement when you were in public with him. You had several opportunities to abandon your task and leave, even before I realized how you were responding to me. I’d imagine, before Ichigo came into your life, that you likely would have just left if anyone tried to talk to you,” he speculated. 

"Ja…" Yukio responded, "Likely… It helped knowing no one else was in the store… And you… well… You were so stunning and kind… Gentle and attentive… I didn't _want_ to leave… though I felt many times as if I should… I just _couldn't…_ Like my feet wouldn't cooperate every time I panicked…" Yukio said, giggling a bit at the memory. 

Jushiro chuckled, completely endeared by the sound of Yukio’s laughter. He shifted the hand that was threading through Yukio’s hair to instead cup his cheek. “I felt the same way about helping you. It didn’t take long for me to realize I didn’t just keep talking to you because you were a customer in my store. I really _wanted_ to help you, and not just in a kind, customer service sort of way. 

“It didn’t matter what we talked about - I just wanted to hear your voice, because it was very obvious that you didn’t just talk to anyone you came across. Every time you spoke to me, even I didn’t understand the amount of accomplishment and satisfaction that gave me. You’re so special to me, Yukio, and my heart knew that the moment I met you,” he said, that same soft, fond smile on his face that couldn’t help but creep into place when he looked at Yukio. 

Every time Yukio thought he had calmed down, one of these men said something that just caused heat to rush to his cheeks again and fuzzy warmth to flood his body as his heart skipped. "I… think mine did too…" he whispered, returning Jushiro's smile. "Perhaps… it wasn't my feet keeping me there… My heart already didn't want to be without you…"

Toshiro had been slowly surfacing from the deep subspace Ulquiorra had brought him into and had been mostly back to himself for the past several minutes, still completely unwilling to move as Ulquiorra continued his gentle hold and touch upon his hair. And really, the three on the couch definitely needed the time and space to sort out all of the said and previously unsaid feelings between them. Now that they seemed settled with one another, Toshiro opened his eyes, smiling fondly as the first sight in his vision was Ulquiorra’s gorgeous, piercing emerald. _Love you,_ he mouthed, knowing the other three were still occupied with one another but not wanting to draw their attention just yet. Besides, Ulquiorra would rather such gentle, adoring words remain between the two of them. 

Ulquiorra’s heart skipped when Toshiro opened his eyes, though he never did let such things show in his expression. He was fairly certain Toshiro knew, though. Ulquiorra had been silently listening to the conversation on the couch - it was rather difficult _not_ to. He had to admit he wasn’t entirely fond of the idea of the house only becoming more crowded, but Yukio seemed to be pleasant enough company, even loved video games like he and Toshiro did. Hopefully Ichigo would be occupied with his shared interests with Jushiro, though… at least his thoughtless outspokenness was entertaining. 

Ulquiorra’s entire expression softened when Toshiro silently said the words they really only shared in private, and he couldn’t help but mouth, _Love you,_ in return. Finally, he stopped the motion of his hand in Toshiro’s hair and brought an arm around his back to support him and coax him to sit up. Still, emerald eyes were studying Toshiro’s expression, always vigilant to make certain that he was fully back to himself before even making an action that would suggest that he was moving. 

Toshiro moved at Ulquiorra’s silent direction, loving the gentle touch and pressure from his partner far more than words. "Uncle," Toshiro addressed, his voice utterly calm and far warmer than usual, his mind still mostly blank and his heart entirely full, "I'm… mostly surfaced - as much as I will be for the next handful of hours," Toshiro said with a soft chuckle. 

Toshiro didn't often experience light subspace without full subspace being triggered, but when they could spend the rest of the day at home together like this - remaining somehow in contact with one another - Ulquiorra was usually able to keep him within an extended, very light subspace. Toshiro loved it, adored the quiet peace it brought to his mind and that his partner was willing to help him prolong that feeling. 

Jushiro’s gaze shot over to the loveseat. Not that he had necessarily _forgotten_ the other two were present, but he didn’t entirely expect either of them to speak before leaving the room discreetly. His surprise turned to a bright smile, and he nodded. “I’m unsure how coherent you were for much of our conversation, but it seems we’re gaining a couple of housemates. I apologize, I didn’t consult you first. I got a bit swept up in the moment,” he admitted with a somewhat embarrassed laugh.

"This is your house, uncle," Toshiro said with a fond smile that the older man thought he really needed to consult him for such a thing. "You are allowing us to live here - for free. You do not really need to consult me and I am certain Ulquiorra feels the same. We know you would never ask anyone to live with us lightly and it was rather obvious, at least to me, that this would be the most likely outcome. Although, I did anticipate this taking a bit longer than… What was it? Five days?" Toshiro questioned with a chuckle. 

Jushiro laughed rather heartily at that, shaking his head. “On the topic of consulting you, you know I would do so to be sure that neither of you were uncomfortable with the decision. And on the topic of the short timeline, I honestly see no sense in agonizing over such things, making everyone involved suffer some unnecessary limbo when we all already know what we want,” he said, still smiling at his nephew, because he was fairly certain these were things he already knew about him.

Toshiro nodded, turning to smile at Yukio cuddled against his uncle's chest, his legs over Ichigo's lap. Yukio was so obviously content and happy and Toshiro was glad his uncle finally had someone that could be a partner in that way for him again - and it was likely, to him, Ichigo would become that as well. 

Ichigo obviously had a streak of dominance in him, the way he reacted to and immediately cared for Yukio. But it wasn't nearly as strong as Jushiro's or Ulquiorra’s, and Toshiro had been able to guide their conversations all too easily when he had wanted to. Ichigo could just not be as skilled in oritory in general, but he could have also been yielding a bit so as to not make Toshiro displeased with him. 

So Toshiro wouldn't at all be surprised if Ichigo _was_ a switch, just kept firmly in a dominant mindset because of his role and proximity to Yukio. With Jushiro easing that need… maybe he would yield to his uncle that way. Not that Jushiro would mind at all if he didn't - if anyone could make a relationship between three people work, two of which both having a dominant disposition, it was definitely his uncle. He was strong while being infinitely accommodating. Toshiro wasn't worried in the least. 

He looked over Ichigo closely, satisfied to see that he really didn't seem at all concerned about what Jushiro had proposed. "Well, welcome to our home. The point of this, though, was for you to see someone be placed into full subspace. I know uncle has likely been answering your questions, but do you have any for me?" 

Ichigo was fairly subconsciously running his hand up and down Yukio’s leg, from his knee to his ankle, but when Toshiro seemed to be directing his request for questions at him, he really could only think of one thing Jushiro hadn’t addressed. “So, how did you even figure out all this? It doesn’t seem like something that can really happen by _accident._ And Jushiro said it’s never happened to him. So, is subspace just something he _can’t_ do, or… I feel like I’m not making any sense, but really, not a whole lot of this makes sense to me anyway,” he admitted with a chuckle.

"Falling into subspace can absolutely happen by accident, if the person in question has a predisposition for relenting control to their partner, they trust that person, and they manage to hit a trigger," Toshiro said softly, a bit of sadness coming to his bright teal eyes. "I was never all that submissive in personality with anyone save my uncle and his partner - but really, they raised me as if they were my fathers, so it didn't seem odd that I yielded to them. I was incredibly thankful for them taking me in. 

"It took my first real, romantic relationship for me to realize two very important things about myself: that I was both ace and a strong submissive towards my partner. I knew what having a predisposition towards being able to fall into subspace meant - I grew up around all of this. But my partner didn't know, and didn't care for me properly when he managed to trigger me - he rather panicked when I fell into it and all he was really doing was massaging me. That's probably my strongest trigger, honestly. He was weirded out by the whole thing, even when uncle tried to explain. Realizing I was ace with him had already been hard enough - I actually didn't judge him at all when he left. We really weren't all that compatible, now that I look back at it. 

"So yes, it can definitely happen by accident. But not everyone is able to give control over to their partner like that. Some need to have control to be comfortable, just as some need to relinquish it to give their mind a break. For anyone with an active or crowded mind, subspace can be a huge relief - and domspace as well, as it narrows your focus to only your partner and anything else that was concerning before simply doesn't matter anymore. Uncle needs to remain in control, needs to feel like he is able to care for his partner completely, which makes a switch in him almost impossible. Ulqui is the same. I _can_ take control but it feels entirely wrong and brings me overwhelming anxiety, so I'm firmly a submissive - like Yukio. 

"It all has to do with what is comfortable and feels natural to you - releasing control of yourself to another or taking the responsibility of their care on yourself. Does that help you understand better, Ichigo?"

Ichigo had become rather thoughtful, considering everything Toshiro said. “Yeah… Sort of. But I don’t feel like I _naturally_ do either. I mean, I defended Yukio, but I really just felt like that was the right thing to do, not like I was trying to be in control. And I don’t feel that way with anyone else,” he mused. He then turned to Jushiro, asking in a subdued, considering tone, “How did _you_ figure out you had a dominant disposition?”

Jushiro thought back, the memories actually rather fond for him. “Well, my best friend, Shunsui, was always rather curious. We became _partners_ when I was nineteen, not long after I took in Toshiro. Shunsui always loved Toshiro, so he moved in with us rather quickly, and Toshiro took to him _very_ easily. Anyway, I’m getting a bit off track. Shunsui had just enough curiosity to start seeking out information about kinks, things we could try together. It was actually fairly obvious to us what roles we _preferred,_ though it took some time for us to be comfortable in them, since we were essentially running a trial and error based on things we had read.

“Eventually, when Toshiro was old enough to stay home alone for a bit, we went to a few meetings, met people who were willing to help us, the way I’m helping the two of you now. Though, they were purely mentors for us. They helped us solidify our roles, taught us better what it actually _meant_ for us to be in a relationship as dominant and submissive, even if it really only applied to intimate activities for us. Shunsui was never as submissive in daily life as Yukio. 

“Really, though… What brought out my own dominant personality the most was Toshiro. He mentioned his first relationship, which ended rather uneventfully, with his partner essentially being unable to accept Toshiro’s sexual identity and submissive nature. I had taught Toshiro about himself, as much as I was able, before he even began entertaining the idea of having a partner. He was… sixteen when I all but made him identify his role. Of course, being a teenager, he was resistant to just about anything a father figure would ask of him, especially concerning something so personal. But he relented rather easily, knowing I never really was one to back down once I decided something was beneficial to him. 

“So he knew, by the time he was seventeen and had that first relationship, that he was naturally submissive. Though, even he likely didn’t expect the fall into subspace at that particular moment. The fact that his triggers are rather simple - physical contact, massage, being restrained in any way - only worked to his disadvantage from there. He didn’t have _many_ partners, having realized that sexual acts weren’t desirable for him, but he had a few. Most were simply put off by it, and eventually ended up leaving. That didn’t bother me. But there was one…”

Jushiro’s expression darkened a bit just remembering, and before he even spoke of it, he had to look across at Toshiro and Ulquiorra to remind himself that his nephew was fine - more than fine - _happy_ with Ulquiorra. “There was one who gained Toshiro’s trust, enough that he was able to trigger Toshiro’s subspace. While in a state like that, it’s difficult for a submissive to deny any request made by the one they see as their dominant. This… person used that to coerce Toshiro into sexual things he never would have consented to otherwise. It happened too many times before Toshiro told me - _once_ was really too many, but I understood Toshiro’s hesitance. After two instances, Toshiro came to me, and I…” he shook his head, holding Yukio a bit more tightly against him and running a shaking hand through soft blonde hair to attempt to ground himself. 

“I was legitimately angry for what felt like the first time in my life. I’d had my share of frustrations, but _that…_ I could hardly keep from forcibly removing the man from our house. Luckily for him, just my tone and the volume of my voice was enough to frighten him. Though, I probably also _looked_ as irate as I felt. From then on, I was Toshiro’s protector, and not a single person touched him without my knowledge. He accepted that, telling me about every interest after that, but no one seemed quite right for him - either skeptical of his ace identity or questioning of the validity of his submissive nature - until he met Ulquiorra. As silent and seemingly abrasive as he is, Ulquiorra knows how to communicate with and provide for Toshiro, and that is something I’m eternally grateful for.

“But, since my role as Toshiro’s protector, it’s been difficult for me to turn off that instinct. I can almost always _identify_ a submissive personality now, but I had really never _responded_ to one as strongly and immediately as I did to Yukio. Of course, my own feelings drove that, feeling rather attached to Yukio as soon as I met him…

"I suppose that was a rather long story for a relatively simple answer. No one is born knowing these things, Ichigo. For you, not really knowing which disposition you pull toward more strongly, it will only take some trial and error, see what you react to and how you react to it. It’s perfectly fine to not know,” Jushiro concluded, reaching over to pat Ichigo’s shoulder.

Ichigo gave a half-smile, but found his eyes wandering to Toshiro. “Thanks, Jushiro,” he muttered. “I’m… sorry that happened to you, Toshiro,” he added, his voice only a bit louder to be sure he was heard. Really, hearing of Toshiro’s past trauma made Ichigo feel a bit guilty, subjecting Toshiro to unsolicited flirting. It hadn’t gone past teasing, and Ichigo would have never progressed any further, but he hoped that nothing he’d said had at all felt to Toshiro like he was pressuring him for anything.

Toshiro gave Ichigo a small smile, mind still mostly clear and light, even after Jushiro had reiterated what he'd gone through. "You have nothing to apologize for, Ichigo. You have never wronged me - in fact the opposite. I was very much placed at ease with how you were obviously Yukio’s protector and was grateful to see he had such a capable one. 

"I can appreciate sympathy but it isn't needed. Uncle has had me speak of those events often to help me process them - yes, they happened, and were frightening and painful at the time, but they have become mere facts to me now. A lesson. I have Ulqui, someone that actually deserves my trust, and I don't have any fear or anxiety when I'm with him. 

"I didn't think I could trust like that again - I was so thankful when Uncle became my protector and took the burden of that decision from me. But I'm truly happy now. I'm not broken, not from that experience, and I know there's nothing wrong with either my dynamic or identity. I just needed to find someone who _actually_ respected both and still wanted me. Ulqui is that person and now, my mind sees him so firmly as my dominant, I don't remotely feel inclined or pressured to submit towards anyone other than him or Uncle, as he'll always be my protector to me. So my dynamic doesn't really affect at all my interactions with anyone else."

Ichigo laughed a bit and shook his head. “I’m glad you found someone, really. But everyone keeps telling me what a good protector I was for Yukio… When really all I was doing was what I felt like was the right thing. _I’m_ glad Yukio has someone else he can trust now, because I know I can’t _actually_ be with him all the time, as much as I’d like to be,” he said, turning to meet entirely captivating emerald eyes.

Yukio smiled as he held Ichigo's gaze, his expression affectionate and fond as he said, "It has crossed my mind before… how incredibly fortunate I was… Ichigo protecting me as he did… As he still does… 

"I realized how easy it would be… for someone to take advantage of me… Especially after experiencing how Jushiro affects me… I can't even imagine what that was like, Toshiro… That conflict… Wanting to obey but being told to do something that you would never normally agree to… That _is_ terrifying… 

"I'm _so_ grateful Ichigo saved me from anything like that… That I was able to trust that he wouldn't take advantage of me himself… He could have… I wouldn't have stopped him… I realize that now and that sounds awful but… That's so against who Ichigo is… I'm not at all worried… I trust him completely…"

Ichigo brought a hand up to Yukio’s cheek, a sudden action that he simply didn’t try to stop. “That’s why I didn’t want to tell you how I started feeling about you. I’ve always just wanted you to feel safe with me, and with other feelings involved, I thought you’d start to think I _would_ want something from you. I never would have, if you didn’t want to, but I wasn’t even willing to risk breaking that trust you had in me. It was more important to me to keep protecting you than try to benefit from our friendship any more than I already was. Just being your friend was probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me anyway,” he said, warm amber eyes refusing to break from bright emerald.

Yukio leaned into his hand upon his cheek, nuzzling into it slightly as he said softly, "I know… you insisting on becoming my friend - not allowing me to ignore you and becoming so dear to me… is definitely the best thing that's ever happened to me… I wouldn't be _me_ without you, Ichigo… Like Jushiro said… I never would have even spoken to him in the first place… Never would have set foot in Pisces… I'd still be alone, completely isolated in my dorm… Danke… Ichigo…"

Ichigo’s smile softened, and his gaze became completely admiring. “You’re welcome, Yukio. And, you know, now that I know what you’re doing and that it means you trust me, I think it’s adorable that you keep speaking German,” he said with a chuckle.

Yukio flushed, stammering slightly as he said, "I… I don't really notice I am… I intentionally curb my accent, constantly - ever since I was teased for the way I spoke after moving here, but - when my mind calms with Jushiro… with you - my anxiety isn't there and… I guess I just… _talk_ \- without consciously filtering out my accent… It - really isn't… weird?"

Ichigo laughed and shook his head, running his thumb over Yukio’s cheek. “Not at all. Like I said, I think it’s adorable,” he replied.

“I was rather endeared by it myself, though it was one of the first indicators to me that you trusted me - not necessarily something you _only_ do in subspace, but certainly something you only do when you truly feel comfortable with someone,” Jushiro added, smiling down at Yukio as he continued to comb his fingers through his hair. He truly had no desire to stop, with how obviously soothing it was for Yukio. 

"Alright… I'm glad you both like it…" Yukio murmured, "Because I don't think I can really turn it off… At least… not feeling this way - so calm…"

Jushiro smiled and tilted his head down to bury his nose in Yukio’s hair, taking in his scent and truly needing to fight the urge to kiss him lightly. Yukio had no idea how much calm he brought _Jushiro._ Focusing on Yukio, as he had that first day they met, seemed to give his thoughts direction they otherwise didn’t have. It was _nearly_ the same feeling he’d had being Toshiro’s protector, though that feeling was rather short-lived and on an as-needed basis. Having Yukio with him constantly, Jushiro feared he would never really be able to dismiss this feeling, this _need_ to fulfill Yukio’s needs, but part of him never really wanted to. 

With a deep breath, he sat up again, looking over to Ichigo. “If the two of you are staying, I would suggest you go get the things you’ll need for an overnight stay. We’ll sort out the details later - sleeping arrangements and such. I wouldn’t want to make either of you uncomfortable in any way at all, so I want you to really consider,” he insisted.

Ichigo dropped his hand from Yukio’s cheek, but still held eye contact with him. “You do want to stay, right, Yukio?” he asked.

"Ja," Yukio said, his soft voice certain. Really, he didn't even want to leave to go collect his things, as necessary as he knew that was. 

“I’ll drive you both back to campus and wait for you. I know how inconvenient it is to drive and park on campus,” Jushiro offered. He had a fair bit of unwillingness to let Yukio out of his sight for long, and the longer he was with him, the stronger the attachment became.

Yukio glanced up to meet Jushiro's eyes, smiling happily as he responded, "Danke, sir."

“It’s no problem, Yukio. You’re welcome,” Jushiro replied, very nearly leaning down to kiss his forehead. The conversation about boundaries would need to happen _soon,_ or Jushiro knew he would slip eventually, with how much affection he so desperately wanted to give this man. “Let’s go then. It’s already gotten a bit later in the day than I anticipated. I already had dinner planned, Toshiro, so I’ll cook when we return,” he added, turning to his nephew.

"I could make it for you - for us, really - if you want to get them settled, uncle," Toshiro offered, that small smile still on his face. "I'm sure I'll be fully surfaced by the time you return and I don't mind at all. I would do more around here if you'd _let_ me," Toshiro said with a soft, fond chuckle. 

Jushiro sighed and shook his head. “I know you would. Yes, I’d appreciate it very much if you would cook tonight. Thank you,” he said with amused exasperation. “I know you and Ulquiorra actually enjoy cooking together, so who am I to take that away from you when you offered so nicely?” he added a bit teasingly, surprised when the comment actually drew a small smile from Ulquiorra, who had settled back into his usual emotionless resting expression.

Toshiro’s smile grew, turning back to Ulquiorra, saying, "Honestly, with how capable Ulqui is at practically everything, there isn't anything I can think of that I wouldn't rather be doing _with_ him." Not only that, Toshiro legitimately loved Ulquiorra’s strong, calming presence. He'd never been unnerved by how quiet his partner frequently was, he had only ever found it soothing and endearing. 

“Swimming,” Ulquiorra said plainly. “I am terrible at swimming.”

Toshiro grinned, saying, "Still would rather go with you - even if you don't actually swim."

Jushiro had to fight down laughter at Ulquiorra’s deadpan statement, and even more so when he glanced over to see Ichigo seeming aptly shocked that Ulquiorra had even spoken. Admittedly, Ichigo hadn’t heard the mostly silent man speak at all, but his surprised expression was still amusing. “Toshiro, I believe you’d do anything with Ulquiorra just for the sake of being with him, and that makes _me_ incredibly happy,” Jushiro said, still smiling at the two of them.

He shifted a bit to stand, supporting Yukio as he did until he could easily set Yukio with his feet on the floor, still keeping an arm around his shoulders. “We’ll be back soon,” he said as he led Yukio and Ichigo to the door, Ichigo having stood with them to keep his hold on Yukio’s hand.

Yukio allowed Jushiro to guide him, still holding tight to Ichigo's hand. The trip to and from campus had been uneventful, both easily and quickly packing an overnight bag and returning to Jushiro who had waited with the car - visitors actually going _into_ the dorms needed to do an annoying check-in process that really wasn't worth the hassle to just grab some things quickly. When they returned, Toshiro and Ulquiorra had made them dinner while Jushiro showed Ichigo and Yukio around the rest of the modest house, having them place their things in his room to change and get ready for bed after dinner. 

The only odd thing about all of this, for Yukio, was how decidedly _not odd_ it felt. Ichigo was with him, as he always was, so Jushiro's house already felt a bit like home to him. He'd never been to a new place like this and felt comfortable this quickly. It even took him a couple nights to really settle into a new dorm room. Though… this year had been more rapid as well, Ichigo on the same floor as him, just down the hall… 

And now he'd be sleeping in the same bed with him - and Jushiro… 

He wasn't exactly nervous, but he wasn't exactly calm either. He'd never shared a bed before - never had to growing up. He was already dressed in the soft clothes he wore to sleep, standing beside the bed rather awkwardly as he waited for Jushiro and Ichigo to join him, both having gone to separate rooms to change. He just happened to be the first one back. He bit at his bottom lip as he waited - a nervous habit Ichigo would usually tell him to stop if he saw because he tended to bite down a bit too hard, often without realizing - his fingers toying with the hem of his shirt, wondering if he should just sit down or continue standing. 

Ichigo entered not long after, and he immediately realized how anxious Yukio seemed. He shook his head with a small smile as he approached him, putting both hands on his shoulders when he was standing directly in front of him. “One, quit biting your lip, you’re going to make it bleed. Two, all we’re doing is going to sleep. It’s fine. If there’s anything you’re actually worried about in particular, tell me, okay?” he requested, his voice quiet but still a bit amused. 

Yukio immediately released his lip, looking up into warm amber eyes, "I will, Ichigo. Just… being silly. I haven't actually shared a bed with anyone before - even just to sleep. I'm not really worried, just… you know how I am with new things," Yukio said with a quiet chuckle. 

Ichigo laughed lightly. “Yeah, but I can _almost_ guarantee you you’ll be so comfortable by the time we get settled you’re going to forget you were ever stressing about it,” he replied.

Yukio giggled, nodding as he said, "I know - like I said, just being silly." 

“Not silly, Yukio. Just being you - and nothing you do is just because you’re being silly,” Ichigo assured him.

Yukio smiled, taking a step towards him to rest his head against his chest, his arms lightly wrapping around his waist, hugging him as he said, "Danke, Ichigo. Thank you for coming with me today - for the past few days - for being here with me now. Without you, I wouldn't feel near as comfortable as I do. You've always made me feel so safe…" 

“I’m glad. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, really,” Ichigo murmured, bringing his arms around Yukio and holding him against him. 

When Jushiro entered, he smiled at the other two, placing a hand gently on Ichigo’s back when he approached. “You’re alright, Yukio?” he asked gently, bringing his other hand up to brush Yukio’s hair from over his face.

"Ja, I'm alright," Yukio replied, smiling up at Jushiro. "Just always a bit nervous about anything new - but I'm fine. I… still need to braid my hair but… I don't need a mirror for that and I wanted to return quickly to the two of you…" 

Jushiro carded his fingers through Yukio’s hair as he suggested, “I could braid it for you, if you’d like. I haven’t braided mine yet, either, obviously,” he chuckled a bit, “So you could return the favor. Only if you want to. I can do it myself, if that would make you uncomfortable.”

Yukio's eyes darted to look appreciatively at Jushiro's long, snowy white hair, asking softly, "I can really braid it? I'd like to… Your hair is so beautiful, Jushiro…" Not that any part of the man wasn't beautiful, really, but Yukio had wanted to touch and braid his hair since he'd first said that he did such a thing before bed. 

Jushiro chuckled a bit at Yukio’s sudden interest. “Thank you, and yes. I would actually love to have someone else braid it for a change. May I braid yours first?” he asked a bit more directly, thoroughly amused that Yukio’s seeming excitement had derailed his thoughts to the point that he had completely passed over Jushiro’s first comment.

"Ahm, ja," Yukio stammered, blushing as he refocused on Jushiro's eyes, realizing he hadn't answered before, "I'd love that…" 

“Good, because I’d really like to,” Jushiro replied with a warm smile. “Come sit on the bed with me,” he said as he stepped away from them. He slid onto the bed, sitting against the headboard with his legs folded in front of him, patting the space in front of them for Yukio to sit.

Yukio giggled at the motion, releasing his light hold on Ichigo and the other man allowing him to step away. He crawled over to sit in front of Jushiro, turning to grin at Ichigo, patting the bed as Jushiro had done, releasing another light giggle. 

Ichigo laughed, completely pleased with just how happy Yukio already was. He knew once Jushiro was in the room, Yukio would calm fairly immediately. Ichigo had to admit, Jushiro had a gentle, calming aura about him that just set everyone around him at ease. It was one of the things that had nearly instantly made him realize that there was no way Jushiro wanted anything malicious from Yukio. Toshiro had been right - Jushiro likely didn’t even have the _capability_ to take advantage of anyone.

Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed, lying down across the bed in front of Yukio with his hands folded behind his head. “No point in me sitting up, right? Not like you’re braiding _my_ hair,” he teased, reaching up to tap the tip of Yukio’s nose.

Yukio giggled, "No - obviously - but I can massage your head from here while Jushiro braids mine." With a grin Yukio fit his hands beneath Ichigo's head upon the bed, moving his fingers firmly in soothing motions. He really only had done this when Ichigo had a headache but he enjoyed being able to touch him, seeing him relax because of him, like Ichigo always did for him just by being there. Now that Ichigo had expressed feelings for him, he didn’t feel like he needed the excuse to do this, enjoying the feeling of moving his fingers through Ichigo's far shorter, sunset orange hair. 

Ichigo smiled and his eyes slid shut, a contented hum escaping as Yukio quite expertly massaged his scalp. It was a welcome sensation - anytime, really - but he hadn’t ever asked Yukio to do this without reason. Without the tension of a headache nagging on his mind, it only felt better. “Thanks, Yukio. Feels good,” he murmured, moving his own hands to rest on his stomach, out of the way of Yukio’s task. Every deep breath just brought more relaxation, and he settled comfortably into Yukio’s attention. 

Jushiro leaned over slightly to take a comb from the bedside table, warning Yukio with a hand on his shoulder before he began to run the comb carefully through his hair. When the shorter layers in the back were smoothed, he reached up to pull the fringe from in front of Yukio’s face, combing it back in preparation to braid it. Once he was sure it was free of tangles, he put down the comb and set himself to work French braiding the longest layers away from Yukio’s face, continuing from his hairline back to the last layers that would actually reach. He stopped right about at the level of the top of Yukio’s ears, securing the end of the braid and running his fingers through the shorter layers that still hung loose at the back of Yukio’s neck. “That’s the best I can do - unless you have a better way of doing it, Yukio,” he said with a small laugh.

Yukio lifted one of his hands to feel the braid, saying, "It's good - that's how I secure it too." He turned to face Jushiro properly, happiness clear in both bright emerald eyes as he grinned at him. 

Jushiro thought his breath had been taken, his heart skipping when he saw Yukio’s face, completely unobscured, free of the usual long layers of blonde hair. He brought a hand up to cup Yukio’s left cheek, smiling with more overt admiration than he had mustered thus far. “You really are beautiful, Yukio,” he whispered. 

Yukio whimpered at the honest praise, his face flushing as he leaned heavily into Jushiro's touch upon his cheek. His hand still buried within Ichigo's hair clenched slightly, grounding himself as warmth flooded him and he felt his heart become impossibly full - and he felt _happy_ \- so overwhelmingly happy and _cherished._ "Danke…" he breathed out, completely flustered but he found that he actually liked this feeling, as intense as it was. 

Jushiro caressed Yukio’s cheek with his thumb for a moment, looking over his face and taking in just how gorgeous this man really was. “Switch with me now, so you can braid my hair,” he whispered after several long moments, slowly pulling his hand away from Yukio’s cheek.

Excitement shown in his emerald eyes as he quickly responded, "Ja, sir." He extracted his hand from Ichigo and moved to switch with Jushiro. He then picked up the comb himself and adoringly lifted the long, winter white strands with one hand while he combed with the other, starting from the tips and slowly progressing upwards. "It's so soft - like silk," he whispered, mostly to himself, completely enthralled in his task. 

Jushiro smiled at the compliment. “Take your time, Yukio. And you don’t have to worry about French braiding. I usually don’t, myself,” he said softly. When Ichigo tensed to sit up, Jushiro caught his shoulders and gently coaxed him back down to the bed. “You don’t have to move, Ichigo. I’ll continue where Yukio left off,” he offered, not waiting for a reply before he began to firmly run his fingers over Ichigo’s hair, shifting only a bit to run his thumbs down the sides of Ichigo’s neck to his shoulders. He’d had so much practice massaging Toshiro’s neck and shoulders, they were nearly expert movements, and he could feel the tension leaving Ichigo’s muscles as he worked.

Ichigo didn’t think he had ever felt so relaxed, between Yukio’s gentle but firm treatment and Jushiro extending the massage down to his neck. He let his eyes close again, sinking into the comfort of Jushiro’s hands on him. 

“Good, Ichigo, just relax for me,” Jushiro smiled as the words left his mouth before he even considered them. He didn’t predict this would cause Ichigo to switch, if he could, but just this amount of relaxation, even for a firmly dominant personality, was always beneficial. But by the way Ichigo followed his gentle command, his shoulders becoming lax as Jushiro’s hands reached them, he wouldn’t be exactly shocked if Ichigo ended the night in a light subspace.

It took several long minutes for Yukio to finish combing through Jushiro's hair, not remotely rushing the process and being exceedingly gentle. He then placed down the comb, separating the long, brilliant white strands into three plaits, carefully and securely entwining them into a braid that began from the nape of Jushiro's neck. His hands were steady and skilled from doing the motion every night, blindly, to his own hair. After securing the exceptionally long braid, Yukio remained exactly where he was, lightly running his fingers down the soft strands as if in a trance, loving that he was able to touch this beautiful man in this way, able to do this for him and do it well. 

Jushiro had been massaging Ichigo’s shoulders thoroughly, even lightly pressing the heels of his hands into Ichigo’s chest over his shirt as Yukio worked, really quite focused on the practiced, familiar task. When he felt that Yukio was finished and only lightly touching his hair, he gave him another few moments of peace as he stayed concentrated on Ichigo. The man was rather boneless on the bed, but that didn’t truly mean much - just that he was enjoying the massage. Jushiro began to slow his actions, attempting to signal to Ichigo that he was preparing to stop.

Ichigo felt a bit lost, especially with his eyes closed. He didn’t feel like he really wanted to open them, though, the sensation not being unpleasant at all. When he felt Jushiro’s hands working their way slowly back up his neck to the back of his head, he realized he intended to stop, and he pinched off his own voice when an unexpected whine tried to come up from his throat.

Jushiro chuckled lightly, saying, “It’s alright, Ichigo. I won’t stop. I’ll keep my hands on you. Yukio is finished with his task, but I don’t _have_ to stop.” He felt Ichigo relax again, eyes still closed, when he continued to lightly massage his scalp. “Thank you, Yukio. You may do as you wish - lay down if you’d like, or stay there. Whatever you’d prefer,” he added, his voice quiet but sure.

Taking his words to heart, Yukio shifted closer to Jushiro so that he could lean forward, his head resting against Jushiro's back as he continued to gently caress the long braid, still marveling over how soft and fine Jushiro's hair really was, how completely beautiful. Given the choice, as Jushiro seemed to be allowing him, he likely wouldn't move until either Jushiro did or he started falling asleep, content to continue to touch the only part of Jushiro he had really been given express permission to. 

Jushiro continued to lightly massage Ichigo’s scalp, eventually just running his fingers through his hair as Ichigo remained completely relaxed. “Ichigo, I want you to open your eyes for me - slowly,” he instructed. He received an affirmative hum, and soon Ichigo was sliding his eyes open gradually. What Jushiro found in those amber depths wasn’t unexpected at all, with how Ichigo was acting. “Keep your eyes open, Ichigo, and focus on me. I’m right here,” he said when they threatened to slide shut again. 

Ichigo forced his eyes to stay open, not entirely sure why he felt so obligated to. It was Jushiro’s voice, he was sure of it. Everything he said was just impossible to contradict. It was then, somewhere in his hazy mind, that he realized what was happening. He wasn’t completely gone, he was sure of that, because he did still recognize a few stray thoughts, even as he focused on warm jade eyes, Jushiro hovering over him to keep himself in his field of vision. 

Jushiro saw the twinge of stress in Ichigo’s eyes - likely realizing that his mind was slipping a bit - and he slightly increased the pressure of his fingers on Ichigo’s head. “You’re fine, Ichigo. Just stay relaxed, but leave your eyes open. I’m not leaving you, and Yukio is right here, too. We’ll all lay down together in a bit. I just want both of you to relax right now. It’s nearly time to sleep anyway - don’t feel like you’re obligated to anything right now,” he insisted, keeping his voice quiet and calm.

Hearing Jushiro's words and tone as he spoke to Ichigo, Yukio leaned around him to take in the state of his long-time friend. What he saw had him smiling softly. Ichigo looked fairly boneless and relaxed upon the bed, his beautiful amber eyes slightly unfocused as he kept eye contact with Jushiro. Yukio's voice was soft as he asked Jushiro, "May I do anything to help?" 

Jushiro didn’t turn his eyes from Ichigo as he replied quietly, “He would likely appreciate your contact, if you’d like to lie down next to him.” 

"Ja," Yukio agreed, moving to lay beside Ichigo. Jushiro had said he would appreciate his contact, so he laid upon his side, an arm wrapping gently over Ichigo's waist as he cuddled into him, nuzzling his nose against Ichigo's shoulder while keeping his head resting upon the bed so as to not place too much weight on him, not knowing if that would have a negative effect. He hummed happily, always loving being able to cuddle into Ichigo like this, his own eyes slipping closed in contentment. 

Ichigo’s gaze slid to the side, and he smiled and gave a small, content hum. “Yukio…” he murmured. He slid his arm under Yukio, holding him against his side and all but forcing his head to slide onto his chest. Being this close to Yukio, with Jushiro still watching over them both, was a rather euphoric feeling, free of any stress or obligation. 

Jushiro gave a soft smile directed at both of them, and he slowed his hands to a stop, still buried in vibrant orange hair. “I’m going to lie down behind Yukio, Ichigo, after the two of you get settled properly. I’ll still be able to reach you, alright?” he asked quietly.

Amber eyes came back up to meet with soft jade, and Ichigo nodded. “Yeah,” he replied.

“Good, Ichigo,” Jushiro murmured, his pleased, admiring smile constant. 

Ichigo moved to lay the correct way on the bed, not even hesitating to pull back the blankets and slide under them, pulling Yukio along with him when the smaller man didn’t protest. When he let his head sink into a soft pillow, he couldn’t help the completely relaxed, happy sigh that left him.

When it seemed that the other two were comfortable, Jushiro shifted to do as he said he would, settling behind Yukio, only Ichigo’s arm between his body and Yukio’s back. He placed one arm around them both, his hand still under Ichigo’s head, moving slightly to continue the small sensation of stroking his hair. “I’ll turn the light off when you’re both ready,” he said, giving his own contented sigh. “You know… this is the first time I’ve had anyone in bed with me since Shunsui left. It’s nice,” he added in a whisper.

Yukio hummed, his face slightly flushed, steady warmth flowing through him from essentially being held in different ways by both men. Ichigo's body was warm and solid beneath him and Jushiro was pressed against his back. He felt so completely safe and… _loved…_ "Ja…" he breathed out, "so nice…" 

Ichigo smiled, turning to bury his nose in what would have been Yukio’s hair, laughing a bit when he nearly forgot it was braided. His nose was still against his hair, but the lack of a tickling sensation was a bit odd. “Forgot… your hair’s braided,” he muttered, still chuckling at himself lightly. He knew the entire concept and his comment were ridiculous, but with how relatively free his mind was, he couldn’t begin to care. 

Yukio giggled, saying, "Ja, I don't usually have it this way except to go to bed, and I would braid it after you went back to your own dorm for the night. I don't think you've seen me this way often, and we've never cuddled when I've had it up before."

Ichigo gave a thoughtful hum, though his mind wasn’t exactly at its peak performance at the moment. “Can’t really remember ever seeing you with your hair braided,” he said. He shifted a bit to look down at Yukio, his free hand coming up to cup the smaller man’s chin, tilting his face up to meet Ichigo’s eyes. Ichigo’s smile widened when he found _both_ emerald eyes staring up at him. “Yep… still gorgeous,” he murmured. 

Yukio felt his face heat as a whine issued from the back of his throat at Ichigo's words. With both men holding him, their bodies warm and solid against his own, the heat that flooded him was far more pronounced than any time before. His hold on Ichigo tightened, emerald eyes remaining locked with amber as he gazed rather helplessly up at him, his body trembling slightly from the abrupt surge of emotion and desire that flowed through him. 

There was no way Ichigo couldn't feel his heart rate pick up and start to race. It was rather ridiculous that such simple words could affect him this way but it wasn't really the words - it was that he knew Ichigo _really_ thought that about him and knowing that gave him an overwhelming feeling of confidence and being desirable that he simply had no practice in dealing with. 

Jushiro chuckled quietly, moving his hand to run up and down Yukio’s arm around Ichigo’s waist. “Calm, Yukio. I don’t know about the two of you, but I’m quite tired. I’m nearly dozing off just with how comfortable the two of you are making me,” he admitted. 

Ichigo released Yukio’s chin and returned to having his nose pressed to Yukio’s hair. “Yeah… it’s been a day. I’m pretty tired too,” he replied. 

Yukio settled back, calming as Jushiro had instructed, focusing on his gentle touch upon his arm. Yukio allowed his eyes to slip closed, his heart rate slowing along with his breathing, sleep beginning to tug upon his mind. Completely relaxed again and drowsy, feeling warm, safe, and accepted by both gorgeous men, Yukio hummed in contentment before murmuring out, "Gute nacht…" 

Ichigo felt warm happiness flood him at the feeling of Yukio relaxed against him, and he took a deep, calming breath, leaning a bit into Jushiro’s hand on his head. “Night, Yukio… Jushiro,” he murmured, letting his eyes slide closed. 

“Good night, Yukio - Ichigo,” Jushiro replied, removing his hand from under Ichigo’s head only long enough to lean back and switch off the lamp on the bedside table. As darkness fell in the room, the only light being that of the street lights filtering in through the thin curtains, Jushiro settled back in, sliding his hand back under Ichigo’s head and smiling when he pressed into the touch. 

Jushiro could have never imagined things could be more perfect. He had so many fears when he had connected with Yukio so quickly, and even more had cropped up when Ichigo appeared as his loyal protector. But, none of those fears had come true at all.

They had _both_ accepted him. 

And they were _both_ perfect in their own way. 


	4. Delta

Light was streaming in through the bedroom window, sending distorted lines of illumination over the blankets that shifted as Jushiro curled in a bit around Yukio. As soon as his mind was aware of just how bright it was in the room, his eyes shot open, but he had to blink a few times to adjust to the light. 

His gaze wandered to the two men next to him, both still very much asleep. His arm was trapped beneath them, so he relaxed again, having startled a bit when he realized just how late it must be. Or, late for  _ him.  _ He was frequently awake before the sun rose, especially in the winter months when the sun didn’t rise until well after seven in the morning. It being late January, if the sun had already fully risen, it had to be nearly eight, perhaps even later. He hadn’t slept this late… practically  _ ever.  _

He supposed that was what happened when one experienced  _ this  _ amount of comfort. 

Jushiro took a deep, calming breath as he pressed his nose into Yukio’s hair, only barely restraining himself from kissing him there. It took a massive amount of self-control to not just shower both of these men with affection. With their feelings spoken, the desire to just do simple things - light kisses to their cheeks, hair, hands, holding them just to feel them close to him - was nearly overwhelming. That was a conversation to be had today, because Jushiro was naturally a very affectionate person, and he certainly didn’t want to slip without their permission. Their comfort with him meant  _ everything  _ to him. 

Yukio tensed as he woke, his mind registering that he wasn't in his usual bed and definitely wasn't alone as he always was. He quickly remembered the previous day however, emerald eyes opening to see Ichigo's familiar form, registering that he was resting against his comfortable, solid chest. He wasn't the one with his nose pressed into his hair, however, nor pressed solidly against his back, and Yukio smiled as he realized Jushiro was still holding him just as he had been when they fell asleep. 

He pressed back against him, his hand shifting to find Jushiro's arm, lightly stroking and giving a quiet, contented hum. 

As Yukio began to stir, Jushiro smiled at the small sound he issued. He was incredibly glad that Yukio hadn’t awakened to regret what had been decided the previous day, because that small possibility did eat at the back of his mind. As anxious as Yukio was, Jushiro could only hope that he hadn’t felt at all doubtful about the prospect of living with him. 

He again fought the urge to kiss the top of Yukio’s head where his hair was braided, instead shifting to prop on his elbow and lean over a bit to find brilliant emerald eyes. “Good morning, Yukio,” he whispered, not wanting to disturb Ichigo, though it seemed not much could disturb the other man, who wasn’t giving signs of waking anytime soon.

"Morning," Yukio murmured, smiling warmly as he looked into Jushiro's beautiful, soft jade eyes. 

“Should we wake Ichigo? It is quite late, for me at least. I’m unsure how long he usually sleeps, but I certainly don’t want to get up without him, especially not with how he fell asleep last night,” Jushiro said with a quiet laugh. 

Yukio giggled softly, responding just as quietly, "He usually has morning classes so he won't mind waking up, it can't be that early if the sun's up. Honestly, he's usually knocking on my door by now," Yukio said fondly with another light laugh. 

Jushiro chuckled. “I suppose he was as comfortable as I was, then. I’m sure that’s the only reason I slept so late,” he said with a smile. He shifted his hand from beneath Ichigo’s head, beginning to gently run his fingers through his hair, intending to wake him gradually. “The two of you truly do spend quite a bit of time together, don’t you? I’m surprised you ever came into Pisces by yourself with how vigilant Ichigo is,” he commented, not so careful to keep his voice low as Ichigo gave a low hum and leaned into his hand, eyes still closed but obviously waking.

Yukio blushed faintly, saying, "I think… I wanted to prove to myself I could and… it seemed an odd place to ask Ichigo to go with me… I was nervous enough and I  _ liked  _ Ichigo - I would have been a mess looking at that stuff with him there, knowing he'd know what I was buying or… I'd know if  _ he  _ bought something… He got it out of me quickly anyway - he always does, I never could remotely lie to him when he asks directly… He said I looked out of it when I got back and asked where I'd been… And then he insisted on going back with me," Yukio trailed off, his tone fondly exasperated. 

“Glad I did,” Ichigo muttered, his voice still a bit heavy with sleep. He turned onto his side, rather uncaring of his actions as he pulled Yukio to nestle into the curve of his body. “You’re so small. So easy to cuddle,” he said with a smile. 

Yukio squeaked as Ichigo pulled him closer, flushing and tensing at the suddenness of the movement before giggling and relaxing into his hold. "At least being small is good for something," he quipped, snuggling further into Ichigo. "And… I'm glad you did too," he said, his voice fond. 

Jushiro laughed at Ichigo’s actions, and he pulled his hand away from his hair when warm amber eyes fully opened and wandered up to meet his gaze. “I agree. I believe we owe quite a bit of this to you, Ichigo,” he said honestly. 

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. “You can keep saying that, but I was just doing what was right for Yukio. I never would’ve expected it to turn out like this,” he replied, hugging Yukio close to him and running a light touch over his back. 

Jushiro nodded, his smile exasperated but fond. “Anyway, I believe, if my nose isn’t deceiving me, that Toshiro and Ulquiorra are already awake and have decided to cook breakfast, if the two of you are hungry. Surely they’re wondering how on earth I managed to sleep so late,” he said with a chuckle.

“Hmm, I could eat. As long as there’s coffee, too,” Ichigo replied.

“Yes, of course. We actually never did have coffee in the house until Ulquiorra moved in. He doesn’t drink it habitually, but if he hasn’t already made some this morning, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind doing so,” Jushiro responded. He brought a hand up to run his fingers over Yukio’s braided hair. “Would you like for me to take your hair down before we go out of the room, Yukio? I’m not sure how comfortable you would be with Toshiro and Ulquiorra seeing you with it this way,” he said softly.

"Ja - not that I mind, I'm just more comfortable with it down," Yukio replied in the same tone, smiling, a faint blush upon his face from Jushiro touching his hair, both emerald eyes gazing happily into soft jade. 

Jushiro nodded, reaching to pull the tie from the end of Yukio’s braid and beginning to gently unweave his hair, combing his fingers through it as he went to lay it flat in its proper place. He chuckled a bit as it resisted at first, taking several passes of his hand to go back into place. “It’s a bit wavy, right out of the braid. So is mine, though if yours is anything like mine, within an hour it’ll be straight again. It’s ridiculously resistant to anything even resembling a curl,” he said with a quiet chuckle.

Yukio giggled, nodding, "Ja, that's another reason I usually unbraid it as soon as I wake, that way it's straight before I need to go anywhere. Can I… do you want me to undo your braid?" Yukio asked shyly, his eyes shifting to look admiringly at Jushiro's long, brilliantly white hair. 

Jushiro gave Yukio a warm smile, absolutely endeared by his admiration of his hair. He supposed he had another reason to keep it long now, other than just habit since he and Shunsui parted ways. “Of course. You know, you can touch my hair anytime you wish. You don’t have to ask, and you certainly don’t need a reason,” he told him gently. These small comments only served to remind Jushiro that they  _ needed  _ to clarify boundaries, because there was no sense in making Yukio feel as though he needed to ask to do such simple things.

Yukio grinned, a bit of excitement in his voice as he said happily, "Danke - though, you realize I will likely be constantly playing with your hair now." 

Jushiro laughed as he moved to sit up for Yukio to do as he had asked. “I don’t mind that at all. That just means you’ll always be near me, and I enjoy having contact with you,” he replied.

"Ahm… Ichigo… You'll need to let me go so I can help Jushiro with his hair," Yukio said, squirming slightly in Ichigo’s hold and huffing a bit when Ichigo just held him tighter, though the sound was fond.

Ichigo chuckled lightly. “No I won’t,” he said lowly. He kept one arm around Yukio as he sat up, sliding back to sit against the headboard. He rather easily situated Yukio in his lap, Yukio’s back against his chest. “See? I don’t have to let you go,” he said a bit teasingly. He tightened his arms around Yukio’s waist, holding him firmly against himself for a moment. Ichigo had nearly always wanted to have the freedom to hold Yukio like this without fear of what the other would think of the action, never wanting to be so forward as to drive him away. Now, though, he didn’t think he would ever want to let Yukio go, unless it was to see the obvious joy in those gorgeous emerald eyes when Yukio was with Jushiro.

Jushiro smiled, moving over to sit in front of Yukio and Ichigo, glancing over his shoulder to say, “Yukio, I suppose you’re just going to have to get used to  _ one  _ of us holding you most of the time.”

Yukio giggled, reaching forward to gently handle Jushiro's hair, undoing the long braid, "I don't mind at all. I've always loved being cuddled, which Ichigo usually indulged whenever we sat next to one another - it's not so different actually being in his lap… Well, better, because he can cuddle me more," Yukio amended with a soft giggle. 

Ichigo laughed, the sound waning into a soft, contented hum as he held Yukio against him. “Yeah, I just always figured this was a bit too much, you know, for just friends. I don’t know. I think, because I had feelings for you for a while, I didn’t want to make  _ myself  _ think anything else was going on between us. I definitely didn’t want you to stop wanting me to hang around,” he admitted. 

“Your instincts truly are excellent, Ichigo,” Jushiro commented thoughtfully. “For someone who knew nothing of the roles we discussed, you did a fantastic job remaining Yukio’s protector and not allowing your own desires to get in the way of that.”

"I've never once felt pressured that way with Ichigo - only to accept that he was going to be around me whether or not I wanted him to be," Yukio said fondly, chuckling as he continued unraveling Jushiro's hair. "I've only ever felt safe and comfortable. Honestly, I never would have said anything about my own feelings towards Ichigo, because the comfort and security he gave me from our friendship was the most important thing in my life to me. I wasn't willing to do anything to jeopardize that…" As he finished speaking, he leaned over to grab the comb, beginning to comb through Jushiro's long, silken hair, just as carefully and gently as the night before, becoming just as enthralled in the activity. 

“Guess we would have just never said anything to each other without Jushiro then, because we would have kept thinking we were going to ruin something,” Ichigo said with a chuckle. He brought one hand up to follow the comb through Jushiro’s hair, his eyes widening a bit. “Damn, it really is soft,” he said quietly. 

Jushiro laughed outright at that, turning a bit to meet Ichigo’s eyes. “I may never get the two of you to stop at this rate,” he teased when Ichigo continued to run his fingers through his hair.

"Your hair is already starting to lay flat too," Yukio said softly, "the longer I comb through it. Though it was a bit wavy at first from the braid, as you said. I've always thought long hair was beautiful - not many men keep theirs this long or take such good care of it. It's so silky and soft…" 

Jushiro swore Yukio really would stay there for hours combing his hair. He wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t mind, though. “My hair is actually fairly easy to take care of, compared to Shunsui’s,” he said with a chuckle. He paused for a moment, though, before saying, “I apologize if it’s odd that I speak of him so often. I wouldn’t want either of you to get the impression that I still care about him in any way that would detract from my relationship with you.”

"I don't think it's odd at all," Yukio said softly. "After all, he helped you raise Toshiro, right? He was with you for so many years, I imagine that, for many of your memories, he was there. And it's obvious he was very important to you. Even if Ichigo hadn't had feelings for me… Even if he wasn’t comfortable still being so close with my beginning a relationship with someone - I know I'd still talk about him constantly. Because he's been there through most of the important events in my life these past couple years, and he's been with me constantly during that time. There's not many recent memories that I have that  _ don't  _ have Ichigo," Yukio said, laughing lightly. 

Ichigo smiled, hugging Yukio to him for a moment. “It’s not weird, Jushiro. And I know Yukio doesn’t mind being told about someone’s previous partners - you know, from personal experience,” he teased. “I  _ know  _ you won’t go into the amount of detail I did,” he added with a laugh.

Jushiro chuckled. “No, likely not. We were together for so long, even before we were romantically involved, that most everything reminds me of him somehow. Just fond reminiscence. Our parting didn’t leave any lingering romantic interest for either of us. I’m looking forward to making new memories with both of you,” he said, his voice rather distant with the nostalgia of remembering his best friend. “He did… he did help me raise Toshiro. By the time Toshiro was a pre-teen, they were practically best friends themselves. I had to rein them in frequently,” he said with a soft chuckle.

"Surely… you're still friends?" Yukio asked tentatively. "After so long… and him being so close to Toshiro…" Yukio trailed off, his thoughts drawn to his own familial estrangement. He'd never been close to his parents, rarely speaking with them now was no real disappointment to him. But if Toshiro had been close with Shunsui, he was saddened by the thought that the other man may not be keeping in touch - Toshiro himself had said he saw both as father figures. 

At Yukio’s tone, Jushiro looked back again, concern evident in soft jade eyes. “Of course. Shunsui calls at least weekly, sometimes more often. Sometimes he even calls Toshiro, and I don’t know about it until Toshiro tells me they’ve talked,” he said with a fond smile. “Shunsui even makes an annual trip here to see us both. We would probably see one another more often, but I’m not fond of traveling myself,” he added with a bit of a guilty laugh.

"Gut," Yukio responded, the relief clear in his tone, "I'm very glad. I'm sure both you and Toshiro appreciate it when you hear from him."

Jushiro’s expression dropped a bit, and his eyes flicked up to Ichigo, whose nearly distressed expression told rather plainly that there was a reason for Yukio’s unease at the prospect of Shunsui not keeping touch. “We do,” he murmured in response to Yukio’s comment. Still, he couldn’t shake the thought that something rather tragic had happened to Yukio. His concern had actually begun the first time he met him, finding it rather bothersome just how resistant Yukio was to any social contact. It was deeper than social anxiety, and that was becoming fairly obvious now. 

He turned to fully face Yukio, gently taking the comb from his hand and holding both of Yukio’s hands in his own. “Yukio, Shunsui didn’t abandon us… but I… and let me know if this is going too far, but I can’t stand seeing that pain in your eyes… I have a feeling someone abandoned you. Someone important to you,” he said quietly, the genuine worry in his eyes softened by the pure affection he had for this man.

Yukio had stilled the motion of combing through his hair when Jushiro had turned - though really the task had been complete for some time. When he took the comb from him, grasping both of his hands and questioning his reaction, Yukio’s expression became more melancholy and resigned. He sighed, leaning back more fully against Ichigo's firm chest, allowing his presence to comfort him. Emerald eyes locked with soft jade, Yukio began to answer in a soft voice, "Ja… Well - I'm sure they don't see it that way. I've never been good at communicating with other people, especially when I don't feel close to them. My parents…" 

Yukio took a steadying breath. He really had accepted this, and would in fact feel awkward if they attempted to bridge the distance between them now, but it still wasn't easy to actually talk about. "My parents never really saw me as my own person - only as an heir. And I was constantly disappointing them. I was mute for a long time as a child, both because I didn't think they deserved to hear my thoughts and because I was afraid that, if I voiced them, they would only be further disappointed with me. They isolated me further, said I couldn't go to normal school if I couldn't even speak in class. I had a tutor instead and, eventually, I would speak to them. But never my parents or anyone new.

"That was in Austria - where I'm from. My father though was American so I was born with dual citizenship. He sent me here, to the United States, for boarding school as soon as I was old enough to attend. I think it was his last effort to make me more social, force me to rely on others in a new place…

"I was eleven. And my English was terrible. I never spoke with them before I was sent here, and afterwards, they never called. My English eventually got better and I learned how to mostly conceal my accent - as I said, the other children would tease me for sounding funny. But my social anxiety never got any better, and I didn't make any friends. Vater was so disappointed in me he told me to just stay here. 

"They pay for my schooling, my living expenses, and I get a small allowance each month. So, I suppose in their mind, they didn't abandon me. Their pride would not allow them to do so completely. But I can count on my fingers the number of times I've spoken to them since being sent here at eleven…" Yukio's voice trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He didn't mind Jushiro knowing about his past at all, especially if they were all going to be together now. But he never knew how to act after telling someone that story… Granted, he'd only really told Ichigo, and had felt just as awkward afterwards. 

Jushiro glanced up at Ichigo, and it was as though the other knew his intention before he even spoke it, giving him a small nod and loosening his arms from around Yukio. Jushiro shifted to more easily pull Yukio to him, settling the smaller man in his lap and holding him against his chest. “Yukio, I know it’s been a long time since that happened, but I still feel as though I should provide you some comfort. You’ve been so strong and brave since then, coming as far as you have with such little support,” he said softly, carding his fingers through Yukio’s hair. “I know you likely already realize this, but Ichigo and I will never abandon you that way. Financial support is… something. But it doesn’t fill that need you have for  _ love.  _ And I’m sure Ichigo wouldn’t contradict me if I said that we both  _ love  _ you,  _ so  _ much,” he added in a whisper. 

Ichigo smiled at Jushiro’s statement, reaching the small distance to take one of Yukio’s hands. “He’s right. We do both love you, Yukio,” he said with a bright grin.

Yukio pulled Ichigo's arm to him, wrapping it within his own against his chest as he nuzzled into Jushiro's chest. "Danke…" he whispered. "I know… I've  _ never  _ felt more loved and - I love you both…  _ so  _ much… Danke…" 

Jushiro held Yukio tighter, leaning down to press his nose to his hair. “Now… I’m  _ sure  _ Toshiro and Ulquiorra are wondering what’s become of us,” he said with a chuckle, his breath disturbing Yukio’s fine hair.

Yukio hummed, "I really only eat breakfast because Ichigo insists - I'm perfectly fine right here, just like this, with you both. Though… I would feel bad if they cooked for us and we didn't eat it… That wouldn't be very appreciative…"

Ichigo chuckled. “Skinny as you are, you need to eat. You can’t be missing meals,” he insisted teasingly. He pulled his arm from Yukio’s grasp, still keeping the hold on his hand. He hesitated, though, before he tried to take him from Jushiro’s lap.

Jushiro saw Ichigo’s conflict, and he was well aware that Yukio may not have  _ needed  _ the contact with him, but he certainly wasn’t going to deny him if he wanted to keep it intact. When a sudden idea struck him. “If you don’t want to lose contact with both of us, I could carry you, if you’d let me, and Ichigo would keep a hold of your hand. It wouldn’t be strange at all for Toshiro and Ulquiorra to see you that way. Toshiro actually loves for Ulquiorra to carry him, he just doesn’t do it often,” he suggested.

"I don't mind if you carry me," Yukio said, smiling up at him. "I love being close with both you and Ichigo - you're already holding me this way, being carried isn't all that different. I'm sure Toshiro feels the same about Ulquiorra carrying him. Luckily, we're both small and light enough that such a thing isn't that difficult," Yukio said giggling softly. 

Jushiro nodded, his smile kind and gentle as he nearly caught himself thinking of kissing Yukio. With how often he was considering it, it was a good thing they could have that conversation over breakfast. He shifted to slide off the bed, lifting Yukio easily into a bridal carry as he stood. With Ichigo still holding Yukio’s hand, and assisting in opening the door, they made their way to the kitchen. He still heard Toshiro and Ulquiorra talking, and he was glad they hadn’t taken so long that they had given up on them surfacing and returned to their room.

“We apologize for the delay,” he said as he turned the corner to the kitchen, smiling at his nephew, who was standing leaned against the counter, Ulquiorra standing next to him with Toshiro’s hand clasped in his between them. 

Toshiro grinned at seeing his uncle with Yukio in his arms, saying, "We were making omelettes - everything is cut up, you just need to pick what you want, they cook fast. I thought you might be a bit slow to surface this morning. We haven't minded waiting - after all, you waited on us just yesterday and I had a far poorer excuse. Couldn't let him go, could you?" Toshiro asked, his tone fond, legitimately happy for his uncle. 

Jushiro laughed, stepping closer and placing Yukio on his feet next to the counter where the other two had placed the prepared ingredients. “If I had a choice, I’d likely never put him down. But, it would be rather difficult to eat with him in my lap. Not that I wouldn’t try,” he replied with a bright smile toward his nephew.

"You would likely have to take turns with Ichigo," Toshiro said with a chuckle, watching as Ichigo wrapped his arms around Yukio’s shoulders, the smaller leaning into him with a smile. 

Jushiro’s grin never faltered as he stepped to stand directly next to Ichigo, placing a hand on the top of his head. “I would do the same with Ichigo, though he is only barely shorter than I am, so that would be quite troublesome,” he said with a laugh. 

Ichigo chuckled, turning to Jushiro at the contact of his hand on his head. “That’s alright - I’m not sure I’d enjoy it like Yukio does anyway. Massaging, though - you can give me another massage whenever you want,” he replied.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jushiro chuckled, moving his hand from on top of Ichigo’s head to put his arm around his shoulders, so incredibly tempted to pull him closer and kiss his cheek. He gave a bit of a huff as he compromised his action and instead nuzzled his nose into sunset orange hair.

"What do you want in your omelette, Yukio?" Toshiro asked kindly, tossing the ingredients into a bowl as Yukio picked them out, his motions skilled and practiced as he quickly made the omelette, repeating the process for Jushiro and Ichigo, making a kettle of tea during the process. Ulquiorra had silently poured Ichigo a cup of coffee at his inquiry, nodding as the taller man thanked him, sipping at his own cup. 

"Ulqui and I already ate a while ago, but we can sit with you if you want, uncle," Toshiro stated, bringing the food and tea to the table, Ulquiorra assisting him without a word, Toshiro smiling warmly at him. 

Jushiro glanced at Ichigo and Yukio, who had settled in the same seats they had the day before. “Actually, I have a bit of a conversation to have with both of them, and I’d hate for the two of you to simply be sitting by listening when you could be doing something you’d enjoy. Thank you for waiting, and for cooking for us, Toshiro. I really do appreciate it,” he replied. 

Toshiro made himself a cup of tea, saying, "Of course, uncle. With how much you do for us, it's really no trouble - usually we're not up before you so we rarely get to make  _ you  _ breakfast," Toshiro said, chuckling. His own tea made, he turned to Ulquiorra, a silent conversation passing between them before Toshiro glanced back at the three seated at the table, "We'll be in our room if you need us."

Jushiro nodded, smiling as Ulquiorra gave a slow nod in return before taking Toshiro under his arm and guiding him from the kitchen. When he turned back to Yukio and Ichigo, he was quick to assure them, “This conversation we need to have isn’t anything to worry about. Just details about  _ our  _ relationship that they would likely just be bored with.”

Ichigo looked up from his plate, having already begun to eat. He swallowed the food in his mouth and took a sip of coffee before asking, “What kind of details?”

“I’m very particular about boundaries, and before I do anything with anyone that could be considered intimate contact, I insist that we clarify those boundaries so none involved are made uncomfortable by anything the others do. It’s really not as complex as it sounds. It only makes lines clear so no one risks crossing them, and makes everyone more confident in showing each other affection in the correct way, according to what each person will and won’t allow,” Jushiro explained, beginning to eat when he finished speaking. 

"I understand," Yukio said softly, "I constantly second-guess myself if what I'm doing is acceptable when I haven't been explicitly told that it is…" He started slowly eating his own food, now that the other two were eating. 

Jushiro nodded. “And that’s exactly what this is - your permission to do what we say is acceptable. Now, I’m going to begin with Ichigo, so that you understand how this conversation will work, Yukio. Each time I ask him a question, I want you to answer it, too. If there is anything that  _ he  _ says is acceptable for either of us to do, but  _ you  _ don’t want it done to you, you are absolutely free to limit us. Don’t ever feel pressured to say something is alright just because one of us will allow it to be done to us,” he insisted, serious jade eyes directed to Yukio. 

Yukio nodded, understanding just how serious Jushiro was about this. It actually made him only more at ease because he knew Jushiro wanted to know what his real boundaries were, wouldn't be disappointed at all, and would definitely respect them. "I'll answer truthfully… As well as I can. I… don't know if  _ I  _ know all of my own boundaries very well - I haven't had a romantic relationship before… But I'll do my best…"

“If you want to ease in more slowly than Ichigo likely will, that’s fine, Yukio. What we do with you depends entirely on your comfort,” Jushiro assured him, reaching over to pat his shoulder. 

“What’re you trying to say?” Ichigo teased with a wide grin.

Jushiro chuckled. “I’m certainly not trying to make assumptions, but I would imagine your comfort level with such things is a bit more established than Yukio’s,” he replied.

“I guess you’re not wrong,” Ichigo said, sipping his coffee and giving Yukio a teasing wink.

"Well, I suppose one good thing came from your over-sharing. There's no way this conversation is going to be as embarrassing as listening to that and I doubt I'll be shocked by your answers," Yukio said with a chuckle, shaking his head. 

Jushiro smiled at them both, really considering himself lucky to have found them. Everything about both of them was incredibly endearing in completely different ways. “Alright, for now I’m only going to ask about things I would be comfortable doing with both of you. It’ll simplify things, and we’ll have plenty of opportunity later to expand boundaries as our comfort with one another increases. The simplest, I would imagine, would be touching. I would allow either of you to touch me anywhere above the waist, and from the knee down. I’m unsure when that would be necessary, but for the sake of clarity if there ever is a time. Ichigo, where would you allow us to touch you?” he asked, bringing jade eyes to meet with amber.

“Pretty much anywhere,” Ichigo replied, smiling when Jushiro laughed at his response. “Okay, really, I’d just agree with what you said. Above the waist, below the knee. That’s fine,” he added, his tone taming a bit, but his smile remaining. 

“Yukio, where would Ichigo and I be allowed to touch you?” Jushiro prompted, still calming from his laughter.

Yukio was chuckling lightly as well but he calmed himself when asked. "The same is fine with me, though I don't mind at all if you need to touch me above my knees in order to carry or hold me," Yukio said calmly with a soft smile. 

“Good, Yukio. Thank you,” Jushiro said, giving Yukio a pleased grin. “The next thing that comes to mind is actually something I considered last night. We changed in separate rooms, but if that isn’t necessary, I’m not opposed to changing clothes in the same room. Ichigo, how do you feel about that? I’m speaking strictly of being in the same room with one another, with absolutely no physical contact involved at all, only undressing enough to put other clothes on. I  _ do  _ draw the line at this point to limit to no full nudity,” he insisted.

Ichigo didn’t have to think much at all before replying, “I’m fine with that. Not like just seeing you change clothes is going to change anything for me.”

Jushiro fully expected that answer, but he was a bit more concerned about Yukio. “Yukio, how do you feel about changing in the same room?” he asked gently.

"Ahm… Just undressing enough to put other clothes on," Yukio reiterated, blushing. "I… Ja, that's fine…" He started biting at his lip a bit, nervous about the other two seeing how completely unimpressive his body was, so rail thin with little to no definition in his muscles. But it was ridiculous to hide his body from them if he actually wanted to be with them in a more physical way - and really, it was just changing clothes, he'd had to do that in front of his peers at school. He could do it in front of people he actually trusted. 

Ichigo immediately reached over, cupping Yukio’s chin and using his thumb to coax Yukio’s lip from between his teeth. “Stop biting it, Yukio,” he insisted softly.

"Sorry, Ichigo," Yukio murmured, leaning into his touch without a thought, his eyes fluttering closed and taking comfort from Ichigo's hand to settle his bout of nervousness instead. 

Having finished eating, Ichigo slid his chair closer to Yukio’s, shifting his arm to place it around Yukio’s shoulders, pulling him closer and allowing him to lean into his chest. “Better?” he asked amusedly.

Yukio nuzzled into him, sighing out, "Better. Danke, Ichigo."

“Good,” Ichigo said quietly, bringing his eyes up from Yukio to give Jushiro a smile and a nod.

Jushiro didn’t even try to hide the fondness in his smile as he looked at the two of them. Still, he remembered there was more to discuss, so he took a sip of his tea before continuing, “The next thing I’ve actually been having a bit of trouble with myself is kissing,” he said with a light chuckle. “I would allow either of you to kiss me anywhere that skin is usually exposed. Face, hands, neck, hair - those would all be acceptable. I am including lips, though I believe any use of tongue would be a bit more intimate than I would allow for the moment. Ichigo?”

“All of the above. I would actually allow more, but I’ll stick with what you say for now,” Ichigo replied. He wasn’t surprised at all that Jushiro was being so conservative with his boundaries. He seemed to be a rather conservative person, but Ichigo couldn’t help but think that his choices were likely influenced by what he figured Yukio would be comfortable with as well.

Jushiro chuckled a bit, not shocked at all with Ichigo’s continued acceptance and nonchalance. “Yukio, how would you feel about kissing?” he asked.

Yukio glanced up at Ichigo, murmuring with a bemused expression, "If I agree to the same, I'm going to get kissed a lot, aren't I?" 

Ichigo laughed. “I’m not going to lie to you, I’m thinking yes. You are going to get kissed a lot,” he replied amusedly.

"I… I don't remember ever being kissed… anywhere - by anyone," Yukio murmured, his expression becoming more vulnerable. "So… I'm not sure - it sounds nice… But, ahm… before I answer - if Jushiro agrees - would you… kiss me?" 

Ichigo’s eyes widened a bit, and he looked up at Jushiro. “Um, is that - is that okay?” he asked, a bit nervous himself. Not that he hadn’t  _ wanted  _ to kiss Yukio, but he had never really expected Yukio to  _ ask  _ him to.

“Go on. That’s fine with me,” Jushiro replied, not being able to keep the smile from his face.

Ichigo looked back down at Yukio. “You mean kiss on the lips, right? I mean, I think that’s what you mean, but I don’t want to assume. If not, that’s - that’s fine,” he stumbled a bit, really not remembering ever being this flustered at the prospect of kissing anyone.

"Ja… if - if that's alright - not like anyone has kissed my face in general," Yukio said softly, still looking up at Ichigo, his cheeks heating as he flushed. 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Ichigo murmured. He actually hesitated for a moment, taking in the sight of the gorgeous emerald eyes he had always adored. He brought his hand up to brush the hair from in front of Yukio’s left eye, smiling when his face was more exposed. He trailed that hand down to cup Yukio’s cheek, and then leaned down to press his lips to Yukio’s. He had kissed many other people before, and he swore this feeling shouldn’t have been so novel. He had never felt his blood catch fire like this with anyone else, especially just from the light but steady pressure he held between them. He let his eyes slide closed, content to stay this way for as long as Yukio would allow, sinking into the sensation of loving warmth that was flooding his body.

Yukio quickly moved his hands up to fist into the front of Ichigo's shirt, releasing a sound that was something in between a whimper and a moan as an overwhelming amount of heat flooded through him. Honestly, this feeling wasn't unlike being praised, but somehow it seemed infinitely more intimate. The longer Ichigo stayed pressed against him, the more that heat within him grew, causing him to tremble and release more of those quiet, mixed sounds. 

When Ichigo realized this may have been a bit overwhelming for Yukio,  _ especially  _ when his hands began to shake against him where they were tightly gripping his shirt, he slowly pulled away. “Yukio… you alright?” he asked quietly, still close enough that he could feel Yukio’s breath.

Yukio whined as he withdrew but allowed the motion, his eyes opening again - when had he even closed them? - to look longingly into warm amber. "Ja…" he breathed out, "I'm alright… Just feels…  _ so  _ good, Ichigo…"

Ichigo only gave a small chuckle before pulling back completely and sitting up, guiding Yukio’s head to lean back on his chest with the hand that was still resting on his cheek. “It felt good for me, too, Yukio,” he said softly.

Jushiro had been watching, and while it was obviously enjoyable for both of them, he was a bit concerned about Yukio’s response. “Yukio… Is that going to be too much for you? You don’t have to feel at all obligated to allow us to kiss you - anywhere - if you don’t want us to, if that feeling is too overwhelming for you,” he said gently.

"I… I like it though," Yukio said in a rather small voice, looking over to Jushiro. "It feels similar to when you praise me… Maybe, just not often? Is it less intense, not on the lips?" 

“You want me to try?” Ichigo asked him. “I’ll just kiss your forehead or your cheek,” he offered, looking down again and tilting Yukio’s chin up with his fingertips.

"Ja…" Yukio whispered, "Try… Both?" 

“Alright,” Ichigo said, leaning down to press his lips to Yukio’s forehead first, holding the contact for only a moment - as long as he normally would if he was doing so in any other circumstance. “How’s that?” he asked when he pulled away.

Yukio giggled, "Gut, like when you nuzzle me. Warm, safe, cherished."

“Good, now how about this?” Ichigo asked, tilting his head and lowering the small distance to kiss Yukio’s cheek with the same brief, firm pressure, pulling away to look into bright emerald eyes.

"Same," Yukio responded, giggling a bit again, feeling so warm and happy. 

“Alright, then what’s the verdict? Can we kiss you?” Ichigo asked, smiling brightly in response to just how much  _ joy  _ was in those eyes he loved so much.

"You can kiss me, as Jushiro said. Just, not often on the lips. I loved it, but I think I'll have a difficult time if it's done for a long time or repeatedly," Yukio decided, smiling up at Ichigo. 

“Good, Yukio. Thank you for being honest,” Jushiro said as Ichigo settled Yukio back against his chest. “Yukio, I do have a question for you, though. Would it make you uncomfortable if Ichigo and I kiss each other on the lips more often? If seeing us do so will disturb you at all, we can certainly restrain ourselves,” he said, his voice calm and certain.

Yukio shook his head, "It won't disturb me at all or make me uncomfortable, you're…" he paused, flushing more before forcing out, "I think it's hot, honestly - and sweet. If I get a bit flustered, I can always avert my eyes, but it doesn't make me at all uncomfortable - I  _ want  _ you to both be together too…"

Jushiro chuckled and gave Yukio an admiring smile. “Alright, I was only making sure. I don’t believe I need to address anything we’ve already done - small things, like cuddling, Yukio being carried, massage… Well, I suppose massage has been covered for Ichigo. I also wouldn’t mind either of you massaging me if you’d like to. Yukio, would you mind either of us massaging you? I would only massage your head, neck, shoulders, back, and chest,” he addressed Yukio again.

"I wouldn't mind," Yukio answered, smiling. "Ichigo hasn't done it often, only when I've said my shoulders or back were sore - or when I have had a headache - but I always enjoyed it and felt immediately relaxed and less stressed afterwards.”

Jushiro smiled and nodded. “Good, because I actually quite enjoy practicing massage myself - probably from doing so for Toshiro so many times before,” he said with a light chuckle. He took another sip of his tea, having finished eating, and thought through everything he had already mentioned. “It doesn’t seem like much for now, I suppose, but I believe those are all the boundaries we need to discuss now, and just assume anything further is currently off-limits. Is there anything else either of you wanted to add?” Jushiro asked. 

Ichigo laughed a bit at the question. “Well, I’ve already said I’d allow more, but I’ll go at your pace,” he replied, turning his gaze down to Yukio. 

"I can't think of anything to add," Yukio said, meeting Ichigo's gaze with one visible, upturned emerald eye. Ichigo was always so handsome, gorgeous when he smiled. Yukio had wanted to be able to express his affection for him more concretely for a long time - and now he realized he  _ could.  _ For once, not second-guessing whether or not his actions were wanted, he sat up more and stretched a bit to place a fleeting kiss upon Ichigo's jaw. He withdrew quickly, blushing faintly with a shy smile, feeling a bit silly that he actually felt a sense of  _ accomplishment  _ over such a thing but… He'd never done something so forward before - never initiated much of anything let alone a kiss, regardless of how innocent it was. He still felt proud of himself, especially when he didn't immediately feel anxious - only warm and happy. 

Having Yukio so openly kiss him was likely one of the best sensations Ichigo had ever experienced. He supposed he had been burying his feelings for Yukio for so long, he didn’t quite expect everything Yukio did with him to feel so  _ good.  _ Like it was an odd sense of relief to finally be able to be with Yukio this way. Ichigo leaned down and kissed Yukio’s forehead in return, for some reason feeling incredibly glad that he  _ could.  _

Jushiro smiled at the two of them, happy that they - and thereby he - could now take such action and know it was welcome and wanted. “I’m going to clear the table, since everyone is finished, and clean up a bit in the kitchen. You two are welcome to stay sitting right there or get comfortable elsewhere - the living room, bedroom, wherever you’d like,” he said as he stood, beginning to collect the dishes. 

“Well, Yukio? It doesn’t matter to me,” Ichigo prompted, still gazing down into happy emerald eyes. 

"Ahm… living room?" Yukio said, his voice uncertain. Really, after living so long in the dorms, having alternate places to sit in general was odd and he realized that making the decision was actually causing him slight anxiety. Which was ridiculous, Ichigo just wanted to know his preference. But he didn't really have one, only wanting to remain close to him and Jushiro - as soon as Jushiro was able to sit with them - and the couch in the living room seemed both more accommodating of that than the dining room chairs and more proper than the bed. He knew he was overthinking but he seemed to always do so when asked to make a decision, no matter how minor. 

Ichigo caught Jushiro’s concerned glance at Yukio’s tone. “Yeah, that’s good. Let’s go,” Ichigo replied, standing and pulling Yukio up with him.

“I’ll be in in a minute,” Jushiro assured them as they exited the kitchen. Yukio’s immense anxiety concerning decision-making continually struck Jushiro as a bit worrisome. Even given options, he seemed completely uncertain of his choice. It seemed that he wanted every decision made  _ for  _ him, which wasn’t  _ bad,  _ but it was certainly uncommon. That someone would actually be  _ happy  _ with every choice made without asking their thoughts on the matter was actually  _ more  _ than just a submissive mindset. Jushiro figured, given time and comfort, Yukio would begin to open up to the point of not needing such guidance. And perhaps one day was too soon to tell. But it certainly heightened Jushiro’s awareness of Yukio’s anxiety, and if he had the opportunity to make more decisions for Yukio, he would soon have his answer.

Much of the afternoon was spent in casual conversation, and Jushiro was more than grateful that it seemed that all three of them were much more comfortable with one another. Physical contact wasn’t so tentative - between  _ any  _ of them. 

“Yukio…” Jushiro murmured at one point, one hand lazily running through Ichigo’s hair while the other arm was around Yukio in his lap, “Were you at all interested in attempting to experience deep subspace the way Toshiro did yesterday?”

"Ah… Ja," Yukio responded, only having to consider for a moment. Toshiro had seemed so relaxed and Yukio didn't think he'd be uncomfortable at all if the same was done to him. 

Jushiro nodded, glancing toward the hallway. “I would involve Toshiro and Ulquiorra in discussion if we were to put together a scene - just another technical term. What Toshiro and Ulquiorra did yesterday was a scene. Don’t worry, though, Yukio, I wouldn’t leave you at any point unless you agreed for me to. This would really be an attempt to discover your particular subspace triggers. They may be the same as Toshiro, they may not be. Toshiro seems quite attuned to you already, so it would be beneficial to have him present to help if I needed it. Is that alright?” he asked. He didn’t figure Yukio would protest having Toshiro and Ulquiorra there, but it was quite a vulnerable state, and Jushiro didn’t want to make him at all uncomfortable by all but giving him an audience.

“That’s alright,” Yukio answered. “I feel like Toshiro understands me… sometimes better than I do,” Yukio said with a soft chuckle. “I would probably feel better with him there compared to not, and I like Ulquiorra - he’s so good with Toshiro. It’s obvious how much they care about each other and the comfort he gives Toshiro.”

Jushiro laughed lightly. “I feel like Toshiro understands you a bit better than I do, too. I’m doing my best to learn, but you and Toshiro actually have a lot in common. He was very quiet as a child, always ahead of his peers, teased for his size - he’s always been smaller than anyone else his age - and so he cut himself off from anyone he didn’t think really deserved his attention, which was most everyone besides me and Shunsui. Because of that, he has a fair amount of anxiety that he hides behind an uncaring facade. It certainly doesn’t show here at home, where he’s with people that make him completely comfortable, but you likely saw it a bit when you first met him at Pisces. 

“So it’s understandable that he has taken to you so well, Yukio, and I’m still having to make such an effort to pick up on your personality. I’ve really never had anxiety issues, and neither did Shunsui. Seeing it in Toshiro and caring for him through it was certainly different - just as different as every person is different. So, I apologize if I slip sometimes, Yukio. I am trying to understand you and only do things that benefit you.”

Yukio said quickly, “You don’t need to apologize,  _ I _ don’t understand me half of the time. I know many of my emotions, especially related to my anxiety, are usually disproportional to whatever situation I’m in. I know you’d never do or say anything on purpose that would cause me to feel anxious - I don’t know what will cause it all the time either, so I can’t even warn you. It’s frustrating and I usually just feel silly - just deciding to sit here in the living room made me uneasy which is ridiculous. It was a perfectly reasonable and considerate thing to ask. I’m… a mess Jushiro - and none of it is your fault. You’ve only helped me…”

Jushiro shifted the arm around Yukio to bring his hand to Yukio’s chin, coaxing bright emerald eyes up to him. “You’re not a mess, Yukio. You didn’t  _ choose  _ to be this way, and I’m perfectly willing and happy to continue to help you, not ever rush you or make you feel like any of your reactions are ridiculous,” he said softly, leaning in to gently press his lips to Yukio’s forehead. 

Yukio smiled, nodding, “I know - that’s why you don’t need to apologize at all. I… could tell you if something specifically makes me anxious, if you want, but you don’t need to apologize if it’s because of anything you did. Like I said, my anxiety usually isn’t reasonable, and I know that. I have become better - Ichigo has helped me so much…”

Ichigo smiled, looking over from where his head was resting on the back of the couch, relaxing into Jushiro’s attention to his hair. “Funny, I didn’t even realize I was doing all this for you, honestly. I was just being a good friend, doing what I thought was right,” he said. He shifted a bit to lean into Jushiro’s shoulder, chuckling when the older man seemed to automatically turn and kiss the side of his head. 

“Yes, Yukio, it would help me understand better if you told me if anything I said or did makes you anxious. I’ll never judge you for that - I’ll only try to correct my own actions,” Jushiro replied to Yukio’s first comment.

“Ahhm… Just thinking about actually doing that is making me anxious,” Yukio said with a light laugh. “Is there something I can do - like an action - or something I can specifically say to let you know without having to actually say that out loud?”

Jushiro gave a thoughtful hum. “There are nonverbal signs - signs that Toshiro can obviously interpret better than I can,” he commented with a chuckle. “But, to make it more clear to  _ me,  _ you could take my hand in  _ both  _ of yours - because we frequently hold hands with only one - and make intentional eye contact with me. I know you frequently are already making eye contact, so in the case that  _ both  _ of those things are already happening, just squeeze my hand, alright? I won’t miss that signal at all, even if it doesn’t seem like much,” he suggested.

“Alright… I can do that. And… Ichigo? If I’m not holding Jushiro’s hand at the time and I feel that way, do you want me to do the same to you, if you’re with me?” Yukio asked, turning to him.

“Yeah. I want to make you comfortable, too, Yukio. I know you’re already pretty comfortable with me, but you said that me asking you where you wanted to sit made you anxious, so obviously I’m not an expert, either,” Ichigo replied with a small laugh, tilting his head down slightly to be able to meet Yukio’s eyes but still have his head against Jushiro’s shoulder.

Yukio chuckled, saying, “That really was silly. I guess I wasn’t expecting to need to make the choice - there wasn’t a choice in my dorm room. And I really didn’t have a preference - I just wanted to be near to you both, I didn’t care  _ where. _ So I was really guessing what  _ you _ would prefer and that just… made me anxious, I guess - because I could be wrong and I would never know, I’m not in your head… Honestly, I feel that way a lot when I make decisions that have to do with preference. I usually don’t mind one way or the other so I don’t know what to decide…”

Jushiro’s mind was rather active picking up everything Yukio said. It was becoming clearer that it would make him much less anxious to just  _ not  _ be presented with decisions at all, unless his input was truly needed. But that wasn’t a conversation to have now. “We’re going to do everything we can for you, Yukio. Don’t worry at all about anything seeming silly - we  _ want  _ to know so we can help you,” he assured him, leaning down to kiss Yukio’s cheek. “Now, let’s get Toshiro and Ulquiorra in here to discuss a scene,” he added. He sighed lightly and smiled. “Though, I am fairly trapped here, and I truly don’t want to move…” he muttered. 

“I’ll go,” Ichigo offered. “That is, if you don’t think they’ll mind it being me dragging them out here,” he added with a chuckle.

Jushiro laughed and shook his head. “No, it shouldn’t bother them. Just knock first,” he replied.

Ichigo nodded, kissing Jushiro’s cheek and Yukio’s hair before standing from the couch and walking down the hall to the only closed door. He tapped his knuckle on the door lightly before calling, “Hey, guys, Jushiro wants to talk to you both.”

“Sure!” Toshiro called from the other side, “Just give us a couple minutes - I actually need to go somewhere to save in this and Ulqui’s match round is nearly done - you can come in if you want.”

Ichigo rather tentatively opened the door, taking the invitation but honestly unsure  _ what  _ to say to either of them. He was fairly certain he had only even heard a single sentence from Ulquiorra, and Toshiro… really didn’t seem fond of him. Or, he was neutral at best. Ichigo stood rather awkwardly just inside the door, hands in his pockets and his eyes to the television screens. He smiled, though, when he recognized the game Toshiro was playing. “Yukio played that game for  _ weeks  _ nonstop when it came out,” he commented with a fond chuckle.

“It’s great,” Toshiro said with a grin. “Beautiful, balanced, smooth - and the story is amazing. I’ve been fishing with a bow and arrow for the past twenty minutes and really don’t even care, it’s a nice break from the main quest. I’ve almost got my gear maxed out. There’s the campfire,” Toshiro noted, stopping and saving his game, turning off his PS4.

“Four more kills,” Ulquiorra commented, not averting his eyes from the screen even when Ichigo entered. 

“Yeah, I never really got into video games myself, but it was cool to watch Yukio play sometimes. Usually we’d actually be sitting just about like you two are, except I’d be reading,” Ichigo said, smiling at both of them. Yukio was right - as much as Ulquiorra just didn’t speak and Toshiro had initially seemed a bit abrasive, they definitely did care about each other. It was extremely obvious just how comfortable Toshiro was with Ulquiorra’s arm around him, letting him lean into his side.

Toshiro turned a bit to face Ichigo properly, still leaned into Ulquiorra, not in the least bit worried that his moving would impact his gameplay at all. He smiled at Ichigo as he said, “I’m sure Yukio loves when you do that - just as I do, playing beside Ulqui. It doesn’t really matter that we’re usually playing two different games. And Yukio helped me yesterday too, gave me a tip for a trial that had me a bit frustrated. It’s great that the game makes you figure out how to do things yourself - like a puzzle - but I was getting rather impatient with a particular part,” Toshiro said, chuckling lightly. 

Ichigo shook his head, still smiling. “I don’t know how many times he replayed that game. So many times that  _ I  _ was starting to learn it and I wasn’t even playing it. So, I’m not surprised he got everything figured out. It helps that he wants to design games and is actually great at it. Looks like he’s got a couple of beta testers when he finally gets one done,” he said.

“My field of interest is rather narrowed, honestly - something Toshiro constantly points out. I suppose if it was to help Yukio I would be willing to test a game that normally wouldn’t hold my interest,” Ulquiorra responded as he looked up from his game, having finished the match and turned off the system. 

"I'd definitely be willing," Toshiro responded to Ichigo before turning back to Ulquiorra, smiling softly, always lingering against him until his partner moved. He was glad Ulquiorra had taken so well to Yukio in such a short time, even willing to play something he usually wouldn't - which wasn't something he'd do for almost anyone. He valued his time immensely, not seeing the purpose of using it to do anything he didn't want to do. Which meant that it was simply worth it to him that he would be helping Yukio and that was enough to justify the allocation of his time. 

Ulquiorra collected the controller from Toshiro, moving to slide off the bed and put them both away before pulling Toshiro to him from where he had moved to the edge of the bed, guiding him by the waist to the door, waving Ichigo ahead to exit the room. 

Ichigo stumbled a bit on his response, truly not accustomed to Ulquiorra’s decisive, silent direction. “Oh, uh, yeah,” he stuttered, turning and leaving before them. He shook his head a bit at just how unnerving Ulquiorra was to him - something he’d surely have to get used to if he was going to be living here. It was obvious that he wasn’t being  _ rude,  _ but Ichigo’s personality was so incredibly the opposite, as outspoken as Ulquiorra was silent, that he sometimes didn’t even know how to interact with the man. 

Once back in the living room, Ichigo retook his place next to Jushiro, not even hesitating to lean into his side when Jushiro lifted his arm to place it around his shoulders. 

"You said you wanted to talk to us, uncle?" Toshiro asked, allowing Ulquiorra to guide him how he wanted to sit together on the love seat.

“Yes, I wanted to discuss a possible scene, and I may need both of your help, with this being rather experimental in nature. I’ve already thought of some elements I’d like to include, things to try to trigger a deeper subspace in Yukio, and possibly Ichigo, and Yukio expressed the desire to have you there, Toshiro,” Jushiro replied.

"I don't mind," Toshiro responded. "I'll help in any way that I can - you know my limits, uncle. I know you wouldn't ask me to do anything I'd be uncomfortable doing. I'm happy to help, and I'm glad you wanted me to, Yukio," Toshiro said, smiling gently at the small blonde upon his uncle's lap. 

"Ja… I… just feel like you understand me so well…" Yukio said softly, returning Toshiro’s smile. 

"It helps that we seem to be very similar, and I'm extremely perceptive of nonverbal communication - obviously," Toshiro said with a light chuckle. 

Jushiro gave both Ulquiorra and Toshiro a soft smile when he saw Ulquiorra’s expression break with a slight grin. It was something he never showed in front of others, and Jushiro was glad he was already so comfortable with Ichigo and Yukio to do such a thing. “First, I’d like to try ribbon bondage with Yukio - I’ll administer myself, and Toshiro can be close by. Would that be alright, Yukio? It would be very similar to what was done to Toshiro, and if at any time it makes you uncomfortable, you will certainly be allowed to tell me to stop,” Jushiro asked, turning his gaze down to Yukio.

"Ja, that would be alright," Yukio responded, holding Jushiro's gaze as he looked at him. 

“Good, Yukio,” Jushiro said softly, closing the distance to gently kiss his forehead. “And would you be alright sitting with Toshiro and Ulquiorra while I try the same thing with Ichigo?” he inquired.

Yukio had smiled warmly at Jushiro's kiss upon his forehead, responding to the following question readily, "Ja, sir."

“Good,” Jushiro said, breaking eye contact with Yukio to turn to Ichigo, who was still leaning rather limply against his side, his head resting on his shoulder. “Ichigo, would you be willing to allow me to bind you as Ulquiorra did Toshiro?”

Ichigo shrugged. “Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll try anything once,” he replied.

Jushiro chuckled. “I figured, but I do need your consent. I’ll never  _ assume  _ you’ll do anything or allow me to do anything to you,” he insisted, still fondly amused with just how open and willing Ichigo really was. “Now, depending on your responses to those, there are alternatives. I would imagine Ichigo’s triggers may be a bit different, especially after last night. So, sensory deprivation would be a rather sensible choice, and perhaps rope bondage if the ribbon doesn’t have the desired effect. Sensory deprivation would consist of a blindfold, beginning simply for now, and I would likely only bind your wrists with rope. Is that all acceptable, Ichigo?” he asked, beginning to card his fingers through Ichigo’s hair again.

“Sounds good to me,” Ichigo responded, leaning a bit into Jushiro’s hand in his hair.

“Toshiro, if Yukio does reach a deeper subspace with ribbon bondage, are you willing to keep contact with him while I administer these things to Ichigo?” Jushiro asked, turning soft jade eyes to his nephew.

"Yes, of course. I should probably sit with him in a way that would be most comfortable for him to remain that way and slowly surface while you bind him too - I'm not sure we should have him move much. It's a bit jarring for me to do so - or to lose contact - until I'm mostly surfaced. That's why Ulqui keeps me so still and close to him."

“Thank you, Toshiro. Ulquiorra, just for clarity for Yukio, what contact would you allow him to have with you?” Jushiro directed his eyes to Ulquiorra as he asked.

“Minor contact. I only ask that Yukio wait until I initiate contact and allow me to fully direct him into any further contact. Will you do that, Yukio?” Ulquiorra asked, striking green eyes flicking to Yukio.

Ulquiorra had the most piercing eyes Yukio had ever seen, so similar in shade to his own but fierce in a way that Yukio’s was only tentative. Fully focused on him, combined with the directness of his seldom-heard voice, Yukio answered immediately, “Ja, sir.”

Ulquiorra gave Yukio a nod, the small, barely perceptible smile still slightly softening his features. He had full confidence that Yukio would do as he was asked without question. It was obvious in his responses and the way he treated Jushiro that he thrived on the knowledge that he pleased those he cared about in any way he could.

“Good, Yukio,” Jushiro murmured, placing another gentle kiss on Yukio’s hair. “If both Yukio and Ichigo fall into even a moderate subspace, they will likely need a break before anything else is tried. If we begin early enough, we could have lunch, and then move on. The last thing I wanted to try is ice play, which is something that elicits a variety of reactions from different people. For some, it’s simply irritating, and they don’t enjoy it at all. For others, it can be arousing, relaxing, all manner of different possibilities here - some simply don’t react to it at all. 

“It really only involves cooling the skin with ice, and then warming it again with body heat, in this case placing a hand over the affected area. It  _ can  _ be much more intimate, but we won’t go that far. I would only do so to already exposed skin - neck and arms, specifically. We could do this simultaneously, with me administering to Ichigo and, if Ulquiorra is comfortable doing so, he could administer to Yukio, if that’s alright with him,” he continued.

Ulquiorra’s eyes were still focused on Yukio, and he nodded. “I would be willing - it doesn’t require any action at all on Yukio’s part,” he replied to the implicit question.

“Thank you, Ulquiorra,” Jushiro said, then turning to Ichigo. “Ichigo?”

“Yep. That’s pretty much going to be my answer to everything,” Ichigo replied with a laugh.

Jushiro smiled and looked down at Yukio. “Yukio, would you be willing for Ulquiorra to do that with you? He would only touch your skin with the ice, and then the same area with his hand - only your neck and arms,” he summarized, just to be sure Yukio knew what he was agreeing to, because Jushiro was well aware that he tended to ramble and present a somewhat overwhelming amount of information at once.

“Ja, I would be willing for him to do that to me,” Yukio responded, finally able to look away from Ulquiorra’s piercing gaze at the direct question from Jushiro, smiling as he met soft jade eyes. 

Jushiro’s expression softened just having those emerald eyes locked with his, and he kissed Yukio’s forehead again. “Good, Yukio. You’re doing so well, being so open to all of this,” he said, his tone reflecting an amount of pride he hadn’t even known he mustered. He really couldn’t help it with Yukio - every step the man took, Jushiro knew it took a massive amount of courage, and he had to reward that, even if in small ways. 

Yukio continued to hold Jushiro’s gaze though he blushed and his heart rate picked up at his words and the prideful look in his beautiful soft jade eyes, feeling immensely accomplished and happy that Jushiro was pleased with him. “Danke, sir,” Yukio responded softly, “I trust you. I know you wouldn’t ask me to do anything unless you thought it would be beneficial to me in some way. I know you just want to take care of me.”

“I do, Yukio, and I think everyone else in this room feels the same way. We really all just want to take care of one another in any way we can. Now, I need you to understand that if you  _ don’t  _ enjoy something we do, that’s perfectly fine. Finding out what you  _ don’t  _ like is just as beneficial as finding out what you  _ do  _ like,” Jushiro pointed out, still smiling down at Yukio as he spoke.

“Ja, sir,” Yukio responded, nodding but maintaining perfect eye contact, “I understand.”

“Good,” Jushiro murmured, again pressing a light kiss to Yukio’s forehead. “Ichigo was right, I suppose. We’re going to be kissing you a lot,” he said with a light chuckle.

Yukio giggled, responding, “I don’t mind - it’s nice. I’ve… I’ve never been so happy, felt so loved. You and Ichigo - even Toshiro and Ulquiorra - you’re all so kind to me and I can tell you honestly care about me. I care about you, too - so much. It hasn’t been long at all - not even a week, really. And… already you all feel far more like family to me than anyone else I’ve ever known…” Yukio admitted softly, his smile and soft emerald eyes showing nothing but appreciation and affection.

“I’m glad, Yukio,” Jushiro said quietly, holding the smaller man more tightly against his chest and nuzzling his nose into fine blonde hair. When he sat up again, his eyes lit up a bit when something else occurred to him. “Ah, Toshiro, if ribbon bondage is effective for Yukio, would you mind helping instruct Ichigo a bit? I’d rather his first time administering it not be on Yukio - I wouldn’t want Ichigo’s inexperience to make him at all anxious,” he requested.

Toshiro smirked, “And I won’t have a problem telling him if he’s doing anything wrong. Sure, as long as he respects my limits, and you, Ulqui, and Yukio are there, that’s fine. With you and Ulqui with me, if he does well enough, it may trigger my own subspace. I’m not sure, as I don’t feel any sort of submission towards him. Either way, it’s important he learns if he’s going to eventually do the same to Yukio. I don’t mind him learning with me. Of course, the decision is ultimately Ulqui’s,” Toshiro stated firmly. 

Ulquiorra’s eyes went to Ichigo, not a hint of amusement in his expression as amber eyes met with his severe emerald. “Ichigo, if you are to touch Toshiro, you  _ will  _ respect his limits, which will be written plainly on paper for all to read and acknowledge before any of this occurs,” he stated. It wasn’t a question at all, and Ulquiorra’s tone suggested a bit of a threat.

Ichigo thought his heart would actually  _ stop  _ at the seriousness in Ulquiorra’s eyes and tone. “Y-Yeah, of course. I wouldn’t ever even think of crossing lines like that,” he insisted, nearly shrinking back against the couch as he stuttered.

“Then you may. I will be watching you,” Ulquiorra said, his tone lowering as he held Toshiro a bit more firmly against his side.

Toshiro smiled, leaning more fully against him as Ulquiorra tightened his hold. He adored how protective and, quite frankly,  _ possessive _ Ulquiorra was over him. It certainly wasn’t obvious most of the time, with his partner seeming so stoic and silent, but Toshiro loved when he  _ did _ show it, reveling in having such a strong partner that placed such a high value on making sure he was respected and his boundaries were obeyed. He only loved him more for his ability to cut anyone down with a glance and dangerous tone, knowing that he would always protect him from anyone using his submissive dynamic against him again. 

Jushiro pulled Ichigo back against his side, guiding his head to his shoulder again with a quiet laugh. “Ichigo will be respectful. If there was even a slight doubt in my mind, I would have never suggested it. Thank you, Ulquiorra, for granting Ichigo that permission,” he said, to which Ulquiorra gave a silent nod. “I suppose those are all of the details we need to discuss. I will write out the scene this week, and we’ll all sign before we begin. I figure next weekend - Saturday - would be convenient for all of us,” he added. 

There was a murmur of agreement and nods exchanged, and Jushiro smiled. “Alright. Saturday it is, then.”

* * *

The past week had honestly been the best in Yukio's life. When not at school, attending class, Yukio and Ichigo were constantly with Jushiro, and frequently Toshiro and Ulquiorra as well. It was definitely a change in routine, having to wake up earlier to get Ichigo to his morning classes on time when usually he would just walk from the dorms, but Yukio didn't mind at all. His first class started an hour later and it wasn't difficult to spend that time studying or working on other things while he waited. And really, by the time he'd dropped Ichigo off in front of the proper building, parked and walked to his own class, he only had about a half hour left to wait anyway. 

They still went to Pisces every weekday around eleven, except for Wednesday because of Yukio's one midday class. Jushiro was always happy to see them, the store being as dead as usual that time of day, and he'd even started to bring them lunch to eat together in the back room while Toshiro watched the front for an hour. 

His things were slowly being brought over as well, in a fairly natural way. Each day, both he and Ichigo would grab more clothes from their dorm rooms, a couple personal items, and Yukio rapidly realized that it wouldn't be long before they had basically moved in with Jushiro. 

And he only felt  _ happy _ about that. 

He wasn't the slightest bit worried about living with Jushiro - or Toshiro and Ulquiorra. In the past week, he'd even brought his Switch over and played with them in their room, leaned against Toshiro's other side as they all played together. He was fast considering Toshiro to be a good friend, and he was very comfortable around Ulquiorra as well. They didn't have as much in common and he wasn't as skilled at reading him as Toshiro, but Ulquiorra was nothing but kind to him. Yukio carefully remembered and respected his boundaries, never initiating any touch with the man himself, though Toshiro didn't mind at all if he cuddled into  _ him,  _ which Yukio did more and more often. 

Toshiro actually enjoyed physical contact a great deal, he just didn't trust very many people to actually touch him. He was very comfortable with Yukio, though, and Ulquiorra had given his permission as well - a bit less harshly than he had Ichigo but Ulquiorra didn't think Yukio was  _ capable _ of violating a limit once he'd been told, so he wasn't all that concerned. 

Now it was Saturday again, seated in the living room as they usually were, Yukio upon Ichigo's lap this time, his legs across Jushiro's, with Toshiro and Ulquiorra in the love seat across, the paper contract Jushiro had typed up and printed out between them. It stated exactly what was discussed before and, really, Yukio was only excited to try. 

He wasn't anxious at all at this point about Toshiro looking after him or Ulquiorra administering the ice play, and he obviously wasn't nervous about Jushiro binding him. Spending each night between him and Ichigo, warm and held, his own ability to move restrained, he'd only felt more at peace, falling into light subspace before actually falling asleep frequently. Jushiro was fairly certain at this point that bondage - or at least some form of restraint - would be a trigger for deeper subspace with him. He'd seen Toshiro in that state a couple times that week, Ulquiorra binding him and caring for him as he had that first day, Yukio respectfully watching as they allowed him, and he wasn't really concerned about falling into that state himself. 

So when it came his turn to sign the paper, giving his consent and agreement to the scene, he only smiled, not a bit of anxiety in him, though there was a fair bit of anticipation. 

Yukio passed the pen to Ichigo, who signed enthusiastically. He had absolutely no reservations about the scene they had outlined. In fact, he was looking forward to every bit of it. He wasn’t lying to Jushiro when he said he would try anything once. The week had been a bit of a blur for Ichigo, but in the best possible way. Not that caring for Yukio had been stressful, but with Jushiro nearly constantly with them, Ichigo realized that he felt like a weight had been taken off of him. 

Yukio had _friends_ \- something Ichigo had only hoped for the other man until now - and though Ichigo didn’t connect on the same level as Yukio did with Toshiro and Ulquiorra, they were more than civil, even after only a week. Ulquiorra still rarely spoke to him, but he did respond verbally more often when Ichigo spoke to him, and Ichigo truly respected Ulquiorra, in every way. He was a wonderful, protective partner for Toshiro, and he was actually quite kind and soft-spoken in relaxed circumstances, even if his voice did send shivers down Ichigo’s spine at times. 

Toshiro… He was another case entirely. Ichigo was nearly always kept on his toes with Toshiro’s banter, which was actually a welcome bit of brightness in Ichigo’s day. He realized quite quickly that Toshiro’s outspokenness really just meant he was comfortable with him, and the more Toshiro teased him, the more honored Ichigo felt to be allowed to even see this side of Toshiro. After a bit of time - and a very polite request on Ichigo’s part, to which Ulquiorra  _ didn’t  _ respond as though he was going to murder him - Ichigo had even been allowed to hug Toshiro as long as he warned him verbally before he did so. Yet another thing that Ichigo would have never expected either man would have allowed, so Ichigo knew they were getting along much better than he really gave the situation credit for, even if he didn’t have much in common with them.

Really, Ichigo spent much of his spare time in Jushiro’s library, usually with Jushiro, Yukio sometimes joining them. It was mostly silent between Ichigo and Jushiro, but there was an understanding there, and anytime one of them put down what they were reading, they were inevitably drawn into conversation with each other. Ichigo truly had fallen in love with Jushiro, and he trusted him immensely with Yukio, something he had thanked Jushiro for profusely. Of course, the humble man had said there was nothing to thank him for, but Ichigo insisted. After all, Jushiro had been the  _ only  _ person Ichigo could trust with Yukio since he had met him over a year prior. 

Ichigo found himself just as openly showing affection for both Jushiro and Yukio, when before it had been a bit difficult to really believe Jushiro loved him, with their connection not being nearly as immediate as it was between Jushiro and Yukio. When they had confessed their feelings to one another and Jushiro had suggested that all three of them be together as equal partners, Ichigo had honestly thought Jushiro was only keeping him around because he knew Yukio would have never accepted it if it was suggested for him to leave. Ichigo had to admit - his acceptance had been mostly for Yukio. 

But now, Ichigo  _ knew  _ Jushiro loved him, and he loved and trusted Jushiro. So much that it was becoming easier and easier for Jushiro to pull him into a light subspace just with simple actions like nearly nightly massages and gentle words. Every time his eyes slipped closed and he heard Jushiro speaking near him - even if he was only having quiet conversation with Yukio - Ichigo felt that slightly weightless sensation, like nothing else existed besides himself and Yukio and Jushiro, even if only for a moment. It wasn’t disconcerting at all, because Ichigo knew Yukio was well cared for even in his less-than-attentive state. Jushiro truly had earned  _ all  _ of his trust.

It was because of that trust - and the trust he had developed with every occupant of the house - that Ichigo readily accepted the terms of the scene, not at all concerned for himself or Yukio. He was entirely certain they would both be fully taken care of.

“Thank you,” Jushiro said quietly when Ichigo passed him the paper, which now contained the signature of everyone in the room. He put it aside, and then looked at Yukio, patting his leg that was strung across his lap. “We’re going to rearrange a bit, Yukio, and I want you to sit here on the couch with Toshiro and Ulquiorra. Decide between the three of you what the most comfortable position will be for you to sit in while I bind you. Ichigo will move to the loveseat, where you’ll still be able to see him, and I’ll be kneeling on the floor here in front of the couch while I bind you. Understand?” Jushiro asked, his voice already a bit firmer than before, but still entirely gentle and calm.

"Ja, sir," Yukio responded, moving his legs from Jushiro's lap so that he could get up from the couch. The slight change in Jushiro's tone had his complete attention as he held his gaze. 

“Good,” Jushiro murmured, reaching over to kiss Yukio’s cheek before vacating the couch. He motioned for Ichigo to do so as well, and Ichigo obeyed, kissing the top of Yukio’s head before sliding him from his lap to switch seats with Toshiro and Ulquiorra. 

Ulquiorra stood before Ichigo reached them, pulling Toshiro up by his hand and moving to the couch, where he took the seat furthest from Yukio, Toshiro sitting next to him. “It would likely be best for you and Yukio to switch seats so he could sit between us, Toshiro. I would allow him to put his legs over my lap, and you could decide how you were comfortable supporting him,” Ulquiorra decided. 

Toshiro nodded towards his partner before smiling at Yukio, asking, "Sound good?" 

Yukio giggled, nodding and standing up for Toshiro to take his place. Toshiro moved over, bringing up one leg and stretching it out, glancing up at Ulquiorra and receiving a nod before he allowed his foot to rest against his hip. He then took Yukio's hand, guiding him to sit so that his back was resting against his chest, Yukio bringing his legs up to rest over Ulquiorra’s lap as he had allowed. Toshiro grinned, wrapping his arms around Yukio's waist and leaning his against Yukio's as he asked, "Comfy, Yukio? You'll likely be sitting this way for a long while."

"Ja," Yukio agreed, smiling and resting more completely against Toshiro's surprisingly firm chest. Toshiro may be his same size, but it was obvious that his muscles were more defined. He had to be doing  _ some _ kind of physical activity, though Yukio hadn't seen him outside of home and Pisces. He made a mental note to ask later, however, as his attention was captured by Jushiro sitting in front of him on the floor. 

Before Jushiro was able to begin, though, Ulquiorra brought his gaze to Yukio, asking in a rather straightforward manner, “Would you allow me to massage your legs, Yukio? Only your calves, really. I only feel rather unproductive simply sitting here during a scene like this.”

Yukio's eyes snapped to him immediately, really impossible not to with how seldom the man spoke. "Ja, sir," Yukio responded, blushing slightly. Ulquiorra had never actually requested to touch him before - really this was the first time Yukio had been given permission to touch him at all, other than very slight contact with his arm when he had it wrapped around Toshiro, playing video games together with Yukio cuddled into Toshiro's side. He smiled at him though, happy that Ulquiorra was comfortable having more contact with him - even going so far as to offer to massage his legs. 

Ulquiorra nodded, only placing his hands on Yukio’s legs for now, waiting for Jushiro to begin before performing his self-assigned task. 

Jushiro smiled at Ulquiorra before bringing his eyes back to Yukio. “I’m going to begin the same way Ulquiorra did before with Toshiro, massaging your arms, and then I’ll run the ribbon over your skin so you can get accustomed to the feeling of it before I bind you. I’m not going to repeat this as I go, because I don’t want to interrupt if you fall into subspace. So, before I begin, do you understand the process?” he asked in that same gentle but directing tone. 

"Ja, sir, I understand," Yukio responded softly with a warm smile. "I remember how Ulquiorra binds Toshiro, I've seen it a couple times now."

“I know, but you know how important it is to me to be thorough,” Jushiro said, chuckling softly before bringing his hands up to place one on each of Yukio’s forearms. “Now, just relax for me, Yukio,” he murmured, his tone softening completely from any sternness it contained before. Slowly, he began simply running his hands firmly over Yukio’s arms, from his shoulders to his wrists. When it seemed that any tension had left Yukio’s muscles, he brought both hands to Yukio’s hand closest to him, massaging both the back and the palm before moving up to his wrist, treating every inch of Yukio’s arm with the same slow, thorough attention. 

Yukio hummed, relaxing further into Toshiro and going mostly limp. Jushiro was amazing at working out every bit of tension from his arms, Yukio's eyes becoming half-lidded in relaxation. His humming as Jushiro continued his gentle, thorough massage was soft but quite constant, the appreciative noise leaving him without his notice.

Jushiro smiled at Yukio, realizing quite quickly that this was likely going to be a rather euphoric experience for him, having never been pulled into a deep subspace before. He remained quiet as he continued massaging, moving to the other arm and starting from his hand again. As he moved past Yukio’s forearm, though, Jushiro couldn’t keep his voice from surfacing any longer, though he kept it at the volume of a whisper as he said, “You’re doing so well, Yukio, staying relaxed for me. I love you so much. I’m so glad you trust me to take care of you this way…”

At Jushiro's gentle words, Yukio tilted his head, Toshiro intuitively moving for him so that he could rest his head upon his shoulder, gazing at Jushiro as he whispered back, "Love you too… Feels so good, Jushiro… Trust you, always…"

Jushiro’s gentle smile never faltered as he met Yukio’s eyes. He brought a hand up to Yukio’s cheek when the massage reached his shoulder, leaning in to kiss the opposite cheek and linger there for a moment, resting his forehead on Yukio’s hair. Jushiro hadn’t been with someone this way - even in a platonic context - in quite some time, and he had all but forgotten just how  _ satisfying  _ it was for someone to trust him this way. 

He placed another gentle kiss on Yukio’s cheek before pulling away, keeping one hand on Yukio’s arm closest to him as he reached for the ribbon he had placed on the floor next to him. He did as he had said he would, simply running the soft fabric over Yukio’s arm, touching every area the ribbon would be touching, taking a moment to roll up both of Yukio’s sleeves as he did so. 

While Jushiro introduced Yukio to the feel of the ribbon, Ulquiorra shifted his hands beneath Yukio’s legs, beginning to gently knead the tension from his calves. He watched Yukio carefully, being sure that his actions were only contributing to his relaxation, not detracting from it at all. But, really, Ulquiorra doubted much could interrupt Yukio’s calm at this point.

Toshiro felt Yukio collapse against him even further as Ulquiorra began massaging his calves - which Toshiro knew felt utterly amazing. He certainly had become highly skilled in massage with it being Toshiro's strongest subspace trigger. He smiled fondly at his partner as he raised one of his hands to card his fingers soothingly through Yukio's fine blonde hair, Yukio's head fully slumped against his shoulder now, no longer supporting any of his own weight. 

Yukio had  _ three _ people that he completely trusted and cared for giving him gentle, positive attention, both physical and - in Jushiro's case - through softly spoken words. He'd never been more relaxed in his life, he was certain, and his mind was becoming blissfully quiet. He continued his soft, quiet humming, not noticing that he was even releasing any sound, too wrapped up in being touched this way and feeling so entirely loved and accepted. 

Ichigo was watching intently, knowing that he would be expected to attempt something very similar later. His eyes wandered from Ulquiorra to Yukio, and then to Toshiro and Jushiro. But his gaze paused on Jushiro, and he found himself taking in every detail of his actions - how slow and intentional each one was, how at least one hand was on Yukio at all times. But what got his attention the most was his soft, intermittent comments, which seemed to hold Yukio’s attention but not interrupt his relaxed state. Jushiro was so much the opposite of Ulquiorra in that way, using his voice to calm Yukio just as much as his actions, where Ulquiorra had been completely silent through the entire scene with Toshiro.

When Ichigo’s eyes moved to Yukio, his breath nearly hitched in his throat. He had always thought Yukio was beautiful, but  _ now,  _ with glassy, half-lidded eyes and complete relaxation in his expression and body, he was gorgeous - stunning - there really wasn’t a word to properly express what Ichigo actually felt seeing Yukio like this. As much as he wanted to join Jushiro in lavishing Yukio with gentle attention, his state incredibly alluring, Ichigo knew such a thing wouldn’t be welcome, and would likely wrench Yukio out of what he was experiencing. So, he only watched admiringly from the opposite sofa. 

When Jushiro was sure that Yukio was comfortable with the feel of the ribbon, he brought both of Yukio’s wrists together, the action slow and gentle just as all of his others had been. He wrapped both slim wrists with the ribbon, securing it with a knot and running his finger around the edge of the fabric to be sure that it was holding the proper amount of pressure. He paused there, keeping his hands on Yukio’s forearms, watching for Yukio’s reaction to his wrists being bound. 

Without a single thought, Yukio attempted to move his wrists apart only to be prevented from doing so by the soft ribbon. His breath hitched, his heart beating slightly faster and harder, the hum he released far closer to a moan as warmth flooded through him. He felt himself sink deeper into that thoughtless, relaxed state, his thoughts silencing to leave room only for feeling. His eyes remained trained on Jushiro's gentle jade eyes but he was starting to lose focus, already his vision narrowed to the point that he was no longer seeing much else other than Jushiro's kind face. 

Jushiro smiled at the sound that was issued from Yukio, bringing one hand up to cup Yukio’s cheek again, holding back from actually laughing with the pure delight of Yukio leaning into his hand without thought. “Good, Yukio. Seeing you like this - it’s better than I ever could have imagined. I love you, Yukio,” he whispered, leaning in to press light kisses to Yukio’s forehead and unoccupied cheek. He was intentionally avoiding words that he knew brought about a more heated response from Yukio, though he definitely  _ wanted  _ to tell him how beautiful he was, how incredibly gorgeous his eyes were, how everything about him was so indescribably perfect.

He kept such things to himself for now, though, instead continuing to work with the ribbon. After slowly pulling away from his contact with Yukio’s cheek, he took Yukio’s wrists in his hand, slowly bringing them up to press to his chest, taking one of Toshiro’s hands silently to bring it to hold Yukio’s wrists in place while he wrapped his forearms, binding them together and hooking the ribbon under his elbow to complete the wrapping up his arm to his shoulder, just as Ulquiorra had to Toshiro. With his forearms bound together with gentle pressure and one arm wrapped to the shoulder, Jushiro paused again, running his hands down the ribbon to check every point of contact for correct technique, at the same time being sure that Yukio was still responding well.

Yukio’s breathing was slowing, his focus narrowing even more. His eyes were still locked on Jushiro, still followed as he moved, but Yukio wasn’t really  _ seeing _ him anymore. He wasn’t processing anything other than the feeling of security, restraint, and warmth. His mind was completely devoid of thought and a fuzzy, tingling sensation had settled beneath his skin. He was still issuing that soft, quiet hum as Jushiro touched him, his body reacting on its own to lean into each gentle caress, his breath hitching a bit each time he  _ couldn’t _ move, causing him to release a quiet sound, something between a whimper and a moan as he intuitively sought out contact at the same time as he felt even more safe and secure by the restraint.

As Jushiro finished wrapping Yukio’s other arm, Ichigo absolutely couldn’t tear his eyes away from Yukio - the way he leaned into every one of Jushiro’s gentle touches, the soft sounds that made Ichigo actually feel like he couldn’t  _ breathe  _ because his heart skipped so many beats.  _ He  _ wanted to be able to make Yukio feel like this, so obviously lost in relaxation. He was curious what it felt like and wondered briefly if he could achieve the same state, as Jushiro had suggested that he might, but that was secondary to seeing Yukio this way. 

When the binding was finished, Jushiro slowly ran his hands over every bit of ribbon, and when he was sure it was done properly, he slid his arms around Yukio, leaning in so that he didn’t pull him away from Toshiro and all but trapping Yukio between himself and Toshiro. He buried his nose in soft blonde hair, kissing him lightly and still murmuring soft words - how much he loved him, how he was there and not ever leaving. He stayed there, his arms between Yukio and Toshiro and as much of his weight as possible pressed into Yukio, for as long as he felt Yukio could tolerate it, which, if the depth of his subspace was any indication, could have been as long as Jushiro would allow. It was clear that restraint and a sense of feeling rather trapped was exactly what Yukio needed, and between the binding and the sensation of being pressed between Jushrio and Toshiro, Yukio was likely completely lost.

Toshiro had moved only enough to allow his uncle to firmly embrace Yukio, his own arms wrapping again securely around his waist, making him further restrained. It was clear that every single one of Yukio’s responses were automatic and subconscious, all conscious thought having left him. Yukio’s head was still collapsed on his shoulder, making it impossible to see his eyes, but Toshiro was certain he knew what he would find if he could see them. Instead, teal eyes focused on Ulquiorra while holding Yukio securely against him, smiling warmly at his partner, happy he could help his new friend experience this deep of a subspace, something that always brought himself so much peace and security. 

He liked Yukio a lot, his presence always gentle and soothing, fun when he was comfortable. He was bright and exceptionally witty with the same gaming interests so he was easy for Toshiro to talk to. At the same time, he was still very timid and respectful of showing physical affection, placing both Toshiro and Ulquiorra at ease with him, knowing he’d never initiate contact without warning or permission. 

Toshiro had never met anyone before that he’d consider as someone like a sibling, and it was decidedly an odd thing to start to see Yukio as, given his relationship to his uncle. But he was comfortable with him in that way, loved him in a way one would a brother that they were close to. They were very nearly the same exact age, something that had been a moment of amusement between all of them when it was discovered exactly how close they were to being the same age, born only three days apart. 

So it made sense to Toshiro that he would start to see him as more of a sibling, no matter Yukio’s relationship to his uncle that had been a father to him. Yukio wouldn’t be comfortable being seen that way anyway, that was obvious, but he clearly appreciated the easy friendship they had built over the past week, and clearly trusted Toshiro to be with him in this highly vulnerable state, supporting and holding him. That trust went both ways, Toshiro never minding when Yukio saw him this way with Ulquiorra. 

He was  _ so _ glad his uncle had found both Yukio and Ichigo, and had made this work between the three of them. Not only because of how clearly happy Jushiro was, but also because Toshiro had gained a very dear friend, something that had always been difficult for him. 

Ulquiorra caught Toshiro’s eyes, a small smile breaking his indifferent expression. It was amazing to him, really, how easily Yukio had earned both of their trust, neither being very willing to give such a thing to just anyone. Yukio was just so docile and predictable, Ulquiorra was certain he would never do anything that would make either of them uncomfortable. Really, the small blonde was so anxious himself that causing anyone  _ else  _ any distress would likely be devastating for him, and that even made  _ Ulquiorra  _ want to comfort him in any way he felt he could, and while that never would involve much physical contact, he was sure Yukio understood that even his willingness to do this - have his legs over him and actively massage his calves - was a large leap for him.

Even allowing Yukio to be in such constant contact with Toshiro was something Ulquiorra had never granted anyone else before. But seeing how much joy and comfort it brought  _ both  _ of them, along with the confidence that Yukio would never betray that trust, had made the decision rather simple. 

Sharp emerald eyes shifted to Jushiro, who was slowly pulling away from Yukio, still pressing light kisses to Yukio’s face as he did so. Realizing that he was likely going to begin the slow process of unbinding him soon, Ulquiorra lightened his touch on Yukio’s legs, gradually stopping completely until all he was doing was gently running his hands over the tops of Yukio’s legs, from his knees to his ankles.

Jushiro didn’t completely pull away from Yukio, reaching between them to only loosen the knot on one shoulder, still occasionally kissing Yukio’s cheek and hair as he did so. He pressed his cheek to Yukio’s as he slowly unraveled the ribbon from his upper arm, leaving it hanging for a moment when he reached the knot securing it to Yukio’s wrists. He trailed his hand over the arm he had only half released, massaging his now bare bicep to be sure there was no tension gathering at the sensation of being unbound.

As he was slowly and gently unbound, Yukio began to come back to himself a bit more. His mind remained utterly still and silent, but he could actually focus a bit on Jushiro’s beautiful jade eyes, his expression so adoring that Yukio blushed slightly, smiling fondly in return. He continued to lean into his touch and the gentle kisses bestowed to his face, a quiet giggle issuing from him at the fluttering warmth the actions caused in his chest. Toshiro was still holding him just as securely as before as Yukio felt no will to move, feeling completely safe between both men, noting too the calming sensation of Ulquiorra’s touch upon his legs.

At the signs that Yukio was surfacing peacefully, Jushiro continued with the same gentleness and deliberation as before, each action predictable and slow, remaining close and never going more than a few moments without leaning in to kiss Yukio in some way. When both arms were freed, and only his wrists were tied, Jushiro gently coaxed Yukio to straighten his arms again, thoroughly massaging out any stiffness as he followed the silent direction. With Yukio’s hands resting in his lap, Jushiro finally untied his wrists, taking each hand and giving both the same attention as the rest of his arms. “Feels good, doesn’t it, Yukio?” Jushiro whispered, bringing soft jade eyes up to meet with still glassy emerald, a fond smile curving his lips.

“Ja…” Yukio breathed out, the world barely distinguishable, smiling serenely at Jushiro.

Jushiro’s expression softened only more, and he brought both hands up to surround Yukio’s face, tilting his chin down a bit to kiss Yukio’s forehead. “You have no idea how much I love being able to see you like this, Yukio - how honored I am that you trust me enough to let go this way with me. I love you  _ so  _ much,” he murmured when he pulled away to focus on bright emerald eyes that were still a bit distant. But he knew Yukio was listening. In fact, he likely didn’t feel like he could help but listen.

“Love you…” Yukio murmured in response, words coming a bit more easily though he still wasn’t thinking before speaking, his responses honest and automatic. 

Jushiro gave Yukio several minutes, his hands never leaving him, running over his face, shoulders, arms, wherever he knew Yukio was comfortable with being touched. When it was rather clear that Yukio was surfacing well, Jushiro turned to Ulquiorra, giving him an appreciative nod that was returned, and then brought his eyes to his nephew. “Thank you, Toshiro, for helping with this,” he said softly, still unwilling to raise his voice much from a whisper.

“Of course, uncle,” Toshiro responded, his voice just as soft. “I’m happy Yukio trusts me enough to hold him through this, to be able to help ground him. I care about him a lot as well, uncle. I enjoy seeing him relaxed and happy, being able to be a part of the reason he is. He’s very easy to love,” Toshiro said, his smile gentle as he kept his uncle’s gaze.

“He is,” Jushiro agreed, chuckling a bit. He didn’t voice the fact that he had known that since the first time he saw Yukio. His heart had reached out to him before his mind had even caught up to realize what was happening, and he didn’t regret it for a moment. “Yukio, will you be alright here with Toshiro and Ulquiorra while I work with Ichigo? You’ll still be able to see me - I won’t be far,” he said softly, intently studying hazy emerald eyes for any sign of distress at the suggestion.

“Ja…” Yukio responded, still completely relaxed against Toshiro, being held securely against him. “I’m alright here… feel safe with ‘Shiro…” 

Toshiro’s eyes widened a bit at the shortening of his name. Jushiro used to call him that all the time when he was little but he knew Yukio wasn’t aware of that. He had to resist chuckling a bit, wondering if the blonde even realized he’d done it as he was still obviously within a light subspace. He looked over to Ulquiorra to gauge his reaction, seeking out his piercing emerald eyes. Toshiro didn’t really mind, he decided, at least not when Yukio used it. But he’d gently correct him later, when Yukio was no longer in this state if it made his partner at all uncomfortable, knowing how possessive Ulquiorra was over him.

Ulquiorra caught Toshiro’s eyes and smiled a bit more openly, shaking his head and very nearly chuckling at Yukio’s slip. It wasn’t a name he chose to call his partner, but that was more based on his own preferences. It was obvious that Yukio didn’t do so intentionally, and likely wouldn’t when he was completely present, and really that made his verbal lapses only more endearing. Ulquiorra was well aware that it only meant Yukio was vastly comfortable with Toshiro, and that truly wasn’t cause for concern. He knew Yukio would never ask more of Toshiro.

At his partner’s - to him - obvious acceptance at Yukio having shortened his name while in this state, Toshiro smiled back warmly, pressing the foot he had against Ulquiorra’s hip into him just enough for the pressure to be preceptable, letting him know that he was grateful for his reaction. He lowered his own head slightly to rest his chin on Yukio’s shoulder, his gaze still locked on Ulquiorra as he held Yukio securely against him, saying softly, “I feel safe with you too, Yukio. Ulqui and I’ve got you. Just relax.”

Jushiro nodded and kissed Yukio’s cheek one last time before standing, gathering the ribbons he had let fall to the floor and turning to Ichigo. “Are you ready, Ichigo?” he asked with a bright smile. He had a bit of an intuition that this wasn’t going to have the same effect on Ichigo, but he had been surprised before, so he was at least going to try. 

“Yeah,” Ichigo replied, shifting a bit to sit with his hands resting on his knees, his back relaxed against the back of the loveseat. 

Jushiro crossed the small distance to kneel before Ichigo, placing his hand over Ichigo’s on his knee. “I’m going to do this slowly, just as I did with Yukio. If at any point it makes you uncomfortable, speak up. Not that I think you’ll have a problem with that,” he said with a chuckle.

“Nah, I’ll tell you. You don’t have to worry about that,” Ichigo replied, turning his hand under Jushiro’s to squeeze it briefly. 

Jushiro nodded, pulling his hand from Ichigo’s grasp only to shift it a bit to massage with firm pressure on Ichigo’s palm. He knew massage fairly instantly relaxed Ichigo, and as he worked his way up Ichigo’s arm, he smiled at the other man falling boneless against the back of the couch, reveling in the attention. Predictably, amber eyes had slid closed before Jushiro even reached his elbow, something that seemed to be a habit. Jushiro allowed it, knowing it would only calm him further. If the bondage was going to cause an adverse effect, having his eyes closed certainly wouldn’t interfere with his real reactions to the ribbon. 

After a slow, attentive massage to both of Ichigo’s arms, Jushiro ran the ribbon over Ichigo’s skin, watching closely as he did so. It didn’t seem that Ichigo was bothered, remaining relaxed but not falling any further into tranquility. Convinced that Ichigo truly would speak up if anything felt wrong, Jushiro proceeded to bring Ichigo’s wrists together, gently but firmly wrapping them before tying off the soft fabric. 

The sensation of being restrained didn’t exactly  _ bother  _ Ichigo, and he kept himself from really focusing too much on the feeling of not being able to move his hands apart. It had been rather impulsive to try, and he let out a quiet grunt when he couldn’t. Still, he took a few deep breaths, at least willing to allow Jushiro to continue until the extent of his reaction was made clear. Perhaps having his forearms bound would make it more obvious what this was actually going to do to him.

Jushiro hesitated a bit at the less-than-pleased sound Ichigo made, but he hadn’t spoken against him proceeding, so he pressed Ichigo’s forearms together, Ichigo still cognizant enough to hold them there himself. Just that told Jushiro that this obviously wasn’t going to be a similar experience for Ichigo and Yukio. Ichigo didn’t seem to be falling into subspace at all, the massage only relaxing him. Still, Jushiro honored the fact that Ichigo wasn’t stopping him as he had been instructed to if this became too much, so he wrapped the ribbon around both of Ichigo’s forearms, stopping at his elbows to judge his reaction to the distributed pressure.

Ichigo’s heart began to pound at the sensation of less mobility, and he actually felt a bit of panic and adrenaline filter into his blood as he pulled against the ribbons. The fact that he  _ couldn’t  _ release himself with Jushiro holding pressure on the ribbon made him shake his head, his breaths becoming a bit shaky. “No, stop,” he all but whined, feeling a bit desperate to be released.

Jushiro immediately pulled the ribbon from around Ichigo’s forearms, making quick work of the knot on his wrists to fully free him. He allowed Ichigo to separate his arms on his own, the action seeming automatic and almost obligatory for Ichigo’s comfort. Jushiro moved to sit next to Ichigo on the sofa, leaving the ribbons on the floor. He brought one arm around Ichigo, the other hand moving to cup Ichigo’s cheek, coaxing amber eyes to meet his gaze. “You’re alright, Ichigo. It’s perfectly fine that you stopped me. I love you, Ichigo,” Jushiro murmured, leaning in to kiss Ichigo’s cheek. 

“Love you, Jushiro,” Ichigo replied, his heart still racing a bit with the brief sensation of alarm that had flooded him rather quickly. He rested his forehead against Jushiro’s as he calmed, being near this man always providing him peace when he needed it.

Yukio had been watching the entire time, smiling peacefully as he watched Ichigo relaxing under Jushiro's skilled motions. But when he'd begun to actually  _ bind  _ Ichigo, Yukio had steadily become more concerned. He knew what it looked like now, after watching Toshiro, someone slipping further into subspace. Ichigo had only seemed to become… irritated as he was further restricted from moving. He'd tensed at seeing the panic in those amber eyes when his arms were bound, the tone of his voice causing Yukio to lift his head from Toshiro’s shoulder, fully focused on Ichigo and worried. 

Toshiro wasn't as concerned, certain his uncle would comfort Ichigo. These things happened when exploring different triggers. Sometimes there was an adverse reaction. That was fine, everyone was different. Toshiro slid one of his hands in a soothing motion upon Yukio's side, knowing the other couldn't help his worry, his other hand coming further up to soothingly run his fingers through Yukio’s soft golden hair. 

"Jushiro…" Yukio murmured, relaxing a bit with Toshiro’s actions but still  _ needing _ to know that Ichigo would be alright,  _ needing _ to hear it from Jushiro. "Is Ichigo okay?" 

Jushiro shifted a bit, allowing Ichigo to nuzzle his nose into his cheek as he turned his head, feeling light kisses being placed there as Ichigo calmed. “Ichigo is fine, Yukio. The feeling of being restrained simply doesn’t have the same effect on him. It seems he’s already quite calm,” Jushiro replied, chuckling a bit as Ichigo trailed his kisses down to his neck. 

Yukio giggled, fully relieved at seeing Ichigo's actions, relaxing back against Toshiro, his head finding its place upon his shoulder, emerald eyes still locked on the two gorgeous men together on the love seat. Toshiro’s arms returned to holding him around his waist and Yukio brought his own hands to rest over them, gently squeezing in gratitude that he was doing so much to keep him calm and relaxed, giggling again when Toshiro gently squeezed his waist in return acknowledgement. 

Jushiro brought a hand to Ichigo’s chin, pulling warm, completely clear and happy amber eyes up to him. He smiled, closing the distance between them to briefly kiss Ichigo’s lips, knowing that the action was much more comforting for him, rather than heated, as it was for Yukio. “I want you to tell me when you began to feel panicked, Ichigo. Recount the experience and let me know what you were feeling through every step,” he requested softly.

Ichigo nodded, pulling away a bit more and averting his eyes as he thought. “The massage was fine, relaxing as it always is. My wrists being tied together wasn’t exactly bothersome… but when I couldn’t pull my arms apart at all, when you bound up to my elbows, it was like… like my skin was crawling, sort of. Like I  _ really  _ wanted to get out, and when I couldn’t I did start to panic a bit,” he replied, shaking his head a bit and giving a light huff at the memory. 

Jushiro leaned in to kiss Ichigo again, the gesture visibly coaxing the lingering frustration from Ichigo’s expression. “Alright. That sounds completely reasonable. So, being bound with rope may be completely different for you, since it does feel very different from ribbon bondage. Still, I don’t  _ expect  _ anything from you, Ichigo. I will always want your true thoughts and reactions to anything we choose to try,” he assured him.

Ichigo nodded, and then turned to Yukio, who had relaxed against Toshiro again. But Ichigo had heard him ask Jushiro about his condition. “I’m good, Yukio,” he said with a smile.

Yukio nodded, returning his smile. "Gut - I don't like seeing you distressed at all… I was worried but I'm relieved you're okay now…"

Jushiro gave them both a soft smile before focusing back on Ichigo. “Are you alright to continue?” he asked, intently gauging his expression, which seemed entirely calmed from the less than pleasant experience.

“I’m fine, really. We can keep going,” Ichigo replied.

Jushiro nodded. “I need you to sit on the floor, Ichigo, and I’m going to blindfold you and massage your back. I will evaluate your state after that, and if you are in a favorable condition, I will bind your wrists  _ only,  _ with rope this time. If I see any sign of distress at all, I will release you. Understand?” he asked, holding Ichigo’s gaze.

“I understand, Jushiro. I trust you to do this right,” Ichigo replied. 

Jushiro smiled and shifted to stand from his seat. “Go on and sit on the floor, however you’re comfortable. You may be that way for a while,” he instructed, his tone again taking on a rather firm edge that was barely noticeable beneath his natural gentleness. 

Ichigo nodded, sliding to the floor to settle on the soft carpet far enough away from the loveseat that Jushiro could be behind him. He folded his legs before him, leaning forward slightly to rest his elbows on his knees. 

“Good, Ichigo,” Jushiro said softly, kneeling behind him and running one hand over Ichigo’s back. He reached into his back pocket to produce a folded piece of black fabric, taking one end and allowing the rest to unfold to its full length. He leaned up to press his chest to Ichigo’s back, keeping contact as he pulled the fabric taut between both of his hands, bringing it around to place it gently over Ichigo’s eyes, tying it at the back of Ichigo’s head and allowing the ends to fall down to the nape of his neck. “How’s that? Comfortable?” Jushiro asked in a whisper directly into Ichigo’s ear.

Ichigo had closed his eyes to allow Jushiro to place the blindfold, and when he opened them, it was just as black as before, all light blocked by the dark fabric. “Yes, good. I can’t see at all,” Ichigo replied. It was odd, really, this sensation that nearly immediately inundated his body. With his eyes voluntarily closed, the feeling was similar, but not nearly the same. Being  _ unable  _ to see, even if he wanted to, seemed to cut off his entire mind from any sense of reality. He  _ knew  _ where he was, but without visual evidence, the room silent except for Jushiro’s slight movements behind him as he began to lightly massage his shoulders, it made Ichigo not truly care what was going on around him.

Jushiro felt Ichigo relax under his hands, and he smiled. He continued to massage Ichigo’s neck and shoulders, eventually moving down to the rest of his back. This was what they did nearly every night, but he was sure the feeling was intensified by the blindfold completely cutting off his sight even if he did open his eyes. “Good, Ichigo. I love it when you relax for me, letting go of all the tension and responsibility I know you hold onto. Thank you, Ichigo, for trusting me to lift that burden from you. I love you - so much,” Jushiro murmured the honest words that came from his heart before they even crossed his mind.

Yukio couldn’t see Ichigo’s eyes but he could tell that this was having a far different effect on him. Ichigo had immediately relaxed the moment the blindfold had been secured and he only relaxed further as Jushiro massaged him. He couldn’t help but smile, seeing Ichigo let go this way. He was always so strong for him, making sure he was comfortable and relieving his stress - it was comforting to watch Ichigo be able to experience that same peace with Jushiro. It may have been a different trigger, but Yukio was certain that the result would be the same, and that’s all that really mattered - that Ichigo was also free to experience that same peace, relieved of the responsibility that he usually shouldered. 

By the time Jushiro reached the middle of Ichigo’s back, Ichigo was releasing soft hums and leaning back a bit into the pressure of Jushiro’s hands. It was as though he was sinking into some weightless ocean, nothing in the world distracting him from Jushiro’s gentle treatment, not a single sound being issued from anyone else in the room and not even the possibility of being able to look around to remotely  _ care  _ how anyone else was looking at him. 

Jushiro massaged all the way to Ichigo’s lower back, slowly running his touch back up to his shoulders when he was finished. He lingered a bit to lightly knead his fingers into the sides of Ichigo’s neck again before trailing his hands down Ichigo’s arms, taking his hands and slowly bringing them behind his back, holding both wrists in one hand while he reached for the small length of rope on the coffee table. He looped it loosely around Ichigo’s wrists at first, watching and feeling for any resistance to the action.

Ichigo only groaned lightly at the feel of the rope around his wrists. Somehow, this was different. His hands were oriented comfortably, his wrists on top of one another instead of side by side, and even as Jushiro slowly increased the pressure of the rope, wrapping it around a few more times to keep from cutting off circulation, Ichigo only remained relaxed.

“Good - very good, Ichigo,” Jushiro praised, tying the rope off when Ichigo didn’t tense at all. He kept contact with his hands moving up and down Ichigo’s arms for a moment, using nonverbal cues to judge Ichigo’s current state. His breathing was slow and steady, his muscles lax and surrendering to the rope around his wrists, and the quiet sounds he was occasionally releasing sounded only pleased. When he was sure that Ichigo was entrenched in a peaceful subspace, Jushiro shifted to lean his back against the front of the loveseat, pulling Ichigo back to rest against him, his bound hands comfortably settled in Jushiro’s lap. 

Ichigo let out a much more audible sound that was some mix between a moan and a sigh as he was allowed to fully relax against Jushiro’s chest. He really only perceived that contact, and Jushiro’s hands running lightly over his chest. The rest of his body just felt like it simply didn’t  _ exist  _ anymore. He was lost, completely absent from reality, his actions completely beyond his control as he nuzzled his cheek into Jushiro’s shoulder.

Yukio grinned as Ichigo was clearly brought into a deeper subspace. Jushiro and Ichigo really did look gorgeous together and Jushiro was so gentle and attentive with Ichigo. It was very calming to Yukio, and if he didn’t think it would disturb the state Ichigo was in, he found himself wanting to be cuddled next to him. He understood Ichigo’s role towards him though, that him being that near would actually make it more difficult to achieve this as he tended to keep Ichigo in a more dominant mindset as his protector, much the same as Toshiro did to Jushiro. So he simply nuzzled his cheek against Toshiro’s shoulder as he watched them, content to remain with him and Ulquiorra so that Ichigo could continue to fully let go of responsibility for him while under Jushiro’s gentle care.

Jushiro was content to allow Ichigo to rest against him for a long while, his hands running over the soft fabric of Ichigo’s shirt to remind him of his presence. He wasn’t surprised at all that it took this type of trigger to switch Ichigo. After all, if he was even slightly aware of Yukio, he would likely be unable to fall  _ this  _ far into subspace. He frequently experienced light subspace, particularly before they all went to sleep for the night, but he was still completely capable of responding to and caring for Yukio in that state. Now, Jushiro doubted Ichigo could even form a sentence.

With a glance up at the others, a warm smile coming to his face when he realized how happy Yukio was to see Ichigo this way, Jushiro reached beneath Ichigo to loosen the simple knot he had tied, not removing the rope quite yet but signaling to Ichigo that it would be taken soon. When Ichigo whined a bit at the feeling, Jushiro nuzzled his nose into vibrant orange hair, kissing it and saying softly, “I’m still here, Ichigo. It’s alright. Even when this rope is gone and you come back to us, I won’t ever leave you. You have nothing to worry about, Ichigo,” he said quietly, pressing light kisses to Ichigo’s hair and trailing down to his cheek. 

Ichigo relaxed again, pressing into Jushiro’s kisses and humming contentedly, growing accustomed to the looser sensation around his wrists and remaining completely lax as Jushiro fully released his hands, coaxing him to sit up only a bit to bring his arms to his front. His mind was slowly surfacing from the weightless, floating feeling from before, but it was prolonged a bit the longer the blindfold remained.

Jushiro spent a few moments massaging Ichigo’s wrists, and when he brought his hands to either side of Ichigo’s face, he said quietly, “Close your eyes if they aren’t already, Ichigo. I’m going to remove the blindfold, and I want you to open your eyes slowly after that to readjust to the light. Understand?”

“Yeah,” Ichigo replied, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

At Ichigo’s acknowledgement, Jushiro slowly slid the blindfold from Ichigo’s eyes, setting it aside and carding his fingers through Ichigo’s hair as he leaned around to watch still glazed amber eyes gradually open. “Good, Ichigo. You did so well. You can still relax, come back to us slowly,” he whispered, kissing Ichigo’s cheek before settling back against the loveseat and allowing Ichigo to continue to cuddle into him.

Yukio very carefully remained still and silent, though he found himself wanting greatly to go to Ichigo. His beautiful amber eyes were captivating to him with how glossy they were, something he hadn’t seen nearly as glazed before. Again, he knew the importance of allowing Ichigo to surface slowly and he didn’t want to rapidly switch him back into a dominant mindframe. He found himself nuzzling a bit more against Toshiro’s shoulder and gripping his arms still wrapped around him to ground himself, knowing that Ichigo would surface in his own time and not really wanting to rush him. 

It was an odd duality, wanting Ichigo to experience this but being unable to go to him as he always had been able to. He wasn’t truly distressed over it, however, Toshiro and Ulquiorra’s presence was helping him remain content, still, and quiet so as not to draw Ichigo’s attention to him. He tried to find his patience, simply watching Ichigo, soaking in his state and expression, smiling as Toshiro held him a bit tighter as if knowing what was going through his mind.

Toshiro would have laughed lightly if he wasn’t concerned the sound would jar Ichigo as he resurfaced. Even when gaming with them, Yukio would often leave to search out Ichigo, unused to not being so close to him all of the time. The periods of time that he could sit with them without doing so varied but it was a very reliable action. He would eventually return, usually a while later, and be fine and happy to game next to them again for a while. 

Toshiro imagined that being unable to go to Ichigo, even if he could see him and knew the importance of waiting, was a bit frustrating for him. But he hadn’t actually tensed, still remaining relaxed against him, and Toshiro brought his arms up a bit, crossing them over his chest, a hand grasping the slim, opposite shoulders to hold him a bit more restrictedly, grinning as Yukio sagged against him. He was so docile, he wasn’t truly worried that Yukio would do anything to disturb Ichigo resurfacing. He shared a fond, amused look with Ulquiorra, knowing that he understood exactly what the other submissive wanted as well, Toshiro glad he was there with him to help keep Yukio calm and grounded while Ichigo was unavailable.

With time, this would likely become easier for Yukio. He was steadily becoming less dependent upon his long time friend, the time he was willing to be apart from him becoming slightly longer each day. It was really only a good thing because  _ dependence  _ usually became unhealthy and wearing. Wanting to be near someone all the time and needing to be near them lest you become distressed were two very different things. 

He hoped Yukio continued to find his confidence, that someday he would be able to watch his uncle with Ichigo this way and be completely content with waiting, his need of Ichigo’s direct contact becoming something a bit more healthy. In the meantime, Toshiro was perfectly willing to help keep Yukio grounded, for as long as he needed him.

The longer Jushiro simply sat there with him, completely unrestrained in any way, the more Ichigo felt his mind catching up with his body, his cognizance returning. He took a deep breath and, when he felt he was able, he sat up a bit, bracing his hands on the floor on either side of Jushiro’s hips as he turned to face him. “That was amazing, Jushiro,” he said quietly. 

Jushiro brought a hand up to rest on Ichigo’s cheek, his smile fond as he said, “I’m glad, Ichigo. Thank you for letting me take care of you like that.”

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. “I love you so much, Jushiro,” he said a bit amusedly. He then leaned in to close the distance between their lips, melting completely into the contact and humming quietly as comforting warmth flooded his body.

Jushiro was actually surprised at the way Ichigo seemed to surrender to him, even without deepening the kiss at all. He had never been so docile, allowing Jushiro to control the pressure of their mouths against each other and responding to every minute movement. Not that Jushiro minded Ichigo’s usual energy, but he certainly didn’t predict that he would be such a yielding submissive.

As Ichigo continued to kiss Jushiro, very clearly yielding to him even without Jushiro deepening the kiss, Yukio flushed heavily, heat flooding through him and he realized that seeing them share more intimate contact was arousing for him. He quickly turned away, not wanting to cause Toshiro or Ulquiorra any discomfort if he became aroused while still in their care, Toshiro still holding him tightly to his chest, Ulquiorra’s hands resting atop his legs. His head turned the other way, his eyes against Toshiro’s neck so he couldn’t see anything, he focused on calming his breathing and heart rate, the heat filtering out of him. The process became easier when Toshiro began threading his fingers through his hair in a soothing motion.

Toshiro did chuckle lightly then, amused and fond, understanding immediately what had happened. The fact that Yukio was so concerned over making himself and Ulquiorra uncomfortable at all only endeared him to him further, threading his fingers through his hair and saying softly, “It’s alright, Yukio. Calm down, we’ve still got you.”

Jushiro heard Toshiro’s words, and gently pulled away from Ichigo, bringing a hand to the other man’s chest to keep him from seeking out his lips again. When he found Yukio on the couch, he smiled, though the expression was a bit concerned. “We should stop, Ichigo. I believe we may be… ah -  _ disturbing _ Yukio a bit,” he said quietly. 

Ichigo looked back at the three on the couch, and when he saw that Yukio had turned away to bury his face in Toshiro’s neck, he couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “Sorry, Yukio. I should’ve known better,” he apologized, moving off of Jushiro’s lap to sit back on the loveseat.

“Honesty, Ichigo, he’d do better if you took him from me,” Toshiro stated fondly, continuing to soothingly stroke Yukio’s soft golden hair. “He missed you while you were under, though he was content to wait with Ulqui and I. It seems your insistence on being with him all the time has made him a bit reliant. And I’m certain Yukio only became distressed over you sharing a more intimate kiss because he didn’t want to cause me or Ulqui distress over his reaction to watching you together - I’m fairly certain he has a strong voyeurism kink. Which isn’t something that would upset me, Yukio,” Toshiro said, reassuringly. “You did nothing wrong, it’s really alright.”

Ichigo laughed, standing and crossing to the couch, placing a hand on Yukio’s shoulder above where Toshiro had his arms wrapped around him. “You want to come sit with me? I think we’re taking a break anyway,” he said, still a bit amused by Yukio’s state. It was actually quite flattering that seeing  _ him  _ do anything put Yukio in such a state, as Yukio had never voiced his attraction to him before. Though, anything to do with their spoken feelings to one another was rather hazy, since they had both evidently been hiding things from one another for a while.

Yukio turned away from Toshiro’s neck, focusing on Ichigo, still a bit flushed but far more calm, especially at the thought of being held by him again. Ichigo always brought him the most comfort, feeling like home to him. “Ja, please,” Yukio said in answer to his question, holding out his arms in a clear non-verbal indication that he wanted him to pick him up, whining softly as he felt Toshiro fully release his hold on him so that Ichigo could do so.

Ichigo moved to lift Yukio into a bridal carry, a fairly easy thing for him to do with the way he was sitting, though he was careful not to contact Toshiro any more than necessary as he placed an arm around his back. But he hesitated before sliding his arm beneath his knees, realizing he would have to touch Ulquiorra’s leg to do so. 

“Can I…?” he asked a bit nervously, fully expecting Ulquiorra to actually move away instead of allowing him to touch him. When he was given a silent, affirmative nod, he couldn’t stop the relieved chuckle that surfaced. “Thanks, Ulquiorra,” he said genuinely, knowing how much it meant to be allowed physical contact with him.Ichigo really barely grazed Ulquiorra’s leg as he placed an arm under Yukio’s knees, but it was enough, and Ichigo felt rather accomplished that he had - somehow - gained even that minute amount of Ulquiorra’s trust. 

He carried Yukio over to the loveseat, giving a content sigh as he relaxed into the comfortable seat with Yukio against him. His contact with Yukio was so familiar, and he honestly loved every minute that Yukio wanted to be held or cuddled. It had quickly become a habitual action to slowly run his fingers through Yukio’s hair, as it brought them  _ both  _ contact and comfort.

Yukio hummed, nuzzling into Ichigo's chest and placing a kiss there before resting his head over his heart. Listening, he allowed his eyes to close, soaking up the comfort of Ichigo holding him and moving his fingers soothingly through his hair. 

Jushiro looked up at them from where he was still seated on the floor, smiling warmly. “Will the two of you be alright if I drag Toshiro and Ulquiorra to the kitchen to help prepare lunch?” he asked.

“I’m good, for sure. Still just relaxed,” Ichigo replied.

Yukio barely opened his eyes to focus on Jushiro as he answered him, his tone completely contented, "Ja, sir. Gut."

“Good,” Jushiro said, standing and kissing both Ichigo’s and Yukio’s cheeks before turning to his nephew and Ulquiorra. “Would you two mind helping?” he asked.

Ulquiorra shook his head, standing from his seat and holding a hand out for Toshiro to take for him to help him up.

Toshiro smiled, taking his offered hand without hesitation, stretching a bit as he stood fully. "You know I'll always help you, uncle," Toshiro said, his tone factual yet fond that his uncle never failed to  _ ask,  _ never once demanding - he didn't need to be. He was so kind, people naturally wanted to help him, to do as he asked. 

Jushiro chuckled a bit. Toshiro said things like that often, and Jushiro never ceased to be amused by it. It really didn’t matter if he knew the answer, Jushiro simply didn’t feel right demanding much of anything of anyone. Even when he was firmly in his dominant mindset, he always did have a gentle tone when he gave direction. In fact, Jushiro could only remember a handful of times that he was actually angry or frustrated, most severely when Toshiro had told him of the abuse he had suffered. Even at the thought, he took his nephew under his arm as he led him to the kitchen, only releasing him when he began to gather things from the cupboard to prepare lunch.

“It seems Ichigo is a solid switch,” Jushiro commented rather absently, really just speaking the thoughts he had used to distract him from what had begun to consume his mind.

Toshiro laughed lightly at the obvious observation, "Yes, he certainly is. I suspected he may be after interacting with him, even that first day. He's not very dominant, just protective of Yukio. Yukio rather attracts that, though, seems to bring it out in me as well - and I usually wouldn't care. Even Ulqui is more gentle with him than anyone other than me. I'm not certain he ever  _ fully  _ leaves a light subspace, uncle…"

At Toshiro’s tone, Jushiro sighed, still milling around the kitchen and silently directing Toshiro, Ulquiorra skillfully picking up tasks wordlessly as he usually did. “I observed that as well. Really, only one type of submissive can easily be triggered by  _ conversation.  _ It’s not impossible for any submissive to pick up on a dominant personality and respond, but… Yukio didn’t even know me. It was -  _ maybe -  _ half an hour of speaking to one another and he fell into a light subspace. He’s so new to this, though, I feel that explaining a total power exchange and 24/7 dynamics would only overwhelm him,” he voiced what had been on his mind for several days now.

"Whether you have the conversation or not, he's clearly already in a relationship like that with Ichigo, and neither of them have realized," Toshiro stated, his tone as factual as always, as if that were obvious. "If he's apart from him any longer than an hour, he seeks him out, if just to reassure that Ichigo approves of what he's doing and knows what that is. He also relies on him to make most decisions for him. 

"He must have been really embarrassed to tell him about going to Pisces that first day to actually go without telling him, and he likely caved immediately when he returned to him. Ichigo is a switch, possibly even a more submissively-minded one, but he's constantly in domspace with Yukio. 

"He obviously doesn't mind, clearly loves Yukio, but he  _ needs  _ breaks from that. When he relented control to you, Yukio nearly instantly felt the need to reestablish contact, sensing he wasn't at the center of his focus anymore. It's not good for anyone involved to be involved with that much constant power exchange and not recognize what's going on. And I'm certain Ichigo doesn't realize exactly how much his opinion matters to Yukio. 

"Uncle, if Ichigo hadn't agreed to come that day when you asked them here - Yukio wouldn't have returned. He  _ can't  _ disobey him, and  _ neither _ of them realize that."

Jushiro paused in his task and gave a bit of a resigned sigh. “I realized  _ most  _ of that already. I’m not as attuned to Yukio as you are, though, with the two of you being like-minded. And you know both of you are very different from Shunsui, who is the only person I’ve ever had a long-term relationship with. I’m just not entirely confident telling Yukio all of that without a solution. I believe what you’re  _ implying  _ is that  _ I  _ be his master, and while I’d be willing, especially to take that burden - as invisible as it is to him - from Ichigo, I feel that I would disappoint Yukio, being as inexperienced as I am,” he admitted. 

Toshiro turned to face him fully, an eyebrow raised, smirking as he asked, "And  _ Ichigo  _ is somehow more experienced than you?" 

Jushiro laughed. “Perhaps not as a dominant, but he does know Yukio better than I do.” His tone lowered a bit, taming from his amusement as he continued, “But I understand that Ichigo holds a lot of stress and tension trying to fulfill that role for Yukio. It wouldn’t be  _ stressful  _ for me, only a learning experience - for  _ both  _ of us. And I wouldn’t want  _ my  _ mistakes to cause Yukio even more anxiety, because I’m  _ going  _ to make mistakes. That’s unavoidable.”

Toshiro shrugged, saying, "So don't do this on your own. Ichigo isn't going anywhere - do it together. Share the role."

Jushiro thought for a moment before nodding, his expression still contemplative as he said, “I suppose that would actually be best for Yukio as well. Ichigo is with him when they go to class and while I work, and here at home, I could give Ichigo an obviously much-needed break.”

Toshiro nodded. "Sounds the most reasonable, and the smoothest path for Yukio because it's not like he can turn off seeing Ichigo that way. If he saw you as an equal option to give his power to, Ichigo may be able to relax his own control more too, even together - Yukio  _ really  _ wanted to be with him when Ichigo fell into deep subspace, but he remained with us without complaint, knowing that would have had an adverse effect on Ichigo."

Jushiro nodded. “I noticed he fairly immediately wanted to return to him. It’s understandable. Seeing someone you perceive as  _ your  _ dominant - even if they didn’t know that was how they were living - fall into deep subspace is surely quite unnerving. I am glad now that I didn’t attempt any of this alone with them,” he mused. “I believe we should… perhaps postpone the rest of the scene until we have this discussion with them. I’m unsure what Ichigo’s reaction to ice play will be, but if he falls into subspace again, I want Yukio to be more at ease about that,” he added after a moment’s silence.

"Sounds like a sound idea, uncle," Toshiro said, giving him a small, encouraging smile. "After all, there's no rush. You already know one very effective trigger for both of them."

Jushiro nodded again, his smile returning as he looked down at his nephew. It always seemed that he had the logical answers when Jushiro tended to hesitate to do things he considered meddlesome or forceful. After all, telling someone how they’ve been living their life seemed… rather forward. But it was entirely necessary in this case, and Jushiro knew that. He’d been  _ considering  _ it already, but it was likely never going to be what he considered the  _ right  _ time to bring something like this up. “If we don’t get to ice play until some other day, that’s fine. But it’s likely that Ichigo will want to practice ribbon bondage with you today, Toshiro,” he said with a chuckle.

"Do you want me to attempt to actually fall into subspace during that? I will need to focus on Ulqui, have him somewhat involved…" Toshiro stated, certain that Ichigo just wouldn't be able to trigger him on his own. Ulqui was  _ his  _ dominant now - he wouldn't submit to anyone else, save for Jushiro himself. It had taken a while for him to fully do so with Ulqui even when  _ he  _ thought he trusted him completely, the last experience he had doing so with someone other than Jushiro still making him anxious to be in that state, under someone else's control, again. "I'm not sure how comfortable Ulqui would be with that… but it may help Ichigo's confidence…"

“No, no, I’d never ask you to submit to someone else. It’s purely for practice, though I’m sure Ulquiorra will want to be involved regardless, so if you happen to fall a bit because of his presence, I’m also not going to say you  _ can’t,”  _ Jushiro replied, glancing a bit past Toshiro to where Ulquiorra was working next to him.

“I will insist on being close. I trust Ichigo, even more so since he actually asked to make contact with me instead of simply having Yukio get up on his own. Obviously he understands both of our limits, and is comfortable with abiding by them. Still, if you do fall into subspace, Toshiro, I would like to be the one to continue instructing Ichigo if you are unable to do so. Is that alright, Jushiro?” Ulquiorra asked, his tone not changing but his respect showing just in the request. It wasn’t often that he requested anything, usually simply doing as he wished, but Jushiro was the one person he did find himself  _ asking  _ before doing things.

“Of course, Ulquiorra. I don’t mind at all. Just go easy on him,” Jushiro replied with a light laugh.

Toshiro laughed lightly as well, "I don't think Ulqui will need to worry about Ichigo following his direction if I do fall. Ichigo already clearly has a very healthy, albeit fearful, respect for Ulqui - especially after Ulqui spoke to him last Sunday about this very thing." Toshiro was smiling fondly at the memory, not the least bit apologetic about how protective Ulquiorra was over him. He only appreciated it and would never say anything that would lead Ulquiorra to believe that he didn't. 

Ulquiorra gave a slight smile at Toshiro’s words. “His fear is well-placed. I surely wouldn’t be as merciful as your uncle if Ichigo were to misplace even a single finger,” he said, a bit amused but entirely serious.

Toshiro grinned, "I know. I'm only alright with this because you'll be with me, Ulqui," Toshiro said, his smile softening as he spoke. He really hadn't thought he'd trust anyone like this again - he was  _ so  _ thankful for Ulquiorra, loved him so impossibly much. 

Jushiro was listening to their conversation, but his mind was elsewhere, a bit overwhelmed with the prospect of explaining something as seemingly complex as a total power exchange to Yukio. Though, he figured it would be similar to every other conversation they’d had, as it was really only confirming what Yukio and Ichigo already knew. 

With lunch ready, he placed it on a tray, turning to head back into the living room with it. “I’d like Yukio to be comfortable while we have this conversation, especially since it’s coming as a bit of a surprise to him, so we can eat in the living room,” he said as he passed Toshiro and Ulquiorra.

"Of course, uncle. I don't mind," Toshiro said, a small smile upon his face. He knew Jushiro was likely questioning exactly how to go about this. "Remember, I'll help you, however you need me to, uncle. I may not be a 24/7 TPE submissive, but I do know a great deal about the dynamic and experience many of the same things while in subspace."

“Thank you, Toshiro. I do appreciate how much you’ve supported me through all of this with Yukio,” Jushiro replied quietly just before they turned the corner into the living room. He placed the tray, containing food, plates, and silverware, on the coffee table before sitting next to Ichigo, who still had Yukio in his lap. He served Ichigo first, handing him his plate before doing the same for Yukio, holding the filled plate out for him to take.

"Danke!" Yukio chirped, smiling happily at Jushiro, glad that had returned more than excited about the food. He accepted the plate all the same, settling against Ichigo again before realizing exactly where they still were. "Ahh… Are we eating in here?" he questioned, focused on Jushiro. 

“Yes, Yukio, it’s fine,” Jushiro replied, smiling at his enthusiasm. “Before we continue the scene, there is something Toshiro and I were discussing that we all need to address - Ichigo, you, and I,” he added as he distributed silverware and got his own plate.

"It's nothing bad at all," Toshiro was quick to reassure the other submissive. "Just something I noticed and brought to uncle's attention, thinking it best addressed now rather than later. You've done nothing wrong, Yukio. Neither you nor Ichigo have," Toshiro said, giving both a small smile. 

Yukio nodded slowly, picking at his food a bit as he focused back on Jushiro. He was a bit relieved, his anxiety kicking in at Jushiro's words, now put at ease. 

“Go on and eat, Yukio. I only want you to listen for now, and the only reason I’ll pause is to be sure you understand what I’ve said, and a nod is a perfectly acceptable response if you happen to be eating when I ask. Alright?” Jushiro instructed, very much aware that Yukio always waited until everyone else was eating before he himself ate. 

"Ja, sir," Yukio responded, smiling sweetly at Jushiro. Toshiro never minced words, if he said he'd done nothing wrong, he believed him. 

“Good, Yukio,” Jushiro said softly, being sure that Yukio was actually beginning to eat before starting to speak. “Yukio, you understand now what dominant and submissive roles are, and what they mean, so this should be rather simple for you to understand. Some submissives, like Toshiro, are only firmly in their role during scenes, otherwise completely comfortable making decisions and spending time away from their dominant when needed. 

“Some submissives, though, have vast amounts of anxiety in even the smallest choices, and need guidance for nearly every decision. And that is absolutely fine. Those people usually need reassurance that they’ve done the right thing when doing anything without explicitly being told to, and thrive on having things clearly laid out for them with no ambiguity, because ambiguity requires a choice on their part, and that makes them uncomfortable. This may sound like a bit of a forward comment, but I feel that I’m describing you in that second group of submissives, Yukio. Would you agree?” he asked gently, watching Yukio for any sign of nervousness at the question. 

Yukio considered, nodding slowly, "Ja… I know I get anxious and overthink every time I need to make a decision, no matter how small… Like last weekend, deciding on waiting in the living room…"

Jushiro nodded. “And that’s fine, it’s simply how you operate, and there’s no way to change  _ who you are.  _ I had a slight intuition that you fell into this specific submissive role within the first few times of speaking with you. Not many recognize and respond to dominant personalities in conversation alone, but you fell into a light subspace upon first meeting me. You’re nearly constantly in that light subspace, even if you don’t even realize it yourself. Ichigo has been acting as your dominant without even realizing it himself, and I’d say he was doing a good job. 

“Today made me realize, though, that Ichigo is definitely a solid switch, and may not be able to maintain his dominant mindset at all times. Because of that, I would like to propose something to both of you, alright? It’s nothing negative, and it won’t force us apart at all. If anything, it will bring us all closer together, because we will be taking care of one another in a way that best benefits  _ all  _ of us,” Jushiro said, keeping his tone light and calm. 

Yukio nodded, listening carefully. He didn't even question Jushiro's assessment, knowing that he often didn't feel comfortable without Ichigo giving his approval of what he did. And clearly Ichigo  _ was  _ a switch - this morning made that obvious. He didn't want to be forcing Ichigo into keeping his dominant mindset but he also  _ needed  _ him in a way he couldn't possibly articulate - something that had been made clear earlier when Ichigo had fallen fully into subspace. 

“That sounds good to me, as long as Yukio’s okay…” Ichigo replied, realizing Jushiro had included him in his manner of speaking.

Seeing Yukio nod and having Ichigo’s acceptance, Jushiro continued, “In our case, Yukio, you would be able to turn to either me  _ or  _ Ichigo for guidance, and there would be structure to decide who you looked to at certain times, so Ichigo can have a break from his dominant mindset. That doesn’t mean you would have to stay away from him - I would never make you do that. It only means if you needed a decision made or needed something, you would come to me instead. What would make most sense is if Ichigo acted as your dominant anytime you’re away from me - when the two of you go to class or while I’m working and you’re not at the shop - and I would be your dominant anytime we’re here at home together. Does that make sense, Yukio?”

"Ja…" Yukio responded, nodding. "It makes sense… It may take me awhile to not automatically seek out Ichigo that way at home, but I'll try… I think… if I do and he reminds me to ask you… that would help me…" Yukio glanced at Ichigo, biting his bottom lip, hoping that was alright, seeking his approval automatically. 

Ichigo smiled down at Yukio, pausing in eating to say, “Yukio, I get it. I definitely wouldn’t ever get mad at you for coming to me. I’ll remind you, and I know with time you’ll be just fine.”

“Yes, Yukio, Ichigo is right. This is going to be a transition for all three of us, and we’re  _ all  _ bound to misstep every now and then. No one will ever expect perfection, and you know we will both be exceedingly gentle and forgiving,” Jushiro assured Yukio.

Yukio nodded, smiling at Jushiro's gentle reassurance. "Alright… Like I said, I'll try."

“Good, Yukio,” Jushiro replied. Seeing that Yukio had finished eating as he spoke, he took the plate from Yukio’s hands and placed it on the table. “I wanted to free up your hands, so you could effectively let me know if anything I say makes you anxious. Is that alright?” he asked, still completely unwilling to do anything - even with Yukio - without being sure that it was acceptable. He truly couldn’t be demanding.

"Ja… Of course," Yukio responded. He reached out to grasp one of Jushiro's hands, remembering his instruction for a nonverbal signal if he became anxious. 

Jushiro squeezed Yukio’s hand and gave him a soft smile. “Now, I’ve given you the most important information first - which was how this was going to look for  _ us.  _ Now, I’ll give you some details. This type of relationship is called a 24/7 total power exchange, or TPE. All that means is that the submissive has given over their decision-making power over to their dominant - or dominants, in this case. In exchange, the dominant cares for the submissive and takes their interests and preferences into account when making decisions for them. This isn’t truly about  _ control.  _ This is about taking undue anxiety off of  _ you,  _ Yukio. Anytime Ichigo or I decide something for you, it will be with your best interest in mind. We will never tell you to do something that conflicts with what we know  _ you  _ would already want. 

“The extent of what decisions we make for you would be determined with a contract, which sounds intimidating, but it’s just a way for us to know what you want, Yukio. That contract is your power - if there’s a type of decision you  _ don’t  _ want us to make for you, that is where you have the authority to say we can’t. We would run through every possible scenario when drawing up this contract. It will be a long process, but in the end we will  _ all  _ know what is expected of us. Is that alright, Yukio?”

"Ja… Just… How do we make such a contract? I… would have no idea…" Yukio said, haltingly. "I like the idea - it just seems like a lot… What if I'm not sure about something? Honestly, it seems far less nerve-wracking for you and Ichigo to just make the decisions… I already know you wouldn't decide something for me that I'd be against…" Yukio murmured, a full, detailed contract sounding intimidating to him to construct. 

Jushiro put his own plate down, bringing his eyes to meet with Yukio’s. “The contract would be a living document, always open for discussion and revision. If we didn’t complete it in one day, that would be fine. I would only ask you questions, and nearly all of them would only require a response of yes or no. Honestly,  _ I  _ wouldn’t be nearly as confident making decisions for you without a contract in place. Some submissives in a 24/7 TPE relationship don’t want some daily decisions made for them, while some quite literally want their dominant to go as far as to choose what they wear and what they eat because even small things like that cause them anxiety. I would need to know what you required of me, and Ichigo as well, and having it in a format that can be referenced and revised would make me feel better. Do you understand?” he asked.

“Ja, sir,” Yukio responded, smiling as he nodded towards Jushiro, feeling a bit better about it now that he understood that this contract would be just as much for Jushiro and Ichigo’s confidence as his own. And he could definitely answer yes/no questions if it helped them be more comfortable - if that was all that was required of him, that didn’t seem nearly as overwhelming. Also, as a living document, if he did make a mistake in how he answered and wanted to change a preference later, he could. He didn’t have to know everything about himself and what he actually wanted, which was a huge relief. He knew that some things seemed nice in theory but in practice may make someone uncomfortable - like Ichigo’s response to being bound with ribbon.

Jushiro’s smile brightened when he saw the relief and understanding in Yukio’s eyes. “Thank you, Yukio. I believe that’s all we would need from you - just the answers to construct the contract. Honestly, though, this isn’t much different from how you’ve been living with Ichigo, we’re only solidifying it into a structured lifestyle, which will benefit all of us. I really only want to take care of both of you as well as I possibly can,” he said, leaning in to kiss Yukio’s cheek. 

Yukio giggled at the kiss, his heart fluttering each time either Jushiro or Ichigo did so, especially when he wasn’t really expecting it. “Ja, sir. Danke - both you and Ichigo take such good care of me, I’ll do anything I can to make that easier for you.” He snuggled more into Ichigo, smiling happily at Jushiro.

Jushiro returned his smile, and then looked up at Ichigo. “You’ve been rather quiet through this, Ichigo. Do you have any concerns?” he asked gently. 

Ichigo shook his head, a smile breaking out as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. “No, I was just thinking about it. It all sounds great, really. Not that taking care of Yukio is hard, and I definitely don’t think of it as an inconvenience, but… having a break from that, and having you here to take care of him  _ with  _ me is really more than I ever could have asked for. I really didn’t realize how much I had been putting on myself until I was finally able to let go of it. We’ve just… never had anyone in our lives that I trusted to take care of Yukio, so I’ve  _ always  _ been concerned about him, even when I wasn’t with him. Now that we’ve got some people we can trust, I’m more than willing to let you take care of  _ me,  _ too, because I know Yukio will be in good hands,” Ichigo said, sending Jushiro a bright grin. 

Jushiro chuckled lightly, bringing an arm around Ichigo’s shoulders and pulling him in to kiss his cheek as well. “I’m glad, Ichigo. I enjoy taking care of both of you, and I’m highly honored that you both trust me so deeply,” he said as he pulled away. When he sat back against the back of the couch, his arm still around Ichigo, he met his nephew’s bright teal eyes. “Well, Toshiro, does it seem that I’ve missed anything?” he asked, unable to keep from smiling at the immense satisfaction of how seamlessly this conversation seemed to be going.

Toshiro shook his head, saying, "Only perhaps deciding when you want to start making this contract - and about putting off attempting ice play until Yukio is more settled seeing you as his equal dominant and not so reliant upon Ichigo having control over him. He wasn't… distressed, really, before - but he wasn’t completely settled either. I do think until that happens - and that's not something anyone can rush or force - that if you want to trigger Ichigo's deeper subspace, Ulqui and I should sit with Yukio again. I really think that was the only reason he remained so calm."

Jushiro chuckled. “Yes, I was getting there. I was just being sure I had covered the details of the 24/7 TPE,” he said, then turning to Yukio. “Every single bit of this will go at your pace, Yukio. If it would make you less anxious to write the contract sooner rather than later, that’s fine. I understand it would be a burden off of you to have it done instead of potentially agonizing over it. We can start it tomorrow if you’d like. Ichigo and I are already doing what we can without knowing clearly what you need, so once that is done, we’ll be able to immediately begin to adjust and do things according to the contract. 

“We will only continue to explore Ichigo’s subspace triggers  _ after  _ we’re settled and you’re comfortable with me being on equal footing with Ichigo as your dominant. That could take a few weeks, or months, and there is absolutely no ‘correct’ timeline. Does all of that make sense?” he asked, his voice quiet and calm. As kind as he was to  _ everyone,  _ Jushiro truly believed that Yukio pulled the gentlest tone from him. He absolutely couldn’t imagine actually scolding or chastising this sweet, precious man.

"Ja, sir," Yukio answered. "I… do think I'd like to do the contract tomorrow… You're right that it will weigh on my mind until it's done…"

“Then that’s what we’ll do, Yukio,” Jushiro replied, kissing Yukio’s forehead. “Now, if you would be willing to sit with me, Yukio, I believe even though we’re putting off ice play, Toshiro was still willing for Ichigo to practice ribbon bondage with him, with Ulquiorra observing and instructing. Is that alright with you both?” 

Amber eyes darted up to meet with striking emerald, so similar to Yukio’s but also  _ very  _ different. “I - uh - I thought you’d be instructing, Jushiro,” Ichigo stammered.

Jushiro chuckled, quick to reassure Ichigo, “Ulquiorra only wants to be near for Toshiro, and all he requires of you is that you respect both of their limits, Ichigo. And I wouldn’t leave Yukio here alone to watch. It’s really the best arrangement for all of us.” 

Ichigo sighed. He wasn’t really  _ uncomfortable  _ with Ulquiorra - the man just nearly constantly looked like he was scrutinizing his every move. Ichigo knew it was only for Toshiro’s protection, and he respected that. “Yeah, you’re right, as long as Yukio’s okay with it,” he finally replied, looking down at Yukio in his lap.

Yukio smiled back up at him, saying, “I’ll be alright with Jushiro. I know you wanted to learn how to do this.”

“Thanks, Yukio,” Ichigo said, leaning down to press his lips to Yukio’s hair. He shifted Yukio off of his lap, Jushiro taking him and settling him against his own chest.

As Ichigo stood from the couch, Jushiro bent to near his lips to Yukio’s ear, whispering, “This is likely to be quite entertaining.”

Yukio giggled softly, responding, “Toshiro has fun with Ichigo in how he banters with him - but I know he’ll make sure he learns properly. That’s if Ichigo has the confidence to actually touch Toshiro that much with Ulquiorra watching and instructing as well. He’s definitely intimidating.”

Jushiro looked over at Ulquiorra, who was already intently following Ichigo with his eyes. “Ulquiorra is certainly serious about his protectiveness over Toshiro, but when he realizes Ichigo isn’t a threat - I wouldn’t have suggested this at all if I thought Ichigo would even unintentionally break a limit - he’s sure to loosen up. I’ve actually heard Ulquiorra  _ laugh  _ before. He’s not strict all the time,” he replied quietly.

“He’s far less so when we play games,” Yukio said with a smile. “I’m not at all uncomfortable around him - but I definitely do as he asks me as soon as he asks it,” Yukio said with a small giggle. Ulquiorra’s voice, when he actually directed someone to do something, was more commanding than anything Yukio had ever heard before.

“Most do, honestly. He could likely effortlessly switch Ichigo, which isn’t a cause for concern here - this is more for technique than anything. We’ll see, though. I’m honestly just as interested to see the outcome of this as anyone else,” Jushiro admitted with a light laugh. He then turned his attention back to Ichigo, who had picked up the ribbons that had been abandoned from Jushiro’s attempt with Ichigo.

Ichigo took a calming breath, standing in front of the loveseat, his eyes flicking between Toshiro and Ulquiorra. “Alright, how are we doing this?” he asked. 

“Toshiro will sit just as he is, with his arms in front of him, his hands on his knees, and you will attempt to do as you have now seen both me and Jushiro do. Don’t worry, there is really no way to do this  _ wrong  _ with both Toshiro and me correcting you. If you make a mistake, it will be addressed before you can cause any harm. You are allowed to touch only Toshiro’s arms and hands - any other contact is completely unnecessary,” Ulquiorra instructed, his voice flat but still holding a commanding edge.

“Alright,” Ichigo breathed. He knelt in front of Toshiro, as both of the others had done, and looked up at him, a bit of a nervous grin unavoidably placing itself on his lips. “Ready, Toshiro?”

Toshiro’s smile was a bit more of a smirk but it wasn’t unkind. “Yes, Ichigo, I’m ready.”

Ichigo tried to put Ulquiorra’s intent stare out of his mind as he took one of Toshiro’s hands, his own hands shaking a bit as he began to massage. He was quite determined to do this right, from start to finish, exactly as he would want to with Yukio. He kept his attention to his own hands, which were gradually working their way up Toshiro’s arm. When he reached his elbow, he glanced up to meet Toshiro’s eyes. Ichigo’s touch had already become much steadier, his smile much less anxious than before. This, at least, he knew he could do well.

Toshiro’s expression had become more relaxed as Ichigo’s touch lost its tentativeness and he began to properly massage his arms. He returned his smile, not a bit of snark when he said honestly, “You’re very good at doing this, at least, Ichigo. Do you know why it’s important to massage the muscles before and after binding them?” Toshiro questioned, sinking more into the back of the couch in relaxation as Ichigo continued his task.

Ichigo thought for a moment, but chuckled as he shook his head. “No, not really. I just know massage is relaxing for most people,” he replied. He had reached Toshiro’s upper arm, and he carefully rolled up his sleeve before moving on to massage all the way up to his shoulder.

Toshiro laughed lightly at his answer, saying, “It’s to make sure the person doesn’t tense at all, that they are and remain comfortable. Binding, when done right, shouldn’t hurt. Shouldn’t feel uncomfortable. If there’s tension in the muscles beforehand, it can. Also, doing so afterwards helps bring the person more gently out of any triggered subspace and makes sure circulation remains steady. It’s very important not to skip it, or rush, either time. It also deadens the skin a bit to touch so, when wrapped in ribbon, it’s not sensitive at all, again making sure the person doesn’t tense.”

Ichigo nodded at the information, having moved to Toshiro’s other arm and providing the same treatment, getting quite comfortable with his task. He couldn’t help but keep glancing up at Toshiro occasionally, nearly forgetting that Ulquiorra was sitting next to him. When he finished massaging both arms, he ran his hands down Toshiro’s arms to take his wrists in one hand, grabbing one ribbon and wrapping his slim wrists, keeping firm pressure and tying a knot to secure it.

“You don’t want to use that type of knot,” Toshiro stated, his voice as factual as ever but not judgemental. “Ulqui, would you mind showing him the difference?” Toshiro asked, his eyes flickering from his own wrists to his partner’s piercing emerald eyes.

Ulquiorra nodded. “I know this is the most common and probably habitual knot, but it isn’t suitable for tying ribbon,” he began, pulling the long end of the ribbon, Ichigo’s knot completely unraveling with just an average amount of force. “You see how easily it pulls out. I’ll show you, and then you will do it yourself. You’ll be tying a flat knot, which is both secure and flat against the skin, making it more comfortable,” he explained, meeting Ichigo’s eyes. He was quite amused at the fact that Ichigo seemed aptly overwhelmed just being told there were different types of knots.

“Yeah, sure,” Ichigo replied, turning back to watch as Ulquiorra began tying the aforementioned knot, taking each motion slowly to be sure that he caught each step. 

“Do you understand?” Ulquiorra asked when he had tightened the knot on Toshiro’s wrists. 

“Um… I think so,” Ichigo replied hesitantly. 

“Try it,” Ulquiorra instructed, untying the ribbon again and giving it back to Ichigo. 

Ichigo wrapped the ribbon around Toshiro’s wrists again, hesitating after he had crossed the two ends of the ribbon over one another. He slowly - with quite a bit of uncertainty - pulled the longer end, stopping when he saw Ulquiorra shaking his head in his peripheral vision.

“Tuck the tag end under now,” Ulquiorra corrected, grinning a bit at just how complicated Ichigo was clearly making this. 

Ichigo sighed and did as he was told, making it through the first half of the knot without any other complications. 

When he completely stopped halfway, staring at the ribbon as though it was a complex arithmetic problem, Ulquiorra had to fight back a chuckle. He silently brought his hands to the ribbon, directing Ichigo into the correct steps to finish the knot. Ulquiorra looked at it critically, saying, “The knot is fine now, but the loop around Toshiro’s wrists is too loose, is it not?” he asked, directing striking emerald eyes to his partner’s brilliant teal.

Toshiro nodded, “You should repeat it several times regardless, so that you can do it without thinking. Most of your focus should be on Yukio and his reactions when you do this with him, not worrying over the knot.”

Ichigo sighed. “I mean, I understand that, but you really just let me tie that knot knowing something else was wrong, didn’t you?” he asked a bit exasperatedly. 

“Ichigo, this is not about getting things perfect the first time - that is all but impossible anyway. Even if you did, I would have had you repeat it, because - as Toshiro said - your struggle with the knot is not something that should happen when you actually administer this to Yukio,” Ulquiorra replied. He would be lying if he didn’t admit to gleaning a bit of entertainment from Ichigo’s clear annoyance over something as tame as a piece of ribbon. He knew with repeated attempts, Ichigo would grow more comfortable, and that was truly the goal here. Neither Ulquiorra nor Toshiro would be at all bothered by Ichigo’s banter, while such a thing could potentially upset Yukio. “Do it again,” Ulquiorra instructed, watching and correcting as Ichigo made another attempt.

Ichigo didn’t really expect this lesson to consist of him tying the same knot probably twenty times, Ulquiorra mostly silently directing him. But this was actually just as much an exercise in Ichigo gaining some comfort with Toshiro and Ulquiorra, which was gradually happening as he spent what felt like hours repeating his actions, especially when he realized that Ulquiorra was actually willingly touching his hands at times while instructing him. 

After successfully tying the knot five times in a row without a single misstep - Ulquiorra’s condition for passing what felt like a trial - Ichigo was allowed to continue.

With Ulquiorra more directly involved, Toshiro found it impossible to not focus on his partner, smiling softly as he directed Ichigo on what to do, feeling his touch fleetingly upon his hands and wrists. Over the process, Toshiro had slipped a little into his own subspace, not needing to direct Ichigo at all with Ulquiorra doing so and trusting his partner completely. The feeling of Ichigo repeatedly tying and untying his wrists was actually very soothing with how gentle he was, even when he was still in the process of tying it correctly  _ and _ getting the proper tightness. Now his wrists were bound correctly and tightly, the feeling very familiar as he tested it by trying to move his wrists apart, his eyes glazing over a bit more as he focused on Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra was keeping a close eye on Toshiro, and his expression softened a bit when he realized that his direct involvement was, in fact, pulling Toshiro into his own subspace, albeit lightly for now. “Continue, Ichigo. Bind Toshiro’s forearms together, and stop just before his elbows so I can be sure it’s done correctly before you move further,” he said quietly, his tone lowering and actually gentling in response to his partner’s condition. He kept one hand over Toshiro’s bound ones, keeping that small contact as Ichigo did as he was told.

Ichigo wrapped the ribbon up Toshiro’s arms, keeping the pressure constant to mirror the same force of the loop around Toshiro’s wrists. It wasn’t difficult, really, but he did move slowly, being sure that it wasn’t  _ too  _ tight and the ribbon was evenly distributed up his arms. When he reached just below Toshiro’s elbows, he did as he had seen the others do, running his free hand over the ribbon and slipping his finger under the edge to test the tightness.

Ulquiorra did the same, impressed with Ichigo’s rather instant patience with this part of his task. “Good, Ichigo. You did very well. Now, we will do this a bit differently than before, just to not complicate by bending Toshiro’s arms. You will continue with that ribbon up only his right arm, all the way to the shoulder. Tie the same knot when you reach the end,” he instructed.

Ichigo nodded, pleased with Ulquiorra’s acceptance. This part, much like the massage, really just took a bit of patience and consistency. Obviously the most complicated part of this was the knots, but after repeating so many times, Ichigo doubted he would ever  _ forget  _ how to tie that knot. He kept the same pressure as he wrapped Toshiro’s upper arm, tying the knot at his shoulder as he had been told. 

He found himself rather mindlessly running his hands over Toshiro’s bound arms, all the way down to his wrists, mesmerized by both the silky feel of the ribbon and the look in Toshiro’s eyes when he looked up to him. Toshiro was completely focused on Ulquiorra, but that didn’t change the fact that he had actually executed this well enough and gently enough that Toshiro felt comfortable letting go this way.

The gentle, constricting pressure along his skin caused Toshiro to relax even further against the back of the couch, his eyes becoming half-lidded. His vision tunneled to really only see Ulquiorra, loving his softened expression directed at him, something he honestly treasured and felt special each and every time he saw it, knowing it was only for  _ him. _ Ichigo’s light touch upon his arms was soothing and he wasn’t at all perturbed by it, falling a bit deeper into his subspace the longer he was restrained and focused on his partner, the point of contact he had with him, his hand upon his own, grounding him and pulling him further down.

Ulquiorra only averted his eyes from Toshiro’s in order to be sure Ichigo was still performing this well, which he was, even without direct instruction. He had already begun tying the second ribbon to Toshiro’s wrists, remaining quiet and gentle as he repeated the process on Toshiro’s opposite arm. The criss-cross pattern on Toshiro’s forearms was nearly perfect by the time Ichigo had completed it, and Ulquiorra only ran his free hand over it to be sure that it was correctly tightened. It seemed Ichigo actually had a knack for this once his frustration over the knot had been worked through.

Ichigo didn’t say a single thing to either of them as he worked, knowing Ulquiorra was still keeping his keen observation toward what he was doing. He was aware that Toshiro preferred quiet, evident by the fact that Ulquiorra hadn’t spoken at all when he did this himself. When he had completely bound Toshiro’s left arm, Ichigo slowly ran a light touch over both arms, resting his hands on Toshiro’s forearms when he reached them. He looked to Ulquiorra for further guidance, and the other man didn’t say anything before shifting a bit to pull Toshiro into his lap, allowing Ichigo to keep contact.

Ulquiorra took up what was a usual position for the two of them when they did this, Toshiro settled in his lap and his arms firmly wrapped around just below his shoulders, crossed over Toshiro’s chest. He would allow Toshiro to rest there for a while, knowing Ichigo wouldn’t do anything without some kind of direction.

With both of his arms securely bound and placed upon his partner’s lap, held firmly by Ulquiorra, Toshiro sunk fully into a deep subspace, going limp against him, his teal eyes completely glassy and unfocused. After Ulquiorra had successfully pulled him into deep subspace the first time, it became easy for him to do so, Toshiro responding so rapidly to him after his mind fully granted him that last bit of trust. And he really did trust him completely, even if Ichigo was the one technically binding him, the power and control of this situation had rested entirely with Ulquiorra and Toshiro couldn’t help but react to that, especially when he held him close this way, giving him both contact and restraint.

Ichigo watched both Toshiro and Ulquiorra carefully, knowing that he certainly didn’t want to interrupt the state Toshiro was in. Having now experienced it himself, he completely understood how important it was to act carefully. He kept his hands on Toshiro’s forearms, not wanting to reduce any of the contact he had, even if it wasn’t  _ him  _ who had directly pulled him into subspace. He smiled, though, when he saw just how completely loving and unguarded Ulquiorra’s expression had become. Last time he had seen this, he was rather focused on Toshiro, but with his attention on Ulquiorra now, he was grateful to be able to see  _ both  _ of them let down the walls that seemed to separate them from him.

After several minutes in complete silence, Ulquiorra slowly moved to slip his arms under Toshiro’s, allowing him to maintain the same contact as Ichigo unbound him. He saw Ichigo look up at the movement, and he gave him a single nod, which Ichigo thankfully seemed to understand.

Ichigo ran his hands up to Toshiro’s shoulder, reversing his actions in exactly the same order as he had performed them, untying the knot and slowly unweaving the ribbon from around Toshiro’s arm. He stopped at Toshiro’s elbow, letting the ribbon hang as he lightly massaged Toshiro’s now bare upper arm, working his way down and finishing releasing the first ribbon, untying it from Toshiro’s wrists and letting it fall to the floor before repeating the process on the other side. When he began to release the tension holding Toshiro’s forearms together, he slowed his actions even more, being sure that nothing he did was going to pull Toshiro out too quickly. With only his wrists bound, Ichigo massaged both arms thoroughly, now comfortable enough with his task to look up to Toshiro with a soft smile as he did so.

Sitting with Jushiro, cuddled against his chest, his hand lightly fisted in the fabric of his shirt, Yukio had felt far more comfortable not being at the center of Ichigo’s focus. He knew he was at the center of Jushiro’s focus instead, feeling comfortable and warm in his hold, leaning into his touch as he ran his fingers through his hair. His other hand had found a lock of long, snowy white hair, playing with it absent-mindedly as he watched Ichigo practice with Toshiro, guided by Ulquiorra. 

Toshiro had been supportive, if a bit playful at first. Ichigo was right, he really was a natural teacher - allowing Ichigo to make mistakes and gently correcting so that he knew both the wrong way and the right way to do this. He had giggled a bit at Ichigo’s initial frustration with the knot but he’d quickly gotten over it, tying it correctly several times and Yukio was proud of him for pushing through that minor setback. 

After that, Toshiro began falling into subspace, something that Yukio now instantly recognized in his friend. He smiled happily the entire time, proud that Ichigo was able to continue binding him in a way that kept him falling further. It was clear that Toshiro was really submitting to Ulquiorra, but Ichigo’s careful, controlled actions were skilled enough to allow him to do so, not jarring in the least. 

When Ichigo unbound him, running his hands over his friend’s arms soothingly, working out any and all tension, Yukio was satisfied to see that Toshiro was only barely surfacing, still very deep in subspace, held securely by his partner. It always took several minutes for him to come back to himself, massage being another trigger for him, so while Ichigo continued to do so it was unlikely he’d surface much more. Ichigo was likely enjoying seeing him this way as well, proud of himself - as he should be. 

Yukio was excited at the prospect of Ichigo doing the same to him, of submitting to him completely like that. It felt wonderful with Jushiro. But he didn’t currently feel the  _ need _ for Ichigo to return his focus to him, as he had before, content in knowing that Jushiro had him. He lightly hummed, nuzzling into Jushiro’s chest as he continued to watch Ichigo with the other two, completely comfortable and content to wait as long as was needed for Ichigo to be done. 

Jushiro held Yukio a bit more tightly when he gave the light, contented sound and nuzzled into his chest. His heart felt like it actually melted a bit at the action and just how  _ happy  _ Yukio seemed with him, the smaller man running a hand through a section of his hair that had fallen over his shoulder. He really didn’t expect Yukio to be so comfortable with him so quickly, especially with Ichigo’s attention diverted. It was clear from the first day they met that Yukio recognized him as a dominant, but the same was true between Yukio and Ulquiorra - it was difficult  _ not  _ to recognize Ulquiorra’s dominance - and Yukio wouldn’t have been nearly as at ease under Ulquiorra’s care, even if he was undistracted. 

To Jushiro, his heart and mind had already identified Yukio as  _ his  _ submissive, even fully at ease sharing the responsibilities of Yukio’s care with Ichigo. It was really only necessary, with a 24/7 TPE submissive that had such a busy life already. He certainly wasn’t going to advise Yukio to abandon his ambitions, and when the time came for him to enter the workforce, he would be sure to only encourage and support him in anything he wanted to do. His goal wasn’t ever to  _ control  _ Yukio’s life, but to make Yukio as  _ happy  _ as he could possibly be, whatever that looked like for him.

Ichigo was unsure what to do for Toshiro other than keep his hands on his arms, slowing the massaging motion until he was really only running his touch lightly from his upper arms to his hands. He looked up to Ulquiorra for guidance, and the other only loosened his hold on his partner, only removing one arm from around him to bring his hand up to begin carding his fingers through thick white hair, Toshiro’s head falling back on his shoulder a bit more heavily at the action. 

He did nothing to signal to Ichigo that he should move, though, so Ichigo left his hands on Toshiro’s forearms, grasping lightly to make Toshiro aware of the contact. He was really unsure that  _ his  _ contact was still necessary, but there was no way he was going to remove it and risk an adverse reaction from Toshiro. At the very least, he knew Toshiro didn’t  _ mind  _ that he was still touching him.

Several prolonged minutes later, teal eyes opened more fully, focusing on piercing emerald and smiling warmly at his partner. He chuckled a bit lightly, his mind still mostly silent but speaking the humorous thought that came to him, "It's certainly good that you took over directing Ichigo, Ulqui. You affect me so strongly, as soon as you became more directly involved I began falling nearly immediately."

Ulquiorra gave Toshiro a small smile, his hand still running soothingly through his hair. “As if I wasn’t going to notice. Of course I took over,” he said softly. 

It was really the gentlest Ichigo had ever seen Ulquiorra’s expression or heard his voice, and he really just felt privileged to see any of this at all. Yukio had been present when they had done things of this nature before, but he was always with Jushiro when any of that happened. Usually, after such a thing was one of the fairly reliable times Yukio would come seek him out during the day while they were all at home, and Yukio would tell him about it. Whether he had anything to do with it or not, Ichigo was very much satisfied with how this had turned out, and he was looking forward to doing the same with Yukio.

Toshiro’s expression was fond and tender as he leaned into Ulquiorra’s touch upon his hair. Even more than the blissful silence that overtook his usually crowded mind, Toshiro loved seeing Ulquiorra this way. Still somewhat glassy teal eyes remained locked on gorgeous emerald, his partner the center of his entire focus. 

Ichigo loosened his light grip and slid his hands from Toshiro’s forearms, glancing back at Yukio and Jushiro for a moment before returning his warm amber gaze to Toshiro and Ulquiorra. “Thanks - both of you. I should get back to Yukio,” he said quietly, smiling brightly when he received a nod from Ulquiorra, which was all he knew to expect.

Toshiro didn't look away from Ulquiorra, but he did respond, his voice far more soft and warm than usual, "Yes. You did well Ichigo, both in practice and respecting our boundaries. Thank you for that. I'm happy I could help."

With a small nod, Ichigo stood only long enough to cross to the couch, settling again next to Jushiro and putting an arm around the older man’s shoulders. He immediately brought his other hand to Yukio’s shoulder, though, reaching over to place a kiss on Yukio’s cheek before asking, “You doing alright, Yukio?”

Yukio smiled brightly at the kiss, responding, "Ja, Ichigo. I'm alright. I didn't feel as… impatient this time with Jushiro holding me. I didn't mind waiting and watching you with Toshiro. I feel better with you back but I was fine."

“Good,” Ichigo said quietly. He sat up a bit to better lean into Jushiro, resting his head on his shoulder and giving a soft sigh. “So, how’d I do?” he asked.

“Very well, Ichigo. You are a bit of a natural, actually. Well, once you got past the knot,” Jushiro replied with a chuckle. “I’m proud of you, though, working past that and taking Ulquiorra’s instruction so readily,” he added a bit more seriously, turning to place a gentle kiss to Ichigo’s sunset orange hair. 

“Thanks,” Ichigo murmured, turning his head a bit to return the kiss, reaching Jushiro’s jaw and lightly pressing his lips there.

Yukio smiled, bringing his hand clutched upon Jushiro's shirt to grasp Ichigo's instead, the warmth of his body sinking into his hand at the point of contact, causing him to hum in contentment. This was how he was most at peace, in gentle contact with both of these gorgeous, kind, caring men. He loved how much they cared for each other, as important to him as how much they cared for  _ him.  _

He was actually excited to make the contract Jushiro had mentioned, finding the idea of having something physical and concrete binding them together to only give him more stability and confidence in being with them both. He had been slightly concerned, at first, that both men had only suggested (in Jushiro's case) and agreed (in Ichigo's case) to this in order to make him happy. But now, a week later and the two spending their time frequently with one another, reading and discussing in Jushiro's library, Yukio no longer had any such concern. 

It was obvious that they cared for one another in every action, every word towards one another, and that only brought Yukio joy. It wasn't that difficult for him to turn to Jushiro instead of Ichigo, partly because he knew Ichigo fully trusted and loved Jushiro as well - he was certain that Ichigo trusted Jushiro with  _ him, _ which went a long way to being able to do so himself. And really, Yukio was already extremely responsive to Jushiro, it feeling only natural to submit to him, even that first day. 

He knew that it would be a bit of a difficult habit to break, always seeking Ichigo out, but trusting Jushiro to care for him wasn't difficult. Knowing Ichigo approved of Jushiro taking control of him, having that written down, that was more than enough for Yukio to submit more fully to him, to give Ichigo the break he needed. He still felt so completely fortunate that these two men cared for him enough to  _ take care _ of him, that they trusted one another to share that responsibility. 

Looking up at both of them, Yukio murmured softly, "Love you both, so much." 

And when both immediately kissed his hair in response, Yukio's heart felt so full of love, it was both wondrously light and heavy in his chest. 

They would make this work - Yukio was certain. Because, in Yukio's heart, they all belonged to each other now. 

Any contract would only be making plain what was already true. 


	5. Epsilon

The writing of the contract had gone over without a hitch, though it had taken several hours and some _very_ thorough questions. Ichigo was a bit overwhelmed at first, and it wasn’t even really _him_ that had to change much about his usual habits. At least, that was what he thought at first. 

Having Yukio look to him for every decision - because he had all but relented all of his decision-making power to Ichigo and Jushiro - was more draining than Ichigo had really thought it would be. He _never_ let it show in front of Yukio, though. He was never snappy with him, never made him think that a small choice should be able to be made without him. Anything Yukio asked of him, he decided an answer without hesitation. At least, the ‘without hesitation’ part had come with a bit of time. It was becoming easier, after three months, to give an answer quickly, or even sometimes preempt Yukio’s needs and decide things before he even had to ask. _Clearly,_ it was making Yukio happy.

Still, though he thrived on Yukio’s happiness and would never do anything to jeopardize that, evenings and weekends when nothing was expected of him were a unique relief, something he had _never_ had before. He had never trusted anyone else to care for Yukio the way he did, but Jushiro was such a natural dominant, taking on his responsibilities with Yukio seamlessly and with so much care and kindness that Ichigo had no problem allowing him to fully take Yukio from under his protective wing when they were home. 

And those times were _glorious,_ Ichigo having complete confidence in allowing Jushiro to care for _both_ of them, something that didn’t rattle or unsettle the experienced dominant at all. Being able to let go of his dominant mindset for the evening, even if he wasn’t solidly in any kind of subspace, was probably the most freeing thing Ichigo had ever experienced. Not only that, but it had definitely brought him even closer to Jushiro. Frequently, they would occupy the same oversized chaise in the library instead of claiming separate seats, and Ichigo only felt _happy_ leaning into Jushiro’s chest, slumped down and all but lying in the man’s lap as they both read. 

He’d had his doubts, initially, about his and Jushiro’s feelings for one another, thinking at first that they were somewhat forced for Yukio’s sake. But now, Ichigo wouldn’t give Jushiro up for the world, with how much Jushiro did for _both_ of them, loving him with equal fervor, never favoring Yukio over him, only showing care and compassion that reflected what Jushiro clearly actually _felt_ in his heart. 

And Ichigo shared those feelings - he could say with complete confidence that he loved Jushiro just as much as he loved Yukio, and that didn’t bother him at all.

Yukio had fallen so comfortably into his role with both Ichigo and Jushiro, it nearly felt like he'd lived his entire life this way. Even switching between who he relied upon based on setting had become second nature to him. If Jushiro wasn't there, he turned to Ichigo, as he always had - even more so than before now that he had explicit, written permission to do so and he was certain Ichigo wanted him to. 

But when he was with Jushiro, he transitioned smoothly and instantly to giving that power over himself to the older man instead - gladly. Jushiro clearly adored taking care of him and Ichigo looked so relaxed when that responsibility was lifted. It also became easier to spend more time away from them both at home, merely informing them that he was going to game with Toshiro and Ulquiorra in their room enough to keep him settled now for a couple hours before he felt the need to seek Jushiro out. When he found them, Ichigo was nearly always cuddled up with him, both reading, and it brought a bright joy to his heart to see them together that way. 

He'd become very close friends with Toshiro, and was very fond of Ulquiorra as well after spending so much time with them. Between actually having friends and two loving partners that cared for him, cuddling close and surrounding him as they all slept together at night, Yukio could honestly say that he'd never felt more happy, more at peace, more _loved_ in his entire life. 

Jushiro loved every moment he had with Ichigo and Yukio. He had become rather resigned to the way his life was before he had met Yukio, and he wasn’t _unhappy_ that way, still having Toshiro and Ulquiorra at home with him. But as soon as his heart had attached itself to Yukio, he knew he wouldn’t be happy without him. And now that they were all three _contracted_ partners, Jushiro’s heart was impossibly full.

He had a _purpose_ again, being caretaker for both Yukio and Ichigo in the ways they needed him. Caring for Ichigo was quite simple. It seemed all the man wanted to do was schoolwork, read, and cuddle, other than his occasional outings to play racquetball with Toshiro, which was something Jushiro could have never predicted would be a bonding point for the two of them. With their similar interests, Ichigo had even frequently come to Jushiro to proofread his essays before he submitted them. Really, it was surprising to him just how well he meshed with two men so much younger than he was, though Toshiro had assured him several times that a fifteen-year age gap was truly not shocking. 

Caring for Yukio had begun to not take much thought on Jushiro’s part, either. His instincts as a dominant were only sharpened by the constant need to be in his domspace when with Yukio, and it hadn’t taken him long to make the change, his natural tendencies truly doing most of the work for him. It seemed that his own confidence had even expedited Yukio’s transition into their new routine, and that only caused more peace to inundate the entire household. Even Toshiro and Ulquiorra seemed happier having Yukio and Ichigo around, and really, Jushiro couldn’t have asked for more. 

It had been almost exactly three months since the contract had been written, and the three of them were on what had become a regular outing. Every Saturday, at least for the past two months, Jushiro would come up with something for them to all do together away from the house. With how varying their three schedules were, with both Yukio and Ichigo in class and Jushiro working, it was a bit difficult to have uninterrupted time together, since some evenings were spent with both Ichigo and Yukio buried in schoolwork. 

This particular Saturday, they were spending their time outdoors, the weather in late April being fantastic for walks and picnics and the like. It was a short walk to one of Jushiro’s favorite picnic locations - a small hill that overlooked a local lake. It was tucked away enough from the walking path that they would actually be mostly hidden from view, not that that was truly a concern, but Jushiro figured it would make Yukio more comfortable. Though, the smaller man certainly didn’t seem bothered as they passed others on the trail, even with Jushiro’s arm around his shoulders. Jushiro’s other hand was occupied with Ichigo’s, their fingers entwined, and Ichigo carried everything they had brought with them in a backpack that was slung over one shoulder.

After leading the other two off the concrete path and a short distance up the steady incline to the top of the small hill, Jushiro turned back to the lake, giving a deeply satisfied sigh. The sun glittered on the surface of the water, and the gentle breeze that came off the lake threatened to pull his mind completely out of his reach, lost in memories of this place. He shook his head, though, still smiling as he lowered himself to the grass, pulling Yukio into his lap as he did so, Ichigo following suit, leaving their hands joined and resting them on his knee. “I love this place, and I love that I’m sharing it with the two of you,” Jushiro said, his voice just over the sound of the wind rustling the leaves in the nearby trees. 

“It’s nice, and the weather today is perfect,” Ichigo responded as he slid the backpack from his shoulder and set it aside for the time being.

Yukio hummed in agreement, leaning into Jushiro's chest, his fingers finding and playing with a lock of the soft, snowy white hair that cascaded over his shoulder. "It's nice to see the sun consistently again, to feel it. I'm usually cold so I'm glad it's getting warmer. Not that you both don't keep me plenty warm, always holding me," Yukio said with a fond grin. 

Jushiro chuckled, bending to place a kiss on the top of Yukio’s head. “The goal is to let you know we love you, but I’m glad warmth is a pleasurable side-effect,” he teased.

Yukio giggled, tilting his face just enough to kiss Jushiro's neck lightly, no longer the least bit shy about returning such affection. "Love and warmth," Yukio sighed out happily, "What more could I possibly want?" 

Jushiro smiled, hugging Yukio against his chest for a moment as he looked back out at the body of water before them, their view completely unobscured from their vantage point on the hill. “Shunsui and I used to come here often. I figured… it was time to make new memories. Not that anything will ever replace my time with Shunsui, but I would never want to keep anything from _us,_ either. Shunsui would think it was ridiculous that I hadn’t been back here anyway. He never was quite as sentimental as I was, though he did at least keep every gift I ever gave him,” Jushiro said with a light chuckle. 

“You’ve told us a lot about Shunsui. It’s obvious you two love each other. And yes, I mean love each other _now._ Obviously not in the same way, but you’ll never _not_ love each other,” Ichigo pointed out.

“I suppose you’re right, Ichigo,” Jushiro said with a chuckle.

"I'm really glad he's kept in touch - with both you and Toshiro," Yukio said softly, his free hand reaching out to lightly caress Ichigo's arm, again feeling the most calm when connected in some way to both of them. He giggled, "It's always interesting to listen to Toshiro speak with him - he always sounds so fondly exasperated - and he _refuses_ to place him on speaker, even when it's clear that Shunsui has asked him to." 

Jushiro laughed heartily at that, and as he calmed, he met Yukio’s joyful emerald eyes. “There’s a good reason for that, I’m sure. Shunsui isn’t embarrassed by much, and I’m sure he would somehow bring conversation around to _something_ about Toshiro’s childhood that he wouldn’t necessarily want shared. Shunsui would treat you or Ichigo as one of the family, as fondly as I speak of you both when I talk to him. So really no topic would be off-limits for him,” he said amusedly. 

Yukio laughed brightly, "I can imagine. That's sweet though," he said, smiling. "Toshiro is so lucky to have you both."

“It would seem sweet… until you got _far_ more information than you ever wanted,” Jushiro said with a light laugh. His expression tamed, though, to a calm smile as he looked out over the water. “Toshiro has actually told us both that before - that he feels lucky to have us. I understand why. I adopted him, which in itself was enough, but then Shunsui never treated him any differently than he would have his own son. It was obvious that Shunsui loved Toshiro, from the day the two of them met when I brought little Toshiro home. It didn’t take any time at all for us to be a _family,_ and I know that’s something Toshiro never thought he would have,” he said, his voice rather distant with reminiscence. 

"You must have just been out of high school when you took him in…" Yukio murmured. He didn't know exactly what had happened, not thinking it to be his place to ask. "That couldn't have been easy - it's great Shunsui helped, took on that responsibility with you. I can't imagine being responsible for a small child at that age. I honestly can't imagine it _now,"_ Yukio said, laughing lightly. "If anything, Toshiro has helped take care of _me."_

“I was just out of high school. I graduated when I was seventeen, though, and turned eighteen the day after Toshiro turned three. It wasn’t long after both of our birthdays, not even January yet, when I got a call that Toshiro’s parents had been in a car accident. They were caught in some unexpected bad weather - a blizzard - and the road conditions deteriorated quickly. My brother-in-law lost control of the car, and when it impacted at the bottom of a hill, both of Toshiro’s parents were killed. It took some time for anyone to report the accident, since no one was aware they were traveling and a passerby was the one to see it and call for help.”

Jushiro paused for a moment, emotion welling in his throat as he continued, “Toshiro… was in critical care at the hospital, suffering hypothermia and low blood oxygen levels. They didn’t think he was going to make it. I was next of kin, though, and thank _goodness_ I had just turned eighteen or they wouldn’t have even called me. They would have put him straight into an orphanage. I got to the hospital as quickly as I could, and I immediately told them I would take him. There wasn’t much option. 

“Shunsui and I were already living together as friends by then, having known each other since we were both seventeen, but I didn’t even discuss it with him first. He could have very well left, and I wouldn’t have blamed him at all. Bringing a child - even a relative - into the house full-time was a lot to ask. But he _loved_ Toshiro, and I’ll be forever grateful for that. There were some difficult times, of course, but they always just seemed to bring the three of us closer, eventually leading Shunsui and me into a romantic relationship. Toshiro really made our lives better,” Jushiro concluded, his tone having lifted again in fond reminiscence. 

"It's easy to see why he'd consider himself lucky to have you, then," Yukio said softly. "If you hadn't been eighteen yet… I can't imagine what would have happened to him… And I'm very glad Shunsui stayed, helped you and became like a father to Toshiro. As exasperated as Toshiro gets with him, it's obvious that he loves him."

Jushiro chuckled a bit and nodded. “Yes, he does, and Shunsui still loves Toshiro probably more than he loves anyone in the world. He really did take to Toshiro like he was his son, and he still treats him that way,” he agreed. He smiled, though, and hugged Yukio against him again. “But we didn’t come here to relive painful memories,” he said, his voice brightening. He then turned to Ichigo, kissing his cheek before saying, “Go on and get out lunch. We’ll eat while we talk.”

Ichigo turned to catch Jushiro’s lips briefly with his own, and he would have been tempted to linger if not for Yukio’s reaction to such a thing. Instead, he busied himself digging everything out of the backpack they had brought, spreading out the blanket and setting the food containers on top of it before settling back on the ground next to Jushiro. With Jushiro rather occupied with Yukio in his lap, Ichigo filled all three of their plates and distributed them. 

As he began eating, though, his thoughts began to wander, especially with Jushiro’s insistence that they not continue to dwell on their previous topic of conversation. “So…” he began a bit tentatively, “Am I the only one that might want to revise our boundaries?”

Jushiro tensed a bit at the question, but quickly answered, “Ichigo, you know our pace is dependent on what Yukio is comfortable with.”

“I know, I know,” Ichigo backtracked a bit. “I was just saying, _if_ Yukio is comfortable with it, it’s been a few months, I just wanted to know,” he added, glancing at Yukio to gauge his reaction.

"Ahm… I mean…" Yukio stammered a bit, blushing heavily. "It's… not like I haven't thought of… doing more… with you… _both_ of you…" he answered, his voice trailing off to barely more than a whisper at the end. He never could not answer Ichigo truthfully - and besides, it was in his contract that he either do so or voice that he didn't feel comfortable answering, honesty being so vital for both men to be able to care for him properly. 

Jushiro chuckled a bit. “First, Yukio, do you mind having this conversation here? We’re pretty isolated, but I wouldn’t want the setting to make you uncomfortable. We can wait until we get home if you need us to,” he offered, taking another bite of food as he waited for Yukio to respond.

"Ahh… As long as no one else is around… I really don't mind…" Yukio said softly. "I mean… you two _are_ my home - location doesn't matter so much to me in terms of anxiety anymore as long as I'm with you both and we're alone… Well, I don't feel anxious with Toshiro or Ulquiorra either - but around anyone else I still do…" 

“I’m glad, Yukio. I’m sure no one else can hear us here. We can speak quietly just to be sure, but I believe we’re out of earshot of anyone on the walking path,” Jushiro confirmed. He thought for a moment about their current boundaries, which were, admittedly, quite limiting. It wouldn’t be difficult to ease into expanding them. “I suppose the simplest thing to ask first would be concerning kissing. Would you both be comfortable with open-mouth kisses and the use of tongue?” he asked, still thoughtful as he ran through additional possibilities in his mind.

“Is there a box I can check that says ‘yes to all’? Because I don’t think there’s anything I _wouldn’t_ do with either of you at this point,” Ichigo said teasingly.

Jushiro chuckled, but shook his head. “Answer each question, Ichigo. Remember, I don’t work on assumptions,” he insisted.

“Fine,” Ichigo replied, feigning exasperation. “Yes.”

Jushiro nodded, then asking, “What about you, Yukio?”

"Ja… I mean, I think so. I know Toshiro can't stand that but I'd like to try - to know if I would enjoy it. It feels amazing when you kiss me on the mouth…" Yukio said softly, resigning himself to the fact that his blush wouldn't likely fade at all through this entire conversation. 

Ichigo looked up from his plate and smirked. “You wanna try right now?” he asked playfully.

 _“Ichigo,”_ Jushiro scolded, “No.” His voice was stern, but his smile was fond. Ichigo’s energy was one thing he loved about him, but this was _not_ the place for such things. With Yukio’s reaction to just a kiss on the lips, he didn’t want things to escalate to actual indecency, even if they were rather well hidden. “Would you both be comfortable expanding the places the other two can touch, with clothing _on?_ I would be willing for either of you to touch me anywhere you’d like,” he continued.

“I agree. Touch me wherever,” Ichigo replied.

“Yukio?” Jushiro prompted. 

"Ja…" Yukio responded, his blush deepening. If he was honest he'd wanted these things from them both for a while now but it was just far too embarrassing to admit to - let alone bring up himself. 

Jushiro was a bit shocked that Yukio had agreed with no hesitation, but he didn’t comment, instead deepening his questioning a bit. “Right now, we don’t allow any contact when clothing is removed - when we change to sleep - and we are never fully undressed in front of one another. First, would you both be willing to be fully undressed in front of one another? I would be - I have no reservations about such a thing,” he said.

“Another yes from me,” Ichigo responded, putting down his empty plate and leaning back a bit to prop himself on his hands.

Jushiro wasn’t going to be at all surprised if Yukio was a bit slower to respond as the questioning continued, but he still asked, “Yukio?”

Yukio actually hesitated slightly here - and it had nothing to do with his trust or comfort in either of his partners. It had everything to do with his own low self esteem with his body. He still tended to change rapidly, so as not to be without something covering his body for any prolonged amount of time. 

"Ahm… Ja…" he finally said, his answer hesitant but he understood that if he wanted to actually do any of the physical things that had teased at his mind with his partners, he would need to get over this particular insecurity. He gave both men a shy smile, still blushing. 

Jushiro smiled, ignoring Ichigo’s wide, much too satisfied grin as he gently kissed Yukio’s forehead. Under any other circumstance, he may have thought Yukio was answering the way he was because he felt a bit pressured, but he was required to give honest answers. “Thank you for answering truthfully, Yukio. I understand that some of this will take some getting used to for you, but I am glad you’re open to doing more with us. I know how much trust that requires,” he said softly. “The next question follows the same line. At times when we are fully undressed, would you allow physical contact? You may answer conditionally, if there is a place you would rather not be touched without clothing. I would answer yes, with no conditions. I am completely comfortable with both of you at this point. Ichigo?” he continued.

“I won’t say what I _wanted_ to say,” Ichigo replied suggestively. “I’ll just say yes.”

Jushiro placed down his own empty plate before addressing Yukio. “What about you, Yukio?”

"Ja," Yukio answered, his voice soft but more certain than the previous question. "I'm not uncomfortable at all with either of you touching me - clothing or not - it's just actually _being unclothed_ for any length of time that I need to get used to…" 

Jushiro considered his next question carefully, trying not to actually _skip_ anything and move too quickly. “Would you both be willing for either of the other’s mouths to be used on any part of your body, clothed _or_ unclothed? Consider this carefully - I am speaking of _any_ part of your body. My response is an unconditional yes,” he said, actually a bit anxious anticipating Yukio’s response.

“Same for me. Honestly, do whatever you want to me,” Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

“Yukio?” Jushiro asked a bit cautiously.

"Ja…" Yukio answered softly. "I mean… I'm already comfortable being touched anywhere by you both… So mouth instead of hands doesn't make me uncomfortable…" 

Yukio’s willingness was actually shocking Jushiro quite a bit, but he kept his reactions to himself, instead continuing with the questioning, “Alright, we’ve agreed that touching with hands and mouth on any part of the body while completely undressed is acceptable. Now… with that being the case, would you both allow the others to intentionally stimulate and pleasure you with their hands or mouth? That would be acceptable for me.”

“Yes, for sure,” Ichigo replied quickly before he was even asked.

“Yukio?” Jushiro asked quietly.

Yukio took a slightly shaky breath, thoroughly embarrassed and not understanding how this was so _easy_ for them to just discuss. But he answered anyway, not able to ignore a direct question from Jushiro and compelled to answer honestly, "Ja… I mean… you doing either would _definitely_ be pleasurable to me so…" he trailed off, feeling like he'd answered the question, his voice escaping him, completely embarrassed and more than a little flustered. 

“You’re doing well, Yukio, thank you,” Jushiro said encouragingly, kissing Yukio’s forehead again. “Now, concerning using mouths for pleasuring one another, there are two specificities I feel must be addressed. Would it be allowed for the person _receiving_ such treatment from you to finish inside your mouth, and if so, would you be willing to swallow afterward?”

Ichigo coughed a bit, choking on what seemed to be his own breath as such a vulgar question surfaced in such a calm, level tone. “Yeah, I’m - uh - yes. To both. All fine,” he stumbled a bit on his words, heat rising to his cheeks as he was all but forced to imagine such a thing in what felt like quite a public setting. 

Jushiro nearly chuckled at _Ichigo_ appearing quite taken aback by the question, but he kept his bearings as he looked down at Yukio, calming prompting, “What is your answer, Yukio?”

"Ahhhm…" Yukio stammered, honestly _trying_ to answer Jushiro but realizing rapidly that he simply _couldn't._ His face was impossibly flushed because he had to honestly _think_ about doing such a thing to answer but he simply couldn't do so realistically. "I… really don't know - about doing… _that…_ myself… I think I would be fine done _to me_ but…" he floundered a bit, hoping Jushiro understood what he was saying. 

Jushiro brought a hand up to run his fingers through Yukio’s hair in a slow, soothing motion. “I know, you haven’t done anything like that before, so there would be no way for you to know whether you’re comfortable with it. Your answer is perfectly fine, Yukio. I’ll move on, alright?” he offered, still keeping his eyes locked on Yukio’s adorably flushed face and continuing to card his fingers through his hair. 

"Ja…" Yukio responded, his voice colored with relief that he hadn't had to explain the problem at all to Jushiro, smiling in gratitude. 

Jushiro kissed Yukio’s cheek before continuing, “I’m going to be quite specific with these next few questions, so no lines are blurred when responding,” he warned. “Concerning contact - contact _only_ \- with your entrance, is there any body part you would limit the others from using to make that contact? I personally have no limits concerning that. Ichigo?” 

Ichigo had now resigned himself to a state much like Yukio’s - impossibly flushed and likely a bit _more_ flustered thinking of such things. His voice was a bit pinched in his throat as he answered, “No - no limits there.”

Jushiro was really only fondly amused by Ichigo’s state, figuring there wasn’t much that could embarrass the man. His concern, though, was for Yukio as he asked, “Yukio?”

"Ahh… I…" Yukio took another steadying breath, knowing how important it was that he tell the truth as much as he was able with what he knew about himself. "I… think I told you this once…" Yukio responded, his voice barely above a whisper, wondering if Jushiro would remember or if he'd be forced to say such a thing again. 

Jushiro gave Yukio a calm smile, hoping to ease his mind. “I know what you’ve done alone, Yukio. If you were to allow us further permission, this only allows contact, not necessarily penetration. Though, I will admit that is going to be my next question,” he said with a small laugh. 

Yukio nodded, saying softly and haltingly, "Contact is fine… I just… I really don't like feeling… _fingers… inside_ me…" 

Ichigo’s eyes darted to Yukio, and then to Jushiro. He had _known_ this about Yukio already? It seemed that Yukio had left out a few details when telling him just what he and Jushiro had talked about when they first met, because by Yukio’s tone, he had half expected Jushiro to have forgotten. He stayed silent, though, trying to keep his imagination from running away with him with this new information. 

Jushiro caught Ichigo’s eyes, but was glad when he kept his thoughts - which were obviously running rampant - to himself. “That’s fine, Yukio. I’m sure you’re aware that penetrative sex requires preparation, but fingers are not the only way to prepare someone. I know some of this will be trial and error for you, since you haven’t experienced some of these things, but Ichigo and I are willing to try things with you, and respect any limits that come about if you _don’t_ enjoy something. Since we are on the topic, though, what actual limits would you put on penetration, based on what you know right now?” Jushiro asked, his tone kind and completely accepting and understanding. 

Yukio was completely focused on Jushiro as he answered, the honest words pulled from him though he was still very embarrassed to say such things, "Just fingers… as a limit… I… _really_ like the beads… I _like_ feeling… filled - I just can't stand feeling _nails_ inside me… So… that would be my only limit, that I'm aware of…"

Jushiro kissed Yukio’s cheek, saying, “Good, Yukio. You’re doing very well.” He then turned to Ichigo, who seemed to have calmed a bit. “Same question to you, Ichigo. Do you have any limits regarding penetration?”

Ichigo actually had to consider for a moment. “Well… I’ve never actually used any toys like that. But any _body parts_ are fine. I’d be willing to try toys, so I’m not making it a limit, just something I’ve never done before,” he replied. 

“Alright, Ichigo,” Jushiro said softly, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I only have preference concerning penetration, not any limits, but I actually prefer the use of fingers instead of toys,” he added, answering his own question before continuing, “There is one final thing to address - regarding penetrative sex, would you allow your partner to finish inside your body? I do allow it. Ichigo?”

“Yes,” Ichigo replied, half burying his face in his hand at the extremely blunt question. 

Knowing this was another thing Yukio had no experience in, Jushiro was curious what his response would be, gently prompting, “Yukio?”

"Ja…" Yukio whispered, only answering because his eyes were locked with Jushiro's and he _couldn't_ not answer him honestly. "I… I think…"

“If anything we ever do together, or anything you do with Ichigo, is ever uncomfortable for you, you have every right to tell us. I know you are inexperienced, and you won’t know how you feel about these things until you try them, but don’t feel at all obligated to agree to anything a second time if the first is unpleasant. Understand?” Jushiro inquired, serious but still gentle as he spoke. 

"Ja, sir," Yukio responded, respectful and just as serious. He knew that Jushiro meant it too, wanted him to tell him immediately if anything ever made him uncomfortable - really in any context, not just this one. He smiled fondly, nuzzling his cheek against his hard chest. 

Jushiro held Yukio against him, chuckling a bit when he looked over to see Ichigo still sitting with his hand partially over his face, which was stained quite a deep shade of red. “Since we’re all finished eating, why don’t we pack all of this back up and take a walk? I think Ichigo could use something to distract him until we get home, and we told Toshiro and Ulquiorra that we would be gone until much later in the afternoon,” he suggested. 

Ichigo nodded, immediately beginning to gather the empty plates and closing food containers to put them all away, the thoughts running through his head not really allowing him to speak without them slipping out in his words. 

Yukio was still flushed as well, though most of the embarrassment had waned. He actually felt safe and settled again - something he always felt when boundaries had been made plain and clear. He was also finding a fair amount of fond amusement over _Ichigo_ obviously being flustered. 

When he had finished repacking the backpack, Yukio reached out to him, catching his hand and smiling warmly, saying, "Danke, Ichigo. I'm happy you brought this up… I know you were both waiting on me. I just… didn't know how to bring it up, myself… I feel better now, though… I think it had been weighing on me and I hadn't noticed…"

Ichigo laughed, squeezing Yukio’s hand. “Hey, you knew I wasn’t waiting forever,” he replied, bringing Yukio’s hand to his lips to kiss the back of it. 

Jushiro chuckled and shook his head, standing from the grass, lifting Yukio up with him and being sure the smaller man was steady before taking him under his arm again. He reached out for Ichigo’s hand, smiling when the other took it immediately. He was glad they were both calm for now, but he knew that at least Ichigo was going to have some renewed enthusiasm as soon as they got home, and he gave a fond sigh just at the thought.

* * *

Jushiro had rather discreetly texted Toshiro while the three of them spent the next couple of hours leisurely walking the path that circled the lake. He was well aware that Ichigo likely wouldn’t wait much more than a few minutes when they got home, as ridiculously eager as he already seemed, so he would rather Toshiro and Ulquiorra have the chance to leave the house if they wanted to. 

Really, the only thing holding Ichigo back from all but attacking one of them was the fact that they were in public. Even the car ride home was a bit tense for him, but he was almost certain it was clear to all three of them what was happening when they arrived at the house, so he was able to quench his desire for the time being. He was the first to get out of the car as soon as it was parked in the driveway, and he chuckled a bit when he realized that Ulquiorra’s car was gone. 

Once inside, he dropped the backpack in the kitchen to deal with later and crossed back into the living room, where the other two were just entering the house. Yukio seemed quite nervous, but not actually anxious at all. The difference between the two was obvious to Ichigo, and he found Yukio’s innocent anticipation quite endearing. He met them before they reached the hallway to the bedrooms, placing an arm around Jushiro’s waist and smiling as he pressed light kisses to Jushiro’s neck. 

Jushiro chuckled, sliding his arm around Ichigo’s back to lead him to the bedroom. He laughed only more when Ichigo’s hand snuck under the hem of his shirt. “Ichigo, at least wait until we make it to the bedroom. I still don’t want to take things too quickly for Yukio,” he insisted. 

Ichigo hummed into Jushiro’s neck, still not actually removing his hand from the smooth skin of Jushiro’s waist. He felt like he had been waiting forever to touch them both like this, and now that he was allowed to, he didn’t know if he’d ever want to stop. Still, he didn’t proceed any further as he was led to the bedroom, where he heard the door close but didn’t turn his attention from lavishing Jushiro’s neck with attention. 

Jushiro finally gently pressed Ichigo away when they reached the bed, coaxing both him and Yukio to sit on the edge of it. “Ichigo, I understand your enthusiasm, but it is rather necessary to know how this is going to go with three people involved,” he pointed out.

Ichigo huffed a bit, but his smile never waned. “I _guess,”_ he agreed, looking at Yukio sitting next to him. “So, this is your first time. I think you should get to choose who you want first,” he teased lightly.

“Ichigo, if Yukio doesn’t want to make any decisions at all, that’s fine, and you know that. If you have a preference, Yukio, that’s alright, but I’m _not_ going to make you choose,” Jushiro said gently as he turned his soft jade eyes to Yukio.

Yukio looked immensely relieved at Jushiro’s words, reaching to grasp both of their hands, one in each of his as he said softly, “Danke… I couldn’t possibly _choose_ between you…”

Jushiro smiled and brought Yukio’s hand up to kiss it. “I know, Yukio. It’s alright. If you will _both_ trust me to take the lead here, I will. This will require some patience on your part, Ichigo, because I’m going to need to take my time with Yukio. Not that I don’t trust you, but you’ve never used a toy for prep, so I’m going to insist on doing so myself,” he said, turning to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded. “Yeah, I wouldn’t want to try to do that anyway,” he agreed.

“Good. You’ll still have a role while I’m with Yukio, don’t worry about that. I do need to go get a few things, though, so I’ll be back in a moment,” Jushiro said, kissing Yukio’s hand once more before releasing it and turning to exit the room.

Once he was gone, Ichigo pulled Yukio to his side by his waist, saying a bit cautiously, “I know you’re nervous, Yukio, but I hope you’re excited, too. You know we’re going to take care of you.”

Yukio’s heart was already beating fast, his face flushed as he looked up into warm amber eyes. “Ja - you _always_ take care of me. You _both_ do. I’m not concerned,” Yukio murmured, smiling shyly.

“Good,” Ichigo replied, leaning down to kiss Yukio’s cheek. He really couldn’t stop himself from trailing his lips across to catch Yukio’s lips, something he didn’t do often but so _desperately_ wanted to.

Yukio melted immediately into the press upon his lips, feeling that surge of heat rush through his body, far more pronounced than previous times as he _knew_ this would actually be going further. His hands moved to clutch at Ichigo’s shirt, a muffled moan escaping him, emerald eyes fluttering shut.

With the new permissions he had been granted, Ichigo gave Yukio only a moment before the sound he made drove him to part his lips, his own breath a bit shaky against Yukio’s lips. He knew Yukio had never kissed someone past what they had already been doing, but he figured there was no better time to try, so he very gently swiped his tongue along Yukio’s lips, not demanding at all but requesting to deepen the kiss.

At the sensation, Yukio gasped, taking a shaky breath and breathing in Ichigo’s own. He released a trembling whine, a spike of pleasure humming through him as he continued to exchange what had become rapid, light breaths with Ichigo, emerald eyes slitting open and gazing at him longingly but not moving any further.

Ichigo gave Yukio all the time he could tolerate to be sure he wouldn’t pull away, and when he didn’t, he closed the small distance between their lips and gently invaded Yukio’s mouth, letting out a moan at _finally_ being allowed to taste this man. His hands found their way to Yukio’s shoulder and the back of his neck, pulling him closer as he mapped out every inch of Yukio’s mouth with his tongue.

Yukio moaned heavily into the kiss as Ichigo deepened it, yielding immediately as he mapped out his mouth. His entire body was trembling slightly in pleasure, heat coursing through him, becoming aroused but not feeling embarrassed at all - likely such a reaction would only please Ichigo more and Yukio adored pleasing him. He gently moved his tongue against Ichigo’s, responding to his motions even as he yielded to him, his grasp upon Ichigo’s shirt tightening as he attempted to ground himself a bit. It seemed an impossible task, however, as Ichigo’s prolonged, deep, claiming kiss continued to send heat throughout his body, keeping him utterly lost in the wonderful, novel sensation.

Jushiro nearly laughed when he reentered the room, not at all surprised that he couldn’t leave Ichigo alone without something like this unfolding. He didn’t mind, though. Both of them were clearly enjoying it. After placing the items he had gathered on the bedside table, he went to sit next to Yukio on the edge of the bed, slipping an arm around Yukio’s waist.

The action pulled Ichigo out of the completely tunneled pleasure he was falling into, and he slowly pulled away from Yukio’s mouth, fighting to regain control of his breathing. “Damn, Yukio, just that was _so_ good,” he murmured, still close enough that he could feel Yukio’s breath on his lips.

Yukio whined as he withdrew, emerald eyes slitting open again, his breathing quick and shaky. “Ja…” he whispered, “So gut, Ichigo…”

“Yukio,” Jushiro murmured, kissing Yukio’s hair, “Are you ready to begin?”

Yukio shivered at the words and gentle tone, breathing out, “Ja, sir.”

Jushiro nodded, looking up at Ichigo for a moment. “Ichigo, you may remove your shirt, but nothing else for now. I want to give Yukio as much time as he needs without _too_ much distraction,” he said with a small laugh. “Yukio, you may remain fully clothed right now if you’d be more comfortable that way. I’m going to lay down on the bed and I want you to undress me, as slowly or quickly as you feel comfortable doing so. You may touch, kiss, do as you please to my body. Do you understand?” he asked, his voice lowering a bit into a desirous tone that still held the same calm it always did when he gave Yukio direction.

“Ja, sir,” Yukio said, still rather helplessly captured by Ichigo and trembling more at the thought of being allowed to explore Jushiro’s beautiful body. 

“Good, Yukio,” Jushiro said lowly, moving to lie down in the center of the bed.

Ichigo kissed Yukio’s cheek before releasing him from his arms, nearly immediately pulling off his own shirt as Jushiro had allowed, tossing it carelessly to the floor. “You think this’ll be too much of a distraction, Yukio?” he teased.

Yukio whimpered, taking in the sight of Ichigo’s gorgeous body, each and every muscle toned and defined. He’d gained even more definition after playing racquetball with Toshiro so frequently, nearly an hour each morning after class as he waited on Yukio to be done with his own classes. He’d heard Toshiro mention the hobby in passing and had offered to play with him, Toshiro accepting readily with a smirk. He’d become good at it, and this wasn’t nearly the first time Yukio had seen him shirtless, but it _was_ extremely tempting with the knowledge that he was now allowed to touch…

Still, Jushiro’s words pulled at him like an order and he managed to turn away, crawling towards Jushiro and looking over him in open admiration. “So beautiful…” he whispered, his fingers lightly grasping and playing with a lock of long, snowy white hair as emerald eyes swept over his body. 

He slowly reached out to run his free hand across Jushiro’s chest and down, finding the hem of his shirt and lifting it to reveal Jushiro’s abs and chest, Jushiro moving to allow him to take it off of him completely. He tossed it aside, much as Ichigo had done, before hesitantly running light fingertips across smooth, soft skin, his own breath hitching as he did so, having never touched someone like this before without that barrier between. 

And Jushiro _was_ beautiful - his muscles were more lean than Ichigo’s but clearly strong, his fingertips tracing along the defined lines as he lent down, placing a gentle kiss over his heart, closing his eyes and humming in hazy contentment when his lips met smooth skin instead of fabric. Now that his lips had made contact, he really didn’t know if he could stop, trailing butterfly kisses across his entire chest, continuing down his body, exploring him slowly.

Ichigo settled next to them, giving enough space between them that Yukio could do as he pleased. Still, he propped on his elbow - lying on his side - to get a better view of the two of them, amber eyes hungrily tracing every line of Jushiro’s exposed upper body, following the path of Yukio’s lips as he slowly lavished Jushiro’s body with attention.

Jushiro relaxed into Yukio’s careful attention, feeling every bit of admiration in every touch and light kiss. He fought the urge to touch Yukio, even lightly, not wanting to distract him from his task or lead him to believe he was doing anything wrong. Instead, as he drank in Yukio’s affection, he turned to Ichigo, a gentle smile on his face as his eyes ran over Ichigo’s well-muscled body, so incredibly different from his own thin frame, even though they were nearly the same height, within only a couple inches. His grin widened a bit when he met Ichigo’s eyes, the younger man seeming quite satisfied at the attention, even if all Jushiro was doing was looking at him. To keep from actually chuckling at Ichigo’s expression, Jushiro turned his attention back to Yukio, settling into the comfort of his actions with a light, contented sigh.

As Yukio’s lips met fabric, he made a slightly frustrated sound, leaning back up to take in Jushiro's pants - that were frankly in the way. When he realized he was going to have to remove them himself - after all, Jushiro had instructed him to undress him - he flushed heavily, but he desperately wanted to continue kissing every inch of his beautiful body. So he brought his trembling hands to loosen the clasps that secured the clothing. 

Once loose, Yukio hooked his fingers beneath not only the pants but Jushiro's boxers as well, knowing he'd likely lose his nerve if he removed them separately. He paused before acting any further, emerald eyes peering up at Jushiro, silently seeking reassurance that this was _really_ alright. 

Jushiro had given a small gasp when Yukio had slipped his fingers beneath both layers of clothing, and he looked down to find Yukio’s bright emerald eyes staring back at him. He just barely held back a groan at the sight, and he nodded when he realized that Yukio wasn’t proceeding. “Go on, Yukio,” he murmured, his voice still calm but with a lustful edge he _knew_ neither present had ever heard.

Yukio’s hands steadied at the clear instruction, his eyes glassing over slightly, settling into his near constant, light subspace that was only too easy with Jushiro. He shuddered at the tone he used but was quick to comply, immediately but gently removing the rest of Jushiro's clothing. He made his way down his body as he slid them down long legs, pausing only to also remove his socks and drop everything off the end of the bed before returning where he'd left off. 

Seeing Jushiro completely bare before him caused a heated moan to leave him, his eyes tracing his beautiful body, trembling again at the sight of his half hard cock, emerald eyes wide as he couldn't seem to stop himself from tentatively reaching, faintly touching with light fingertips. He became enthralled as Jushiro actually responded to him, encouraging him to gently stroke, watching in fascination as Jushiro grew harder under his gentle touch. 

Jushiro groaned heavily at Yukio’s touch, his hands twitching a bit before tightening around the blanket beneath him. He gave a shuddering breath when he looked down at Yukio again, the genuine curiosity in those innocent emerald eyes only making him more endearing to Jushiro. Yukio was so gentle and careful, it was honestly adorable, but that didn’t keep the absolute desire from flooding Jushiro’s body at his actions, his light moans and the involuntary responses of his body seeming to actually encourage Yukio to continue.

Ichigo’s eyes were wide and entirely stuck watching Yukio explore Jushiro’s body - _thoroughly._ He figured nervousness and embarrassment may have kept Yukio from so freely touching Jushiro, but Ichigo was ridiculously glad it hadn’t, because this was probably the sexiest thing he had ever seen, and the two next to him hadn’t even _done_ anything yet. He didn’t know what he would do when they proceeded - especially when Yukio was also undressed. Just the thought had Ichigo swallowing down a moan.

Yukio’s actions were only becoming more sure as Jushiro continued responding in such a positive way, the sounds he was making driving Yukio to want to give him further pleasure, listening intently to his responses to learn. He paused when his fingers passed over the tip, fluid having begun to collect and leak from his actions. He stared for a moment, considering, Jushiro's words - _orders_ \- from before and current pleased sounds the only things running through his mind. He'd never remotely considered tasting himself when this happened but with Jushiro… this just somehow appealed to him, especially after their discussion earlier. 

He wanted to know - and he'd been told to do as he wanted to his body. 

Yukio leaned down before he realized himself that he'd moved, his tongue gently licking clean the tip. He flushed instantly at the feeling, the taste upon his tongue - which he found didn't bother him as it was so faint. But more than that was Jushiro's reaction, only encouraging him to repeat the action, releasing a light moan himself that _he_ was able to bring his partner such apparent pleasure. 

Jushiro’s breath hitched, an unbridled groan surfacing as Yukio continually, albeit slowly, ran his tongue over the tip of his cock, curiosity having overpowered any embarrassment that may have been lingering. More than that, though, it was obvious that Yukio was acting on his reactions, so incredibly attentive and responsive, even with his vast inexperience. Regardless of whether he had done any of this before, Yukio truly was the perfect submissive, eager to please those around him and encouraged by any positive feedback, even if that came in the form of shuddering exhales and breathy moans. “So good, Yukio - you’re doing so well - take as much time as you need,” Jushiro murmured, channeling calm, gentle command into his tone.

Further encouraged, Yukio moaned, his mouth more thoroughly exploring, licking and kissing, lingering in places that seemed sensitive and most pleasurable from Jushiro's reactions. He was quickly becoming engrossed in pleasuring him, his mind focused only on pleasing his partner. 

Ichigo was forced to fist his hand into the blanket to keep from moving closer to them. Watching Yukio so expertly figure out Jushiro’s body, even having never even attempted any of this before, had him wishing _he_ had Yukio’s mouth on him, feeling that wet heat as he explored every inch of his body, lingering on every positive reaction and driving more pleasure into his body. Just _watching_ was driving more pleasure into his body. He honestly had no idea how Jushiro was standing this as calmly as he was, because Ichigo was absolutely sure he would already be begging for relief.

Jushiro certainly wasn’t going to stop Yukio, completely willing to allow him what he had already granted - as much time as Yukio needed. He wanted Yukio completely comfortable with him, and it was clear that his allowing this was helping dissolve _all_ of Yukio’s previous nervousness. His actions were becoming decisive and confident, and that was exactly what Jushiro wanted. So, he continued to watch Yukio and react freely and honestly to his actions, allowing the pleasure to enter his mind but dismissing it rather quickly with each response, not letting it build to unbearable levels.

Jushiro seemed to react the most positively when he focused his attention just below the head of his cock and he slipped the head completely into his mouth to focus on that spot, eyes falling half-lidded and becoming even more glassy as he allowed Jushiro’s reactions to continue to guide him, his mind otherwise blank. He took in more of the length, encouraged by the groan Jushiro released from him taking him in that far. Yukio moaned around him as he reveled in the feeling of being further filled, his own pleasure spiking. 

Yukio realized that he legitimately loved this - both that he was able to obviously please Jushiro _and_ feeling him inside his mouth. He kept slowly taking in more of him as he adjusted to the new sensation and Jushiro’s size, completely absorbed in the task of seeing how much he _could_ take and bringing him as much pleasure as he was able.

“Yukio…” Jushiro groaned out his name, still watching Yukio, especially now that he seemed to be slowly taking more of him into his mouth with no real sign of stopping. He didn’t want Yukio to make himself uncomfortable just because he was reacting positively, but he also didn’t want to discourage him by stopping. So, he only watched, entirely aroused but able to put that aside to monitor Yukio, prepared to act at any sign of discomfort. It wasn’t difficult for Jushiro to keep his body relaxed under Yukio, his mind entirely conditioned to keep his hips still, not even the most remote temptation rising to arch into Yukio’s mouth. 

Ichigo had to actually look away, settling on his back and stretching his arm, which was sore from propping up on it for so long and using that to distract him from the ridiculously erotic sight of Yukio taking Jushiro into his mouth, both clearly enjoying the experience. Perhaps he could give passing glances, but for now he willed himself to keep his gaze to the ceiling, calming his breathing and his racing heart.

Jushiro’s cock lightly teased at the back of Yukio’s throat and he had to pause, fighting against a very automatic reaction to gag at the feeling. But he was more determined to take him further - _all_ of him if he could - and he knew that was at least possible. He tried again, this time moving even more slowly and breathing through the motion, keeping completely relaxed. He was able to take him the rest of the way, his nose touching Jushiro’s body and he groaned heavily around him at feeling so entirely _full._ He held him there, just soaking in this feeling, swallowing around him after a slight bit of difficulty but it steadily became easier to do the longer he relaxed around him, his tongue moving against the bottom of the length, eyes almost entirely glassy as they gazed up at him.

Jushiro’s breathing became a bit more labored as he had to make a real attempt to edge himself through Yukio taking him fully into his mouth and partially down his throat. It was obvious that Yukio was reveling in the sensation of being filled this way, and Jushiro certainly didn’t want to pull him away. But if Yukio kept swallowing around him that way, there wouldn’t be much chance of him being able to hold back for much longer. Seeing Yukio’s glazed emerald eyes looking up at him, Jushiro knew Yukio was gauging his reaction, as he had been all this time. “Yukio… You feel so good - I won’t be able to hold back if you keep swallowing around me while you’re holding me that way. I’m not demanding anything of you - if you don’t want me to come in your mouth this way, you can withdraw completely,” he said, making the option clear and the command completely absent from his kind, mostly calm tone.

Yukio whined at the words, understanding that he _should_ move back at least partially but definitely not _wanting_ to remotely. The idea of Jushiro coming this way, filling him further sent a wave of desire through him. But he knew Jushiro wouldn’t want him to choke, that if he did it would cause the kind man distress, and preventing that possibility won out. 

Yukio slowly moved off of him so that he was mostly out of his mouth, sucking and playing with the head using his tongue as his hand moved to stroke him instead. He did want to taste him, for him to come in his mouth, but he realized how vulnerable he’d made himself before and that swallowing his own saliva had been difficult enough, let alone Jushiro’s release. This way he could catch it in his mouth as he came and swallow freely, not concerned in the least about the taste after cleaning off Jushiro before. Glassy emerald eyes focused entirely on Jushiro’s reactions, wanting nothing more than to see him in pleasure.

At Yukio’s obviously encouraging actions, Jushiro let out a low moan, still keeping his hips still and his hands clenched into the blanket. There was no way he was even possibly going to influence Yukio during this, knowing how foreign this was going to be for the inexperienced man anyway. Knowing what Yukio fully expected, Jushiro allowed the pleasure he had been holding back to flood him, the sensations of Yukio’s tongue flicking past the extremely sensitive areas of his cock and his hand lightly stimulating the rest driving him quickly to the edge. His breathing heavily labored and every muscle seemingly tensed, he panted out, “Yukio - going to come - need to know - that you’re ready - put your hand on my hip - when you are.”

Yukio didn’t need to think, had been ready since he’d moved back off of him, immediately placing his hand upon Jushiro’s hip and releasing a moan in anticipation, loving that _he_ was able to bring Jushiro to this point even with his complete lack of experience.

It was mere seconds before Jushiro was buried in the intense pleasure of his climax, his already tense muscles tightening even further, white-knuckling the blanket as a deep groan came up from his throat. He kept his eyes on Yukio, though, which really only served to draw out what was already a blinding amount of bliss, the feeling of his mouth and hand still around him pulling every aftershock from him as his body tensed slightly as they passed. 

Yukio’s throat automatically closed itself when fluid from Jushiro’s release flooded his mouth. He held it for a few seconds until Jushiro was spent, breathing through his nose before collecting himself a bit, relaxing the instinct and swallowing what had pooled in his mouth. He was immediately glad that he’d backed off, just knowing that he definitely would have choked if he hadn’t. It was most likely going to take a fair bit of practice to not react that way, to simply swallow, but Yukio really didn’t mind. He honestly did love doing this. 

He released Jushiro from his mouth, his tongue gently cleaning him off as he softened. His emerald eyes were still locked on Jushiro’s expression, still completely attuned to him. When it seemed he may be overstimulating him, he stopped his attention entirely, resting his chin upon his lower abs instead, looking to him for further direction and smiling in happy, satisfied contentment.

When Jushiro had finally completely regained his breath, he brought one hand to Yukio’s cheek, his thumb caressing the smooth skin as his other hand ran through fine blonde hair. “Come here, Yukio,” he beckoned softly, coaxing Yukio up to rest with his weight fully resting on him, holding him against his chest while he tilted his head down to press light kisses to his hair. “That was so good, Yukio. You did so unbelievably well,” he murmured. Jushiro was well aware of Ichigo’s state as well, though, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to continue watching without relief of his own. “Yukio, would you like to show Ichigo how well you can do? I know you could make him feel good like you did for me,” he encouraged gently.

Ichigo’s eyes widened at what was clearly Jushiro’s suggestion, and as aroused as he already was, he knew he wasn’t making it long with Yukio’s mouth on him. He didn’t truly care, though. Just the thought was making a wave of heat wash over him, and he desperately wanted Yukio to agree.

Emerald eyes, dark with satisfaction and his own pleasure, still slightly glassy, remained locked on Jushiro's warm jade as he answered without the slightest hesitation, "Ja, sir. Bitte - I want to make him feel good." He honestly couldn't wait to pleasure Ichigo as well, loving that he was able to do so. But he awaited Jushiro's permission and direction, relying on him as he always did now when Jushiro was with him. 

Jushiro smiled, kissing Yukio’s cheek. “Good, Yukio. I want you to remove his pants and then pleasure him with your mouth the way you did for me. Don’t tease him - it seems he’s already in need of relief,” he instructed.

Yukio’s eyes held a bit of light confusion as he questioned, "Tease?" He'd only been listening to Jushiro's body, reading his reactions and doing whatever seemed to increase his pleasure. He didn't understand what part of that - if any - was considered _teasing._ And he didn't want to do anything wrong because he didn't understand. 

Jushiro chuckled lightly, not realizing just _how_ inexperienced Yukio was, not even really understanding the concept of teasing. “I suppose teasing may be a bit difficult to explain… What I mean, though, is to not focus your efforts on _building_ pleasure, because that’s already been done - Ichigo seems to have gotten quite aroused just watching you. So focus on bringing him to release, and be prepared for that to occur rather quickly. Do you understand?” he attempted to explain. 

"So… Take him into my mouth right away?" Yukio clarified, making sure he really did understand, and that desire combined with the light subspace he was in was keeping him from being embarrassed about asking such a thing. That was when Jushiro seemed to become much closer to release, so that's what made sense to him. "Also… should I not try to take all of him in my mouth?" He definitely wanted to, but he also didn't want to risk choking if Ichigo released more quickly. 

Jushiro glanced at Ichigo, who was currently intently watching the ceiling again but clearly still in quite a state. “Ichigo, would you be able to last through Yukio taking you fully into his mouth?” he asked.

Ichigo considered, but based on how slowly Yukio would likely need to do so, this being only the second time he had done this in his life, he quite quickly shook his head. “No, probably not,” he answered definitively. 

“Alright, then, Yukio, listen closely,” Jushiro instructed, though he didn’t really know _why._ Yukio was already completely focused on him, slightly glassy emerald eyes awaiting instruction. “I want you to take Ichigo into your mouth right away after removing the rest of his clothing. Take only as much of him as you comfortably can and be able to back away rather quickly. Ichigo will give verbal warning when he is going to release, and to acknowledge that you’re ready, I want you to back off of him until only the tip is in your mouth, the way you did to me, and suck gently, which will likely trigger his release anyway. Since that was a lot of information, I want you to repeat your instructions now so I’m sure you understand.”

Yukio nodded, emerald eyes becoming a bit more glassy at Jushiro's direct instruction, responding back obediently, "I'll undress Ichigo and take him into my mouth only as far as I can comfortably move back quickly. I will back off when he verbally tells me to, like I did with you, sucking only on the tip gently." He didn't move at all after responding, awaiting Jushiro's approval to actually act. 

“Good, Yukio,” Jushiro said softly, kissing Yukio’s cheek and giving him an affectionate smile. “Go ahead,” he allowed.

Yukio grinned, getting up and kissing Jushiro quickly on the cheek before making his way over to Ichigo, immediately straddling his lower legs so that he could easily undo the clasp of his pants. Like with Jushiro, once they were loose, he hooked his finger beneath both the pants and his boxers before looking up at him with heated, glassy emerald eyes, pausing in his actions and waiting for Ichigo to tell him that he was alright with him proceeding. 

Ichigo groaned rather heavily and shifted his hips a bit when Yukio stopped, but he tried to put aside his own tension, because he knew _why_ Yukio had paused. “Please, Yukio - go on,” he all but begged, his voice more of a groan than anything else.

Yukio smiled at his words and clearly desperate tone, pulling down his clothing carefully but quickly, letting it fall to the floor off the end of the bed as he had with Jushiro's. He immediately settled between Ichigo's legs to take him into his mouth, not pausing to even properly look at him, knowing how much he needed relief. He didn't go slowly, sinking immediately halfway. It wasn't as satisfying as being completely filled but he knew he'd be able to back off quickly, and Ichigo seemed to approve as he reacted to him sucking and using his tongue along the underside of his hard length. 

Ichigo couldn’t contain the stream of sounds that resulted from Yukio’s attention to his cock. “Fuck - Yukio - so good -” the words spilled out between labored breathing. He forced himself not to push up into Yukio’s mouth, the tension in his hips only intensifying the tightness that was gathering in his entire body as his climax quickly approached. The wet heat of Yukio’s mouth on him somehow just seemed _better_ than any other time someone had done this to him, and he soon found himself at the mercy of the searing pleasure of having _Yukio_ do this. “Yukio - close - back off,” he warned, forcing his voice to claw up from his tight throat.

Yukio immediately obeyed. He backed off so that only the tip remained in his mouth, sucking gently as he'd been instructed, dark, glassy emerald eyes watching Ichigo's every reaction and loving being able to bring him so much pleasure. He was even more gorgeous, seeing him this way. 

The sensation of the light suction on him sent Ichigo nearly immediately over the edge, and he groaned out the word _“Yes,”_ as heat washed over him, Yukio’s actions causing the initial wave to seem to last long minutes. The aftershocks waned rather quickly, and Ichigo brought a trembling hand to Yukio’s hair, gently coaxing him up and off of his cock. When he had Yukio settled on his chest, he chuckled a bit. “Damn, Yukio, it’s hard to believe that was only the second time you’ve done that,” he breathed, still trying to calm his racing heart.

Yukio giggled, nuzzling into his bare chest and sighing out in contentment, still feeling high on a sense of accomplishment. He blushed lightly, saying, "I like it… I like bringing you and Jushiro pleasure - and I like the feeling of my mouth being full…"

Jushiro shifted to lie next to them, placing an arm over Yukio’s back and kissing Ichigo’s cheek and Yukio’s hair. “Are you alright now, Ichigo?” he asked a bit amusedly. 

Ichigo laughed lightly, replying, “Hell yes, I’m good now.” He held Yukio against him for another moment, kissing the top of his head before turning to face Jushiro. “So, whatever you _actually_ had planned, you don’t have to worry about me,” he added with a smile. 

Jushiro shook his head. “These things change all the time. What I had _planned_ doesn’t truly mean much. I wasn’t going to neglect your needs just to stick to a plan,” he replied, leaning in to kiss Ichigo lightly. “Yukio, when you’re ready, I’d like for you to lie on your back in the center of the bed. No reason to rush,” he added, settling more comfortably next to them and letting his eyes wander what he could see of Ichigo’s body. “You truly are gorgeous, Ichigo,” he murmured, bringing soft jade eyes up to meet with warm amber.

Ichigo laughed a bit, but couldn’t help when his gaze lowered a bit to study the man next to him. “You are, too, Jushiro,” he said quietly. He reached over with the arm closest to Jushiro to slide it under the other man’s shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing his cheek.

Yukio gazed up at the two of them, smiling at the open affection between them. "You're both so beautiful," Yukio murmured, reaching out to play with a lock of Jushiro's snowy white hair that had fallen upon Ichigo's chest beside him when Ichigo had drawn him closer. He honestly had a hard time comprehending that _both_ of these beautiful men also wanted _him_ \- but he was so happy they did, that they cared for him _and_ one another, feeling so impossibly loved. That hadn't changed at all with the expansion of boundaries, with becoming more intimate - he knew they still loved him deeply, that they all loved _each other_ and that physical intimacy at this point would only deepen that further. 

Jushiro gave a contented sigh, nuzzling into Ichigo’s hair for a moment before kissing him there and pulling away slightly. “Yukio… I’d like to explore your body the way you did mine, if that’s alright,” he said quietly, bringing calm jade eyes down to Yukio.

Yukio's eyes locked with that beautiful jade and he shivered at his words, breathing out, "Ja, sir."

“Good, Yukio. I’ll move away from Ichigo so you can lay in the center of the bed,” Jushiro said, kissing Ichigo’s cheek once more before pulling out of his grasp, not escaping without Ichigo reaching over and quickly returning the kiss to his cheek. When Ichigo released him, he slid to put enough distance between them for Yukio to lie down. “Come on, Yukio,” he beckoned softly.

Yukio kissed Ichigo's chest, just above his heart, giggling as Ichigo pressed a kiss to his hair before releasing him and allowing him to move as Jushiro wanted. He laid on his back between them, emerald eyes finding jade again and gazing at him peacefully, awaiting Jushiro to further instruct him in any way. 

Jushiro brought a hand up to Yukio’s cheek, and he smiled as Yukio leaned into his touch. He closed the distance to press his lips to Yukio’s unoccupied cheek, lightly trailing his mouth over to capture Yukio’s lips, gently at first, increasing the pressure of their mouths after a moment. Feeling Yukio melt at the contact was absolutely intoxicating, and he hummed a bit before parting his lips, softly running his tongue along Yukio’s lips to request entry to his mouth.

Yukio obediently parted his lips, his breathing hitching and releasing a needy whine, remembering exactly what it had done to him, Ichigo kissing him this way. 

Jushiro held the perfect balance between gentle and claiming as he invaded Yukio’s mouth, a small groan getting lost in their joined mouths when he tasted himself and Ichigo as he explored every inch. The way Yukio gave absolutely no fight, pliant beneath his tongue’s demands, caused heated desire to filter back into Jushiro’s body. Finally, he slowly pulled away, his hand on Yukio’s cheek lightly caressing as he whispered, “So sweet - so perfect, Yukio.”

Yukio released a whimpered moan at the soft praise, his body already heated from the gently claiming kiss, more heat flooding through him. His breathing was coming in light pants, his heart racing, his body yearning to be touched. "Bitte…" he whispered, not really sure what he was pleading for but knowing one thing for certain - "Don't stop…" 

Jushiro’s heart skipped at the desperate whine in Yukio’s voice, and he shifted a bit to nudge Yukio’s knees apart with his leg, settling between Yukio’s legs and momentarily lowering down to press kisses to his neck, only stopping when he reached the fabric of his t-shirt near his collarbone. He sat up just enough to push Yukio’s shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor. He hovered over him for a moment, running his hands over Yukio’s leanly toned upper body, clear desire in darkened jade eyes. “You are beautiful, Yukio. I love you so much,” he murmured.

Yukio whined at the praise, his body arching towards Jushiro's admiring touch. Everywhere he touched his bare skin felt like fire, completely unused to being caressed this way. It was overwhelming in the best way, desire pooling within him, becoming more aroused than he remembered ever being before in his life. "Love you…" He moaned out, emerald eyes pleading as he gasped, "Bitte, Jushiro - need you…" 

At Yukio’s continued desperation and obvious reactions to his praise and touch, Jushiro decided not to linger so much quite yet. He would be able to take his time more effectively if he relieved some of the tension that had likely been gathering in Yukio even since he was pleasuring both him and Ichigo. So, he unfastened Yukio’s pants and then slid down the bed a bit to carefully remove them, running his hands admiringly back up Yukio’s slim legs as he retook his place between them. He took only a moment to admire Yukio’s fully bare body before lowering himself down onto him, a soft moan issuing from his own lips as skin touched skin. 

Yukio had tensed as all of his clothing was removed but immediately moaned and melted against the feeling of Jushiro's body pressing down upon his own, his slight insecurity nothing against the inferno that caught within him, feeling Jushiro's bare skin upon him. His hands slid around Jushiro to clutch at his lower back, his legs parting and a keening sound issuing as Jushiro's length settled against his own achingly hard one. He was so aroused that he was trembling, his breaths closer to shorten gasps, soft whines continually issuing as he yielded as much as he could to Jushiro, his head tilting upwards and his legs opening further, a heavy blush upon his face as he surrendered entirely to Jushiro and anything he may desire from him. 

Jushiro could practically _feel_ how incredibly desperate Yukio was, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to actually enjoy any of what was to follow in this state. “Yukio, I want you to move against me. Find a pace and pattern that feels good. I want you to come before I proceed,” he said, the command clear in his gentle voice as he spoke directly into Yukio’s ear.

Yukio's hips began moving, creating wonderful friction between them as soon as Jushiro's words had registered, Yukio shuddering out his response, "Ja… Ahhm… Ja, sir…" His lips found Jushiro's collarbone and kissed open-mouthed up towards his neck as he moved under him, groaning as pleasure surged through him, knowing that he wasn't going to last long. He'd been turned on through using his mouth on both of his partners, ignoring his own desire as he focused upon theirs, but it crashed into him now, feeling Jushiro this way. "Bitte… Sir - close…" Yukio whimpered out, moving a bit faster and warning him. 

Jushiro gave a low groan as Yukio actually seemed to request _permission,_ something Jushiro had never had anyone do in this context, none having been as naturally and deeply submissive as Yukio. He ground down into Yukio’s body, matching his thrusts to drive Yukio’s pleasure. “Come, Yukio - come for me,” he commanded, his voice low and husky.

At the command, the tension within Yukio's body released as he cried out, "Ja - Meister -" The words ended with a desperate groan as he shuddered through his climax and pulsing aftershocks. His hands trembled against Jushiro's back as he arched into him before collapsing back, limp upon the bed, his breathing and heart rate fast as he continued to shudder through strong aftershocks, emerald eyes glassy and half-lidded, unfocused with moderate subspace and pleasure. 

Jushiro slowed his actions to a gradual stop as Yukio collapsed beneath him, covering Yukio’s smaller body with his own and giving him every bit of contact he could. His mind was reeling a bit with the words that had seemingly thoughtlessly fallen from Yukio’s lips. Now wasn’t the time to address it, but it actually sent a wave of warm pleasure through Jushiro’s body and sent his mind further into a firm domspace, nothing in this moment mattering more than Yukio and his needs and condition. Every quick, labored breath, every slight movement of his body under him, even the glazed look in beautiful emerald eyes when Jushiro pulled away just enough to make eye contact - it was all at the forefront of his mind.

He bent to press his lips to Yukio’s forehead, his breath washing over Yukio’s skin as he murmured, “You did so well - so perfect - love you so much, Yukio.”

Ichigo was locked into watching the two of them, certainly aroused again but it was easier to ignore now. What alarmed him was the way Yukio had suddenly addressed Jushiro, the term actually seeming to cause a change in Jushiro as well. It wasn’t anything Ichigo was familiar with, but by the way Jushiro seemed to be studiously ignoring the slip, Ichigo remained quiet as well, having learned several times that it was usually better to _not_ comment on anything Yukio did without thought in subspace, which he was clearly in now.

"Love you… Meister…" Yukio responded, the words automatic between labored breaths. He'd never been pulled so rapidly into subspace but the way Jushiro had commanded him combined with the overwhelming pleasure had him rapidly relinquishing what control he had to the man, trusting him completely. 

However, an absence pulled at his mind and he whimpered, his trembling hands falling from Jushiro and reaching out to either side until he came into contact with Ichigo's arm, grasping it tightly and sighing out in relief, murmuring, "Ichigo…" 

Jushiro had a small moment when his heart leaped at the sound Yukio made before he found Ichigo, and at the relief in his voice, he smiled. He looked over at Ichigo, who seemed equal parts shocked and confused at Yukio’s nearly desperate grasp on his arm. “Come here, Ichigo. Yukio needs you,” he said quietly, moving only slightly to lie next to Yukio and make room for Ichigo on Yukio’s other side. He kept Yukio tucked securely into the curve of his body, nuzzling his nose into fine blonde hair and pressing light kisses there.

Ichigo slid over, taking Yukio’s hand from his arm and kissing the back of it, cuddling into the smaller man’s side and slotting their fingers together, resting their joined hands on Yukio’s chest. “I’m here, Yukio. Love you,” he whispered.

"Love you, Ichigo," Yukio breathed out, glassy emerald eyes attempting to focus on him, smiling as his breathing finally began to truly calm. "Need you - always… My Ichigo…" he murmured. 

Ichigo smiled at Yukio’s words, his heart impossibly warm and full. “Yeah… I’m yours. Have been for a while… Longer than you probably know. And you’re mine… My Yukio,” he replied quietly, lightly kissing Yukio’s forehead.

Yukio hummed, leaning into the gentle kiss. He was still within a moderate subspace, his mind utterly clear, reacting and speaking without thought as he slowly surfaced and calmed down. He was completely relaxed and at peace between the two men that he'd completely given over his control to. The soft smile upon his face seemed rather permanent in this state, so happy to belong to both, feeling so impossibly loved. 

Jushiro allowed Yukio to rest there between them for as long as it seemed he needed, still fully aware of every detail of his condition. When his eyes began to clear and he was definitely fully calmed, Jushiro asked quietly before he even moved, “Yukio, will you be alright here with Ichigo while I get something to clean you up with? I’ll just go to the attached bathroom and come directly back here.”

"Ja, Meister," Yukio responded, smiling warmly. "I'm always good with Ichigo… safe…"

Jushiro smiled, both at Yukio’s response and the continued use of the title he had seemed to bestow upon him with no prompting. “Good, Yukio,” he replied, kissing Yukio’s cheek before moving to slide off the bed, quickly going to the ensuite. He ran the sink hot, wiping himself down first before thoroughly rinsing the same washcloth and returning to Yukio and Ichigo. He made sure Yukio had seen him return and was aware of his actions before gently wiping his skin clean, tossing the washcloth back toward the bathroom to deal with later. 

As he settled back next to Yukio, he kissed his cheek again. “Ichigo,” he addressed just loudly enough that he knew the other could hear, “I want you to stay here next to Yukio when we proceed, alright?”

“Yeah, of course,” Ichigo replied, holding Yukio a bit closer and nuzzling into his hair.

Jushiro briefly assessed Yukio again, and seeing that he was mostly surfaced, he asked, “Are you ready to continue, Yukio?”

Yukio blushed lightly, aware of what Jushiro intended but nodding, responding soft yet certain, "Ja, Meister, I'm ready." He leaned into Ichigo's touch, allowing him to ground him as he always had. He wasn't really nervous - he trusted Jushiro completely not to harm him - but he definitely felt a bit of heated anticipation. 

“Good, Yukio,” Jushiro said quietly, the reply seeming even more automatic than usual now. He reached over to the bedside table and retrieved the toy he intended to prepare Yukio with and a bottle of lube, settling on his knees between Yukio’s legs when he returned. He held the toy out to Yukio, saying, “This is what I am going to use to prepare your body, since you said you didn’t like the feeling of fingers. I want you to take it, look at it, feel it. You should be familiar with anything that’s used on you, and be completely comfortable with it.”

Yukio accepted the toy from him, his blush only increasing as he thought about what Jushiro was about to do with it. It was really just a tapered length of firm, smooth silicone. At one end it was no thicker than a finger, tapering larger in girth until it was thicker than either man beside him. He didn’t know how much pleasure the thing would give him - it certainly wouldn't make him feel full with how narrow the majority of it was - but he supposed that wasn't the point. It definitely didn't seem like it would hurt him or feel uncomfortable at all, feeling entirely smooth. 

He silently handed it back to Jushiro, a shy smile upon his face, cuddling into Ichigo more as he forced himself to relax. He was fully aware this wouldn't hurt at all as long as he didn't tense, well practiced at this point with the beads he had bought that first day meeting Jushiro, so many months ago now. He actually _enjoyed_ those quite a lot, loved feeling filled. So he settled himself and turned to nuzzle into Ichigo's chest, Ichigo on his side and flush with the side of his own body, holding him. He allowed his legs to widen fully for Jushiro, a shy blush still upon his face as he tried to focus on relaxing and _not_ think about the fact that the other two could now completely see his exposed body. 

Ichigo’s gaze trailed along Yukio’s body. He had seen him _mostly_ undressed, but Yukio had always dressed himself for bed so quickly that he really barely got a peek. Now, with Yukio intentionally and fully exposed to them, Ichigo took in every line of lightly toned muscle, unable to keep himself from running his hand over Yukio’s side as he held him. “I might not ever want you to put clothes on again when we’re alone. You’re gorgeous, Yukio,” he murmured. 

“Ichigo…” Yukio half whimpered/half whined, nuzzling his face more firmly against him, his blush deepening. He still really didn’t believe he was all that attractive, especially compared to these two men, but he was gradually starting to accept that _they_ honestly thought he was. It still caused a rush of heat to flow through him whenever they said so, his heart fluttering, feeling wanted, loved, _desired._

Ichigo chuckled and placed a light kiss on Yukio’s hair before looking up at Jushiro, who had already lubed the prep toy and was watching them fondly. 

Jushiro brought a hand to the outside of Yukio’s hip, instructing clearly, “Yukio, I want you to remain completely still while I do this. Any unexpected movement could force this more quickly than I am willing to go, and I refuse to risk hurting you. Understand?”

“Ja, Meister,” Yukio whimpered out, his hand coming to grasp at Ichigo’s arm, knowing that keeping still was actually going to be a bit difficult for him. But he’d do as Jushiro commanded, _not able_ to really disobey.

“Good, Yukio,” Jushiro said with a smile. His hand on Yukio’s hip rubbed soothing circles on the pristine skin, and he lowered the toy to Yukio’s entrance, only touching and tracing for a moment to warn Yukio before he breached his body, pressing in just a bit, what would be the equivalent of just one digit of a finger. The motion was rather practiced, having done this many times in the past, so Jushiro was able to keep a close eye on Yukio’s reactions, watching intently for any sign of discomfort or dislike of the sensation.

Yukio released a breathy moan at the sensation, keeping relaxed and having to stop himself from pushing back. It was even easier to take than the first of the beads and already he wanted more, the smooth silicone not uncomfortable in the least, only feeling a slight bit of pressure. He had to force himself to continue to take relaxed breaths, knowing the importance of not allowing tension to build while Jushiro stretched him. He grasped at Ichigo more firmly, kneading his fingers into his arm as he forced his hips to remain still, pressing a kiss against his chest as he continued to release light moans with every exhalation. 

Ichigo attempted to further calm Yukio, realizing immediately that it was going to be difficult for him to redirect the tension for as long as Jushiro was sure to take preparing him. One of Ichigo’s hands found its way into Yukio’s hair, gently running his fingers through in a soothing motion, and he ducked his head slightly to lightly kiss Yukio’s face, really everywhere except his lips for now, knowing such actions would normally settle him.

Jushiro appreciated Ichigo’s efforts when it became evident that Yukio was going to actually _enjoy_ this. He pressed the toy a bit further in, moving it back and forth as he went to effectively stretch Yukio’s body through the entire process. His free hand remained on Yukio’s hip, a gentle reminder that he should be still, though it seemed at this point that Yukio truly _couldn’t_ disobey once he was given a command.

As Jushiro began to stretch him more thoroughly, pressing in more of the toy, Yukio’s moans became louder, his breathing deeper as he directed the tension attempting to build within him towards Ichigo, his hips remaining completely relaxed and still, allowing Jushiro complete control of the pace. This felt even better than when he played with himself, not able to completely predict Jushiro's movements. It made it obvious that he wasn't alone, that his partner was doing this to him instead. That thought only sent more heat through him, causing him to tremble slightly, though he kept his body determinedly relaxed for Jushiro. 

Jushiro was grateful that Ichigo was at least somewhat effectively distracting Yukio, giving him an outlet for the clear arousal that was building within him. As he eased the toy into Yukio’s body, stretching thoroughly as he went, he knew Yukio wasn’t going to comfortably last through being prepared _and_ being taken before being allowed to completely release the tension. The further the toy reached, the more erotic Yukio’s sounds became, and if it weren’t for his focus on his task, Jushiro knew he would have _wanted_ to just finish this quickly so he could finally have Yukio’s gorgeous body. 

He took deep, calming breaths, though, determined to move slowly, though his grip on Yukio’s hip was beginning to tense a bit. When the toy began to widen at the base, Jushiro slowed even more, gently thrusting it in only a small bit at a time, not providing any intentional stimulation other than that until he was sure Yukio’s body wasn’t showing any natural resistance to the intrusion. 

The more the toy Jushiro was using sunk into him, the more different it felt than the beads. It was reaching places deeper within him but was mostly just too narrow to bring him real relief, desperately wanting the sensation of feeling full. The base was plenty thick and he actually had to breathe through taking it, none of the beads being quite that wide. He knew he was making constant, mixed noises of moans and whines but he really couldn't stop himself from emitting them, having to relieve the building tension in some way because he _couldn't_ move his lower body at all and had to remain relaxed. "Bitte…" he began to plead softly, not knowing how much longer he could possibly remain still. "Meister…" 

With the toy fully inserted and Yukio’s body remaining as relaxed as it could in the state he was in, Jushiro took only another moment stretching before saying, “You can move your hips now - _gently -_ Yukio.”

Yukio moaned deeply in relief as he immediately complied, gently moving back on the toy, his breath and heart rate immediately increasing and a dark blush painting his face. He wasn't able to thrust this way using the beads and it felt ridiculously good to do so, angling his hips slightly with each movement, the toy reaching deep within him as he fucked himself against it, even if it didn't make him feel all that _full._

One particular motion as he shifted had him crying out and desperately grasping at Ichigo as overwhelming pleasure flooded him. Emerald eyes widened as his body moved immediately to force the toy to hit that same place within him, crying out again and moving again without thought. His thrusts against the toy rapidly became more forceful but he was unable to stop, completely overloaded with searing pleasure. 

Ichigo couldn’t help but groan deeply at the sight of Yukio coming completely unraveled moving against the toy. Ichigo knew what he had hit, though he had only experienced that type of stimulation by accident, none of his partners ever having done so intentionally. As his eyes wandered to Jushiro, though, it was quite obvious that he _was_ doing so on purpose, keeping the toy angled and guiding Yukio’s hips to hit that same spot. Ichigo was absolutely certain Yukio had lost all control over his own actions, and he really couldn’t blame him. When this _had_ happened to him, it had felt _amazing._

Jushiro watched Yukio carefully, gently guiding his actions even if Yukio didn’t really realize he was doing so, being sure that he wasn’t going to harm himself. His own breath was getting a bit trapped in his throat, though Yukio’s complete surrender and lack of control was making it easier to push his own arousal aside. “Whenever you feel it, Yukio, come for me. Don’t hold back,” he said, that deep, gentle command returning to his voice.

"Meister -" Yukio cried out, only needing to thrust firmly against the toy twice more before he felt his orgasm crash over him, this one far more intense than any he remembered experiencing before in his life. He held onto Ichigo, whimpering and moaning into his chest as Jushiro kept the pressure of the toy against that spot inside him, prolonging his orgasm and making the aftershocks feel nearly just as strong. 

Jushiro gave a trembling breath as he watched Yukio come undone, the sight absolutely sexy and nearly irresistible. Ichigo was holding tightly to Yukio, obviously affected himself as he pressed kisses to Yukio’s hair to ground himself. Jushiro was finally able to pull his eyes away from both of them as Yukio’s body calmed and relaxed again around the toy. He pulled it back only a bit, reducing the intense stimulation but leaving it inserted for a moment as he lowered himself down to kiss Yukio’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful like this, Yukio. I love seeing you in so much pleasure. Love you so much, sweet Yukio,” he whispered, kissing his cheek again and keeping as much contact as he could while still keeping the toy in place.

Yukio began to properly come down with the toy not pressed into that place within him, sighing out, "Love you… Meister… Ichigo… Love you…" He leaned into Jushiro's kiss, his body still trembling as his heart and breathing began to slow, relaxing in Ichigo’s hold. 

“Love you, Yukio,” Ichigo replied, burying his nose in Yukio’s hair and taking deep breaths to steady himself. He knew Yukio needed him through this, and he wasn’t going to do anything to betray that, willing himself to push back his own desire for the moment, trusting that Jushiro would allow him relief soon. 

Jushiro gave Yukio only another few moments to recover, wanting him to remain relaxed for as long as possible as he proceeded. “I’m going to take the toy out now, Yukio, and then I will gently take you myself,” he murmured, not wanting any sudden movements to alarm Yukio out of his current calm.

Yukio released a quiet moan at the words, feeling a spike of desire run through his body even in his currently sated state. "Ja, Meister…" he answered, as Jushiro was clearly waiting for one. "Bitte… Want you…"

Jushiro turned to kiss Yukio’s cheek, humming quietly into his skin. He remained over him as he slowly removed the toy from his body, setting it aside before sitting up. He didn’t take much time thoroughly lubing his own cock, wanting to return to his place over Yukio’s body, knowing the contact and nearness brought Yukio peace and comfort. When he lowered himself back down, he pressed fully against Yukio’s body, every inch of contact causing heated desire to wash over Jushiro’s skin. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment to filter out a bit of the pleasure, knowing he would need to take this even more slowly than the preparation. Once he was calmer, he reached down to position himself at Yukio’s entrance, inhaling deeply and pressing in - only the head delving into Yukio’s body - on the exhale.

There wasn't any pain at all as Jushiro gently entered his body, the toy having served its primary function well. As he stilled, Yukio whined slightly, wanting to finally feel _full,_ whimpering out, "Mehr bitte, Meister… more… Please don't stop… Need you…"

Jushiro complied, albeit slowly and gently, thrusting smoothly and gradually into Yukio’s tight body. The pressure around him caused his own arousal to spike almost painfully after holding it back for so long, and he attempted to ground himself by pressing constant, light kisses to Yukio’s face, eventually finding Yukio’s lips and being unable to keep himself from lingering there, nearly immediately requesting and gaining access to his mouth, groaning at the sensation of Yukio’s ready and complete surrender to his actions.

Ichigo was all but trapped with Jushiro’s arm over him, not separating him and Yukio as he lay over the smaller man. It was both the best and worst place to be, so close to them while Jushiro claimed Yukio’s mouth and body, sensual sounds issuing from both of them. But Ichigo was quite determined to watch without interrupting, remaining close for Yukio at Jushiro’s request.

Yukio felt himself falling rapidly into a deeper subspace and didn't even attempt to hold onto his thoughts as his mind blanked, feeling Ichigo pressed fully against his side, Jushiro's weight over his small body, being so completely claimed, both his body and his mouth. He didn't register the sounds he was making, yielding and moving against Jushiro's mouth and body as he sunk into him. He felt wonderfully full, Jushiro reaching as deeply into him as the toy had but hard and thick, his body having to relax and open around him, stretching that last bit and causing him to moan deeply, the sound lost in Jushiro's mouth. Yukio loved it, loved the pleasure that flowed through him, loved how connected he felt to both Ichigo and Jushiro, Ichigo holding him tightly as Jushiro gently claimed him. 

Feeling Yukio even more fully relaxed around and under him, Jushiro had to pull back from Yukio’s mouth to take deeper breaths, controlling his movements becoming more difficult as he had to back himself off from the edge, remaining steady but still gentle. The glassy, half-lidded expression on Yukio’s gorgeous face did nothing to quench Jushiro’s desire, and he shuddered as he was finally fully sheathed, pausing to regain his own control, trying desperately to _not_ focus on the blindingly tight heat surrounding his cock.

"Meister…" Yukio breathed out, a sense of euphoric relief overtaking him at Jushiro being fully sheathed within him, feeling less in control than he ever had before, entirely owned and loving it. "So gut, Meister… So full…" He lay collapsed in Ichigo’s hold, his body still and accepting, all of his control given over to Jushiro. He nuzzled into Ichigo, smiling, utterly happy and feeling complete, safe, _home_ in his arms as Jushiro filled him. 

Ichigo turned a bit to fully nuzzle his face into Yukio’s hair and the pillow beneath his head, blocking out the ridiculously arousing image of his two partners together. The momentary stillness allowed him to calm, and by the fact that Jushiro wasn’t moving even after what seemed like several minutes, he needed the reprieve as well.

Jushiro took as much time as he felt he needed, hearing and feeling that Yukio was completely content to stay this way for as long as Jushiro chose. Feeling Yukio utterly calm and accepting of every one of his actions only made Jushiro feel _more_ connected to him, even more so than this physical connection could ever produce. The pure trust and love Yukio had for him was something Jushiro really never expected to find after Shunsui. 

But even then, Yukio was far different than his former partner was, giving up every ounce of control and even recognizing Jushiro - somewhere in his highly submissive mind - as his master. He knew Yukio had only ever even heard the term in passing when they were discussing the details and intricacies of 24/7 TPE dynamics, but Jushiro had never even _requested_ that Yukio call him that. The fact that his mind had made that determination on its own, deciding that Jushiro was _worthy_ of that title, made Jushiro feel impossibly more attachment and affection for Yukio.

Finally having distracted himself enough to be well away from the edge of release, Jushiro shifted his hips a bit and began a slow, steady rhythm thrusting into Yukio’s body, the action immediately causing heat to flood him again. “Yukio - so good - you feel so good around me, Yukio,” he groaned, unable to keep the words from surfacing.

“Ja, Meister,” Yukio gasped out as Jushiro began moving within him, heat and desire flooding his body. “So gut…” he groaned, his grip upon Ichigo tightening, feeling Jushiro moving gently but rhythmically within him. He pressed a kiss into Ichigo’s chest, breathing him in and murmuring out, “Danke, Ichigo… feels amazing… Danke… my Ichigo… love you… love you - and Meister - so much…” 

Ichigo turned just enough to place another kiss to Yukio’s hair, his voice muffled as he replied, “Love you, my Yukio - so much.”

“I love you, Yukio - so beautiful - so good for me,” Jushiro murmured, his voice barely surfacing around the near constant labored breaths that resulted from the pleasure building within him as he moved. As he again neared the edge, he could only hope that Yukio would be ready to release with him. His actions increased in pace and force gradually, and sweat broke out on the back of his neck beneath his hair with the effort it took to hold himself back. “Yukio… so good, love - so good,” he groaned.

Pleasure built up within Yukio again as Jushiro increased his pace and he cried out as Jushiro solidly hit the place within him that the toy had found. Yukio’s legs immediately began to tremble as he started meeting his thrusts, Jushiro now hitting that place repeatedly, heat spiking through him with each thrust as he cried out, “Meister - I - I need - bitte - please -”

Jushiro groaned heavily at Yukio’s desperation and the feeling of his body tensing around him with nearly every thrust. “Yes - yes, Yukio - come - want to feel you, love,” he panted, keeping the angle and force of his movements consistent to continue to build both of their pleasure, completely prepared to give himself over to his climax when he felt Yukio clench down on him.

Yukio came as soon as he registered what his mind took as an order, crying out, his entire body shaking through the intense orgasm and the feeling of Jushiro still moving within him. He moaned brokenly as Jushiro filled him, pressing deep and firm against that place within him, pressing himself desperately into Ichigo as strong aftershocks surged through him and broken moans continued to fall from his lips.

Jushiro let out a groan that was cut off by his own breath, heat washing over him as his climax claimed him, the feeling of Yukio’s body pulsing around him drawing out every shock and prolonging the immense pleasure. He was forced to remain there, pulling out only a bit out of habit to keep from overstimulating Yukio, otherwise just attempting to catch his breath and stop his arms from trembling. Jushiro wasn’t remotely willing to completely remove himself from Yukio’s body, though, so he slid an arm under Yukio and shifted him to lie on top of him, both arms closing around his small body and holding him against his chest, Ichigo still against their sides.

As his breathing calmed and his muscles relaxed, he ran his hands over Yukio’s back, letting his head rest fully on the pillow. “Love you, Yukio,” he murmured, not even really having the strength remaining to reach down to kiss his hair as he wanted to. He chuckled a bit at his own weakness, knowing that surely it was his age showing, but he didn’t comment, instead closing his eyes to let any remaining tension filter out of his body.

Yukio nuzzled into Jushiro's bare chest, placing a kiss there and sighing out happily, "Love you, Meister." Glassy emerald eyes looked up to Ichigo, reaching for him and smiling as his fingers carded through his sunset orange hair. Ichigo was clearly affected by being so near to them through that and Yukio’s attention was captured by his state, trying to soothe him as Ichigo always did for him. 

Ichigo smiled and hummed quietly as Yukio ran his fingers through his hair, not finding it all that difficult to push back his own arousal now that both of the other two were calming. He leaned in to kiss Jushiro’s cheek and Yukio’s forehead, settling next to them and content to wait patiently. 

“Yukio,” Jushiro murmured, “Would you be alright if Ichigo went to get another washcloth to clean us both up?” 

"Ja, Meister," Yukio said warmly, withdrawing his hand from Ichigo and cuddling into Jushiro, content in knowing Ichigo would only be away from him for a moment and he'd be able to see him nearly the entire time, the attached bathroom being visible from the bed with the door open. 

“Go on, Ichigo,” Jushiro said quietly, his voice soft and almost tired. He didn’t even look over at Ichigo when he spoke to him, his eyes still gently closed as he recovered.

Ichigo obeyed, going to soak another washcloth in hot water, wringing it out and allowing the air to cool it for a moment, leaving it warm instead of hot, before returning to them. 

“I’m just going to move you over to lie next to me, Yukio,” Jushiro warned, not waiting for a response before shifting Yukio onto his back next to him, grunting a bit when his nearly fully soft cock slid from Yukio’s body. He held Yukio close to his side with an arm around his shoulders, opening his eyes to give Ichigo a nod when he saw him ready and waiting with the washcloth.

Ichigo sat next to them on the bed, gently cleaning them both with a warm, fond smile. They both seemed completely spent, but he knew Jushiro had something planned for him, fully trusting the man to not leave him in the state he was in. When he was finished, he tossed the soiled cloth to join the other one on the floor near the bathroom and returned to his place next to Jushiro, reaching an arm over him to reach Yukio, his hand landing on the smaller man’s chest.

With a deep breath, Jushiro finally found his energy returning a bit, still amused at himself that he would be this worn out. “Ichigo, you have prepared and taken someone yourself before, haven’t you?” he asked, turning slightly to catch amber eyes. He felt he should know the answer to what he asked, but he honestly didn’t want to search his memory at the moment.

“Yeah, but only prepped with fingers before,” Ichigo replied, not exactly sure what Jushiro was getting at.

“I want you to prepare and take me, Ichigo. Do you think you can do that gently? I’m not fond of pain at all,” Jushiro said plainly, not mincing words at all as he made his request.

Ichigo’s face flushed and heat crashed into him a bit heavily at what he was being told to do. “Uh - yeah, of course. I’d never hurt you _or_ Yukio,” he responded a bit shakily.

“Good, Ichigo. Yukio, I want you to stay here next to me, as Ichigo did for you, alright? I may ask you to directly stimulate me with your hand, if you would be willing to,” Jushiro said, his voice still absent of any command, just calm and quiet.

"Ja, Meister," Yukio responded, smiling. He was sure that this would be incredibly hot to watch, as spent as he was, and he loved that he'd be able to offer Jushiro comfort. He turned into Jushiro's body, cuddling close but making sure he wouldn't be in the way at all. "Meister… Do you want my head on your chest?" He usually preferred that when Yukio cuddled into his side like this but he didn't want to be in the way or put weight on him if Jushiro didn't want it through this. 

“That’s fine, Yukio, and you may kiss my neck and chest if you’d like. You won’t be in Ichigo’s way, especially while he prepares me,” Jushiro allowed, the arm around Yukio’s shoulders pulling him even closer and coaxing his head onto his chest. “Whenever you’re both ready, Ichigo, you can begin,” he added.

Ichigo sat up a bit to meet with bright emerald eyes. “Ready, Yukio?” he asked, eager to start but prioritizing Yukio’s comfort.

“Ja, Ichigo,” Yukio responded, nuzzling into Jushiro’s chest, his fingers finding a lock of long, snowy white hair, playing with it really out of habit as he placed a kiss against his chest. “If you need me to do anything, Ichigo, please tell me. I’ll do anything to help the two of you,” he said softly, emerald eyes bright as he smiled at Ichigo from where his head rested against Jushiro’s chest.

“‘Course, Yukio,” Ichigo said, reaching over to kiss his cheek. He then sat up completely, moving to settle on his knees between Jushiro’s legs, which were willingly parted for him. Ichigo chuckled a bit - at least he wouldn’t have to _tell_ Jushiro to relax for him. Before he began, though, he couldn’t help but run his hands admiringly over Jushiro’s body, smiling as he also ran a gentle touch over Yukio’s hair, trailing his fingertips down Yukio’s jaw and eliciting a small giggle. “You two are just so beautiful. I don’t know what I did to get both of you, but I’m not letting you go now,” he said softly. 

Yukio blushed at the compliment but only gentle warmth rose in him, his heart fluttering a bit as it always did when either of them said that of him. “You’re my Ichigo… _our_ Ichigo…” Yukio said fondly, “I’m not letting _you_ go.” Yukio giggled again, reaching out to catch his hand and kissing it before Ichigo withdrew it, smiling happily at his long-time-friend-turned-partner. “I never thought I’d be able to claim you,” Yukio said softly. “Now that I can, I never want to be without you. Even with Meister taking responsibility for me, I still need my Ichigo. I don’t feel… complete without you… You’re _home,_ and you always will be…”

Ichigo’s expression softened toward Yukio as he spoke, and he leaned down to kiss Yukio’s lips gently. “I wouldn’t have given you up, either, Yukio. I really wouldn’t have ever felt right letting you go to someone else. I’ve loved you for a lot longer than I’ve owned up to. But Jushiro - the amazing man that he is - took _both_ of us, and now I wouldn’t give either of you up for the world,” he said, turning to kiss Jushiro in the same gentle manner.

“I would’ve never thought of separating the two of you. As much as I instantly connected with Yukio, it was obvious how important the two of you are to each other. And I love you _both_ with all of my heart,” Jushiro said when Ichigo pulled away, holding Yukio a bit more tightly against him and pressing a kiss to his fine blonde hair.

“I immediately felt safe with Meister… but I could have never left Ichigo… Especially not after he wanted to keep me with him… to move in together…” Yukio said softly. “I was really worried, actually, what I would do after this semester. I knew I’d be expected to find off-campus housing but… I’ve never really lived on my own and I _didn’t_ want to live without Ichigo… When he offered to have me live with him - there was no way I could refuse that… I didn’t realize how reliant I had become on him until I felt so entirely relieved that he wanted me to stay with him. So, no matter the reason, there’s no way I could leave him… Ichigo is home… And then you took us _both,_ Meister. And you two care for one another so much - I’m so grateful for that, to you both, for making this work. Danke…”

“I feel a bit odd, saying ‘you’re welcome’ for something like this, since I don’t feel there’s anything for you to be thanking me for,” Jushiro said with a light chuckle. “I owe the two of you _so_ much. You brought _happiness_ back to my life. Not just contentment… I was satisfied living here with Toshiro and Ulquiorra. I figured that was what my life was going to be, and I was truly loathing the idea of them moving out when they finish college. I didn’t want to think about being alone. Now, though, I’m really, honestly happy - and not just because I’m proud of Toshiro and happy for him and Ulquiorra - for the first time since Shunsui left. It sounds terrible, I’m sure, making it sound like Toshiro isn’t enough to make me happy. He is. He makes me happy every day. It’s just… like a completely different part of my heart was just… _empty,_ and the two of you completed it perfectly,” he said, bringing his free hand up to pull Ichigo down by the back of his neck to kiss his forehead while the other arm held Yukio against his side.

Ichigo stayed close even when Jushiro released him, resting his forehead against Jushiro’s and letting his eyes slide shut for a moment. “I think we’ve all been good for each other. Love you, Jushiro,” he murmured, tilting his head slightly to kiss him before pulling away. “Are you ready, Jushiro?” he asked as he again settled on his knees.

“Yes, Ichigo, continue. You’ve been waiting patiently,” Jushiro replied with a small chuckle.

Ichigo smiled and shook his head before picking up the bottle of lube that had been abandoned not far from where he was. Really, the brief distraction had made his own desire temper a bit to a more manageable level, making him even more confident in his ability to do this slowly and thoroughly. He slicked three fingers and brought them down to Jushiro’s entrance, spreading the lube a bit and lightly probing to make sure Jushiro wasn’t going to tense. 

When he remained completely relaxed, Ichigo easily slid in one finger, causing a sharp breath to be issued from the other man, though his body didn’t tighten at all. The genuine relaxation made it quite difficult for Ichigo to not take it more quickly, taking Jushiro’s direction and gently stretching as he slowly worked his finger down to the knuckle.

Jushiro remained completely calm as Ichigo very gently prepared him, the feeling familiar but absent in the past years. “Good, Ichigo. Keep moving slowly like that,” he encouraged, not even remotely tempted to move against Ichigo’s hand as he inserted a second finger. This process in itself didn’t usually give him much pleasure, but the anticipation of what was to come did have heat filtering back into his body, and he turned to kiss Yukio’s hair when he felt the growing sense of being filled as Ichigo moved his fingers within him, thoroughly stretching as he had been instructed.

Ichigo wasn’t exactly surprised at how easy this was with Jushiro, the man the epitome of calm and patient. He didn’t seem to be responding much, either, but Ichigo knew that wasn’t exactly the point _yet._ Still, if he was going to be able to actually take Jushiro without coming much too soon, he knew he was going to have to do something to help his partner along. He glanced up to meet calm jade eyes, keeping eye contact as he sunk the second finger as far as it could reach and hooked up with both fingers gently, easily locating Jushiro’s prostate and pressing into it firmly. 

“Ichigo!” Jushiro cried out, fighting against the impulse to arch his body and press his hips down into Ichigo’s fingers. Sharp pleasure crashed into him, remaining and building as Ichigo reduced the pressure and lightly massaged the insanely sensitive spot inside him. “Yes, Ichigo - good - keep doing that - while you finish preparing me,” he directed, already speaking around rather labored breaths. Clearly Ichigo was more experienced than he had previously assumed, as skillfully as he was drawing gentle, warm pleasure from an area that could have easily put him on the edge in a few short minutes. “So good, Ichigo - doing so well for me,” Jushiro groaned, holding Yukio close and bringing his hand from around Yukio’s shoulders to bury it in his soft blonde hair.

Yukio had startled a bit when Jushiro's calm was completely shattered by something Ichigo had obviously done. But he grinned when it was obvious that Jushiro was in pleasure, giggling as he was drawn closer to him. He pressed kisses against Jushiro's neck, his hand coming up to card his fingers through the snowy white hair near Jushiro's head, soothing and gently massaging. He remembered how good it had felt when attention had been paid to that place within him and he only hoped his actions helped to keep Jushiro a bit grounded. 

Jushiro turned to kiss Yukio wherever he could reach - his hair, his forehead, occasionally turning far enough to kiss his wrist where Yukio’s hand was in his hair - and murmured softly, “Good, Yukio - thank you, love.” Yukio’s actions were a thorough and pleasant distraction as Ichigo slid in the third finger, following the instruction to be _thorough_ in his preparation. The sensation of fullness along with the constant - albeit light - stimulation to his prostate was driving Jushiro into depths of pleasure that had him actually having to tense to keep from moving against Ichigo’s fingers. The moment the thought crossed his mind, though, he took a deep, calming breath, unwilling to be pushed past the point of self-control.

Ichigo had little difficulty fully inserting the third finger when Jushiro relaxed again, stretching as he went and letting up on the direct stimulation when he was sure he had prepared him as thoroughly as possible. He slowly pulled his fingers out, and just seeing Jushiro - who was usually so calm - with flushed cheeks and breathing heavily sent a wave of heat over him, a low groan surfacing as he lowered himself down to prop on one arm while the other rested over Yukio. “So gorgeous,” he all but growled, catching Jushiro’s lips and instantly parting his own.

Jushiro allowed Ichigo access to his mouth, always having loved Ichigo’s energy and never having had the chance to kiss him this way. And Ichigo certainly didn’t disappoint, invading Jushiro’s mouth in a way that actually forced him to fight back for control, his constant dominant mindset not allowing him to take such a thing without retaliating against it. 

Ichigo moaned into Jushiro’s mouth when he felt the response to his aggression, but he was really rather determined to keep it up, pushing Jushiro to see just how far he would allow him. Suddenly, though, Jushiro’s tongue retreated completely, and Ichigo thoughtlessly mirrored the action when it seemed that Jushiro was pulling away. 

Instead of breaking contact, though, Jushiro brought Ichigo’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down just enough to get Ichigo’s attention. The low growl that action elicited told Jushiro that Ichigo was actually _enjoying_ this, so he continued to oblige him, engaging in the obviously feigned struggle for control, occasionally withdrawing to nip his bottom lip before delving back into his mouth, forcefully claiming until he actually felt Ichigo relenting, the other not putting as much pressure behind his responses and eventually leveling into a bit of a heated stalemate of tongues running along one another and sharing in the action of exploring one another’s mouths.

Yukio had moved back a bit when Ichigo lent down to kiss Jushiro - if that's what this was. Emerald eyes were wide as he watched Ichigo and Jushiro together, their mouths moving in a rough way that was as if they were fighting one another but both clearly enjoying - and Jushiro actually _winning._

Jushiro was so soft and gentle with him, seeing him be able to subdue Ichigo without actually dominating him was decidedly one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. He kept quiet, swallowing a whine as heat spiked through him, not wanting to cause them to stop at all if they didn't want to - not that he minded if they never stopped. He was completely captivated, biting at his bottom lip to keep silent and becoming aroused again the longer they continued - though the feeling wasn't desperate at all, just gentle, building heat - his hand frozen and very lightly trembling within Jushiro's hair. 

Jushiro was completely immersed in learning Ichigo’s actions, backing off just enough to see how he would respond and just how long he would keep this up. It seemed Ichigo was quite determined, though not necessarily actually trying to take control. It was a fine balance Jushiro knew resulted from a combination of things, mostly Ichigo’s knowledge that he was fighting a losing battle. Jushiro would take real action before he would allow Ichigo to actually dominate the encounter, and it seemed Ichigo was aware of that, especially when he was the one to pull away, breaths labored and a pleased smile on his face as he hovered just inches from Jushiro’s lips.

“Damn… Jushiro - that was fucking hot,” Ichigo said, his voice strained and full of honest desire. He leaned down again to lightly kiss Jushiro’s cheek, bringing a quiet chuckle from the man under him.

Jushiro only laughed a bit more when he turned to Yukio, leaning into his slightly trembling hand in his hair. “Seems you’re not the only one who thought so,” he said with fond amusement. 

Yukio did whine then, his face flushing, leaning to press his lips against Jushiro's neck again. His hand started to move automatically as Jushiro leaned into it, gently massaging. "Love watching you together," Yukio breathed out against Jushiro's neck, continuing to kiss him, relieving the tension that had built within him while watching them. 

Jushiro continued to run his hand through Yukio’s hair, assuring him, “It’s alright, Yukio. I find it incredibly flattering, actually.” He then relaxed against the pillow again, smiling up at Ichigo. “I love your energy, Ichigo, but calm yourself enough to take me gently,” he reminded him.

“Yeah, I’m good. I wouldn’t hurt you, Jushiro,” Ichigo replied, his voice reflecting his desire but also almost completely calm. When Jushiro gave him a small nod, Ichigo lowered himself down more, giving a low groan when his hard length slid along Jushiro’s. He hummed a bit as he stayed there, feeling their bodies flush against one another. When the heat in his body was all but unbearable, he sat up again just long enough to lube his own cock and position himself at Jushiro’s entrance, moving back into place over him and pressing firm kisses to the side of Jushiro’s neck opposite where Yukio rested against his chest. With a sharp breath, he pressed into his tight body, shuddering slightly at the sensation.

Jushiro’s hands immediately went to Ichigo’s hips, prepared to take control of the pace if he needed to, and only truly feeling comfortable with that authority at his immediate access. These times in particular were when he actually _felt_ like a dominant, his mind unwilling to actually let go when someone else was over him. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Ichigo, because he did - completely. It was simply how his mind interpreted his circumstances. 

As Ichigo began to slowly and carefully thrust into him, Jushiro moaned heavily, the sensation of being filled instant and only getting _better_ as Ichigo kept his pace. It was steady, quicker than Jushiro had taken Yukio, but he wasn’t completely inexperienced, and neither was Ichigo, who was obviously reading his body’s reactions and acting on how willingly Jushiro’s body was taking him. “Good - so good, Ichigo. Perfect - doing so well,” he praised through his building pleasure. 

Ichigo was actually having a difficult time holding on, it having been a _long_ time since he had done this. It should have been fairly obvious to him that he was a switch, once Jushiro had actually explained what that meant. While he insisted on having all control with Yukio - even as nonsexual as their relationship was - he frequently gave up that control with his romantic partners, and he really only took someone else this way if they wanted him to. So, while he was well-versed in theory and had actually done this a few times - actually always being told he was quite good at it - the sensation of being surrounded by tight heat was driving him quickly to the edge. 

He gave a broken groan when he finally bottomed out, the sound morphing into a whine when Jushiro’s body clenched a bit around him at the feeling of being stretched and filled to this extent. “Fuck - amazing - not lasting long,” he admitted.

Jushiro’s hand trembled a bit in Yukio’s hair, and he had his nose buried next to his hand, his breath disturbing Yukio’s fine hair with each rough exhale. “Ichigo…” he breathed, jade eyes moving up to meet with darkened amber. “Hold on, Ichigo,” he said quietly, though it was obvious by Ichigo’s occasional whines and labored breaths that he was correct about not being able to last much longer. “Yukio - I want you to use your hand - on my cock - I would last longer than Ichigo - need your help now, love. Understand?” he said through his own rather erratic breathing.

"Ja, Meister," Yukio responded, placing another kiss to Jushiro's neck before shifting down a bit to comfortably do as Jushiro asked of him. He lightly trailed his fingers down his body and hard length before grasping him properly. He began to move his hand, slowly and firmly pumping him, carefully watching Jushiro's reactions to know if he should increase or decrease either the pace or pressure, making minute changes, assessing Jushiro's reaction and immediately adjusting, completely focused on Jushiro's pleasure. 

Ichigo had shifted to hold himself a bit away from Jushiro’s body when he heard what he told Yukio to do, and he couldn’t control the impulse to begin thrusting gently but steadily into him when his body began to tighten around him with the pleasure Yukio was giving him. The strained, sensual words falling from Jushiro’s lips - encouraging them both to continue their actions - weren’t helping him hold on, and soon he was staring down from the edge, almost painfully holding back until he felt Jushiro clench tellingly around him.

Jushiro felt Ichigo’s actions stutter a bit, clearly trying to keep his own release at bay. He focused completely on Yukio’s hand on him and Ichigo’s cock sliding completely uninhibited inside him, both bringing him unbelievable amounts of pleasure. “Ah - close - Ichigo - Yukio - so good -” his words were broken off when his climax crashed into him, causing him to arch into Yukio’s hand as warm pleasure washed over him, only accentuated by his body tightening around Ichigo’s hard length still moving within him.

Not seconds after Jushiro’s body squeezed around him, Ichigo cried out and nearly collapsed as his own orgasm caused his body to seize for a moment, buried deep inside Jushiro’s body. He stilled himself there, the lingering spasms of Jushiro’s aftershocks emptying him of his release but causing the intense pleasure to linger for what felt like an impossibly long time, suspending him in deep bliss. When the shockwaves finally ended, releasing him to relax, he all but fell onto Jushiro, only aware enough not to actually trap Yukio’s hand between them. “Fuck… so good… can’t even - _damn,”_ the words seemed to just spill from Ichigo’s mouth, unable to actually form a coherent thought after such an intense orgasm.

Jushiro was still trying to regain his breath, completely spent now, and he brought the arm that wasn’t still around Yukio up to the back of Ichigo’s neck, stroking sunset orange hair, but not really able to speak any more effectively than Ichigo as his labored breaths and racing heart insisted that he simply be still for now.

Yukio smiled at the two men, carefully retracting his hand, resting it along Jushiro's side so that Ichigo could completely rest upon him. He'd been so focused on Jushiro and bringing him pleasure that he hadn't been as affected as when he hadn't been directly involved, watching them kiss. But he was still overwhelmingly _happy_ that they could be together and get pleasure from one another this way - and satisfied that he had been able to help. "Meister… Ichigo…" Yukio queried, not really minding which answered him but _needing_ permission to leave them, even if just for a moment. "May I get a cloth to clean you both?" 

“Yes - please, love,” Jushiro replied first, his mind just assuming that any inquiry coming from Yukio was directed at him. It hadn’t taken long for his responses to become automatic, just being able to adjust to the fact that when Yukio was home, Jushiro was the one caring for him most directly. And in this case, it didn’t seem that Ichigo was in much of a state to consider an answer even to a simple question like that, having completely collapsed over Jushiro’s body as soon as he realized Yukio had moved his hand. 

Yukio extracted himself with a bit of effort, giggling as neither man wanted to move and both had an arm around him. He plucked the other two wash clothes off the floor as he passed them, depositing them both in the hamper before wetting down a clean one with warm water. He quickly returned to his partners, gently touching Ichigo's shoulder and requesting fondly, "Would you please allow me to clean you and Meister, Ichigo? You would only need to roll off of Meister for a moment."

Ichigo groaned a bit at Yukio’s words, but did as he asked, pushing himself up off of Jushiro only to fall rather limply on his back next to him. He turned his head to kiss Jushiro’s shoulder, the soft smile seemingly immovable from his face as he kept his lips there, waiting for Yukio to clean them off so he could fully turn and cuddle back into him. 

Yukio giggled softly at Ichigo's rather endearing motions, the other clearly exhausted but happy. Yukio gently cleaned them both, slipping from the bed to properly put the cloth into the hamper. He returned in a handful of seconds, crawling back to Jushiro's other side, sighing happily as he cuddled into the larger man, his fingers finding and playing with a long, snowy white lock of hair upon his chest, nuzzling against Ichigo’s hand that was resting there already. 

Jushiro tilted his head down a bit to find Yukio playing with his hair - something he did most of the time when he could. He smiled and kissed Yukio’s hair before letting his head fall back into the pillow. “Thank you, love. You’re so good to us,” he murmured. He chuckled lightly, though, as a sudden realization crossed his mind. “Do you mind me calling you that, Yukio? It seems to have begun without my notice,” he asked, bringing his arm around Yukio and caressing his side. 

Yukio hummed in contentment before responding softly, "I don't mind - after all, I know you love me. It simply reminds me of that. So I like being called that, Meister."

“Good, because I don’t think I would be able to stop myself now,” Jushiro replied, laughing again. 

Ichigo was slowly regaining a bit of actual ability to move, and he shifted his hand a bit to cup Yukio’s cheek as he nuzzled into his palm. He lifted his head a bit to rest it on Jushiro’s shoulder so he could meet bright emerald eyes. “I love you, too, Yukio,” he teased lightly, “I’m just not much on things like that.”

Yukio giggled, saying, "I know, Ichigo. Besides - I'm your Yukio. And you're my Ichigo. We have no need for any other endearment," Yukio stated fondly, smiling and kissing his palm. 

Ichigo grinned and shifted a bit to nuzzle into Jushiro’s neck, kissing the smooth skin before returning to the comfort of resting his head on his shoulder. As he fully recovered, he couldn’t help the curiosity that was bubbling to the surface. Surely Yukio knew he was going to ask, though he would make sure to be more tactful than any other time he had mentioned any of his slips. “So, Yukio…” he began softly, again catching Yukio’s eyes with his own, “I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable by asking… and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but… Why are you calling Jushiro ‘master’? Or… however you’re saying it in German. I’m sure I’d sound like an idiot if I tried to repeat it that way,” he said with a light chuckle. His tone was curious, not at all critical, and he hoped Yukio didn’t take offense to the question.

"Ahhhm…" Yukio hummed out, thinking about the question before shrugging slightly, realizing that he didn't have a good answer, only that, "It just feels right. He's my Meister…" Yukio glanced up at Jushiro, tone a bit uncertain as he looked into soft jade eyes and questioned, "Right?" 

Jushiro smiled and bent to kiss Yukio’s forehead. “Yes, I am. I know the term itself has come up in passing, during what was admittedly dull but informative conversations we’ve had. I’ve never asked you to call me by that title, because I know some aren’t comfortable using it. But… you using it without any prompting told me that you obviously wanted to, and your heart and mind recognized that I was actually worthy of the title, because you love and trust me and know that I will take care of you. Really, I’m deeply honored,” he replied, hugging Yukio to his side and running his hand over his back.

Yukio hummed happily, saying softly, "You have more than earned the title, are completely worthy of it. You take care of both myself _and_ Ichigo. When you commanded me that way - there wasn't even another address that came to mind. It was obvious - you're my Meister and I should be using your title to address you. As soon as I accepted that, from then on, it has felt only natural - _right_ \- to continue to call you that. It would feel odd… almost _disrespectful…_ to call you anything else." 

Jushiro chuckled and shook his head slightly, replying, “I’ll never _make_ you call me anything in particular, and I certainly wouldn’t find it disrespectful, but I will allow you to call me your master, and continue to accept that responsibility. In fact, just as you said about my endearment to you, it reminds me who I am to you, and it makes me want to only improve in my role in your life.”

Yukio smiled warmly, leaning up to kiss Jushiro's jaw before emerald eyes returned to Ichigo, asking with a soft chuckle, "Did any of that answer your question, Ichigo?" 

Ichigo had been listening, albeit a bit confused - he supposed he hadn’t been paying as much attention as he thought if Jushiro had mentioned this before. Still, he laughed lightly and ran his thumb over Yukio’s cheek. “Yeah, it did. I’m so glad you’re so happy, my Yukio,” he murmured, his smile bright and his gaze fond as he looked into beautiful emerald eyes.

"I am," Yukio said softly. "I… I feel like I belong. That I finally have a real family…"

Jushiro moved his hand from where he was lightly petting down Yukio’s side up to thread his fingers into fine blonde hair, holding it back from Yukio’s face and tilting his chin down to meet both bright emerald eyes. “You do belong here, Yukio. Here with me and Ichigo, and Toshiro and Ulquiorra. We are your family, love,” he said softly.

Ichigo propped up on his elbow to reach over and kiss Yukio’s cheek, nuzzling his nose there and resting his forehead on Yukio’s temple, whispering in the softest, most admiring tone he had likely ever mustered in his life, 

“And we’re never letting you go.”


End file.
